Reencuentros
by Kagome-Nekko
Summary: Enun viaje a china Kagome conoce aun muchacho idéntico a Inuyasha, mismo cuerpo, mismo rostro y sus hermosos ojos dorados, todo enun muchacho de misma edad, pero lomas importante desu misma época… acaso tendrá el valor paradecidir... UN POCO DE LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : el precioso de Inuyasha y el resto de la manada no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias de ellos, producto de mi cabecita loca XD…

Este producto es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y de quien lo lee XD

**Kagome puede viajar a la época antigua por que es la reencarnación de Kikyo, Inuyasha puede viajar a la época moderna, por que? Tal vez por que el también tiene una reencarnación en esa época, que pasara cuando en un viaje a china Kagome conozca a un muchacho idéntico a Inuyasha, su mismo cuerpo, su mismo rostro y sus hermosos ojos dorados, todo en un muchacho de su misma edad, pero lo mas importante de su misma época… acaso tendrá el valor para decidir entre un muchacho quien por cierto es la reencarnación de Inuyasha y que además tiene un amor libre para ella y quien poco a poco va ocupando parte de su propio corazón o se quedara con su amado Hanyou quien es el dueño de su corazón no correspondido… **

**Capitulo 1**

Diálogos entre - _- y pensamientos en cursivas_

XXXXXXXX

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara, habían estado en una batalla contra Naraku, ya habían encontrado el ultimo fragmento de Shikon el cual se encontraba en los limites de este mundo con el otro, inclusive Sesshomaru participo en esta batalla, Inuyasha quedo muy lastimado, mas que los demás, pero al parecer Naraku no se había quedado menos ya que recibió una flecha purificadora de Kagome que dio justo en el centro de su cuerpo, provocando casi su completa destrucción, a decir verdad todo indicaba que tardaría en reaparecer…

Se encontraban todos en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, habían decidido regresar ya que necesitaban descanso, inclusive Inuyasha acepto necesitar reponerse de sus heridas…

- Inuyasha, te encuentras bien?- Kagome entro a la cabaña donde descansaba Inuyasha, ya era hora de cambiar los vendajes.

- mmm… si no te preocupes, ya no me duele, y tu como estas-

- yo estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo gaste una gran cantidad de poder espiritual que ya recupere, no como tu o Miroku quien salio envenenado, lo mío se quito rápido-

- bien, me alegro-

Kagome termino de cambiar los vendajes a Inuyasha, sus heridas ya habían sanado casi por completo, sin embargo necesitaría un día mas de descanso…

- sabes Kagome, deberías aprovechar estos días para regresar a tu época-

- m… Nani, creo que tienes fiebre, o tal vez estas delirando¡¡ aja, quien eres tu y que hiciste con Inuyasha! Confiesa!-

- ja, ja, (sarcasmo), muy graciosa, yo lo decía por que ya tiene mucho tiempo que no regresas, ya deben estar preocupados por ti, no crees- ya llevaban dos días en la aldea desde que regresaron de la pelea.

-si, tal vez tengas razón, pero que raro si tu nunca quieres que regrese-

- por que siempre decides irte cuando mas atairados estamos! En cambio ahora podrías irte sin que hubiese algún problema, pero si no quieres por mi esta bien, pero que no se te ocurra decir que quieres regresar a tu casa cuando decidamos reiniciar la búsqueda!-

- hay bueno esta bien, me iré unos días-

- Kagome… no se te olviden las sopas instantáneas- (zapatazo)

-no te preocupes, también traeré medicinas- dijo Kagome mientras se volvía a poner su zapato

- iré a verte en unos días, esta bien- mientras Inuyasha sobaba su cabeza

- mmjj, claro, me despediré de los chicos-

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

(nota: aquí en México y supongo que en muchos lados, la preparatoria va entre la secundaria y la universidad, pero creo que aya en Japón y en esos lugares, la preparatoria ya viene incluida en la universidad, así que ustedes solo digan que si, ok XD)

Kagome ya tenia un día de haber regresado a su casa, pero se entero de que en las escuela estaba súper atrasada y que además tenían visitas a las diferentes universidades a las que podrían entrar.

- hay! Que horror, a este paso no voy a poder terminar la secundaria- Kagome se encontraba en el patio de la escuela con sus amigas, Yuka, Eri y Ayumi

- no te preocupes Kagome, nosotras te ayudaremos en lo que podamos-

- si, pero no creo que logremos mucho si decides seguirte enfermando-

- ERI!- Ayumi y Yuka la reprendieron, ya que el comentario había puesto muy perturbada a Kagome

- no, chicas Eri tiene razón, soy un fracaso, no pasare de tercero de secundaria, wuuaaa! Por que a mi!- Kagome entro en Shock, llorando y lamentándose por su infortunio.

-le decimos-

- si, será lo mejor-

- claro así, podremos ayudarla-

- de todas maneras ya esta atrasada y esto hasta podría ser benéfico-

- wuaaaa! Por que!-

-Kagome- Yuka, sacudió a Kagome para que regresara a tierra

- snif, snif, si Yuka que pasa-

- veras, ejem como decirlo… … queremos que vengas con nosotras a china, que te parece?-

- m… Nani? A china, no… entiendo?-

- si veras Kagome, a Yuka le ofrecieron una súper beca por tener las mas altas calificaciones en todos los terceros de la escuela, y la dejaran estudiar en la universidad que ella decida y como bono especial por ser una estudiante con un currículo bastante bien complementado para apenas estar en tercero de secundaria, le ofrecieron un viaje a china con tres acompañantes para visitar las universidades mas destacadas de china, será por una semana, que te parece?-

- bueno, pero, no… se?-

- vamos Kagome, mis padres dijeron que no iran por que no quieren influir en mi decisión, quieren que sea yo la que decida, por que dicen que si ellos van de seguro ellos terminaran escogiendo por mi y eso no es bueno… eso dicen, jejeje -(hay que padres mas chingones, no creen, ya quisiera unos así XD)

- pero, que hay de mis estudios, de por si estoy atrasada-

- ese es el chiste, ya que nosotras salimos beneficiadas-

- si, veras, los maestros, todos sin excepción nos darán una prorroga para todo lo que tenemos que entregar esa semana y la que viene, incluido los exámenes, que te parece, genial no XD, te dará tiempo de ponerte al día-

- tienen razón, es muy conveniente, pero… - _una semana, como se lo explicare a Inuyasha, se va a enojar mucho, que are?-_

- que tanto piensas Kagome, ya se, es por ese chico rebelde, verdad-

- ♪no te quieres alejar tanto tiempo de el♪, cierto-

- Ayumi! No es eso es solo que…-

- vamos Kagome, simplemente no tienes excusa-

- ha! (suspiro) de acuerdo, cuando saldríamos?-

- el lunes-

- el lunes, EL LUNES, pero si hoy es viernes, solo tenemos dos días para prepararnos!-

- no te preocupes, nosotras te ayudaremos-

- si, total que nosotras ya tenemos todo listo-

- de acuerdo-

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Domingo por la mañana.**

Bueno, si a las 12:00 del día se le puede decir en la mañana XD

- hay que bien dormí!- Kagome estiro su cuerpo para desperezarse

- vaya, ya era hora, empezaba a creer que habías entrado en coma-

- Kyaaa! Inuyasha, que haces aquí?- dijo Kagome mientras se acercaba las sabanas a su pecho para cubrirse, mas por reflejo que por que realmente sintiera vergüenza.

- que, te molesta, te dije que vendría a verte, no lo recuerdas, baja a desayunar que nos regresamos al Sengoku-

- a… estem… Inu… yasha… veras… yo-

- ya dilo… … no me digas que quieres quedarte mas tiempo, Feh! Quien te entiende, primero no querías regresar y ahora no te quieres ir, eres muy caprichosa- Inuyasha tomo esa posición característica de el, con brazos y piernas cruzada que mostraban su indignación.

- no es eso!-

- y entonces que es- dijo sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos

- es que- Kagome tomo una bocana de aire, para decir todo de golpe para lograr que Inu no la interrumpiera

- es que… YA PROMETÍ QUE ME IRÍA A CHINA, CON YUKA, AYUMI Y ERI, Y NO HAY NADA QUE PUEDAS HACER AL RESPECTO YA QUE DE ESO DEPENDE MI FUTURO Y NO LO VAS A IMPEDIR ADEMÁS YA LO PROMETÍ Y PIENSO IR, ESTA CLARO!-

Al terminar de hablar, o mas bien de gritar lo que tenia que decirle a Inuyasha, este solo se le quedo viendo muy desconcertado y parpadeando varias veces…

- a… china?-

Kagome, solo atino a mover la cabeza en son de afirmación ya que aun no recuperaba del todo el aire… … se quedaron bastante tiempo sin decir nada, solo viéndose a los ojos, un silencio incomodo, donde ambos trataban de dar a entender lo que querían, después de unos incómodos minutos Inuyasha volvió a cerrar los ojos y claramente molesto, rompió el silencio.

- y… cuando regresarían-

- en una semana-

- ¡una semana! Estas loca, eso es mucho tiempo! Si fueran tres días estaría bien, pero… una semana!-

- ya te dije que no me lo impedirás, voy a ir a ese viaje por que voy a ir a ese viaje… además estoy segura de que los demás aun no se recuperan del todo- bien, Kagome había jugado la carta ganadora, ya que sango aun estaba en cama recuperándose de sus heridas y Miroku aun no se podía mover con libertad a causa del veneno que aun no dejaba su cuerpo por completo.

- esta bien… pero es que una semana es mucho tiempo- dijo Inuyasha de una forma tan abatida y plegando sus orejitas hacia atrás en una actitud sumisa, que fue un gesto de ternura pura que tomo a Kagome desprevenida, lo cual solo la hizo recordar el amor que sentía hacia ese hermoso Hanyou.

- no te preocupes Inuyasha, veras que una semana se pasa volando- Kagome hablo con la misma temple cariñosa que el, había entendido que lo que quería Inuyasha era tenerla de vuelta a su lado y había usado la excusa de que debían regresar ya al Sengoku… como siempre… ya que este no quería aceptar que la quería con el.

-pero…-

- osuwari!-

- oye, por que fue eso- Inuyasha quien se encontraba con la cara en la alfombra rosa de Kagome ya que ese conjuro lo había tomado por sorpresa.

- es para que tengas algo con que recordarme, jajaja- dijo Kagome muy divertida mientras salía de la cama y buscaba su ropa para ir a cambiarse.

- y por que tengo que recordarte con algo malo?-

- para que no me extrañes tanto- Kagome ya había puesto pie fuera de la habitación para dirigirse al baño

- tonta yo no te extraño- esto ultimo no lo escucho Kagome ya que ya haba salido por completo y el hecho de que Inuyasha tuviera la cara contra la alfombra le quitaba volumen a su voz… … después de otros segundos mas, Inuyasha por fin se libero del conjuro… y se sentó en la cama, sin resistirse a la tentación de acostarse en ella.

_Que cómodo debe ser dormir así todas, las noches… …la cama de Kagome tiene impregnado su olor… huele muy bien, su aroma es muy agradable, como a flores Sakura… …una semana, que niña tan orgullosa y altanera, como dice que la voy a extrañar, ni que la necesitara, ella es para buscar los fragmentos, nada mas… bueno, talvez, si la extrañe… un poco… nada mas. _Inuyasha dio un profundo suspiro para capturar por completo el aroma de las almohadas de Kagome.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Kagome e Inuyasha regresaron al sengoku para explicarles a los chicos que Kagome se ausentaría por una semana o tal vez un poco mas, después de despedirse de sus amigos y de dejar las medicinas respectivas así como también dulces, comida para gatos una gran dotación de papas y sopas instantáneas, Kagome e Inuyasha regresaron a la época de Kagome.

- te quedaras a cenar?- Kagome e Inuyasha ya se encontraban sentados en una de las banquitas del templo

- no seria mala idea- ambos observaban la manera en que el sol se ocultaba dando los respectivos matices de dorado y rojizo característicos de un atardecer.

- bien, entonces entremos, que mi mama ya debe de tener lista la cena-

-no crees que es muy temprano para eso-

- mmm… si tal vez- Ambos tenían una sensación tan agradable, el estar juntos les daba una sensación de paz.

- tu… …no piensas irte a estudiar a china… verdad- a Inuyasha le había quedado esa duda, ya que cuando Kagome les explico a los demás el motivo por el que se iba a china se preocupo bastante al hacerse a la idea de que tal vez Kagome se iría…

- m… no, aun que quisiera hacerlo no podría, ya que no cuento con el promedio apropiado-

- bien… pero… entonces… tu… quisieras irte a china, si pudieras- la voz de Inuyasha sonaba ronca y profunda, pero serena.

- no lo se, china es un país muy complicado, y no soy muy buena hablando chino, además, si me voy ya no podría ir al senoku ya que china esta muy lejos-

- precisamente, yo… ya no podría verte…-

-… Inu… yasha…- se miraron a los ojos, las orbes canela destilaban cariño y ternura, mientras que las orbes doradas mostraban preocupación.

Kagome mostró una hermosa sonrisa, esa que Inuyasha tanto adora, aunque el aun no quiera admitirlo, pero muy en el fondo de su corazón sabia que era adicto a esa sonrisa al igual que a hacerla enojar por tonterías, sabia que no quería dejarla ir, se había dado cuenta ese mismo día…

- Kagome… yo… -

- Kagome! Inuyasha! A cenar! - la mama de Kagome los llamaba desde la puerta

- si! Ahora vamos mama!... … dime, que es lo que querías decirme Inuyasha-

- eee… bueno yo, yo… como voy a buscar a Naraku y los fragmentos si no estas con nosotros, eres la única que puede verlos- los sentimientos que segundos antes había sentido, se vieron interrumpidos y simplemente no encontró manera de continuar, _tal vez es lo mejor, solo estoy así por que se va a ir una semana, cuando ella regrese todo será como antes, mejor no digo nada… _

La cena paso normal, sin novedades, al terminar, uno que otro osuwari por parte de Kagome, ya que esta seguía un poco resentida con Inuyasha por el hecho de decirle que ella era solo para buscar fragmentos, _y yo que pensé que quería decirme algo mejor, oush! soy una tonta solo por pensar que el tonto de Inuyasha podría decirme algo lindo. (Suspiro) espero no extrañarlo cuando me vaya a China._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

-Vendré a verte mañana temprano, esta bien, antes de que te vayas a avepuerto-

- jajaja, es aeropuerto-

- bien, es lo mismo, te vas a ir en una de esas cosas grandes que vuelan en el cielo no?-

- aja, tengo que estar ahí antes de las ocho de la mañana así que procura venir temprano porque no puedo llegar tarde, esta bien-

- si no te preocupes estaré aquí antes de que te marches-

- bien, nos vemos-

- adiós- acto seguido Inuyasha se introdujo en el poso, desapareciendo…

a la mañana siguiente, Kagome ya estaba lista para irse, seguramente sus amigas la estarían esperando en el aeropuerto, ya tenia media hora de estar esperando a Inuyasha, si no se iba en los próximos 15 min., perdería el vuelo…

_demonios, que habrá pasado, por que no vendrá Inuyasha, me dijo que estaría aquí temprano, espero que no haya ocurrido nada… … … todavía tengo 15 min. será mejor que vaya a ver_

Kagome le explico a su madre y se dirigió al poso, cuando ya estuvo del otro lado trato de ver a Inuyasha, inclusive lo llamo en varias ocasiones, pero nada, simplemente no estaba por ahí, un poco apurada, Kagome decidió ir a la aldea tal vez ellos sabrían algo.

Al llegar se encontró a Shippo y a Kirara jugando en las afueras de la aldea.

- hola Shippo-chan, Sango y Miroku ya despertaron, necesito hablar con ellos-

- Kagome! Que bueno que viniste, ya no te vas a ir a china?- Shippo salto como de costumbre a los brazos de Kagome.

- no Shippo, si voy a irme todavía, pero quiero saber que le paso a Inuyasha- con ese comentario, Shippo bajo de los brazos de su protectora y puso una cara muy seria.

- veras Kagome, ese perro tonto llego con nosotros anoche pero las serpientes caza almas de Kikyo aparecieron y como siempre el desapareció y no lo hemos visto desde entonces-

- entonces… esta con Kikyo… ya veo… por eso no fue a verme- Kagome sintió el frío peso de la realidad, Inuyasha siempre preferiría a Kikyo sobre ella y esto solo lo comprobaba una vez mas.

- Kirara, podrías llevarme de vuelta al poso, llevo prisa- la gatita asintió y soltó un silbido para después transformarse en un gran felino.

Durante el trayecto que fue corto ya que Kirara es muy rápida, Kagome recordó fugazmente la noche anterior, pero también recordó solo algunas de las tantas veces que se había ido con Kikyo…

**Flash back**

- tu… …no piensas irte a estudiar a china… verdad-

- m… no, aun que quisiera hacerlo no podría, ya que no cuento con el promedio apropiado-

- bien… pero… entonces… tu… quisieras irte a china, si pudieras-

- no lo se, china es un país muy complicado, y no soy muy buena hablando chino, además, si me voy ya no podría ir al senoku ya que china esta muy lejos-

- precisamente, yo… ya no podría verte…-

**Fin flash back **

_Inuyasha… te amo tanto, pero mi amor hacia ti nunca será correspondido adecuadamente, Kikyo siempre estará primero y eso es algo que no puedo evitar._

_Nos vemos dentro de una semana… Inuyasha._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Durante el vuelo a china, las chicas se divertían a lo grande ya que el avión era de primera clase y aunque iba lleno, estaba bastante espacioso y cómodo, sin embargo Kagome iba muy deprimida y aunque intentaba esconderlo sonriendo a sus amigas y de vez en cuando prestando atención a las platicas de ellas, la tristeza en su semblante era visible para cualquiera, pero las chicas no quisieron decir nada, suponían que era por culpa de su novio rebelde, y mejor decidieron dejarlo por la paz, ya tendrían tiempo de sobra en china para averiguar que le ocurre…

Todas: WAAAAA! Que linda habitación – ya habían llegado al hotel donde se iban a hospedar, un hotel sencillo no era de 5 estrellas pero si era muy agradable y se encontraba cerca de la parte centro de china, cerca de la escuela Tomoeda la cual seria la encargada de darles un tour a las 4 chicas por las universidades de China.

La habitación donde se hospedarían era una suite, con la capacidad de 4 personas, una habitación muy grande y reconfortante, muy moderna…

Ya pasaban del medio día y apenas y se habían instalado, Yuka miraba el atareado itinerario que tendrían que llevar esta semana…

- bien, yo tengo la obligación de visitar todas las escuelas del programa, pero ustedes si no quieren ir a alguna, pueden quedarse- Yuka suponía que sus amigas al no tener oportunidad de quedarse en las escuelas de China, preferirían visitar otros lugares.

- bromeas! Dicen que los chicos de de las universidades de China son increíblemente guapos! Además no vamos a ir solas? O si?- Eri se imaginaba siendo pretendida por gran cantidad de chicos

- mmm… no, aquí dice que iremos con un grupo de la escuela Tomoeda -

Ayumi y Eri: BIEN!

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

A la mañana siguiente el despertador de Yuka sonó a todas a las 7:00 de la mañana, sin embargo a excepción de Yuka ninguna tenia ánimos de levantarse ya que toda la noche se la pasaron platicando y chismeando como si estuvieran en una piyamada.

Yuka: ARRIBA, ARRIBA, ARRIBA! TODAS LEVÁNTENSE QUE ES UN HERMOSO DIA EN CHINA Y TENEMOS QUE REUNIRNOS CON EL GRUPO DE TOMOEDA ANTES DE LAS 9:00 DE LA MAÑANA!-

Eri: Yuka no! Déjanos dormir-

Yuka: no, no, no, todavía hay que ordenar el desayuno y hay muchas cosas por hacer-

Kagome: con esos ánimos por los estudios no me sorprenden sus calificaciones y sus reconocimientos- Kagome aun estaba media dormida.

Ayumi: mmm… mama, déjame dormir un poco mas…-

Yuka: no soy tu mama, Ayumi, vamos ya levántense, ya perdimos 15min con esto-

Kagome: no, no perdimos, aprovechamos, durmiendo-

Yuka: hay bueno ya!- Yuka se metió al baño un poco molesta y no salio hasta otros 15min, tiempo el cual las chicas aprovecharon para dormir.

Yuka: muy bien yo ya estoy lista, iré abajo a ordenar los desayunos para las cuatro y mas les vale estarse listas para entonces- Yuka al salir cerro la puerta con tanta fuerza que no quedo duda de que estaba molesta así que las demás decidieron comenzar a alistarse.

Ayumi: pero que carácter-

Eri: Yuka siempre a sido muy responsable-

Kagome: zzzz zzzz Inu……yasha… no me…… zzzz dejes…-

Ayumi y Eri prestaron mas atención a los sueños de Kagome, imaginándose que se trataban de su novio rebelde e infiel…

Ayumi: Inuyasha? Que extraño nombre-

Eri: no será su apodo, recuerda que es pandillero-

Kagome: no… te vayas… Inuyasha… zzzz-

Eri: parece que pelearon, tal vez cortaron-

Ayumi: hay no! pobre Kagome, mejor la despertamos, mira ya comenzó a llorar-

Eri: si, será lo mejor-

-Kagome despierta, dale despierta ya- Eri sacudía a Kagome tratando de despertarla

-mmm… que, que, a si, estamos en china, si esta bien- Kagome se tallo los ojos y sintió como estos estaban mojados, no recordaba bien que había soñado pero sentía un gran pesar en su pecho, seguramente había vuelto a buscar a Inuyasha en sus sueños, pero como siempre nunca podía alcanzarlo, y si alguna vez le daba alcance Kikyo aparecía y se lo llevaba dejándola sola… como siempre… como en la vida real.

Kagome noto como ni Eri ni Ayumi le quitaban la vista de encima así que rápidamente y sin ánimos de hablar sobre Inuyasha, tomo su ropa y se metió corriendo al baño, las demás la vieron con tristeza pero no pudieron hacer mas que buscar ellas mismas sus respectivas prendas de vestir… ya en el baño Kagome observo como sus ojos estaban levemente rojos y sus mejillas se notaban un poco húmedas, se lavo su cara hizo sus necesidades fisiológicas y después de que termino de vestirse reparo en el hecho de que no debía de sufrir mas por Inuyasha, ella había decidido quedarse con el porque tenia la esperanza de este le correspondería algún día, pero era obvio que nunca seria así. _Además estoy segura de que si siente algo por mi, pero el hecho de que también sienta algo por Kikyo no le permite el quererme como yo quisiera… será mejor que deje de pensar en él al menos en este viaje, si! Ya estoy acostumbrada que siempre me deje por Kikyo y esta vez será mas fácil de enfrentar por que no estoy ni cerca de el… _

Kagome no había notado el hecho de que había golpeado la pared un por de veces, se avergonzó por su actitud tan agresiva y volvió a lavarse su cara para borrar todos los rastros que las lagrimas habían dejado… vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul acampanado de la parte de abajo y con bolsas a sus costados, una blusa café claro en su mayoría pero con las mangas azules y con dos líneas azules que le recorrían verticalmente ambos costados.

Cuando bajaron a desayunar Yuka ya tenia el desayuno de todas… después de consultar el itinerario con esta decidieron que después de desayunar irían hasta la escuela Tomoeda, con tiempo suficiente para revisar algunas tiendas en el camino.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

-se les comunica a los grupos de tercero A y B pasen al estacionamiento de la escuela para subirse al camión que los llevara a la visita de las universidades…- la voz de una mujer, probablemente la directora de la escuela Tomoeda resonó por el lugar a través de ciertas bocinas colocadas en la paredes, para que después los estudiantes de estas respectivas aulas salieran a lo dicho. Kagome y las otras chicas hacia ya 10 min que habían llegado y se encontraban en la dirección esperando por indicaciones, al parecer no solo ellas 4 venían para el programa de visita, había otros 6 estudiantes que igual y venían de Japón pero de diferentes escuelas…

- bien, síganme por favor, les mostrare a donde tienen que dirigirse- la directora las guió a paso raudo hasta el estacionamiento. La escuela de china no distaba mucho de la japonesa, las aulas al parecer eran un poco mas amplias y contaba con canchas de deportes igual que en Japón, probablemente tenían mejores instalaciones pero no pudieron recorrerla bien así que lo mas sobresaliente eran los colores característicos de esta, rojo con blanco, que al parecer también eran los colores de los uniformes.

Yuka: hay que emoción, por fin iremos a conocer las universidades de China-

Eri: yo solo espero que hayan chicos guapos en el camión… y en la escuela… y en la universidad… y en-

Ayumi: tu solo quieres que hayan chicos guapos en todos lados… jajaja-

Kagome solo se limitaba a escuchar y a observar la escuela, no estaba muy animada como para estar en la platica… lo de Inuyasha aun le dolía.

- muy bien, ustedes subirán al camión 15 junto con los del aula A, ya que en el camión 16 subirán los del aula B, bueno chicos, buena suerte, yo no los acompañare ya que tengo que permanecer en la escuela, pero estarán los maestros…- la directora los presento con los dos maestros que se encargarían de la visita el día de hoy, al igual que les informo de las dos escuelas que visitarían, Kagome solo escuchaba a medias, ya que a la que realmente le interesaba esto era a Yuka… … entonces como una visión… lo vio, un chico de espaldas a ella con su cabello largo y negro y su respectivo uniforme de pantalón rojo y camisa blanca, no parecía nadie en especial solo un alumno mas pero por alguna razón se le hacia tan familiar…… que no podía quitarle la vista de encima, cuando este chico ya se prepara para subirse al camión 16 sus amigos le advirtieron de la mirada abobada de Kagome y este volteo a ver de que se trataba…

_Kagome: no… puede ser… esa mirada… ese rostro… solo puede ser… Inuyasha…_

_CONTINUARA…………………………_

_Holas, esta es mi segunda historia, y de antemano lamento el retraso que tendrá mi otra historia, pero esta la traía en la cabeza desde hace tiempo y ya necesitaba escribirla, por fis ayúdenme con algunas cosas, SIPI reviews _

_**1.¿**que apellido les gustaría para la reencarnación de Inuyasha? Ya que su nombre será Inutaisho XD_

_**2.¿**que nombre quieren que tenga su hermano (así es, la reencarnación de Sesshomaru) _

_**3**.el nombre de sus padres Xp es todo por ahora, mandenmelo en un reviews _

gracias de antemano XD **atte: Kagome-kitty **


	2. una inesperada posible cita

CAPITULO II UNA INESPERADA POSIBLE CITA

dialogos entre - - _pensamientos en cursivas_

Cuatro chicos se divertían en la parte final del camión numero 16…

- vaya, nada raro de Inu causar esa impresión, no lo crees así Daisuke-

- precisamente Yamsha, ya que no es la primera vez que ocurre-

- y dime Inu, probaras suerte con esta chica también, la invitaras a salir-

- ya cállense, déjenme tranquilo, no se de que están hablando-

- no te enojes Inu, solo preguntábamos que harías con tu nueva admiradora-

- oye Shaoran tu no haz dicho nada, no quieres echarle porras tu también-

- es una chica linda, si Inu quiere conquistarla o no, es su problema- Shaoran era un chico de cabellos cafés y ojos de la misma tonalidad (solo por aclaración, si, se trata de Shaoran Li, de Sakura Card Captor, XD jeje)

- ya vasta jóvenes, dejen de molestar y concéntrese en el viaje, no queremos ningún perdido después-

- no se preocupe maestro, aquí nuestro buen amigo Inutaisho conoce media China-

- me da igual, solo quiero que se tranquilicen-

-ya lo ven, ya nos regañaron, me… mejor juguemos poker-

- y desde cuando te preocupa que nos regañen?-

- desde que tiene una nueva admiradora jeje… yo quiero jugar-

- yo también… te apuntas Shaoran-

- esta bien-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuatro chicas conversaban en la parte frontal del camión 15.

-vaya, parece que todos los chicos guapos se fueron en el camión 16-

- vaya Eri, tu solo piensas en eso-

- y dime, si consigues novio que aras, el tendrá que quedarse en China y tu regresaras al Japón-

- no es cierto, el amor puede contra todo! Si realmente nos amamos nos escaparemos a Hawai-

Yuka y Ayumi: a Hawai! Por que a Hawai?-

- no lo se, siempre quise conocer Hawai, jejeje-

- hay Eri, tu nunca cambias- Kagome solo observaba por la ventana y se percataba lo diferente que es China de Japón, pero lo que realmente le calaba los huesos era ese extraño chico que subió al camión de atrás, _me pregunto si lo que vi no era una alucinación, tenia tantas ganas de ver a Inuyasha que a lo mejor solo fue mi imaginación. Bueno lo comprobare cuando bajemos._

- bueno chicos estamos llegando a la universidad de Hokaido, así que preparen sus cosas-

- wuau! Es enorme-

-esta escuela con todas las instalaciones necesarias para…- el maestro siguió explicando aunque Kagome solo prestaba atención al camión 16 que se estaciono alado.

Ayumi: sabes Kagome, si te gusta ese chico deberías conseguir que te invite a salir-

Kagome: de… de que… es… estas hablando…-

Eri: la verdad Kagome es que tienes muy buen gusto, a mi también me gusto, pero como soy tu amiga y tu lo viste primero te dejare que lo conquistes… … pero si no lo consigues entonces aparto de una vez mi lugar para intentarlo también, jajaja,… auch, Yuka!- Eri recibió un fuerte pellizco por parte de Yuka

-ya dejen de estar hablando cosas sin sentido, ni siquiera saben si tiene novia-

- es verdad un chico tan guapo como ese ya debe estar apartado-

Eri: hay que lastima, y yo que quería tener una aventura-

Kagome: _tal vez solo me estoy imaginando cosas, aunque podría ser que…_

Yuka: vamos chicas, no quiero quedarme atrás-

Cuando terminaron de bajar todos del camión Kagome no pudo disimular el echo de estar buscando a alguien… asta que lo encontró… sus orbes cafés se quedaron clavadas en esos ojos dorados que tantas veces la han subido al cielo solo para dejarla caer, _Inuyasha, no puedo equivocarme, es el…_

Inutaisho se acerco hasta Kagome sin dejar de mirarla, la verdad es que sin querer el también la había estado buscando, y es que por alguna razón esa chica lo había dejado muy pensativo… … como que le recordaba a alguien…

Inutaisho: hola… tu eres del grupo de Japón… cierto? –

Kagome: e…e…e… yo…yo… si, si vengo de Japón- _o demonios que me pasa, esto tiene que ser una ilusión, debo de estar soñando, si eso es, debo de estar soñando, no puede ser que hasta tenga la misma voz._

Inutaisho: oye, disculpa, pero me recuerdas a alguien…

Kagome: _si… es oficial, estoy soñando- _a… alguien?

Aunque la alusión de que era un sueño le duro poco ya que el grupo empezaba a entrar en la escuela y entonces Inu tomo a Kagome del brazo y la llevo rápidamente a esconderse detrás de los camiones, el contacto con este chico le despertó miles de sensaciones constatando en que esto no era un sueño.

- que… que haces…- Kagome estaba sorprendida y asustada a la vez de hecho ni siquiera ella misma sabia que estaba sintiendo…

- lo siento, es que estos recorridos son de lo mas aburridos, parece que no solo pueden darnos un panfleto y ya-

- n… nani?-

- a lo lamento… mi nombre es Inutaisho Himura, cual es el tuyo- Inu le extendió la mano a Kagome en son de saludo, pero se preocupo al ver que la chica solo lo veía sorprendida, tanto así que pensó que había cometido una falta y se reprocho así mismo por ser tan impetuoso.

_Inutaisho Himura, Inutaisho Himura, Inutaisho Himura, Inutaisho… Inu… Inuyasha, será acaso que si es el, Inuyasha pero, no… Inutaisho Himura, el es un estudiante de china en la escuela Tomoeda, entonces por que… esto es imposible… _

- oye… yo lo siento, alcancemos al grupo si…- su tono de voz era serio y apagado, lo que hizo que Kagome regresara a la realidad al verlo darse la media vuelta.

- mi… mi… mi nombre es… es Kagome Higurashi – Inutaisho se dio la vuelta y se le quedo viendo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, tal vez sus amigos tenían razón, esa chica era muy linda y es bueno saber que probablemente ella piensa igual con respecto a el.

- bien! Kagome, tu eres la de la beca?-

- o que… que beca… a sí… la beca… no, no soy yo- Kagome seguía perdida sin creer que esto era real…

- bien entonces supongo que no te importara que no entremos, cierto?-

- yo…yo…yo… no te entiendo… yo… bueno… es que…- _hay ya ni se que estoy diciendo, perezco tonta, pero es que estoy segura de que el es Inuyasha…_

_- _jajaja, siempre eres tan elocuente- Inu estaba realmente divertido con la actitud nerviosa en esta chica, pero aunque tenia la fama de provocar este tipo de reacciones en algunas chicas era obvio que esta vez le parecía un tanto agradable, normalmente detestaba el hecho de que tuviera admiradoras, pero esta chica a simple vista también le agradaba… un poco.

- n… nani, bueno… es que, eres tu quien me sorprendió al traerme así de esa forma, ni siquiera te conozco- Kagome comenzaba a molestarse con la actitud un tanto arrogante del chico, era cierto ni siquiera se conocían y el ya se estaba tomando demasiadas libertades con ella…

- yo… yo lo siento… lo que pasa es que me recuerdas a alguien… no nos hemos visto antes?-

- antes… no… lo creo… yo nunca antes había viajado a china- _antes… antes… antes! Si eso debe ser… a lo mejor este chico es… no lo creo… mejor me cercioro… aunque seria genial… pero que estoy pensando…_

- tu no, pero yo si e viajado a Japón, estas segura de que no nos hemos visto… te me haces tan familiar-

- quien sabe… tu también te me haces muy familiar- _mucho mas de lo que piensas… jejeje._

- bien, en ese caso, te invito a comer un helado, te parece?-

- mmm… y que hay del resto… no espera un momento… yo ni siquiera te conozco-

- o vamos… no voy a secuestrarte ni nada… es solo que ni a ti ni a mi nos interesa este paseo y podríamos aprovecharlo para pasear por aquí, pero si no quieres esta bien, no es mi culpa que seas una aburrida…-

- aburrida? aburrida! Que derecho tienes para decirme eso! No te conozco y estoy en un país extranjero, tenme mas respeto!-

- si, si, si, lo que tu digas, anda regresemos…- Inu se dio la vuelta y entro en la escuela, mientras que Kagome estaba que echaba humo… _uish, pero que le pasa a ese arrogante… que cree que puede venir aquí y actuar como si me estuviera haciendo un favor… sin duda que es la reencarnación de Inuyasha… _Kagome sacudió un poco la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos … _bueno… la verdad es que eso es lo que me gustaría creer… no que estoy diciendo… eso no esta bien…_ Kagome obto por dejar las cosas así como estaban y siguió al chico dentro de la escuela, ambos mantenían distancia hasta que se toparon con el resto del grupo, quienes apenas y habían notado sus ausencias…

Eri: y dime Kagome, como te fue con el chico guapo, eh, eh,-

Kagome: de que hablas, no te entiendo-

- hay vamos no te hagas, si nos dimos cuenta de que te fuiste con el, y dime como se llama?-

- se llama Inutaisho y fue el quien se acerco a mi! –

- hay que padre, y dime ya tienen una cita?-

- que, claro que no Eri, aunque…-

- aunque, aunque que… cuenta que paso-

- bueno, es que me invito a un helado, pero lo rechace…-

- bien, eso se llama hacerse a la difícil, aunque no te lo recomiendo, por que se ve que a ti también te gusta y recuerda que solo tienes una semana, jajaja, de hecho ni siquiera sabemos si mañana también saldremos con ellos-

- es cierto- _solo una semana, hay no que are… bueno… no tengo porque preocuparme… ni siquiera se si no vamos a agradar…_ Kagome observaba a lo lejos al joven de largos cabellos obscuros y dorados ojos, quien estaba platicando con otros tres chicos de ahí…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daisuke: Y bien?-

Inu: no se a que te refieres-

Yamsha: o vamos, no te hagas menso, si bien vimos que la fuiste a buscar-

Inu:a! se refieren a la chica de Japón-

- pues claro tonto, que creías-

- tu siempre eres muy afortunado con las chicas, hay! Ojala yo tuviera esa suerte-

- no siempre es agradable, creeme-

- hay no seas presumido-

- no lo soy, a veces es muy molesto-

- bueno ya, cuéntanos que paso-

- pues…-

maestro: jóvenes dejen de hacer tanto escándalo y apresúrense, no quiero que el grupo se separe-

- si profesor-

Los chicos siguieron sin ningún otro contratiempo, visitaron la escuela reparando en las aulas principales y laboratorios, durante todo el recorrido Kagome e Inutaisho no cruzaron palabras pero se daban miradas furtivas tratando de no ser descubiertos, pero cuando por alguna razón coincidían sus miradas volteaban de inmediato hacia otro lado tratando de simular indiferencia…

El resto del día paso sin mas importancia, terminaron el recorrido de la escuela Hokaido y de la otra universidad que visitaron, al finalizar el recorrido serian aproximadamente las 3 de la tarde. Al bajar todos de nuevo en la escuela Tomoeda Inutaisho se acerco a Kagome mientras el resto de los grupos se dirigían a buscar sus respectivas mochilas…

- Kagome… Kagome verdad?-

- si, que ocurre?- Kagome se alegraba de que le dirigiese la palabra después de todo el día pero trataba de disimularlo

- bueno, el maestro dice que mañana saldremos con los mismos grupos, sin embargo aun tengo interés en darte aquel helado que te debo- Inutaisho seguía intrigado por aquella chica, si fuera solo una de sus tantas admiradoras simplemente la ignoraría, pero esta chica le intrigaba de alguna forma… quien sabe… tal vez le agradaba.

- nani? A si, olvídalo, no me debes nada, enserio, no hay problema- Kagome estaba sorprendida y alegre por la invitación, pero no querría parecer una chica desesperada por conseguir novio

- bien, aun así, me gustaría que mañana me acompañases en mi fuga de estos aburridos recorridos, que dices… prometo no secuestrarte y devolverte de una pieza- Inu estaba empeñado en descubrir el por que de que esta chica le llamara la atención, era como si sintiera confianza… tal vez…

- yo… yo… yo… bueno… es que yo…-

- si definitivamente eres muy elocuente, jajaja-

Eri: discúlpanos un momento Inutaisho,.. … Inutaisho cierto?-

- si -

Ayumi: discúlpanos…

- pero que quieren- Kagome estaba muy avergonzada por su propia actitud hacia el chico y aunque agradecía que la hubiesen salvado, sabia que ahora ya no podría librarse de que ellas se metieran en esto…

- nosotras? Tu que es lo que quieres?-

- como te atreves a rechazas a un chico así!-

- así es, además velo como una oportunidad de olvidarte de tu novio rebelde-

- Eri, como siempre no tienes tacto- Yuka reprendió a Eri

- yo lo siento, es que no me parece justo que todo el tiempo estés sufriendo por el-

- en eso tienes razón, Kagome como tu amiga en verdad te aconsejo que aceptes-

Las tres: ANDA! O ACEPTAS TU O ACEPTAMOS POR TI!-

- es… esta bien- _a veces_ _me dan miedo_

Un poco nerviosa, un poco avergonzada, Kagome se acerco de nuevo a Inu quien había estado prestando atención a la platica, ya que aunque estas se habían alejado a "platicar" necesitaba saber de antemano lo que pensaban de el y se alegraba de que les agradara, después de todo, el sabia que si no obtenía la aprobación de sus amigas le costaría mas trabajo averiguar acerca de esta chica…

- yo… yo… yo…- (:D considérenla, la reencarnación de Inuyasha te invita a salir, como reaccionarias tu?)

- me alegra saber que aceptaste, te veo mañana y de aquí mismo nos vamos, te parece?-

- yo… yo… yo…- _hay que vergüenza, solo estoy haciendo el oso, vamos Kagome contrólate-_ de… de acuerdo, hasta… mañana-

- hasta mañana-

Justo a tiempo ya que todos en la escuela comenzaban a salir, Inutaisho se perdió casi de inmediato junto con sus amigos, mientras Kagome y las otras chicas emprendieron el viaje al hotel que solo quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras.

Hablaron de todo un poco durante el viaje regreso al hotel, se pararon en algunas tiendas y las cuatro mosqueteras se hicieron de un tercio de las tiendas de china XD. (Recuerden que estaban en el centro). Kagome había recuperado su animo, había olvidado que Inuyasha la había dejado plantada, ya que ahora lo único que ocupaba su mente era este chico que acababa de conocer y el hecho de que mañana se "fugarían" en una casi cita.

Aprovecharon comer por ahí, así que no llegaron al hotel hasta pasadas las diez de la noche, cuando llegaron las cuatro cayeron relativamente muertas de cansancio ya que después de todo la noche anterior no habían dormido mucho.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras tanto: en una residencia de alguna parte de china:

- ya llegue, mama!- el joven de cabellos negros y ojos dorados en contraste llegaba de la escuela

- Inu, hijo, que bien, hoy llegaste un poco tarde- su madre era una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos azules y obscuros como un profundo mar.

- así es, lo que pasa es que nos mandaron a visitar las universidades de Hokaido y de Yudoka-

- bien, pues ven a comer que tu comida se enfría-

- mama?-

- dime, hijo-

- papa ya comió?-

- no hijo, hoy se quedara trabajando hasta tarde-

- mmm…-

- pero tu hermano no debe tardar en llegar-

- mejor ni lo invoques-

- invocar a quien?- un hombre mayor que el, aproximadamente de unos 25 años llego a la cocina y se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa.

- mmm… Kuromaru, lastima, la comida se veía rica-

- jaja… (risa sarcástica) piérdete hermanito- Kuromaru era un tanto mas alto que Inutaisho aunque el largo de su cabello era muy similar aunque de un color rubio muy claro, pero cuando alumbraban con un tipo de luz blanca, podías juras que su cabello era plateado, sus ojos al igual que su padre y su hermano eran de color dorado.

- déjame en paz Kuromaru, yo llegue primero-

- quizás, pero yo estuve trabajando con nuestro padre y yo si soy de ayuda, no como tu, de hecho ni siquiera sabemos si vas a lograr aprobar la secundaria-

- grrrr, claro que si!-

- ya chicos por favor dejen de estar peleando-

Terminaron de cenar, entre miradas un poco asesinas y comentarios un tanto sarcásticos…

- Kuromaru…-

- dime-

- usaras tu moto mañana – Inutaisho estaba un poco nervioso por la respuesta de su hermano, ya que sus planes podían arruinarse

- no- su hermano ni siquiera se inmuto

- necesito que me la prestes- aparentaba tranquilidad pero realmente tenia la impresión de que iba a tener que lidiar con su hermano… como siempre.

- ja! Estas loco, ni de chiste te permitiría siquiera sentarte en ella- Kuromaru era un tanto frió y su actitud tendía a ser un poco soberbia.

-préstamela!- Inu estaba saliéndose de sus casillas

- no!-Kuromaru a pesar de que su tono de voz era fuerte, paresia estar muy seguro y tranquilo.

- padre dijo que cuando tu no la usaras yo podría!- Inutaisho trataba de recuperar la calma ya que sabia que si se hacia evidente su disgusto entonces su hermano habría ganado la partida

- bien, pues si es así, entonces mañana iré al trabajo en moto- Kuromaru seguía tranquilo y altanero

- no! Tu siempre vas en la limosina, te encanta tener chofer- Inu sentía que esta discusión era caso perdido ya que su hermano estaba empeñado en no darle gusto

- tienes razón, tiene tiempo que no la uso, debería empezar, a partir de mañana-Kuromaru simplemente no quería complacer a su hermano, le encantaba que perdiera los estribos y el siempre salía ganando.

- maldito Kuromaru, te voy a…- Inutaisho se levanto súbitamente de su asiento…

- YA BASTA… Inutaisho y Kuromaru Himura, ni parecen hermanos!… … Kuromaru, hijo, por favor, préstale tu moto a Inutaisho, tu tienes chofer…- su madre siempre dejaba que ellos mismos se arreglen, pero noto que Inutaisho estaba un poco mas impaciente que otras veces.

- ash! Esta bien madre… pero solo por que tu lo dices…… lastima que ya no tenga gasolina, así que hermanito… tendrás que echarle… de tu dinero- Kuromaru sabia que había ganado, aunque su hermano usara su moto, fue Inu quien comenzaba a pelear, esa era suficiente victoria para el.

- grrrr… solo lo haces por molestar- Inutaisho sabia que le costaría mucho poder vencer a su hermano si se enfrentaban directamente y agradecía que su madre hubiera intervenido. _Aunque el gusto por darle unos buenos golpes no me lo hubieran quitado, aunque el me ganase… _

- ya te dije… si la quieres… que te cueste- Kuromaru disfrutaba de su extraña victoria

- maldi…- _ahora si te voy a partir la cara… _

- INU! Ya basta, ya tienes la moto-

- bien, me largo al dojo… a menos que a Kuromaru le hayan dado ganas de entrenar después de tanto tiempo- dijo en son de burla. _simplemente, no lo soporto… _

- cállate hermanito! O no te daré nada- _como siempre, tan impulsivo y violento, con esa actitud nunca podrás ganarme hermanito. _

- ya basta los dos!-_ no se que se traen estos dos… antes no peleaban tanto… _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ya en el dojo eran las 6 de la tarde:

Dos chicos entrenaban artes marciales uno con especial exaltación

- kyyyaaaa!- Inutaisho desquitaba toda su furia contra su contrincante…

- hiaaa!- Shaoran se defendía de una manera diestra y ágil de los golpes bien marcados que Inu le descargaba.

Ambos tenían aproximadamente una hora de estar entrenando, tanto Shaoran como Inutaisho eran expertos en artes marciales, ambos habían ganado un gran numero de medallas en los diferentes torneos que se realizaban en china y en otras partes del mundo, ambos eran expertos en combate libre y combate con armas y la favorita de ambos era la espada…

El dojo que se encontraba en la parte de atrás de la residencia Himura era prestado a una escuela de artes marciales reconocida, ya que contaba con las instalaciones y el espacio necesario para este tipo de contexto. Sin embargo tanto Inu como Li entrenaban antes de que llegaran el resto de sus compañeros, incluido su propio maestro.

- descansemos un poco Inu, te parece-

- e… esta bien- Inu tenia el pelo sujetado en una coleta alta, lo que lo hacia verse bastante atractivo.

A pesar del duro combate no parecían estar demasiado cansados, sin embargo no faltaba mucho para que el resto llegara y querían estar en buen estado cuando su maestro llegara a la práctica…

- Inu- Shaoran había notado la furia de Inutaisho

- que?- Inu ya estaba un poco mas relajado, al menos físicamente…

- ni tu ni yo somos de platicar mucho-

- mmm… por que lo dices-

- por que es obvio que algo te molesta, sin embargo hoy saliste muy optimista de la escuela, a que se debe el cambio- es verdad que Shaoran no conversaba tanto como sus demás compañeros y las horas de entrenamiento con Inu las consideraba para ponerse al corriente de los sentimientos y problemas de este, ya que podía definirlo por su manera de pelear…

- nada me molesta- Inutaisho era un poco escéptico para hablar de sus problemas.

- mmm…-

- bien, es mi hermano- sin embargo sabia que Shaoran era un buen amigo y un gran contendiente y las batallas podían definir el estado en el que te encuentras y es seguro que Shaoran logro percibir su enojo…

- eso lo explica- Shaoran sabia de la relación tan belicosa que Inu tenia con su hermano…

- si-

-…- (silencio)

-…- (mas silencio)

Un bullicio afuera del dojo avisaba que los demás y probablemente el maestro llegaban para el entrenamiento de las 6 de la tarde… un grupo de jóvenes entre 14 y 22 años entraban por la puerta corrediza del dojo, seguidos de un señor de aproximadamente 59 años quien a pesar de su avanzada edad lucia respeto y entereza. Ninguno de los que entro se sorprendió de ver a Shaoran y a Inutaisho descansando probablemente después de una contienda de entrenamiento… después de todo ambos eran muy hábiles, fuertes, y los mejores de china, tanto en su categoría que comprendía de 15 a 18 años, como en la categoría siguiente que era de 19 a 25 años (excepto por Kuromaru que era mejor que ellos, pero hacia 1 año que había dejado de entrenar, sin embargo aun conservaba sus habilidades)…

Eran tres clases que se impartían a diario, de 6 a 7 para principiantes, de 7 a 8 para avanzados y de 8 a 10 para cintas negras, Shaoran e Inutaisho se quedaban en las dos primeras a manera de tutores y mediadores ayudando al maestro y en la última entrenaban como alumnos.

Al terminar el entrenamiento que para Inu había empezado desde las 4 de la tarde, ya no estaba inquieto por culpa de su hermano, así que tomo una ducha después de despedirse de Shaoran a quien había invitado a cenar como todas las noches lo hacia. Su madre decía que le gustaría que así como se lleva Inutaisho con Shaoran, que así se llevase con su hermano, a lo que ninguno de los dos contestaba nada ya que a pesar de que era un comentario incomodo era cierto que ellos parecían mas hermanos que con su hermano…

Al terminar, en la penumbra de su habitación Inutaisho volvió a recordar a la chica extraña de hoy en la mañana, esa chica le intrigaba y no sabia por que, mujeres mas bonitas (en el sentido sexy) lo habían acosado, pero esta chica le llamaba la atención, y mucho, al grado de tener la impetuosa necesidad de invitarla a salir a pesar de quedar como un casanova cualquiera, cosa que difería mucho de su forma de ser… y así recordando a aquella chica de cabellos negros azabaches y ojos canela se quedo dormido… _Kagome… _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome corría por el bosque del sengoku… buscaba a alguien, a pesar de que estaba oscuro podía percibir su presencia mas delante de ella… _Inuyasha, donde estas? Inuyasha! … _Un hanyou de cabellos plateados corría delante de ella, por fin podía verlo, tal vez le daría alcance… entonces Inuyasha se para repentinamente… Kagome lo alcanza y logra ver delante de el, una figura mas, una mujer de cabellos largos y negros y traje de sacerdotisa… _Kikyo…_ ambos se abrazan y Kagome no puede moverse solo puede observar el cariño que el hanyou y la sacerdotisa se confieren… _siempre es así, siempre es lo mismo, yo solo soy el platillo de segunda mesa, lo se, Inuyasha siempre preferirá a Kikyo en lugar de a mi…_Kagome se dio la vuelta, quería correr pero no podía, solo se quedo ahí parada con su dolor… … alguien la sujeta de los hombros y ella voltea confundida… es Inuyasha, Inuyasha la abraza, Kagome por fin obtiene un respiro de alivio… pero... _y Kikyo? _… pero al separarse nuevamente Kagome nota que el que la abraza ya no es Inuyasha, su cabello es del mismo largo pero negro, sin sus orejitas de perro, sus ojos siguen siendo dorados… es Inuyasha físicamente pero… tiene el uniforme de la escuela Tomoeda…

Kagome despierta un tanto agitada por el sueño que acababa de tener, mira el reloj de Yuka y nota que son las cinco de la mañana… se lava la cara y se mira al espejo… _que abra sido ese sueño tan extraño… no lo entiendo… tal vez busco a Inuyasha en Inutaisho… no, eso no esta bien… te amo Inuyasha… pero creo que el destino nos puede dar una oportunidad nueva, quizás la tome… aunque no se bien que significa todo esto… _

Después intentar dormir sin poder conseguirlo, Kagome recorría el jardín de la parte central del hotel, tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza y sabia que aun no tenia ni siquiera una aproximación a la respuesta así que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no pensar en eso… _el tiempo me dará la respuesta, no debo apurarme… lo se…_ se sentó en una banquita y observo el amanecer, los ruidos del centro comenzaban a incrementarse y Kagome después de este pequeño paseo volvió a sentir sueño, así que regreso a su habitación, serian las 6:30de la mañana, aun tenia una hora mas para dormir… después de todo la noche anterior lograron convencer a Yuka que pusiera su alarma media hora mas tarde, a lo cual esta accedió sin mucho animo…

- Inuyasha … … Inu… …Inutaisho…- Kagome se durmió nuevamente…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Las chicas y un grupo de jóvenes esperaban en el estacionamiento mientras veían a lo lejos acercarse al resto de los alumnos que irían de nuevo al recorrido. Inconscientemente Kagome buscaba a Inutaisho con la mirada, pudo distinguir a sus amigos pero aun no divisaba a Inu… comenzaron a subir al camión acompañado de los maestros, Inutaisho no estaba… Kagome estaba preocupada… no… realmente estaba decepcionada, por que en realidad tenia muchas ganas de pasar el día con este extraño chico… resignada a que no lo vería emprendió la subida al camión… pero antes de que lograse su objetivo alguien la tomo del brazo… Kagome involuntariamente sintió alegría y se giro de inmediato, deseando encontrarse con esos ojos dorados que tanto le gustaban… pero no… en su lugar encontró a un chico de ojos cafés y mirada seria pero calida…

- tu eres Kagome… cierto?-

- e? si… si soy yo- estaba un poco desconcertada

- mi nombre es Shaoran… tengo un mensaje de Inu-

- a, si… si… dime- sin que ella se diera cuenta se estaba comenzando a preocupar

- quiere… o mas bien necesita que lo esperes tiempo mas… podrías?-

- que? No entiendo- desconcertada de nuevo

- no vino hoy a la escuela y me aviso que te dijera si podías esperarlo aquí afuera, el necesita que los maestros se marchen para que el pueda venir-

- y eso… por que?-

- si los maestros lo ven, entonces lo reportaran como si se hubiera escapado, es mejor que crean que no vino-

- esta… bien… supongo- Shaoran le hizo la mano mostrándola una banquita, que había mas para allá, Kagome asentio y se dirigió a sentarse al lugar indicado, mientras veía que sus amigas la divisaban las tres juntas desde la ventana cerrada del camión, se veía cómico como se apretujaban para poder verla, se despidió con la mano dando a entender que se quedaría y que no había ningún problema, Ayumi desapareció de repente mientras Yuka y Eri se despedían de la misma manera o mas bien lo intentaban ya que Ayumi volvió a emerger para despedirse igual que ellas…

Sentada en la banquita de la escuela observo como los camiones se alejaban y entonces se sintió un poco preocupada de cuanto tiempo tendría que esperar a ese chico del que accidentalmente quería enamorarse… tal vez para así poder olvidar…

CONTINUARA……

Siguiente capitulo: UN TOUR POR CHINA PARA COMER UN HELADO

Hi, agradezco a todas por sus reviews y por los nombres que me enviaron, me fueron de gran ayuda XD, me encantaría escuchar sus opiniones acerca de lo que debería hacer Kagome XD bye tomatazos y consejos así como felicitaciones en reviews ya lo saben :D

**_Atte: Kagome-kitty _**


	3. un tour por china para comer un helado

**CAPITULO III** Un Tour Por China Para Comer Un Helado

DIÁLOGOS ENTRE - - _Y PENSAMIENTOS EN CURSIVA_

Sentada en la banquita de la escuela observo como los camiones se alejaban y entonces se sintió un poco preocupada de cuanto tiempo tendría que esperar a ese chico del que accidentalmente quería enamorarse… tal vez para así poder olvidar…

§§§§§§

Como a los 10 minutos, Delante de ella se paro un chico vestido con pantalón de mezclilla azul claro y una camisa tipo chino (como las que usa Ranma XD) color negra.

- hola, Lamento la tardanza, lista para irnos? -

- ho…hola… si… estoy lisa- Kagome le dio un vistazo rápido a su acompañante, se veía muy bien, esa ropa acentuaba su cuerpo masculino y se veía muy atractivo…

- bien, entonces, vamonos, iremos en mi moto-

- en tu…… moto… tu conduces?- Ambos comenzaron a dirigirse al estacionamiento de la escuela

- mmm… algo así… la verdad es de mi hermano-

- y tienes licencia, que edad tienes?-

- tengo 17, bueno los cumplí hace un mes, y no, no tengo licencia, lo que tengo es un permiso de conducir que te permiten sacar a los 17, jejeje, que a tiempo–

- mmm… si, ya veo…-

- y tu que edad tienes?-

- yo… bueno, je… cumplo 16 el mes que viene…-

- ya veo, soy un año mas grande que tu.-

- eso te molesta?-

- no, para nada, un año no es nada la verdad- Inutaisho le dio otro vistazo rápido a Kagome constatando que para ser una chica de 16 años era muy atractiva.

Kagome vestía unos jeans negros bastante entallados de las piernas pero que caían acampanados a partir de la rodilla, igual llevaba una blusita rosa de manga corta y un poco holgada, lo que a Inu le pareció que se veía inocentemente sexy

- esta es tu moto- Inu se paro frente a una moto Harley-Davidson bastante lujosa.

- si, te gusta?-

- pues, es muy bonita, parece muy cara-

- si… mi hermano es muy presumido-

- toma- Inu le tendió uno de los cascos…

Tomaron una de las avenidas principales, bastante transitada… era la primera vez que Kagome se subía a una moto, y se le hizo cómico pensar que estaba destinada a viajar tomada de la espalda de este chico en particular, cuando lo abrazo se sintió como si fuera a Inuyasha a quien estuviera abrazando, un año completo de estar viajando en su espalda la hicieron reconocer su físico desde este ángulo e Inconscientemente se sintió segura…

Inutaisho por su parte, al sentir el contacto de esta chica en su espalda lo hicieron sentir una sensación nueva, tal vez el deseo de tenerla siempre en contacto con el… simplemente el no creía en el amor a primera vista así que le atribuyo ese sentimiento a sus hormonas, mas que al cariño que empezaba a sentir por esta extraña chica extranjera, claro que el no sabia que realmente se habían conocido hace ya 500 años y de dos maneras muy diferentes…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Inu tomo una callecita paralela a la avenida y se estaciono frente a una fuente de sodas de aspecto bastante agradable con un letrero luminoso en la parte de arriba que decía "fuente de sodas Flikis", las puertas de cristal dejaban a la vista el bastante número de personas que habían en el lugar, cuando entraron un rico aroma a vainilla en combinación con algunas comidas se apreció.

- ya desayunaste?-

- m? si, ya desayune en mi hotel-

- bien, lastima por que aquí hacen unos Hot Cakes muy ricos-

- tal vez pruebe alguno- Inutaisho pidió una orden para el y media mas para Kagome

- ven, aquí tienen los helados mas ricos de toda china… y no miento, esta cafetería tiene como 10 sucursales y todas se llenan siempre-

- vaya, se ve que conoces muy bien tu ciudad-

- jejeje, si digamos que no me gusta estar tanto tiempo en casa, je- la verdad es que Inutaisho era un "pata de perro" (significado mexicano: que todo el tiempo anda en la calle, XD)

……….&&&&&&&&&……..

- que! Que paso con los helados?-

Cajero: lo siento chico, tuvimos un problema con las neveras y los helados se echaron a perder, así que por el momento no tenemos.

- hay que mala suerte, bueno entonces iremos a otr…- no le dio tiempo de terminar la frase cuando…

Cajero: aquí tienes tus órdenes de Hot Cakes-

- pero…- _valla, deberás que son rápidos cuando les conviene… _

Kagome: esta bien, cuando terminemos iremos a otro lado-

- segura que no te molesta?-

- mm..-

Ambos ordenaron un refresco para acompañar el desayuno, puesto a que Kagome ya había desayunado fue Inutaisho quien termino comiéndose las dos ordenes de Hot Cakes y esta solo le dio una probadita. Y era verdad eso de que estaban muy ricos…

Ambos platicaron resumidamente de cómo iban en la escuela, los lugares que les gustaba frecuentar y de los amigos con los que se veían. Después de todo se estaban llevando bien. Inutaisho pago y salieron a buscar otra sucursal para comer el famoso helado de Flikis…

Cuando se subieron a la moto a Kagome le intrigo el saber por que de que Inutaisho tuviera tan bien formado su cuerpo y tubo intenciones de preguntar pero reflexiono en su pregunta y decidió dejarlo para después: _que demonios se supone que voy a decirle, oye Inutaisho me preguntaba si practicabas algún deporte, lo que pasa es que tienes un abdomen muy firme... Va a pensar que lo estoy acosando…_

Volvieron a tomar la avenida principal, pero había menos trafico, lo que era un poco extraño, pero la falta de autos hizo que sin querer Inu le acelerara mas a la moto, provocando que Kagome se sujetara con mas fuerza, Inu sonrió divertido al darse cuenta de la reacción de la chica y volvió a sentir la imperiosa necesidad de tenerla junto a el, así que le acelero un poco mas logrando así sentir como Kagome se aferraba a el con mas fuerza. Kagome por su parte, sentía cada vez mas vértigo al sentir como la velocidad del vehículo aumentaba poco a poco, hasta que se vio forzada a cerrar los ojos para disminuir un poco su nerviosismo.

Por la velocidad que llevaban las curvas que tomaron se tornaron un poco sinuosas y Kagome casi pega el grito cuando frenaron tan de golpe.

- ESTAS LOCO, QUE TE PASA! Por que manejas como un maniaco!- Kagome tenia una mirada encendida de furia y eso a Inu le paresia muy divertido.

- perdón creí que lo disfrutabas- dijo en un tono de burla, fingiendo ingenuidad

- como lo voy a disfrutar! Casi nos matamos en las curvas!- en esos momentos Kagome deseo que Inutaisho tuviera el rosario Kotodama…

- no seas una aburrida, yo acostumbro viajar de esa manera- Inu guardo los cascos en la cajuelita de la moto y la encadeno como acostumbraba, fingiendo que el enojo de Kagome no le importaba.

- estas loco, y no soy una aburrida! Solo soy prudente- si se tratase de Inuyasha este ya estaría medio metro bajo tierra de tantos Osuwaris, eso es seguro.

- este es el mercado de china, aquí al fondo hay una cafetería de Flikis, anda vamos, que te urge uno para ver si así se te enfría un poco el humor- Inu comenzó a caminar como si nada estuviese pasando.

- UISH! Eres un… - Kagome nada mas rechino sus dientes y apretó sus puños, pero a pesar de su disgusto siguió a Inutaisho…

Inu veía disimuladamente hacia atrás de vez en cuando para comprobar si Kagome aun lo seguía, después de atravesar un lugar de comidas la mayoría de carritos movibles, pasaron por algunas tiendas de ropa en donde Inutaisho tubo que deshacer sus pasos en varias ocasiones para apurar a Kagome o en dado caso sacarla de algunas tiendas… _ni crea que voy a esperarla, mejor que ni intente comprar nada._ Inutaisho tenia los aburridos recuerdos de cuando el era mas chico y su madre lo forzaba a recorrer toda china para comprar ropa, o cuando lo "obligaban" a llevar a pasear a sus primas que venían de visita de otros estados o países y tenia que sopórtalas todo el día mientras ellas se probaban toda la tienda. El decía que seria mas fácil dejarlas en la mañana en algún centro comercial y regresarlas a buscar en la noche…

Después de este interrumpido recorrido salieron a la una explanada y que en forma circular se extendían varios restoranes, algunas pastelerías y algunas cafeterías, en el centro de esta se encontraba una gran fuente que tenia como figura principal un gran dragón chino… cuando Kagome vio el lugar, estaba segura de recordarlo en algún folleto era un lugar muy bonito y gran cantidad de gente recorría los pasillos y entraban a los establecimientos, mientras algunos niños jugaban ceca de la fuente…

Uniéndose al mar de gente Inutaisho y Kagome recorrieron el lugar hasta que llegaron a una cafetería con un aspecto muy parecido a la que ya habían entrado antes, con un gran letrero luminoso en la parte de arriba que decía "cafetería Flikis"

- no lo puedo creer! Esta nunca me había fallado! Esto es imposible- Inutaisho había llegado a la puerta solo para cerciorarse que el establecimiento se encontraba cerrado con un letrero que colgaba desde la parte de adentro que advertía al publico que Flikis estaría cerrado una semana por reparaciones y agradecía por su comprensión.

Inutaisho puso uno de esos pucheros que a Kagome le recordó mucho a Inuyasha cuando este se quedaba con hambre o cuando trataba de quitarle su pescado a Shippo y esta se lo impedía enviándolo al suelo. Esos recuerdos hicieron que Kagome le dedicara a Inutaisho una de sus sonrisas mas lindas, al verla Inu no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente y girar la mirada de inmediato.

- yo… yo… lo lamento, creí que estaría abierto- dijo apenado

- mm… no te preocupes… aquí hay muchas cafeterías, por que no…-

- no!... todavía queda una opción!- Inu le había dado un vistazo rápido a su reloj

- bueno… pero…-

- vamos!- Inu tomo de la mano a Kagome y comenzó a correr contra el mar de gente, esquivándolos con mucha destreza. _No me daré por vencido tan fácilmente _

A Kagome se le hacia difícil seguirle el paso a Inu, estaba segura de que si no fuera por que el la estaba sujetando con fuerza, ella se hubiera perdido mas atrás.

Salieron por un lugar distinto al que habían entrado, atravesaron una pequeña plaza abierta y un gran parque, a Kagome le pareció que pasar el día ahí no hubiese sido tan malo, la cantidad de gente disminuía conforme iban avanzando, Kagome llego a distinguir unas piscinas publicas a lo lejos y varias canchas de juego sin embargo la velocidad con que Inu la jalaba no había disminuido a pesar de que ya habían avanzado bastante, fue cuando llegaron a un amplio estacionamiento que Kagome forzó a Inutaisho a detenerse.

- esperate… un… momento…- Kagome estaba bastante agitada y se recargo contra un automóvil de ahí…

- hay, vamos… no me digas que ya te cansaste… ni aguantas nada- Inu observo divertido a Kagome, se le ocurrió que se veía linda con sus mejillas sonrosadas y el cabello ligeramente revuelto y agitada, por su mente y en una fracción de segundos pensó que probablemente así se vería en otra situación… una mas intima…

Inutaisho se sorprendió a si mismo por pensar esas cosas y prefirió acomodarse junto a Kagome y ver hacia otro lado a esperar a que esta se recuperara un poco.

- por que tanta prisa…- Kagome ya se había recuperado un poco, pero aun estaba agitada

- por que iremos a otro lado- Inutaisho por otro lado se veía bastante sereno

- entonces por que no vamos en moto-

- no tiene caso, esta aquí cerca-

- y si esta cerca, porque vamos con tanta prisa?-

- por que si no nos apuramos, no vamos a llegar-

- pues adonde vamos-

- al metro-

- ¿?- Kagome volteo a verlo bastante confundida

- si… tu solo confía en mi-

- mmjj…- Kagome recordó fugazmente algunas de las ocasiones en que Inuyasha le había pedido lo mismo… _es que… se parecen tanto…_

Después de unos minutos Inutaisho comenzó a caminar a paso raudo seguido por Kagome, pero al ver que esta se retrasaba cada vez mas, decidió tomarla de nuevo de la mano para ir mas rápido. Kagome se sonrojo por esta acción tan repentina, pero al ver que era jalada nuevamente comprendió con un poco de molestia lo que realmente pretendía Inutaisho…

Al salir del estacionamiento, caminaron una cuadra mas y se toparon con unas escaleras que se dirigían hacia abajo, mucha gente subía y bajaba por las mismas, Inu acerco a Kagome a su cuerpo y la sujeto de los hombros, la gente que entraba y salía era impresionante, simple y sencillamente el espacio personal quedaba reducido a nada. Después de chocar contra todas las personas del camino llegaron a la taquilla e Inutaisho compro dos boletos pero todo esto sin despegarse a Kagome del cuerpo…

Kagome sintió como Inutaisho la sujetaba de los hombros y la pegaba a el, su acción nuevamente la tomaba por sorpresa provocando en ella un ligero sonrojo, pero casi de inmediato comenzaron a chocar contra todos los que pasaban cerca, era muy difícil moverse entre tanta gente, fue entonces que Kagome comprendió el por que de que Inu la abrazara de esa forma. Ella estaba resguardada de esa incomoda situación en el fornido torso de Inu y simplemente de dejo guiar.

Después de subir en el tren adecuado, no alcanzaron lugar sentados así que Inutaisho se tomo de una de las agarraderas que salían del techo y sujeto con fuerza a Kagome, cuando el tren comenzó a avanzar Kagome sintió como perdía el equilibrio por el repentino y brusco movimiento… se giro y se sujeto del pecho de Inutaisho para no caer, aun que eso seria imposible ya que la cantidad de gente junto a ella la hubieran detenido en su descenso.

Inutaisho sintió como su acompañante se sujetaba a el en el momento en que el tren comenzaba a avanzar, el estaba acostumbrado a viajar de esa manera, así que inconscientemente se había preparado para ese brusco empiezo… se sonrojo al sentir la presión que Kagome ejercía contra el… nuevamente sintió la necesidad de tenerla cerca suyo e internamente se felicito por haber escogido ese medio de trasporte que te obligaba a estar apretujado contra los demás… después reflexiono un poco y esperaba a que Kagome no pensara que lo había hecho solo con esa intención, nuevamente se enojo por ser tan impulsivo. _Espero que no mal interprete las cosas…_

- disculpa por esto, es que al lugar donde quiero llevarte solo sale un tren cada dos horas-

- si… si… no hay problema-

Con el rostro hundido en el pecho de Inu, Kagome aspiro del aroma que desprendía el cuerpo de el. (El cual no había podido sentir antes por culpa del casco de la moto)… involuntariamente recordó los momentos en que estuvo abrazada por alguna situación al cuerpo de Inuyasha, eran aromas muy parecidos, la única diferencia es que el aroma de Inutaisho era victima de productos para el cuerpo (como el perfume y eso) y esto lejos de molestar, lo hacían mas sensual…

Inutaisho sujetaba a Kagome por la espalda con su mano libre, al estar ella acurrucada en su pecho, Inu coloco su mentón sobre la cabeza de la chica y aspiro el agradable aroma de su cabello, se le hizo muy agradable… intento distinguir el aroma pero lo único que consiguió es definir que se trataba de alguna flor…

ya habían pasado unos 10 minutos cuando Kagome noto que seguramente estarían muy lejos, se preocupo por el lugar al que Inu la estaría llevando, pero se sentía tan bien refugiada de esa manera que deseo que el viaje durara un poco mas… no quería pensar en que se trataba de Inuyasha o de su reencarnación, no quería pensar en que si estaba bien o mal lo que hacia, simplemente quería sentir, al fin encontraba un poco de paz y no quería ponerse a reflexionar si era correcto sentir esto de esta manera…

Inutaisho después de perderse en el aroma de la chica por algún tiempo pudo distinguir que se trataba de la flor de cerezo, una flor muy común aya en Japón, se le hizo extraño el poder distinguirla, a pesar de que solo la había podido apreciar un par de ocasiones en sus viajes a Japón, pero no importaba… _es un aroma muy agradable… _por su mente paso por una fracción de segundos la imagen de un gran árbol en flor y junto a el un extraño pozo… no se inmuto, no era la primera vez que veía esa imagen en su cabeza aunque no recordaba haber visto ese lugar anteriormente creía que probablemente era un lugar que había visitado de chico, aunque lo que si le intrigo fue el por que de que el aroma de esta chica le recordara ese lugar que hacia un poco menos de un año que no recordaba, o mejor dicho que no le pasaba por la mente…

20 min.… después de estar viajando durante 20 min. el tren anuncio su llegada a la estación Akamatzu, Inutaisho advirtió a Kagome que aquí era el lugar donde debían bajar, pocas personas fueron las que bajaron junto con ellos, de hecho la estación no estaba tan abarrotado como en la que habían subido.

- que lugar es este?-

- es Akamatzu, esta alejado del centro de china, así que es mas tranquilo, de hecho es mucho mas tranquilo- a Inu ya no se le hizo necesario abrazar contra si a Kagome para sacarla de ahí… y por un momento no supo si eso era bueno o malo.

- por que aquí?- Inutaisho comenzó a caminar hacia a la salida con Kagome siguiéndolo de cerca.

- no creerás que te secuestre verdad?-

- jaja (risa sarcástica) en serio, por que aquí?-

- mm… ya veras-

Lograron salir a la pequeña ciudad, mas bien paresia un pueblo…

- que lugar mas lindo… me recuerda a mi ciudad-

- en que parte de Japón vives?-

- que… yo vivo en Nerima-

- ya veo- dijo Inutaisho con un dejo de preocupación en su voz

- que ocurre?-

- que yo solo e visitado la ciudad de Tokio-

- a… … y?- Kagome no entendía por que Inu paresia tan pensativo por unos momentos.

- que entonces no se de donde te conozco.-

- jajaja… tal vez solo te parezco conocida- _si te lo dijera no me creerías _

Caminaron como unas dos cuadras y entraron a un lindo parque bastante extenso y con gran cantidad de árboles, podían distinguirse a lo lejos a diferentes familias que sentadas sobre la bancas del lugar comían sin preocupación alguna…

Atravesaron todo el parque pasando cerca de un pequeño lago en donde se rentaban botes para recorrer sus aguas, Kagome estuvo tentada a pedirle a Inutaisho un paseo en bote, pero tenia curiosidad de adonde la llevaría…

Inutaisho noto como Kagome admiraba el hermoso lago y se dio cuenta de que talvez había sido un poco desconsiderado al estarla zarandeando por media china sin dejarla disfrutar realmente de los lugares donde habían estado… _seria un desperdicio…_

- Kagome…- Inutaisho paro en seco provocando que Kagome casi chocara con su espalda.

- mm? Que pasa, Inu… taisho- Kagome estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos recordando el Sengoku y lo mucho que este lugar se parecía por la abundante naturaleza que había, que cuando Inutaisho la llamo por un momento pensó que se encontraba en la época antigua con Inuyasha, tanto así que casi lo nombra. _Después de todo tienen la misma voz… no es mi culpa… _

- si tanto lo quieres, por que no lo pides-

- que… a que te refieres-

- todo el día haz dejado que te lleve de un lugar a otro sin decir si querías pasearlo -

-bueno… pues porque… … por que tu no me das ni tiempo de respirar- Kagome se enojo un poco por el comentario de Inutaisho después de todo el era el que andaba siempre a la prisa…-

- bien! Pues entonces…- Inutaisho sujeto fuertemente a Kagome de la mano y la guió hasta la entrada del lago… en donde rentaban los botes…

- media hora por favor- le dijo al encargado del puesto, un tipo de complexión gruesa y con cara de aburrido…

- el mínimo en de una hora chico- el hombre ni siquiera se digno a verlo, ya que paresia estar mas interesado en su revista…

- bien! Pues entonces una hora-

- toma… puedes tomar el de color verde- el encargado le dio a Inutaisho un par de remos después de que este le pagara el viaje por adelantado.

Cuando subieron al bote Inutaisho mostraba un semblante un tanto molesto…

- si no querías, no tenias por que rentarlo- Kagome estaba molesta por la actitud de Inutaisho…

- que… no… no es por el paseo…… es por que son unos ratas… antes si te dejaban media hora…-

- como? Bienes muy seguido a este lugar?-

- mas o menos, es un lugar muy tranquilo-

Pasearon a lo ancho del lago y entraron a un pequeño río que al parecer se había puesto artificialmente para los botes… Inutaisho le explico a Kagome que este solía ser el lugar a donde "huía" cuando los pleitos en su casa se volvían demasiado insoportables, Kagome le contó de lo tranquilo que es Nerima en comparación con Tokio o China…

- y como es que viajaste a Tokio-

- fui con mi grupo de artes marciales, e ido en dos ocasiones-

- entonces tu practicas artes marciales?- _eso explica porque tiene su cuerpo así…_

- si… ya tiene mas de un año que soy cinta negra, ja- Inutaisho saco a relucir su propia arrogancia.

Inu le presumió de todos los torneos a los que había ido y los que había ganado y que el junto con Shaoran eran considerados los mejores de china… el tiempo se le fue volando, hablaban de todo un poco y Kagome descubrió que ambos Inu se parecen en muchos aspectos y a Inutaisho le pareció que esta chica no era como las demás, le era muy agradable, sincera y le encantaba hacerla enojar, ver como sus mejillas se ponían rojas y las miradas acecinas que le mandaba, en verdad le agradaba esta chica… _lo que aun no entiendo es porque aun se me sigue haciendo conocida a pesar de que ya comprobé de que no es así…_

Después del paseo en bote recorrieron parte de ese gran parque… ya eran las 2:00 de la tarde aproximadamente.

- mira-

- huy, un restaurante Flikis, es que acaso estos tienen de todo?-

- no tienes hambre? Te invito a comer-

- hai!-

Entraron al lugar era muy amplio y agradable, parecía ser de gran prestigio, tomaron una de las mesas pegada a las grandes ventanas del lugar, el paisaje era muy agradable, el restaurante estaba en la salida del parque y se distinguía a lo lejos el pasar de los autos en la calle, ambos pidieron dos ordenes de comida china y no hablaron de mucho mientras comían, no era necesario, la compañía era mas que suficiente para disfrutar el momento. Al terminar la comida Inutaisho puso cara de niñito con regalo nuevo ya que le dijo a Kagome que de postre le invitaría a los famosos helados de aquí.

Inu pidió uno extra grande de diferente combinación de sabores mientras que Kagome pidió un napolitano.

- huy! Es verdad! Estos helados están exquisitos! Además la comida estaba muy rica- _creo que les llevare un poco a las chicas _

- verdad que si, valió la pena el viaje-

- si, jajaja- ambos rieron simultáneamente

La regresada fue mas tranquila, por aquello de las 5 de la tarde ya que después de pasear un poco el pueblo Inu tubo que aceptar que Kagome comprara recuerdos en algunas tiendas… _por suerte no es ropa… _

Ya en el tren la gente que había era muy poca a comparación de antes, aunque conforme paraban en diferentes estaciones se llenaba un poco mas…… cuando dijeron llegar a la estación del centro de China, la gente era tan numerosa como al principio, solo que ahora al menos habían viajado sentados. Llegaron como a las 5.30, la salida de la estación no cambio mucho a como habían entrado…

- dime… quieres seguir paseando… o quieres que te lleve de regreso a tu hotel- ambos se encontraban ya en el estacionamiento del parque que habían visitado anteriormente

- mmm… no se, por que tienes algo que hacer?-

-bueno pues…-

- si tienes algo que hacer, esta bien, además ya estoy un poco cansada-

- si… definitivamente no aguantas nada, jajaja-

- uish!... y dime que es lo que tienes que hacer TU-

- tengo entrenamiento a las 6-

Inutaisho y Kagome llegaron hasta donde se encontraba la moto y guardaron algunas cosas en la pequeña cajuela pero no cupo todo así que Kagome le prohibió rotundamente a Inutaisho que vaya demasiado rápido ya que ella tenía que cargar con lo demás…

Llegaron al hotel, Inu ayudo a Kagome a bajar lo que le faltaba y subieron hasta la habitación… las chicas no se encontraban, y en el tocador había una nota que decía que llegarían hasta tarde ya que fueron de compras…-

································································

"**querida Kagome:**

**Como no sabíamos a que horas llegarías de tu cita con el guapo de Inutaisho, nos tomamos la libertad de salir de compras… no te preocupes te compraremos algo… llegaremos un poco tarde…**

**PD: no se porten mal."**

······························································

- vaya, que linda suite- Kagome escondió la nota rápidamente, no quería que supiera que sus amigas lo consideraban guapo

- si, je… … quieres algo del servi bar?-

- no… no quiero molestar-

- o… esta bien, es cortesía de la escuela-

- en ese caso…- Inutaisho tomo uno de los refrescos de cola que había ahí.

- y dime, tienen cablevisión?- Inutaisho se sentó en una de las dos camas que había y tomo el control de la mesita de centro que separaba ambas camas.

-la verdad no se, no hemos prendido la tele desde que llegamos- Kagome se sentó en la otra…

- como?- Inutaisho se le quedo viendo incrédulo… después obto mejor por prender la tele…

Recorrió varios canales, la mitad estaban en chino y la otra mitad en japonés, después de encontrar una película que estaba empezando y que paresia buena le dejo ahí…

Kagome: _vaya, parece solo un chico mas… una persona normal… su mirada no muestra esa tristeza que Inuyasha muestra con frecuencia… no se que hacer… son tan iguales pero… son diferentes… sin embargo creo que podría gustarme… aunque no se si esto esta bien… _

_-_estas bien… que te ocurre?- Inutaisho sentía la insistente mirada de Kagome fija en el…

- que a… si… si… estoy bien-

- te molesta que este aquí?-

- NO!... no claro que no, solo… solo me preguntaba… que paso con tu practica-

- ya no alcanzo la de las 6… iré hasta la de las 8… además esta película no la e visto –

- esa película la pasaron en el cine hace poco-

- mmm… pues no la vi-

- esta muy buena-

- si?... oye…… yo… bueno… estende…-

- que ocurre Inutaisho-

- puedes llámame Inu si gustas… mis amigos me dicen así… dicen que es mas fácil-

- je… de acuerdo Inu… que ocurre?-

- bueno yo me preguntaba si… … … veras, no puedo faltar otro día a la escuela porque podrían reportarme, así que me preguntaba si… … bueno… si querías ir al cine mañana?- cuando Inutaisho termino de formular la pregunta estaba muy rojito de sus mejillas.

- esta bien- Kagome le dedico una de sus mas dulces sonrisas, le había encantado la forma en que a Inutaisho le costaba invitarla, se notaba su nerviosismo…

Inutaisho se perdió por un momento en el hermoso gesto que Kagome le dedicaba. _Si es linda cuando se enoja… es mas linda cuando me sonríe de esa forma… _Inu se sonrojo aun mas por sus propios pensamientos así que aparto la mirada y prefirió excusarse en la televisión… Kagome disfruto de los ojos intensos y dorados de Inu mientras duro… _me encantan sus ojos… son tan hermosos como los de Inuyasha pero… pero estos no demuestran dolor alguno… solo existe la ternura en ellos… _

Continuara………

HOLA! QUE LES PARECIÓ? Quise poner química desde el primer momento, espero que no se me haya pasado la mano…… cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, en un **reviews**, se los agradeceré, prometo que será una historia llena de amor… y todo saldrá bien para Inu (ja, adivinen ustedes para cual de los dos Inu) (pues para los dos, claro) nota: Flikis si existe je… (en los Simpson)


	4. Inuyasha & Kikyo

**Capitulo IV** Inuyasha & Kikyo

- y dime Inuyasha, no te quedaras hoy para despedirte de Kagome- dijo Miroku con una sonrisa bastante insinuadora.

- no digas estupideces Miroku, deberás que no importa que tan envenenado estés siempre serás un libidinosos- Inuyasha y Miroku estaban dentro de la cabaña de Kaede, ya que ambos cambiaban los vendajes de Sango, bueno… mas bien Inuyasha cuidaba de que Miroku no se aprovechara de la situación…

- bien… jeje, gracias a la medicina de la señorita Kagome ya me siento mucho mejor-

- bien… entonces no abuses de mi paciencia-

- hay vamos Inuyasha!… dime la verdad…… no te gustaría pasar una agradable noche intima con la señorita Kagome…-

- basta Miroku! No seas estupido! Deja de decir tonterías o te voy a…-

- no es para que te enojes querido amigo… yo solo preguntaba-

- grrrr… contigo uno no puede hablar tranquilo… me largo-

- Inuyasha disculpa… enserio… solo me intriga… en verdad nunca has tenido alguna fantasía con ella… por que yo la verdad e tenido muchas con la hermosa de sango-

- feh… si ella no estuviera durmiendo, no te atreverías a decir todo eso-

- por supuesto que no… esto es platica solo para hombres-

- mas bien para degenerados!-

- no hables de lo que no conoces Inuyasha… -

- a que te refieres con que no conozco-

- estoy seguro de que aun eres virgen… por tu forma de comportarte me doy cuenta-

- hablas como si tu fueras todo un experto-

- pues no… la verdad aun no… pero al menos tu si tienes oportunidad disfrutar de esas delicias… yo que tu lo aprovecharía-

- me largo de aquí!-

- no salgas Inuyasha!- el pequeño Shippo había entrado a la cabaña levemente triste

- que… ocurre Shippo- Inuyasha veía un poco preocupado al pequeño Kitzune

- bueno… sal… pero solo acuérdate que mañana le prometiste a Kagome ir a verla-

- no… no te entiendo pequeño Shippo… será mejor que te… expli… ques- en esos momentos una de las serpientes caza almas de Kikyo se acerco mucho a la cabaña en la que se encontraban Inuyasha y los demás…

Kaede salio a prisa de una de las cabañas de alado…

- Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Es la presencia de mi hermana… esta muy cerca de aquí, y siento algo muy extraño en ella… creo que algo malo le paso-

- co… como dices… algo malo… Kikyo!…-

Tras decir la ultima palabra Inuyasha comenzó a seguir a toda prisa una de las serpientes cazadoras de Kikyo la cual se interno con premura en el bosque, siendo seguida de cerca por Inuyasha.

_Kikyo… Kikyo… espero que nada malo te aya ocurrido… Kikyo… _la mirada de Inuyasha se veía triste y preocupada, mientras el frió viento de la noche le pegaba de lleno en el rostro… se introdujo bastante en el bosque, hasta que después de unos minutos llego a un pequeño claro donde la figura de Kikyo descansaba al pie de un árbol… Inuyasha se detuvo y la observo unos momentos un poco desconcertado… no sabia como reaccionar… el estar cerca de Kikyo lo volvían impredecible… esta descansaba mientras sus serpientes la rodeaban entregándole pequeñas esferas plateadas que se pegaban en su pecho y se introducían a el desapareciendo al instante…

Kikyo levanto su cabeza un poco para observarlo, la mirada triste que le dio a Inuyasha fue como una invitación para acercarse…

- Kikyo… te… encuentras bien… Kaede… tu hermana dijo que tu presencia se sentía extraña… que ocurre?- las palabras de Inuyasha eran pausadas y apenas y tenían la modulación para que Kikyo lograra escucharlas…

- Inuyasha… odio admitirlo… pero necesito de tu ayuda…-

- Kikyo…- Inuyasha se agacho a su lado

Inuyasha la observo detenidamente… Kikyo había vuelto a acomodarse en su sitio y cerrado los ojos… lo que permitió a Inuyasha escudriñarla con la mirada… en su hombro derecho se encontraba abierta aquella herida que le había causado su muerte anteriormente… eso preocupo mucho a Inuyasha ya que todo el kimono de Kikyo se encontraba manchado de algo que si estuviera viva podría denominarse como sangre… y no solo eso… tenia otras heridas alrededor del cuerpo… las mas pequeñas cerraban lentamente mientras Kikyo recibía las almas que sus serpientes le otorgaban, su respiración era agitada, tal vez únicamente por reflejo involuntario que por que realmente necesitara hacerlo…

- Kikyo… quien te hizo esto- la respuesta era obvia… pero Inuyasha necesitaba estar seguro…

-… Naraku…- esas palabras hicieron que la sangre de Inuyasha comenzara a hervir…

- ese maldito… Naraku… ya me la pagara, no te preocupes Kikyo… yo…-

-no… Inuyasha…… te necesito conmigo en estos momentos… por favor…- Kikyo ya había logrado sentarse con mucho trabajo… siendo ayudada por Inuyasha… lo observo detenidamente a los ojos… su mirada de esta… por alguna razón… quizás por el miedo que sentía… ya no era tan fría… de hecho parecía aquella Kikyo de antaño.

Inuyasha sintió un escalofríos recorrer todo su cuerpo… Kikyo… era la primera vez que Kikyo le pedía ayuda… desde que la revivieron siempre dijo que ella no lo necesitaba mas que para llevarlo al infierno con ella… pero ahora sus intenciones eran distintas… Kikyo se había dado cuenta que desde que Naraku expulso toda la esencia de onigumo ella ya había perdido la pelea…

- llévame al un lago… Inuyasha-

Kikyo le explico a Inuyasha que necesitaba que EL la llevara a un lago, que ella morirá si no reparaban sus heridas lo antes posible… Inuyasha la miro unos segundos mas antes de reaccionar… le recordaba tanto a la mujer que el había amado en el pasado que le era muy difícil no ayudarla… la tomo con mucho cuidado entre sus brazos y camino lentamente para no lastimarla mas… pasados de la media noche Inuyasha con Kikyo dormida… o que parecía que dormía… llegaron a un hermoso lago que era iluminado por la gran luna llena.

- Kikyo… Kikyo… despierta Kikyo… ya llegamos-

**Ven acércate**

**Ven y abrázame**

**Vuelve a sonreír a recordar Paris**

**A ser mi angustia**

**Déjame pasar una tarde mas.**

Inuyasha y Kikyo estaban dentro del lago… Inuyasha se encontraba de pie, el agua le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la cintura… este sostenía en sus brazos a Kikyo recostada, esta tenia todo su cuerpo dentro el agua solo su cabeza se mantenía afuera…

Kikyo le había dicho el por que se encontraba tan herida… al parecer cuando todos ellos junto con Naraku habían logrado encontrar el fragmento faltante el cual se encontraba en los limites de este mundo con el otro, Naraku le había tendido una trampa para hacerla salir de su escondite, durante la pelea que Inuyasha sostuvo con Naraku y donde hasta Sesshomaru se vio involucrado, Hakudoshi junto con una nueva creación de Naraku ya la habían localizado y la hubieran matado si no fuera por que ambos se vieron en la imperiosa necesidad de regresar ya que al parecer Naraku había sido derrotado y si no lograban hacerlo que se transporte como siempre lo hacia seria el fin para todos ya que la perla caería en manos de Kagome…

… no olvides que Naraku y Hakudoshi son casi la misma persona y tienen un lazo psíquico… es lo que Kikyo le había dicho… que por eso cuando este le propino un golpe mortal, la herida que Naraku le había causado hace 50 años volvió a aparecer.

- tranquila Kikyo… ahora yo estoy contigo…-

- Inuyasha…- la sonrisa que Kikyo le regalo al hanyou definitivamente era de la Kikyo de antaño… lo extraño es que a Inuyasha le pareció ver a Kagome reflejada en ella por unos segundos…

- que… que es lo que tengo que hacer para que tu te cures?-

- tu… tu no tienes que hacer nada… solo mantenerme en esta posición…-

- entonces… que pasara?-

- mi cuerpo…… mi cuerpo esta hecho de barro y huesos… no soy mas que una muñeca esculpida con los recuerdos de mi vida pasada…- dijo Kikyo en un tono un tanto molesto y resentido pero mas que nada con una tristeza infinita…

- Kikyo… - Inuyasha la reprendió suavemente

- necesito de la energía sobrenatural que proviene de tu cuerpo… Inuyasha…-

- pero yo…-

- no te preocupes… solo necesito sentirme completamente segura, para así poder sanar mi cuerpo desde adentro… el problema es que al hacer esto… estaré completamente expuesta… y una vez comenzado el "ritual" no podré detenerlo ni para defenderme… cualquier monstruo por mas pequeño e insignificante que sea podría acabar conmigo…-

- ya entiendo… no te preocupes Kikyo… yo te cuidare mientras estés así…- dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa arrogante

- no solo eso… Inuyasha… tu energía me ayudara a acabar mas rápidamente… inclusive tal vez adquiera mayor resistencia- dijo en un tono indiferente como quien explica una formula de química.

- puedes comenzar cuando quieras… Kikyo- le dijo Inuyasha en un tono conciliador y le dio una de esas sonrisas tiernas que rara vez expresa

**Dime donde haz ido**

**Donde esperas en silencio**

**Quiero estar contigo y regalarte mi cariño**

**Darte un beso y ver tus ojos**

**Disfrutando con los míos hasta siempre**

**Adiós mi corazón**

Inuyasha sostenía a Kikyo en sus brazos mientras una extraña energía de color plateado los rodeaba a ambos… iluminando aun mas el lago, observaba detenidamente todo los contornos de su rostro el cual se encontraba completamente relajado, la luz plateada jugaba con los matices de ella… su respiración se había calmado, su semblante tranquilo y sus ojos cerrados… Inuyasha sentía una extraña sensación en el cuerpo… como si su energía se mezclara con el agua del lago…

El verla así tan pacifica y el hecho de saber que la estaba protegiendo y ayudando lo hicieron recordar aquellas situaciones en las que el peleaba contra diferentes monstruos que amenazaban con robar la perla de Shikon que en esos momentos ella protegía, esos tan preciados recuerdos aparecían en su memoria… Inuyasha no sintió deseos de reprimirlos en lo absoluto… tal vez por el lapsus de sosiego que experimentaba estando así… con Kikyo dormida en sus brazos, protegiéndola del peligro… teniéndola… de nuevo… bajo su resguardo.

Inuyasha recordó todos esos momentos en que tuvo la oportunidad de estar cerca de ella mientras esta aun vivía… en momentos especiales donde Kikyo no era solo la poderosa sacerdotisa que custodiaba la perla de Shikon, sino también era una mujer… Donde debajo de ese manto de indiferencia y fortaleza inalcanzable que poseía se encontraba una mujer cariñosa y alegre que solo quería ser una humana como cualquier otra…

- estas recordando… no es cierto?- Kikyo abrió lentamente los ojos

- Kikyo… yo…- Inuyasha no sabia que responder

- los deseos de lo muertos siempre será el de recuperar sus vidas pasadas aunque eso es imposible… … … … … Inuyasha… tu… desearías regresar a esa vida?- la tristeza se hacia presente en su voz nuevamente

- Kikyo……-

- puedo… en estos momentos sentir lo que tu sientes… este ritual nos conecta en esencia y en espíritu… … dime Inuyasha… tu que sientes?-

- yo… yo… Kikyo…- Inuyasha solo sentía la presencia de la sacerdotisa… pero ningún sentimiento en especial

- ya veo… tu no puedes sentir lo que yo siento ya que yo no soy mas que una muñeca de barro…-

- no digas eso Kikyo… tu… tu sigues siendo importante para mi…- la reprendió de nuevo con el mismo tono tranquilo y profundo de antes

- aunque este muerta y no posea de la antigua Kikyo mas que sus recuerdos¡ Como puedes aun quererme- Kikyo se desesperaba del amor que el hanyou poseía por ella… no por que le molestara… sino por saber que jamás podría ya experimentar su amor en plenitud y que ella tampoco podría responderle adecuadamente.

- por que eres Kikyo¡… ………………. Mi Kikyo……. -

- solo sus recuerdos, de hecho ni siquiera poseo su esencia ya que al renacer… mi esencia paso a ser de esa chiquilla de la que te enamoraste…- Kikyo cerró los ojos forzadamente… la herida le causo un dolor punzante en el hombro… de hecho desde que la revivieron… lo único que podía sentir era el dolor de aquella herida…

- tu siempre estarás en mi corazón… por que eres Kikyo… la primera mujer de la que me enamore… fuiste la primera a la que ame… porque eras una mujer fuerte a la que no le permitían ser humana… y ahora tampoco lo eres… pero sin embargo en el fondo solo eras una frágil mujer a la que yo jure proteger a costa de mi vida… sin embargo yo no… yo no pude hacerlo… … Kikyo, yo te falle-

**Ven te quiero hablar**

**Vuelve a caminar**

**Vamos a jugar el juego en el que yo era tu princesa**

**Ven hazlo por mi**

**Vuelve siempre a mi**

- Inuyasha… gracias…- una frágil lagrima apenas perceptible surco la mejilla de Kikyo

- como?-

- tu siempre fuiste el único que me consideraba como una humana… para todos yo no era mas que una poderosa sacerdotisa… por eso me enamore de ti… por que pudiste indagar en mi interior y me hiciste ver que yo era mas que solo una figura poderosa… y aun ahora… aun ahora me haces sentir como la mujer que ahora ya no podré ser jamás…-

- Kikyo… no importa lo que ahora seas… para mi tu esencia es la que importa… la humana que realmente eres… la mujer de la que me enamore…-

- Inuyasha……- Kikyo acerco sus labios a los de Inuyasha… hasta rozarlos en un pequeño y superficial beso

- discúlpame…- después del corto beso Kikyo escondió su rostro en el torso de Inuyasha

- de que- Inuyasha la estrecho un poco mas

- ahora… ahora ni siquiera poseo mi esencia o tan siquiera mi alma completa… cuando decidí renacer de nuevo todo lo que yo era… todo lo que me volvía una humana común… una mujer… paso a ser propiedad de… de Kagome…- a Kikyo le costaba pronunciar el nombre de ella… y ni siquiera ella misma sabia por que…

- pero tu sigues siendo Kikyo… para mi tu…-

- no Inuyasha… solo soy sus recuerdos… nada mas… un montón de recuerdos que no podrán descansar en paz hasta que no cobren venganza de aquel que me mato y… y reclamen el amor… el amor que yo llegue a merecer alguna vez… yo… yo te merecía… tu debiste ser para mi y yo debí ser para ti… pero… -

- ya Kikyo… tranquila… concéntrate en recuperarte… por favor…-

- quería tanto ser una humana común y corriente… quería… quería tanto estar a lado del hombre que amaba… a tu lado Inuyasha…- dijo mientras volvía a acomodarse en el pecho de Inuyasha… y una nueva lagrima cruzaba su pálida mejilla

**Dime donde haz ido**

**Donde esperas en silencio**

**Quiero estar contigo y regalarte mi cariño**

**Darte un beso y ver tus ojos**

**Disfrutando con los míos hasta siempre**

**Adiós mi corazón**

Ya habían pasado algunas horas… Inuyasha logro divisar entre el agua una pequeña roca sumergida… perfecta para sentarse en ella sin cambiar la posición en la que Kikyo se encontraba dormida…

El agua del lago era calida… después de todo se encontraban en verano… este apacible lugar le provoco un poco de sueño… el sol comenzaba a hacerse visible… el amanecer estaba dando paso a un nuevo día… el sol pego de costado en el rostro de Inuyasha logrando que su cabellera plateada reluciera con el sol… este al pegar en el rostro de Kikyo la despertó lentamente…

- Inuyasha… buenos días…- Kikyo evoco una linda sonrisa… la Kikyo de antaño

- buenos días… Kikyo…- esas palabras… esas palabras hacían mas de 50 años que Inuyasha no las decía, lo que de alguna manera lo hicieron sentirse como cuando Kikyo vivía y el a su lado… pero también recordó a la chiquilla con la que ahora viajaba y que todas las mañanas lo saludaba de la misma manera… _Kagome… buenos días para ti también… creo que no podré ir a despedirme de ti… espero que me disculpes… Kagome… _

El rostro de Kikyo se ensombreció… - estas pensando en ella…… verdad…. Inuyasha…-

- yo… Kikyo… … … … si…-

- ya veo… … no importa… después de todo…- Kikyo mordió su labio inferior con un dejo de angustia

- discúlpame… no puedo evitarlo… ella… … … ella entro en mi corazón… igual que tu lo hiciste hace 50 años… sin darme cuenta…-

- así que de la misma manera – la voz de Kikyo se torno fría y un tanto arrogante…

- Kikyo… yo… no se por que… pero….…….. Necesitaba que lo supieras… Kagome… ella-

- no lo digas! Por favor… no lo digas… solo… ………………………………………..

Estaremos aquí el resto del día… no quiero que la menciones… y menos que me declares lo mucho que la quieres… y que la compares con el amor que me llegaste a tener alguna vez…-

- jamás!… jamás! Podría compararlas… no digas eso Kikyo… que ella sea tu reencarnación no significa que sean iguales, por favor…. Yo-

-tienes razón! No somos iguales… ella… ella es la mujer que yo siempre quise ser, pero que el momento y el lugar en el que viví nunca me lo permitieron-

-Kikyo… yo… yo no sabia que-

- si lo sabias… y yo aun lo recuerdo… cuando yo vivía con mi hermana Kaede antes de conocerte, mientras custodiaba la perla de shikon, yo veía a las muchachas de mi aldea que tenían la misma edad que yo… la manera en que ellas coqueteaban con lo viajeros y como se maquillaban, se probaban ropas elegantes… bailaban y se divertían entre ellas mismas… yo … yo siempre quise ser parte de ellas… ser una muchacha mas… enamorarme y tener hijos… pero… no podía… nunca pude… entonces… entonces llegaste tu… Inuyasha… … un Hanyou… no eras humano ni Youkai… yo era humana pero no se me permitía serlo… entonces fue que no pude matarte… el saberte en cierta forma igual a mi, hizo que no pudiera matarte y eso… eso provoco que con el tiempo me enamorara de ti… por que descubrí… o mas bien descubrimos juntos que ambos podíamos ser, lo que quisiéramos ser, siempre y cuando estuviéramos juntos… Inuyasha… me hiciste sentirme humana y hasta llegaste a hacerme sentirme mujer…-

- tu también Kikyo… me hiciste sentir como algo mas que un simple hanyou…- _al igual que Kagome me lo hace sentir ahora… _

**No hay un lugar que me haga olvidar**

**El tiempo que pase andando por tus calles junto a ti**

**Ven quiero saber**

**Por que te fuiste sin mi**

**Siempre tuve algo que contarte**

- Kikyo… el tiempo que estuve a tu lado… no lo cambiaria por nada…-

- esta bien Inuyasha… ya me di cuenta… la quieres en verdad mucho………… no sabes cuanto… cuanto la envidio… y no se por que… después de todo ella es todo lo que siempre quise ser… y debería estar agradecida de que al menos en otra vida YO… YO logre al fin ser feliz-

- Kikyo… no te preocupes… en esta vida o en otra… yo… yo seguiré a tu lado… te lo prometo…… aunque ahora Kagome……-

- Inuyasha… no se que hacer… me gustaría tanto el dejarte ir… pero… te necesito… se que suena egoísta pero no puedo evitarlo… y mas que se que cuando yo me vaya y te deje tu te iras con… con ella… mi reencarnación…-

- Kikyo… yo… yo me iré contigo… ya te lo dije…-

- bueno… al menos… al menos estoy feliz de que aproveche el tiempo en que estuve con vida… - una linda sonrisa seductora fue lo que Kikyo le dedico a Inuyasha…

- Kikyo… no sabes cuanto extraño esos momentos en los que estuvimos juntos… luchando contra enemigos que… estando juntos no significaban nada para nosotros…

- Inuyasha… como me gustaría que aun existiera un nosotros… - Kikyo volvió a acomodarse en el pecho de Inuyasha y cerro los ojos…

Inuyasha la observo, la manera en que su kimono se adhería a su pecho por culpa del agua del lago… y por su mente paso una imagen fugas de Kikyo, donde ella recostada en su cama en una aldea en la que habían ido a derrotar un demonio que resulto ser un tanto poderoso, ella dormida pero al girarse para acomodarse mejor, su kimono se abrió dando a Inuyasha una vista que… para esos momento se le hacia muy atrayente y excitante…

En esos momento no pudo evitar que un sonrojo matizara su rostro, y agradeció que Kikyo no lo estuviese viendo… ya que esa noche… esa noche ellos…

Antes de que pudiera recordar los sucesos sintió un ligero escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo, había sentido una energía extraña provenir de Kikyo… y sintió como si… como si esta le estuviera ocultando algo…

- Kikyo… que fue eso… tengo la impresión de que tu me escondes algo…-

- Inuyasha… ya veo… dime algo… estabas recordando la noche en que tu y yo estuvimos juntos… por que yo también la recordé, al parecer por que tu lo hiciste…-

- Kikyo… … yo… no te enojes… pero algo así…- dijo Inuyasha visiblemente rojo

- enojarme… ja¡… como podría… si fue la noche mas feliz de toda mi vida… jamás me había sentido tan viva… jajaja… de hecho creo que jamás podré sentirme así de nuevo …- Kikyo se encontraba extrañamente alegre

- bueno yo…- Inuyasha se había sonrojado completamente por el comentario de Kikyo… después de todo esa noche no estaban en sus cinco sentidos…

- no te preocupes Inuyasha mjjj… todavía lo recuerdo……………………. Esa noche habíamos vencido a un demonio muy escurridizo y que nos fue un poco difícil de derrotar… estábamos en una aldea que se encontraba bastante alejada de la nuestra… -

- si una aldea de comerciantes si no mal recuerdo… y… también… esa fue la ultima misión que realizamos juntos…- Inuyasha se entristeció al darse cuenta que cuando la relación entre Kikyo y el apenas comenzaba… esta termino…

- así es… el terrateniente al quien por cierto le gustaban las cosas exóticas nos ofreció su casa y nos invito a comer después de derrotar al demonio… como era una aldea de comerciantes las cosas que habían ahí me eran muy extrañas… al igual que a ti…-

- si… yo nunca había probado un jugo de frutas tan delicioso… jajaja-

- si… de hecho a mi también me pareció exquisito… pero jajaja… nadie nos advirtió que contenía licor… de hecho… me sorprende que tu no te ayas dado cuenta…-

- como podría si yo no tengo experiencia con esas cosas… y menos si me lo encubren de esa manera…-

**Dime donde haz ido**

**Donde esperas en silencio**

**Quiero estar contigo y regalarte mi cariño**

**Darte un beso y ver tus ojos**

**Disfrutando con los míos hasta siempre**

**Adiós mi corazón**

Después de recordar ese día… ambos en silencio recordaron esa noche… no había necesidad de saber lo que el otro estaba recordando… después de todo por el momento sus esencias se encontraban unidas…

Esa noche ambos habían quedado un poco aturdidos después de beberse unos cuantos vasos de preparados de frutas… y cuando se dieron cuanta de que contenían licor ya era un poco tarde ya que los efectos comenzaban a sentirse…

Kikyo e Inuyasha ya tenían aproximadamente un año de estar viajando juntos, el amor que ambos sentían no era necesario expresarlo… cuando se encontraban solos… ambos eran solo un par de humanos mas, disfrutando de la pequeñeces de la vida… como una buena comida guisada por Kikyo exclusivamente para ellos dos o de un paseo por alguna parte del bosque del territorio de Inuyasha… o simplemente de disfrutar del agradable viento en alguna verde colina…

Pero esa noche… una noche de invierno… un invierno que había resultado no ser tan frió como los otros… o tal vez ellos no lo sintieron tan frió… ya que en esta ocasión tenían con quien compartirlo… Inuyasha hacia mas de seis meses que su olfato venia sintiendo los cambios en el cuerpo de Kikyo, como cuando estaba en celo y cuando no o cuando por algún acercamiento entre ellos esta se excitaba y su aroma se hacia mas agradable para el fino olfato de Inuyasha… después de todo esta era ya una mujer… una seductora mujer muy querida y atractiva para Inuyasha…

Esa noche Inuyasha percibió que el celo de Kikyo comenzaba… no sabia si era por los efectos del licor que afectaba su olfato o porque en realidad así fuera… lo bueno que el terrateniente al darse cuenta del estado de ambos y reírse muy a gusto con ellos les dijo que los efectos se quitarían pronto ya que después de todo el licor estaba muy suavizado…

El muy lujurioso terrateniente en lugar de darles dos habitaciones como había dicho que haría… dijo que ya no le quedaban y en su lugar les dio una de las habitaciones mas grandes del palacio, con algo que llamaban camas y que habían sido traídas de occidente… por aquello de la media noche los efectos ya habían menguado un poco… ambos se encontraban en la lujosa habitación, Kikyo ya tenia una hora mas o menos de estar durmiendo… después de todo esa cama resulto ser muy cómoda y grande en comparación de lo que estaba acostumbrada… Inuyasha por su parte se había recostado en una esquina, y velaba su sueño… y fue entonces que el agradable aroma de Kikyo comenzó a inundar suavemente la habitación… Inuyasha no podía estar mas seguro de que Kikyo estaba entrando en celo y eso solo lo ponía muy nervioso… y fue entonces que en un revoltoso sueño que Kikyo disfrutaba giro para acomodarse por sexta vez consecutiva según Inuyasha había contado y fue entonces que Inuyasha dejo de respirar por algunos minutos… el pecho de Kikyo había quedado al aire de tantos movimientos que esta había hecho, la yukata abierta hasta el ombligo y ambos pechos firmes en completa disposición a la vista de Inuyasha, aunque estaba oscuro la poca luz que se filtraba desde el pasillo eso para Inuyasha era suficiente para apreciar la visión… su cabello negro, revuelto y un ligero sonrojo en ambas mejillas, en perfecto contraste con su nívea piel. La respiración de Kikyo empezaba a volverse mas dificultosa y trataba de articular palabra… tanto así que Inuyasha por un momento se preocupo de que estuviera teniendo algún mal sueño… ni el mismo se dio cuenta de cómo pero el ya estaba a un costado de Kikyo… con sus orejitas alertas de los sonidos que Kikyo emitía… y fue entonces que como un detonante para todos sus sentidos Kikyo rememoro su nombre entre sueños en un calido suspiro que le indicaron a Inuyasha que esta estaba soñando con el, y por el aroma que ahora inundaba toda la habitación no había duda de que era lo que estaba soñando… y fue entonces que Inuyasha, sintió un golpe de sangre en su intimidad y sin aguantarlo mas, con una de sus garras lentamente recorrió el rostro, el cuello y el pecho de Kikyo, finalizando en la apertura del ombligo, notado como la piel de ella se incendiaba al contacto y una delgada línea roja dejaba impreso el camino borrándose casi al instante… Inuyasha estaba tan pendiente del destino de aquella primera marca en el cuerpo candente de su pareja que no noto que Kikyo se había despertado desde el momento en que Inuyasha cruzaba lentamente su cuello haciendo una curva y se tomaba su tiempo en atravesar sus pechos para detenerse en el ombligo… -Inuyasha- fue lo único que Kikyo pudo decir antes de apresar sus labios con lo de el… Inuyasha entre sorprendido y excitado por la reacción de Kikyo de besarlo al haberlo descubierto, dio paso a una noche inolvidable, donde en un rito de pasión pura dos cuerpo se entregaban en plenitud, con la única misión de complacer al otro recibiendo en recompensa mas placer… nunca antes se habían sentido tan vivos y tan comprendidos como en esos momentos donde nada mas ellos existían, sin perla de shikon, sin maldiciones de amor, sin tipo de sangre que los limite, sin razas, sin soledad, sin dolor, solo… solo amor y pasión… solo ellos… lo demás ya no importaba… solo ellos dos, unidos como uno solo…. ….. Una danza que externaba en el cuerpo lo que se sentía en el alma…

**NO HAY NADA QUE ME HAGA OLVIDAR**

**EL TIEMPO QUE HA PASADO YA Y NO VOLVERÁ**

**NO HAY NADA MAS**

**ADIÓS MI CORAZÓN**

**París**

**La oreja de van gogh**

(NOTA de la autora: no me odien, pero la verdad es que Inuyasha y Kikyo merecían esto cuando estaban vivos y nadie me lo puede negar, después de todo Kikyo era una buena mujer enamorada como cualquiera, CUANDO VIVÍA, aunque ahora sea una hija de la chin… antes era una gran mujer y llego a merecer a Inuyasha, la verdad, pónganse en su lugar un momento y lo entenderán)

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ **

- que paso después… Inuyasha… no lo recuerdo bien…-

- mmm… - Inuyasha abrió los ojos lentamente, ya era aproximadamente medio día y ambos se habían sumergido en un letargo y habían disfrutado de ese recuerdo juntos…

- a la mañana siguiente… no tuvimos tiempo de aclarar lo que habíamos hecho… una gran explosión fue lo que nos despertó… el demonio había regresado, y esta vez venia acompañado…-

- no lo recuerdo… después de esa noche… solo recuerdo que volvimos a nuestras rutina diaria… como si nada hubiese pasado… por que?-

- te volviste un poco distante después de lo que paso al día siguiente…-

- te escucho…-

- nos vestimos tan a la prisa que ni notamos algún cambio en nosotros… no pudimos disfrutar del momento después de la entrega… y todo por culpa de esos demonios… pero en especial fue por… la razón por la que tu te volviste distante… no lo recuerdas?-

- no-

- bien… te contare… cuando llegamos al campo de batalla, medio pueblo ya había sido destruido, y la cantidad de demonios era demasiado grande… yo comencé a peliar y no me di cuenta que tu… que tu habías perdido tus poderes como sacerdotisa… … … yo solo tuve que derrotar a los 20 demonios, termine muy mal herido y a ti te robaron la perla que habías dejado en la habitación, al parecer se te había olvidado que te la sacaste del cuello para dormir esa noche… yo… yo no entendía por que no me habías ayudado… yo solo me desmaye…-

- vaya… como pude olvidar todo eso-

- ya lo recuerdas…?-

- si creo que si tengo una vaga idea… creo… creo que cuando tu te desmayaste, yo corrí a auxiliarte y entonces vi que un demonio se había hecho con la perla… si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de los aldeanos que se la lograron quitar… creo que ese hubiera sido el fin para todos, creo que hubiera sido un mejor final…-

Inuyasha prefirió ignorar el comentario de Kikyo - cuando desperté tu me explicaste lo que había ocurrido, al igual que me contaste de la maldición de Tsubaki… y… y me dijiste que mientras fueras la protectora de la perla… no podías darte el lujo de perder de esa forma tus poderes… … después de eso hablamos muy poco… solo lo necesario de regreso a la aldea de Kaede… -

- si… lo que pasa es que sentí mucho miedo de que por mi culpa tu… tu pudieras morir…-

-Kikyo… yo no sabia que había sido por eso…-

-ya veo… ya recuerdo… fue por eso que quería convertirte en humano… no por que no me gustaras como hanyou… si no porque quería deshacerme de esa perla que no nos dejaba vivir como nosotros hubiéramos deseado…-

- si desgraciadamente cuando nos dimos cuenta de la solución…-

- fue cuando Naraku nos tendió esa trampa…- dijo Kikyo con odio en su voz

- si no hubiera sido por que nuestra relación se había deteriorado por la obligada ausencia que nos auto dispusimos… no hubiéramos caído en sus garras tan fácilmente…-

- sabes… si yo hubiera recordado todo eso… yo… yo no le hubiera entregado la mitad de la perla a Naraku… ya sabes la que le robe a… a… - de nuevo Kikyo se atoraba con las palabras y con el nombre de aquella que era lo que ella quisiera haber sido alguna vez.

- a Kagome… … no importa Kikyo… solo recuperare… - dijo Inuyasha en un tono conciliador…

- si…-

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Ya por la tarde Inuyasha volvió a sentir ese escalofríos de sentir que Kikyo le ocultaba algo…

- Kikyo… dime que es… por favor… se que es algo importante…- dijo con una calmada suplica y con su ronca voz de costumbre

- no Inuyasha… déjalo así… confía en mi… no quieres saberlo…- Kikyo ni siquiera hizo el intento de abrir los ojos

- Kikyo… si no me lo dices entonces yo tendré que averiguarlo…- Inuyasha no dejaba de sentir ese escalofríos y comenzaba a desesperarse

- no¡ Inuyasha ya basta… me desconcentras… deja de indagar en mis pensamientos… no te conviene¡ Inuyasha¡ Inuyasha¡- Kikyo sentía como la presencia del hanyou iba rompiendo sus barreras mentales que protegían ese secreto

- Kikyo¡ no puede ser¡ tu… tu …… estabas embarazada… cuando moriste tu esperabas un hijo¡-

Kikyo comenzó a llorar a lagrima suelta- si¡ Inuyasha… (Sollozo) yo… yo esperaba un hijo tuyo…¡-

- como… por que no… por que no me lo dijiste…?-

- yo¡ (llanto) yo… yo quería darte una sorpresa el día en que usáramos la perla para convertirte en humano…-

- pero… Kikyo… no debiste ocultarme algo así¡-

- y que querías¡ cuando me entere que estaba embarazada sentí una infinita alegría pero también sabia que ya no podría proteger mas la perla… al menos debía encontrar una forma de deshacerme de ella, fue entonces que Tsubaki me la intento robar… me di cuenta que tenia que ser yo quien la protegiera, no sabia que hacer y fue entonces que se me ocurrió la idea de usarla para hacer algo tan puro que… que la hiciera desaparecer al purificarse… por fin… por fin mi sueño se cumpliría… el de tener una familia y ser una mujer normal… - Kikyo ya había calmado un poco su llanto

- tranquila Kikyo… lo hecho ya esta hecho… y el pasado jamás volverá…- Kikyo se hizo un ovillo en los brazos de Inuyasha mientras lloraba en silencio… _maldito Naraku… no solo nos engañaste y mataste a Kikyo de una forma miserable… sino también… también… mataste a mi hijo junto con ella…_

_Inuyasha… tonto Inuyasha… no quería que supieras algo como esto y sufrieras mas… aunque… aunque… me siento feliz de que supieras de que te iba a dar cachorros… _

Continuara…………..

Bueno… ya saben tomatazos y amenazas de muerte todo envíenlos a los reviews…

Agradezco a todos los que me apoyaron para escribir la historia no vemos en el próximo capitulo …

**atte. Kagome-kitty **

**en especial a las que me an enviado sus hermosos reviews**

**riku arely**

**miry**

**willnira**

**naru urashima**

**sesshi23**

**o0kyoko0o**

**monica**

**darkalucardx**

**silvi-chan**

**monica**


	5. recuerdos

Capitulo V

Dos jóvenes pasean felizmente por una plaza comercial, ambos disfrutando de la compañía y deleitándose cada uno de su respectiva bebida, acababan de salir de una función de cine…

- vaya, la película estaba muy buena, no crees?- habían salido de ver la película de "la isla"

- mjjj.. tenia tiempo que no iba al cine- dijo Kagome un poco indiferente

- y por que?¡, últimamente han estado pasando buenas- Inutaisho trataba de hacer memoria contando con los dedos de todas las que había visto últimamente

- pues porque……- _por que me la paso viajando al sengoku y contrabajo tengo tiempo para mis estudios…_

_-_por que?-

- por que…… yo… (_Suspiro_) me enfermo con mucha frecuencia…- _pues ya que otra excusa puedo dar? _

- enserio… no parece…- _que raro… no parece ser una mucha débil… _- bueno…… apenas son las ocho… que quieres hacer-

- pues no se… algo para bajar las palomitas estaría bien-

- bien… vamos a Recorcholis a jugar un rato-

Ambos chicos disfrutaron de unas 2 horas mas o menos con las atracciones del lugar… jugaron jockey de mesa, maquinitas y alguno que otro juego por ahí…

- vaya… no creí que fueras tan buena jugando jockey…-

- si bueno... je… ni yo… - _seguramente mis reflejos se han afinado por mis peleas con los Youkais… por cierto… espero que los muchachos ya se encuentren mejor… ya tengo cuatro días aquí… espero que todos estén bien… en especial Inuyasha… Inuyasha… que estarás haciendo en estos momentos… _

- Kagome!-

- hay! si que pasa, no me grites!-

- te hable varias veces… en donde te perdiste a?-

- yo… yo… bueno… que pasa…- Kagome estaba un poco avergonzada

- te decía que si quieres cenar- Inu le dio a Kagome una de esas sonrisas que lo hacen lucir como galán de revista

- aquí? no crees que estas gastando mucho, no quiero que pienses que soy una aprovechada – para esto ya eran las 10 de la noche

- feh, claro que no, anda vamos, tengo ganas de pizza –

- mmjjj- Kagome solo asintió con la cabeza

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Kagome! Kagome!-

- hay! ya basta, que quieres-

- en donde te perdiste a?- Inuyasha le hablaba en un tono divertido

- que? … … … Inuyasha discúlpame- Kagome cayo en cuenta de que de nuevo estaba pensando en el, la reencarnación de Inuyasha… Inutaisho

- feh… desde que regresaste de ese viaje de China haz estado muy callada… y perdida… en que tanto piensas?- el Hanyou andaba un poco curioso por la nueva actitud de la chica

- mmm… no en nada… anda durmámonos ya que mañana será un largo viaje… Inuyasha…- Kagome se recostó en su futon

- claro…- Inuyasha se recostó sobre la parte superior de su aori rojo que estaba tendido en el piso de la cabaña de Kaede y observo a Kagome mientras esta se dormía

Kagome ya tenia dos semanas de haber regresado a Japón… y un día de estar en el sengoku sin embargo no podía apartar de su mente a Inutaisho…

--

Después de esa salida al cine, el viernes decidieron que los 8 (Kagome, Inutaisho, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, Shaoran, Daisuke y Yamsha) irían a la fiesta que la escuela ofrecía para fin de curso… la fiesta comenzaba a las 10 de la noche y termino hasta las 5 de la mañana, y podríamos decir que todos disfrutaron de la ocasión… bailaron hasta cansarse y platicaron de un montón de cosas que ya ni se acuerdan… Kagome e Inutaisho disfrutaron de su ultima "cita" juntos ya que Inutaisho le dijo que el sábado no iba a poder salir a ningún lado con ella ya que su familia tenia un compromiso y estaría ocupado todo el día… pero que iría al aeropuerto el domingo a despedirse de ella…

000000000000000000000000000000

Domingo a las 10 de la mañana:

4 chicas esperan que su vuelo de regreso a Japón se anuncie…

Tres de ellas leen las revistas nuevas que compraron para disfrutar del viaje… pero Kagome se esta pendiente de la entrada… estaba esperando a Inutaisho… _vamos, vamos… el me dijo que vendría… _

Flash back

Kagome e Inutaisho, Estaban en el parque, afuera del local donde era la fiesta…

- hay que bien… necesitaba un poco de aire fresco- dijo Kagome mientras estiraba los brazos y daba un gran suspiro

- dime? Te estas divirtiendo?- Inutaisho miro su reloj… eran las 3 de la mañana

- por supuesto que si… tus amigos son muy agradables y parece que nos llevamos bien- ambos se sentaron en una de las jardineras del lugar…

- si… eso creo… oye… Kagome…- Inutaisho tenia una mirada un poco abatida, en comparación de la actitud que manifestaba anteriormente

- mmm… dime-

- bueno…… veras- Inutaisho dio un gran suspiro y después la vio a los ojos, con esos hermosos ojos dorados que poseía, Kagome se perdió de inmediato en ellos, la miraba con algo de preocupación, pero eso no hacia que dejaran de ser seductores…

después de observarse ambos por algunos minutos en donde al igual que Kagome, Inutaisho se había perdido en las pupilas canela de la chica que tenia enfrente y que de alguna manera, a pesar de que se habían conocido hace unos días, era como si la conociera desde antes, sentía tanta confianza al estar con ella y cada minuto que habían pasado juntos era inexplicable, simplemente le agradaba mucho estar a su lado y no quería que ella se marchara… no de esta manera… sin saber si iban a encontrarse nuevamente o si acaso, o si acaso ella también se sentía como el… tenia que hablar.

- Kagome… mañana… mañana no voy a poder salir contigo-

- a… ya veo…- Kagome bajo su mirada, por un momento fue como si Inuyasha le hubiera dicho que tenia que ir a ver a Kikyo…

- pero¡¡ pero no es porque yo no quiera estar contigo…- Inu se ruborizo por su comentario tan abierto, era extraño como es que estando con ella, todas sus barreras para parecer indiferente ante los demás se desbarataban sin razón aparente…

Kagome lo vio y parpadeo un par de veces algo desconcertada…

- entonces?-

- bueno… es que mi familia tiene un compromiso muy importante y es necesario que este la familia………………………….. me gustaría invitarte si fuera posible, pero…- Inu casi casi ya le había dado la espalda a Kagome y es que sentía las mejillas tan calientes que estaba seguro de que parecía un tomate…

- mmm… no importa… pero…- Inutaisho regresó a verla y se sonrojo aun mas si eso fuera posible, al ver la hermosísima sonrisa que Kagome le dedicaba, sus brillantes ojos se clavaron en el y sus labios levemente mas rojos que lo normal, debido al lápiz labial, formando esa atrayente curvatura… que… que por un momento Inutaisho tuvo ganas de arrebatarle un beso…

Kagome sintió alivio al comprobar que Inu también sentía agrado al estar a su lado y sin querer, agradeció profundamente que este chico de ojos dorados y melena negra no fuera Inuyasha y que para el no existiera ninguna Kikyo… y ese solo sentimiento que la alegraba por dentro pero al mismo tiempo se daba cuenta de que estaba buscando a Inuyasha en el… la hicieron darse cuenta de que era lo que sentía y por un momento estuvo claro en su mente, aunque fuera por un par de segundos comprendió que Inutaisho era para Kagome así como Inuyasha lo fue una vez para Kikyo… aunque claro… la teoría siempre es mas fácil que la practica… al menos en estos casos.

- y… entonces ya que no vamos a salir mañana…- Kagome cayo en cuenta que el domingo era el día en que subirían al avión nuevamente para regresar a Japón, y con eso, la aventura se terminaría en un final incierto e injusto por cierto.

Inutaisho se dio cuenta del porque que Kagome había callado tan repentinamente esta había bajado su mirada, escondiendo sus ojos en ese flequillo que caía desordenado por su frente.

- dime… Kagome… a que hora sale su avión-

- sale… sale a las 10 de la mañana-

- bien… entonces nos vemos ahí, antes de que te marches, ok- su voz sonaba tranquila y profunda lo que hicieron que Kagome se alegrara de que al menos lo vería una vez mas antes de irse, aunque la tristeza de perderlo no desapareció.

- esta bien… nos vemos entonces antes de las diez- Kagome le dio una nueva sonrisa a Inutaisho, aunque sus ojos ya no tenían ese brillo que habían exhibido anteriormente

- bien… entonces… regresemos a la fiesta, no vaya a ser que una de tus amigas este haciendo algo indiscreto, jajaja-

- oye¡¡- Kagome lo reprendió un poco molesta, e Inutaisho volvió a disfrutar de su enojo… tal vez seria la ultima vez que la vería molesta…

_fin del flash back_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxx

- el vuelo de regreso al Japón se efectuara por la sala 5, a todos los pasajeros se les pide de favor que ingresen a la sala 5, repito… el vuelo de Japón se efectuara por la sala 5…- la voz de una mujer, probablemente de 30 años, sonó cordial a través del los altavoces que habían por todo el aeropuerto, para después seguir anunciando diferente vuelos…

Yuka: bien… chicas es hora de regresar a casa

Eri: no¡, no¡¡, no¡¡¡, por fin encontré a un chico que vale la pena, wua¡¡¡ (lagrimas de chorro tipo anime)

Ayumi: vamos Eri, lo mismo dices en cada viaje…

Eri: snif… de acuerdo, pero lo voy a extrañar, aaa¡ Yamsha

Ayumi: em? No fue Daisuke del que te enamoraste?

Eri: a si es cierto, jejeje, es que Yamsha estaba mas guapo, jeje

Gota tipo anime para Yuka y Ayumi

Yuka: (en susurro para Eri y Ayumi) oigan chicas, ya vieron que Kagome no deja de ver a la salida.

Eri: si, y de hecho se asusto mucho cuando dijeron que el vuelo ya estaba listo.

Yuka: creen que este esperando a Inutaisho

Ayumi: estoy casi segura.

Kagome por su parte guardaba un semblante extremadamente triste, ya que había recordado después de casi una semana, la forma en que Inuyasha la había dejado por Kikyo y aunque este no era el caso, tenia el mismo sentimiento de angustia

Yuka: Kagome… quiero que sepas que…

A Yuka no le dio tiempo de terminar ya que Kagome se levanto de súbito de su asiento y corrió a la entrada, no sin antes exclamar "ahí esta¡¡¡"

Kagome corrió con todo lo que sus pies le dieron y esquivando al resto de las personas de una forma ágil, Inutaisho aun no la veía ya que andaba distraído viendo los horarios de lo vuelos y las salas por donde abordarían, ya que encontró lo que buscaba emprendió hacia donde indicaba la gran pancarta electrónica, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar un par de calidos brazos rodearon su cuerpo, a su nariz llego el inconfundible aroma a Sakuras que Kagome ostentaba, correspondiendo el abrazo de una manera casi instintiva…

Cuando Kagome e Inutaisho cayeron en cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo se soltaron precipitadamente y ambos notoriamente ruborizados…

- creí… creí que ya no vendrías, mi vuelo esta a punto de partir- lo reclamos de Kagome eran mas que nada tristes

- lo lamento Kagome… no fue culpa mía… Kuromaru… mi hermano fue quien… bueno… no importa, vamos a tu sala si…- Inutaisho se veía un poco molesto, pero se alegraba de que el vuelo, como siempre, se retrasara por algunos minutos.

- de acuerdo…- ambos se dirigieron a la sala 5, una vez ahí Inutaisho no pudo resistir la tentación de comprarse unas papas sabritas y de paso le invito a Kagome un refresco.

- gracias… creo que esta semana te desfalque tu mesada-

- feh… no te preocupes, después de todo el dinero es para gastarse, cuando tienes la ventaja de poseerlo… no crees-

- umm… si pero, deberías ahorrarlo-

- pues claro… como crees que me costee esta semana…-

- ejejeje… (risa preocupada) bueno yo… -

- tranquila ya te dije que no te preocupes… además que pensarían mis conquistas si las hago pagar lo que consumen, jajaja- dijo Inutaisho con presunción

- tus conquistas¡¡- dijo Kagome roja de molesta y casi bufando, aunque después, como que entendió un poco la situación – eso significa… que yo soy una conquista tuya- Kagome no sabia si sentirse feliz o enojada, feliz porque Inutaisho la consideraba una conquista o enfadada porque Inutaisho la consideraba una conquista "mas"

- ejem, umm, bueno, yo… no creas que lo dije por… yo… hay bueno ya… te traje algo-

- mmm? Como, a mi…?-

- no… al vecino (sarcasmo), pues claro tonta¡-

- oye no me digas tonta¡¡-

-jajaja, toma…- Inutaisho de medio lado, le extendió una pulsera hecha a mano de hilo tejido y shakiras, que en el centro formaba una flor blanca de cerezo.

- es muy linda, gracias…- Kagome lo observo mientras Inu se la amarraba a la muñeca.

- ayer el la plaza la vi y me pereció muy adecuada para ti, y en lo que te fuiste al baño aproveche para comprarla-

-eso explica porque te me perdiste de vista un rato, jejeje, pero… yo no tengo nada para ti-

- oh vamos eso es lo de menos…, ya esta…-

-se les pide a los pasajeros que hagan una fila en la caseta de abordaje para ingresar al avión por favor- una azafata que se encontraba detrás de una puerta de cristal, la cual conectaba con el pasillo que te lleva directamente al avión, comenzó a dar diferentes instrucciones a los pasajeros y a los asistentes para revisar a todos, etc… ya saben, el protocolo de abordaje.

- bueno… ya…- las palabras de Kagome eran pausadas y melancólicas

- ya te tienes que ir… nos veremos, luego…………… tal vez, adiós- Inutaisho intento no sonar muy triste, tratando de parecer indiferente con la situación… pero no lo consiguió.

- mmjjj… adiós Inutaisho- su nombre de alguna manera comenzaba a producirle algún tipo de sensación, era extraño…

- oye… me dijiste que vivías en Nerima cierto?-

- aja, en el templo Higurashi-

- ya veo, si alguna vez viajo a Japón de nuevo, iré a verte… hasta entonces- sus palabras mas que alegría, denotaban esperanza

- si, hasta entonces- Kagome en un arranque impulsivo que no pudo evitar o mas bien, que no quiso evitar, abrazo a Inutaisho y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, rápido pero calido.

Ambos se sonrojaron un poco pero no importo, se despidieron nuevamente con la mirada, con la esperanza de encontrarse alguna vez en el futuro.

00000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooo00000000000000000

-mmm… ahhh¡ que bien dormí- Kagome se desperezo estirando los brazos un poco.

- ya despertaste? Aun es temprano- Inuyasha se encontraba acostado en una de las esquinas y solo tenia abierto un ojo.

- nani? … es verdad, apenas esta amaneciendo… bueno… pero ya no tengo sueño- Kagome se levanto de su futon y observo su alrededor mientras lo enrollaba, se encontraban todos los demás, Shippo durmiendo a su lado, Kirara durmiendo a lado de sango y Miroku también.

-piensas salir?-

-aja, iré a darme un baño al río antes de partir-

- feh, como quieras- Inuyasha se puso su aori y la observo

Cuando Kagome tomo sus cosas para emprender el camino al río, Inuyasha se levanto junto con ella y la siguió hasta que llegaron al destino…

- no se que estas pensando Inuyasha, pero necesito privacidad sabes- Kagome coloco sus cosa sobre una roca de ahí.

- eso ya lo se tonta…… te seguí porque…… …Hmph¡¡… estaré por aquí cerca por si algo malo pasa…… mal agradecida…- Inuyasha se dio la vuelta tratando de apreciar algún árbol adecuado para acomodarse pero…

- osuwari¡¡- Kagome estaba bastante molesta por la forma tan déspota en que Inuyasha la trataba

- oye¡¡¡ tonta- Inuyasha apenas y pudo levantar la cara del piso, pero…

-osuwari¡¡¡-

- bien¡¡ pues si eso quieres… regresare a la cabaña y si algún youkai te mata no será mi culpa¡¡¡…-

- osuwari¡¡ osuwari¡¡ osuwari¡¡ - Kagome aprovecho el vengarse de la manera en que Inuyasha la había tratado desde regreso, su actitud hacia ella había cambiado. Ahora la trataba un poco mas mal que antes y eso que ella aun no le reclama nada de lo sucedido el día en que se fue a china…

_Se supone que la molesta debería ser yo y no el, no se que le pasa. _

Kagome tomo sus cosas y se alejo un poco mas… se quito sus ropas y se metió al río… el agua estaba un poco fría pero aun así era agradable…

_Aaah¡¡ que bien se siente, tengo que aprovechar porque en los viajes no siempre tengo la oportunidad de bañarme… ese tonto de Inuyasha, espero que no se le ocurra reclamarme nada… _

Kagome percibió como la presencia de Inuyasha se alejaba solo un poco de ella y después se quedaba quieta.

_Bien… parece que ya encontró un lugar para recostarse… espero que no se le ocurra espiar…………………………………………… no… no lo creo, el siempre dice que Kikyo es mas atractiva que yo… y que no le interesa verme… ………… Kikyo… me pregunto que habrá pasado esa noche…_Kagome sacudió su cabeza para ni siquiera comenzar a pensar en cosas que de seguro la tendrían con mal humor todo el día…

_En fin… ya que se le va hacer… _Kagome observo la pulsera que tenia en la muñeca, una pulsera tejida y con la forma de una flor de Sakura en el centro…

_Inutaisho… me pregunto porque habrá escogido esta pulsera… esta muy bonita pero… el dijo que era adecuada para mi… a que se habrá referido, me hubiera gustado preguntarle… Inutaisho… Inu… que estarás haciendo en estos momentos…_

- ya estas lista¡¡¡¡ si te quedas demasiado rato te vas a arrugar toda¡¡¡- desde no muy lejos se escucharon los reclamos de Inuyasha

- Inuyasha¡¡¡ pero que demonios te crees?¡¡¡ me estas espiando- Kagome cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho para intentar cubrir un poco de su desnudez.

- claro que no¡¡¡ por que habría de hacerlo(dijo un poco altanero), solo que ya tardaste mucho y lo demás ya deben de haber despertado… APURATE¡¡¡-

- uish¡¡ esta bien ya voy¡¡-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los días pasaron como siempre en el sengoku, Kagome ya se encontraba de vacaciones pues había logrado entregar sus trabajos a tiempo y presentar sus exámenes obteniendo una calificación que rayaba en lo aceptable pero lo suficiente como para aprobar, ahora solo tenia que esperar los resultados… Naraku por otra parte no había dado señales de vida y todo parecía estar muy tranquilo a excepción de uno que otro monstruo por ahí, una que otra latente infidelidad del monje Miroku y muchos muchos osuwaris por parte de Kagome hacia Inuyasha al igual que golpes con el Hiraikotzu de sango para Miroku y varios golpes hacia Shippo por Inuyasha lo que solo le provocaba mas osuwaris… la actitud de Inuyasha para Kagome regreso a la normalidad y Kagome dejo de estar tan soñadora como cuando llego, sin embargo de vez en cuando Inuyasha se alejaba del grupo por muchas horas y cuando Kagome salía a buscarlo lo encontraba descansando en la parte mas alta de algún árbol bastante alejado de ellos y cuando le preguntaba que que le pasaba este siempre respondía que tenia cosas en que pensar y que dejara de estar molestando a lo que recibía de respuesta un furioso osuwari que regresaba las cosas a la normalidad por algunas horas, hasta que ahora era Inuyasha quien sorprendía a Kagome perdida en algún alegre universo alterno creación de su mente soñadora…

Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara, como era de esperarse ya se habían dado cuenta de la actitud un poco diferente de sus otros dos amigos, pero aunque intentaron averiguar que pasaba no lograban revelar nada… hasta que un día, Sango descubrió a Kagome mientras se bañaban en unas aguas termales, como esta observaba risueñamente la pulsera relativamente nueva que esta llevaba en la mano…

- huy¡¡ que linda pulsera tienes ahí Kagome, dime, es nueva?- la tonadita en la voz de sango notoriamente expresaban sus intenciones de averiguar algo…

- a?... que… a… si… si es nueva… me la reg… digo… la conseguí en mi viaje a china- las palabras de Kagome eran torpes y avergonzadas.

- a ya veo… y dime, la compraste?-

- que… yo… bueno… yo… si… mas o menos… jeje-

- o?... no será acaso que te la regalaron…-

- bueno… yo… digo… creo… digo… si… digo no… bueno… tu sabes-

- no Kagome, no lo se, acaso piensas ocultarme algo… vamos Kagome, cuéntame-

- bueno Sango es que yo……-

- umm¡¡ acaso piensas ocultarle algo a tu mejor amiga, a aquella que te a salvado la espalda en tantas ocasiones, aquella que te cuenta todo, acaso piensas ocultarme algo a mi… yo que confió ciegamente en ti…- (¬¬ un buen melodrama si me lo permiten decir)

- U hay bueno ya, no exageres, si te cuento pero…- Kagome volteo a ver disimuladamente a Shippo quien se bañaba con ellas tranquilamente, pero que sin embargo sabían que estaba muy al pendiente de la platica.

- de acuerdo, cuando estemos solas… pero prométeme que me dirás todo, de acuerdo- Sango tenia una expresión de niña chiquita a la que le prestan una muñeca nueva

- esta bien, Sango, te lo prometo- Kagome por otro lado, estaba bastante abochornada pero… por otro lado… tendría la opinión de alguien mas a su situación lo que la relajaba en parte…

Durante el anochecer de ese mismo día:

Sango y Kagome armaban una fogata para pasar la noche al aire libre como últimamente y para su mala suerte lo habían estado haciendo.

-muy bien ahora si…-

- que? A que te refieres Sango?-

- oh vamos Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku y Shippo salieron a buscar algo para comer, así que estamos solas y reclamo una promesa¡¡-

-ah¡¡ jejeje, bueno pues veras yo…- Kagome trago pesado pues ya sabia a que se refería Sango, sin embargo no estaba muy convencida de contarle lo que había ocurrido con Inutaisho o mejor dicho la reencarnación de Inuyasha… después de todo, ni siquiera tenia la certeza de que lo volvería a ver.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- buenos días¡¡¡- un atractivo chico de 17 años se encuentra en la puerta de un templo muy peculiar, …un alegre niño que contrabajo le llega un poco mas de la cintura le abre la puerta del templo y entonces……

- si quien est……. Orejas de perro¡¡¡ que te paso, por que tienes el cabello negro?¡¡ acaso te lo pintaste? Y esas ropas, que paso con el aori rojo? -

- disculpa pero creo que me confundes con otra persona.-

Continuara………..

Por fis espero sus reviews con opiniones acerca de lo que les esta pareciendo mi historia y también si a alguien le gustaría aportar algo, adelante que la ayuda siempre es buena,

Nota: **el Lemon se acerca**, Wuajajaja… si alguien quiere decirme de alguna **pagina** donde haya imágenes **hentai de Inuyasha** se lo agradecería infinitamente, jejeje (necesito inspirarme)

Inuyasha: nada¡¡ lo que pasa es que eres una pervertida

Kitty: no es cierto… bueno si, pero un poquito nada mas.

Inuyasha: si claro (sarcasmo)

Kitty: oye¡¡ lo que pasa es que tu estas bien xulo y no puedo evitarlo, jejeje

Inuyasha: claro, eso ya lo se, pero no me gusta que me anden… oye?

Kitty: mm… dime

Inuyasha: QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO¡¡¡

Kitty: hay no me grites¡¡ yo solo… solo…

Inuyasha: deja en paz mi ropa¡¡¡ y suéltame¡¡

Kitty: Nooooo¡¡¡ yo quiero con tigo¡¡¡

Inuyasha: auxilio¡¡¡ que me quiten a esta pervertida de encima, kyaaa¡¡¡

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

Atte: Kagome-kitty


	6. neerima

Kitty: Wueno je, aquí estamos de nuevo con esta xula historia…

Inuyasha: hay mi cabeza… que demonios fue lo que paso?

Kitty: ajajaja (risa preocupada) no… no pasa nada, vuélvete a dormir, jejeje

Inuyasha: m? yo no estaba durmiendo… espera¡ ya me acorde¡¡¡ TU PERVERTIDA QUE ME HICISTE¡¡

Kitty: yo nada¡¡¡ jejeje U mejor sigamos con la historia¡¡

Inuyasha: espera… primero explícame porque no tengo mi ropa¡¡ espera¡¡ hey¡

Kitty: aquí vamos¡¡

**CAPITULO VI**

- ie, nos vemos en unos días sango-san- Kagome y los demás se encontraban en la orilla del pozo que unía ambas épocas…

- si… no te preocupes Kagome le diremos a Inuyasha cuando el regrese- sango se despidió con un gran abrazo de su amiga, y deseando internamente que le trajera un nuevo libro para leer…

- si… ese perro tonto debería de ser mas amable contigo, mira que eso de dejarte nada mas para ir a ver a Kikyo, espero que algún día la deje en paz- Miroku tapo rápidamente la boca del pequeño Shippo, pero el comentario ya estaba hecho

-yo mas bien diría lo contrario-_Kikyo debería dejarlo a el en paz _

-mmm? A que te refieres monje- sango por alguna razón pareció entender a lo que Miroku se refería pero… bueno no parecía correcto andar diciendo eso… je

- que yo no a nada, solo suposiciones, jejeje, será mejor que dejemos de retrasar a la señorita Kagome-

- mm… nos vemos… adiós- y así Kagome cruzo finalmente el pozo, con algunas cosas rondándole la cabeza pero la que mas sobresalía entre todas, _ese maldito de Inuyasha no le perdonare que me aya dejado así nada mas a medio bosque solo por que la gran Kikyo pidió su presencia… uish¡¡ bueno, no importa, se supone que ya debo de estar acostumbrada, jajaja, de paso me servirá como excusa para regresar a mi casa un par de días… _

§§§§§§§§§§§

- mama, sota, abuelo ya llegue- Kagome se deshizo de su mochila amarilla y de sus zapatos…

-hermana¡¡¡ que sorpresa¡¡ creí que no llegarías hasta dentro de una semana mas- sota jugaba entretenido sus juegos de consola

- no digas eso sota, después de todo aunque estemos de vacaciones yo extraño mucho mi tiempo-

-mmm… como quieras-

- hay me daré un baño¡¡-dijo mientras subía apresurada las escaleras

- hija la comida estará en una hora, de acuerdo- sonó la voz desde la cocina

- si mama- sonó la voz desde una recamara de la planta alta

- no me trajiste nada del pasado hija- el abuelo salía de la habitación de sota de hacer solo dios sabe que…

- mm, no… bueno, solo unos pergaminos sagrados-

- hay que bueno… haré unas replicas y las venderé a buen precio, jajaja- el abuelo bajo feliz las escaleras mientras se reía sonoramente…

- hay abuelo… U-

…………………………….…..

- mmm……. Que rico se siente estar en la casa de nuevo… que relajante, espero que las muchachas estén libres para salir de compras… pero será mejor que les hable mañana…- Kagome se durmió lentamente… ya se había bañado, había comido y tomaría una siesta antes de cualquier cosa…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- entonces Shippo sígueme diciendo…- Miroku-sama y Shippo-chan estaban escondidos detrás de una cabaña y hablaban muy despacio

- de acuerdo pero…- Shippo extendió su manita como esperando recibir algo

- mmm… esta bien toma- de su sotana, Miroku saco una paleta de cereza y se la dio a Shippo como paga

- que rico¡¡ … bueno, como te iba diciendo… al parecer Kagome tiene un pretendiente en su época- ambos platicaban en susurros y muy cerca el uno del otro …

- si, si, si,… eso no es extraño ya que después de todo ella es una muchacha muy bonita- Miroku comenzaba a pensar que Shippo realmente no tenia nada importante…

- pero al parecer esta vez Kagome si quedo muy… em como decirlo, entusiasmada con el chico que conoció en china- los ojitos de Shippo destellaban victoria de ellos

- a ya veo así que fue una aventurilla, jajaja parece ser que Inuyasha al fin tiene competencia- ambos asintieron graciosamente…

-que¡¡¡ yo que, competencia de que monje- Inuyasha les llego por atrás _–(je se escucho feo, je no piensen mal --) _

- hay¡¡ hola Inuyasha ya regresaste, que bueno, me alegro mucho- Miroku trataba de notarse indiferente pero la verdad es que se notaba su nerviosismo

- Inuyasha¡¡ será mejor que te decidas por Kagome antes de que la pierdas¡- Shippo dio un gran brinco y apunto retadoramente a Inuyasha con su dedo

- que? Que quieres decir con eso- Inu estaba a punto de sonarse a Shippo por su comentario pero Miroku lo agarro antes de que eso sucediese

- a jajaja, nada, nada Inuyasha, Shippo solo esta molesto porque te fuiste tras Kikyo y ni siquiera te despediste de Kagome- Miroku estaba sudando frió por la impertinencia de Shippo-chan

- que? Acaso… Kagome SE FUE¡¡¡ pero si aun iba a quedarse una semana mas- Inuyasha cambio la ira que sentía en esos momentos por sus amigos y la enfoco toda en la chiquilla del futuro

- no seas así Inuyasha, déjala que descanse un par de días y luego la vas a buscar- Miroku trataba de apaciguar al mitad bestia sabiendo que corría el riego de ser destazado ( jeje, claro no literalmente)

- a no¡¡ iré por ella ahora¡¡- con su postura firme y su rostro visiblemente enojado comenzó a dirigirse en dirección al pozo

- bien… como quieras pero atente a que ella esta muy molesta- Miroku sabia que había encestado un golpe bajo

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros y se detuvo de golpe y volteo a ver a sus amigos entrecortadamente

- eh… bu… bueno… jejeje… puedo, puedo darle un par de días, jeje- había recordado la posible razón de la molestia de Kagome… aunque claro no es difícil imaginar que alguien se enojaría mucho, mucho, si se esta felizmente platicando con uno y dando un tranquilizador paseo por el bosque y luego de buenas a primeras le dejas plantado ahí como si fuera nada y te vas corriendo tras una no muerta…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- hay claro que si Kagome¡¡ por supuesto que iré con tigo, le avisare a Eri- Yuka se oía muy emocionada a través de la línea telefónica…

- bien gracias Yuka… a y no te olvides de Ayumi- Kagome estaba recostada en su cama y con una revista de modas en sus manos

- o vaya veo que la recordaste- Yuka cambio el tono de su voz por uno mas sigiloso

- nani? A que te refieres- por otro lado Kagome de desconcertó un poco

- tu abuelo nos dijo que no podías salir porque habías perdido la memoria, algo así como alzhaismer o algo así, no entendí bien- Yuka sonaba algo preocupada por el bienestar de su amiga

-…U- Kagome entendió entonces _. hay abuelo _

- pero me alegra que ya estés bien, nos vemos en la tarde-

- si adiós- se corto la llamada

**Después de la comida**

- ya me voy mama ¡- Kagome vestía unos lindos jeans azul claro con unos tenis blanco con gris y una hermosa blusa gris de manga corta bastante sencilla pero con un pequeño detalle de lazos de amarre en los costados

- cuídate mucho hija¡- su madre se encontraba en el patio bajando la ropa de la soga

- lo haré¡¡- Kagome se subió a la bicicleta que la vecina le había prestado…

- Espera nee-chan¡¡ nee-chan¡¡- sota salio corriendo de su cuarto pero llego un poco tarde (nee-chan sig: hermana)

- que pasa sota- su madre lo veía sin preocupación alguna mientras metía el bote repleto de ropa…

- lo que pasa es que se me olvido recordarle lo del muchacho que parece el clon de Inuyasha… je bueno casi-

- a, no te preocupes, ya se lo dirás cuando regrese-

- si-

&+

Yuka: bien como les iba diciendo me inscribiré en una universidad de china la escuela de Fujioka

Las cuatro chicas caminaban por el centro con algunas bolsas de compras en las manos

Kagome: que bien Yuka- _tal vez…_

Eri: que bien¡¡ así Kagome tendrá la oportunidad de volver a ver a ese hermoso chico de china

Eri como siempre tan importuna en sus comentarios pero como siempre… tan acertada

Kagome: _hay creo que me leyeron la mente_- jajaja, como creen, china es muy grande como para que…-

- HAY NO PUEDE SER¡¡¡ HAY NO PUEDE SER¡¡¡ AAA¡¡¡¡ ESTO¡¡¡ ESTO¡¡¡ - Ayumi comenzó a tartamudear y jalaba con desesperación a la primera que agarro mientras apuntaba en dirección de la tienda de ropa que tenían enfrente

- Ayumi QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA – Yuka trataba de deshacerse del molesto agarre de Ayumi, si seguía así iba a dislocarle el brazo

Kagome siguió la dirección que indicaba Ayumi y sintió que le movieron el suelo por completo

_-inu… taisho¡¡-_ Kagome observo al hermoso chico de melena negra y ojos ambarinos dentro de la tienda …

Un hanyou de melena plateada y dorados ojos observaba con la mirada perdida hacia la nada, arriba del árbol del tiempo en el que tiempo atrás se enamoro de una sacerdotisa que después lo había sellado ahí mismo y que después había despertado gracias a la reencarnación de esta misma…

-Inuyasha¡ Inu… yasha¡- Miroku hacia un rato ya que le llamaba sin obtener respuesta

- mmm? A eres tu Miroku, que demonios te ocurre- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos abruptamente y eso… pues, no le causo mucha gracia

- m? baja de ahí Inuyasha por favor, quisiera hablar con tigo-

- keh¡ piérdete Miroku, tengo muchas cosas en que pensar- Inuyasha se reacomodo en el árbol, haciendo imposible que Miroku le viera el rostro

- exactamente por eso¡- a Miroku se le marco una vena en la sien para después alzar su mano derecha…

- ¿? A¡¡¡¡- Inuyasha sintió como era absorbido por una gran corriente de aire que se gestó de improvisito y fue jalado hacia ella, para caer pesadamente al suelo…

- gracias amigo mío por bajar por propia voluntad – dijo Miroku mientras se acomodaba el rosario que sellaba su maldición…

- jodete Miroku¡¡¡ podrías haberme absorbido- Inuyasha se levanto como si hubiera sido impulsado por un resorte, al parecer la caída solo lo habían encabritado mas

- tu relax, escucha… mmm como te lo explico- Miroku comenzó a tocarse el mentón en son de estar concentrado

- demonios contigo¡¡¡ me bajaste así¡ para nada¡¡- Inuyasha sujeto fuertemente a Miroku del cuello de la sotana y lo levanto unos centímetros del suelo

- bien, escucha, queríamos…. No mas bien quería YO saber porque últimamente estas por demás irritable y… bueno…, normalmente cuando vez a Kikyo te andas pensativo un tiempo tal vez un par de días, pero nada que no comprendamos, pero esto…… bien, desde que la señorita Kagome viajo a china y tu te desapareciste por casi los cinco días… bueno pues…- Inuyasha bajo tranquilamente a Miroku y se dio media vuelta

- basta Miroku, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia, ahora si me disculpas yo…- Inuyasha tubo intenciones de subirse nuevamente a las protectoras ramas del árbol sagrado pero…

- no¡ te equivocas Inuyasha, si es de NUESTRA incumbencia lo que te ocurra… somos un grupo… un equipo recuerdas?- Miroku lo sujeto del hombro impidiéndole saltar o avanzar

- tal vez… pero lo mío y lo de Kikyo ocurrió mucho antes de que seamos un grupo y por lo tanto son asuntos que nos les conciernen- Inuyasha no se movió de su posición… Miroku tampoco retrocedió…

- Inuyasha, lo que a ti te pase nos afecta a todos y esto pues… nos trae de cabeza, así que o me das una explicación razonable o ya veras que…- Inuyasha giro súbitamente y le dio un manazo lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer retroceder unos centímetros a Miroku

- estaba embarazada¡¡¡ eso es lo que querías escuchar¡¡¡- su mirada desafiante e intimidante del hanyou habían desconcertado al monje

- que?...- Miroku trataba de asimilar la difícil confesión pero era un trago muy grueso y por mas extraño

- bien entonces ahora si puedes largarte y dejarme en paz¡¡¡ no tengo paciencia para soportar tus pende…- Inuyasha fue interrumpido por Miroku

- a que te refieres con eso?¡¡-

- pues a que mas¡¡¡ lo que escuchaste, Kikyo estaba esperando un cachorro mío antes de ser acecinada por Naraku¡¡¡-

- yo lo… lamento… de hecho… de hecho no lo entiendo- Miroku se encontraba en ceros… nunca creyó escuchar algo así, creyó que era una broma pero se notaba que el hanyou hablaba muy enserio…

- esta bien, no importa, yo tampoco lo sabia… como veras lo que ocurre entre Kikyo y yo es demasiado complicado hasta para mi así que no se metan en mis asuntos personales, lo único que les corresponde a ustedes es la búsqueda de Naraku no mi vida privada y yo…- Miroku jalo de improviso a Inuyasha sujetándolo fuertemente del cuello del aori rojo…

- Inuyasha, lamento todo esto pero, aunque Kikyo hubiera estado embarazada o no de ti, no cambia el hecho de que ahora ella esta muerta y tu vivo y que hay una chica que espera por ti- Inuyasha lo empujo tan fuerte al escuchar esas palabras que el monje de ojos azul profundo cayo al suelo con la mirada mas que nada preocupada…

- lo sabia¡¡¡ no debí decirte nada¡¡¡ y claro que lo cambia todo¡¡¡ TODO¡¡ oíste, ahora me largo de aquí… regresare en tres días… adiós- Inuyasha se volteo y emprendió una veloz carrera

- Inuyasha espera yo……- pero no sirvió de nada ya que el hanyou ya se había alejado

- yo lo lamento… - Miroku se paro lentamente y acomodo sus ropas con cuidado…

- esto será difícil de explicárselo a sango- el monje observo por unos momentos el árbol del tiempo y se acomodo entre sus raíces que sobresalían del suelo, para ver si podía entender la situación…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuatro amigos… o mas bien dos parejas a la vista de cualquiera cenaban felizmente en una sencilla cafetería del centro de Neerima…

-jajaja, en serio¡, que gracioso, parece que el destino se empeña en hacernos parecer pareja, jajaja no es así, Inutaisho?-

- si, je, tienes razón Sakura, igual a con lo que paso con Shaoran -

**Flash back**

Tres chicas obligaban a una cuarta a entrar forzosamente a una tienda de ropa, ya que esta paresia perdida en un universo alterno…

Pero entonces al momento en que esta intento hablarle al chico de cabellera negra que le daba la espalda, una chica al parecer de 17 años ojos verdes como esmeraldas y cabellos castaños claro, lo abrazo de súbito marcándole un gran beso en la mejilla al chico de ojos dorados…

La pelinegra se despisto bastante y creyó que todo esto era un sueño o mas bien una pesadilla y definitivamente quería despertar…

- muchas gracias nii-chan te quiero tanto¡¡ - (nota: Nii-chan significa hermano)

La pelinegra que observaba la escena sintió como si un gran peso abandonara su cuerpo y entonces se decido al fin a llamar al chico…

**Fin del flash back **

- y dime Kagome, tu vives aquí- la hermosa chica de 16 años cabellos casi dorados y verdes ojos como esmeralda se dirigía a Kagome como una gran amiga, a pesar de que tenían horas de conocerse

- claro jejeje, pero tu no… al parecer-

- es verdad, yo soy de Tokio, Shaoran pues… el es de china e Inutaisho pues supongo que sabes que también- ambas chicas platicaban amenamente mientras eran observadas por lo otros dos acompañantes

- a ya veo¡¡ jeje, pero entonces por que tu y…- Kagome apunto a los tres chicos con una mirada interrogante

- es una historia muy larga- Inutaisho interrumpió en la platica

- no importa, me gustaría escucharla- Kagome quien se encontraba sentada en medio de ambos se sentía como una adolescente normal y eso le agradaba…

- bien… pero Sakura, por favor hazla resumida para que Kagome no se aburra-

- claro nii-chan… veras Kagome… yo siempre e vivido en Tokio y antes Inutaisho era mi vecino… compartíamos la parte del patio trasero para jugar desde que éramos muy niños…-

- bla, bla, bla… te dije que la resumieras- Inutaisho abrió y cerro su mano simulando habladuría…

- vamos Inutaisho, no tiene nada de malo…- lo reprimió Sakura…

- vez… hablas tanto que ya llego la comida, buen provecho- el mesero coloco todos los platillos respectivos y todos sujetaron sus palillos

- eso no tiene sentido nii-chan… jeje, buen provecho, Shaoran, Kagome-

- buen provecho…- y los cuatro se dispusieron a comer o mas bien cenar …

Después de que las cuatro amigas que posteriormente se convirtieron en seis compradores de las tiendas departamentales (aunque uno obligado XD) terminaron, Inutaisho junto con Sakura invitaron a Kagome a cenar con ellos, usando la excusa de que seria bueno tener una guía que conociera un poco mas el lugar, ya que Sakura solía perderse con frecuencia aunque decía que ya conocía… aunque la verdadera razón por la que estaban ahí era precisamente para localizar a Kagome…

Durante la cena Shaoran e Inutaisho le explicaron a Kagome que habían ido a Tokio para un torneo de artes marciales que se organizaba, pero que ya había terminado hace dos días…

- es una lastima, me hubiera gustado ir-

- no te preocupes Kagome, después de todo estos dos siempre andan de torneo en torneo-

- bien, será para la próxima- le dijo Inutaisho a Kagome

**No me preguntes más por mí**

**Si ya sabes cual es la respuesta**

**Desde el momento en que te vi**

**Se a lo que voy**

**Yo me propongo ser de ti**

**Una victima casi perfecta**

**Yo me propongo ser de ti**

**Un volcán hoy**

**El amor tal vez**

**Es un mal común**

**Y así como vez**

**Estoy viva aun**

**Será cuestión de suerte**

Kagome ahora fue la que ahora junto con Sakura, quien solía viajar muy seguido a Neerima, les mostraron a los chicos la ciudad y los lugares mas divertidos a visitar… Kagome noto como Sakura y Shaoran se llevaban muy bien, pero que siempre que se veían a los ojos se sonrojaban, ciertamente se gustaban y no se tenía que ser un mago para darse cuenta… mientras tanto Inutaisho y Kagome igual y se divertían juntos (claro a excepción cuando Inu hacia enojar a Kagome o viceversa) Sakura cuando no estaba nerviosa por Shaoran, divisaba que su "nii-chan" como lo llamaba ella parecía gustarle la compañía de Kagome, al igual que notaba que Kagome se perdía de vez en cuando observando los ojos dorados de Inu…

Después de visitar una disco que permitían la entrada a estudiantes los cuatro chicos decidieron que ya era tarde y que debían regresar al hotel.

Shaoran: Inu, yo acompañare a Sakura a casa de su tía y después nos vemos en el hotel

Inu: bien, entonces yo acompañare a Kagome hasta su casa

Kag: esta bien, Inu, no te molestes, yo puedo ir sola

Inu: si claro(sarcasmo), no voy a dejar que andes por ahí a la 1 de la mañana

Sak: vamos Kagome, me agradas mucho como amiga y no me gustaría que dejaras de serlo tan pronto U

Kag: ajajaja(risa nerviosa) si creo que tienes razón.

Ya que llegaron al templo:

Kag: sabes, fue muy divertido, no creí volver a encontrarme con tigo

Inu: si, yo tampoco, pero… entonces no te dijeron que te vine a ver hace una semana

Kag: nani? En serio? No me dijeron nada, quien te atendió

- un niño, creo que era tu hermano-

- hay¡¡ ese tonto de sota… ya vera mañana- Kagome cerro el puño y se le broto una venita de este jeje

- oye… sabes por que me llamo orejas de perro, no es por quejarme pero fue un comentario muy molesto- Inu tenia ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, una mañita que por cierto Kagome ya había notado

- ajajaja(risa nerviosa) no, no por nada… creo que… esta un poco loco, jejeje- _vaya, así que también notaron el parecido _

- ¿, bueno… entonces…- Inu puso una mirada seria

- bien, tengo que entrar- mirada triste de Kagome

- si- mirada igual de triste

- oye, cuanto tiempo mas estarán aquí?-

- un día mas-

- ok, lo que pasa que cumplo 16 años dentro de una semana-

- genial¡¡ habrá fiesta?-

- seguramente, aunque no estoy muy segura –

- que te parece si mañana salimos de nuevo y así quedamos de acuerdo con los chicos para hacerte una fiesta-

- eso seria genial-

**Creo que empiezo a entender**

**Despacio, despacio, comienzas a caer**

**Que nos deseábamos desde antes de nacer**

**Te siento, te siento, desde antes de nacer**

**Tengo el presentimiento de que empieza la acción**

**Adentro, adentro, te vas quedando**

**Y las mujeres somos las de la intuición**

**Así, estoy dispuesta a todo amor**

Al día siguiente a medio día:

- ya me voy mama, regreso hasta tarde¡¡¡-

- bien hija, por favor cuídate-

- si, adiós-

Kagome se había quedado de ver con sus nuevos amigos en el centro comercial, al llegar con la primera que se encontró fue con Sakura-chan

- hola Kagome-

- hola Sakura, que hay-

-oye lamento mucho esto pero yo no podré andar con ustedes ya que surgió un compromiso con mi familia y solo vine a avisar…-

-¿, bien no hay problema- Kagome se sintió un poco decepcionada y hasta cierto punto preocupada por el hecho de que tal vez no vería a Inutaisho

- Shaoran vendrá conmigo así que… , hay luego Inu me dirá en que quedaron con lo de tu fiesta-

&& 30 min. Después &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- hey¡¡ Kagome¡¡- Inutaisho venia corriendo desde lo lejos

- vaya¡¡ ya era hora, creí que no vendrías… sabias que es de muy mala educación dejar esperando a una dama… mira que estaba a punto de irme¡¡- Kagome estaba que echaba humo por la impuntualidad de Inu ._aunque la verdad podría esperar hasta que anocheciera con tal de verte._

_-_yo… lo lamento Kagome… pero recibí una llamada importante de mi padre… y?... donde demonios están los demás-

- a¡… Sakura vino hace rato y dijo que ni ella ni Shaoran vendrían, que después le dijeras en que quedamos-

- keh¡¡ vaya con esta niña, por que demonios no me aviso-

- dijo algo de que no tenía crédito-

- bueno como sea… entonces?- Inu puso una carita interrogante, como esperando una respuesta

- entonces?...- Kagome no sabia a que se refería Inu, pero la verdad era que le encantaba esas expresiones tan similares a las de Inuyasha

- tu eres la guía de turistas de aquí¡¡ no? Pues bien, haz tu chamba¡¡-

- hey¡¡ … mmj, que te parece si vamos al cine, las funciones son mas baratas tarde que por la noche-

- keh¡ como sea… vamonos –

la que accidentalmente se convirtió mas en una cita que en una reunión de amigos fue muy entretenida para ambos, Kagome sentía que a Inutaisho de nuevo y lo estaba desfalcando su mesada para el paseo que estaban dando, fueron al cine, vieron la película de súper escuela de héroes, Kagome tenia tiempo que no veía películas cómicas… de hecho ya tenia tiempo que no iba al cine… la ultima vez fue en china, con Inutaisho… era como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido desde aquella vez, Kagome se lograba olvidar por completo del Sengoku en ciertas ocasiones y si no fuera por que Inutaisho se parecía mucho a Inuyasha tal vez y no hubiera recordado a la época antigua en toda la tarde… Inutaisho por su lado igual y se sentía como un chico tratando de conquistar a la chica que le gusta, aunque según el decía, que ese no era el caso, Kagome lo hacia sentirse calmado y lograba con sus discusiones y con sus sonrisas hacerlo olvidar los problemas que tiene con su hermano, con su padre y en general con lo que dejo en china, comieron en la misma plaza en la que andaban y luego Kagome lo llevo hasta un mirador que creyó conveniente para la ocasión, el lugar no estaba muy cerca y tendrían que ir en metro pero…

- vaya, este parece ser un lindo lugar- Inu y Kag llegaron a unas playas un poco alejadas de neerima pero donde sin embargo había algo de gente… mas bien familias o parejas

- si… creí que querrías visitar el famoso mirador de neerima, dicen que es una de las pocas atracciones que tiene el lugar-

-si? Bien, si tu lo dices- Inu trataba de no darle mayor importancia al lugar, de parecer indiferente con la situación, sin embargo podía notar que el ambiente era muy agradable, había notado que en este lugar solo habían familias o parejas… a lo que Inutaisho le pareció extraño que precisamente lo hubiera traído aquí, iba a burlarse de ella, a decir si lo que quería era ligar con el trayéndolo aquí pero se detuvo al ver la mirada nostálgica de Kagome, sus hermosos ojos canelas brillantes por amenazantes lagrimas a caer.

- este… este lugar… tenia mucho tiempo que no venia- ambos se encontraban sentados en una de las banquitas que habían en la parte superior del enorme mirador de 5 pisos que se encontraba próximo a la playa… y que por eso era tan famoso, era un lugar puramente turístico, diseñado para que se observara el hermoso atardecer que ofrecía el lugar, los dos primeros pisos del edificio eran de comercio, pero los últimos tres pisos eran balcones que daban la vista perfecta al mar, como pequeños parques superiores…

- ka… gome… estas bien- por alguna razón Inutaisho sintió como si se hiciera un gran vació en su corazón al ver a Kagome de esa manera, esa chica definitivamente lo intrigaba y ahora lo preocupaba… _pero porque… porque siento tristeza al verla así… ni siquiera la conozco… bueno… no lo suficiente… tal vez sea porque nunca me a gustado ver a una mujer llorar… si eso debe ser… pero…_

- yo… mmm… gomen nasai Inutaisho, debes creer que soy una tonta- Kagome limpio una lagrima traviesa que cayo por su mejilla y al mismo tiempo oculto su mirada tras su flequillo

- pero…- Inu se acerco hasta a ella y paso su mano por la espalda de ella, tal vez para dar a entender que el estaba ahí, aunque el mismo se sorprendió un poco por su reacción, la verdad es que a la única chica que el había consolado en sus malos momentos era a su nee-chan Sakura…

Kagome sintió el abrazo que Inu le ofrecía y se sintió como si un hueco en su corazón se llenara con alguna especie de esperanza, se dejo reconfortar por el… se sentía tan bien… como si el tiempo no trascurriera… como si ningún dolor de cualquier especie fuera insuperable… el atardecer y el sol junto con el mar empezaron con su gran espectáculo de juego de luces y tonos matizados de rojo y hermosos espejos de agua

- sabes Inu… taisho… (este volteo a verla) antes… mi familia y yo claro… veníamos aquí todos los fines de semana desde que yo tenia memoria… hasta que mi padre… cuando mi padre ya no estuvo con nosotros solo regresamos aquí una vez mas… una ultima vez mas… unos meses después de su muerte regresamos a este hermoso lugar pero… pero mi madre rompió en llanto y desde entonces ya no volvimos a pisar este lugar… nos trae recuerdos… muy hermosos…- Kagome inconscientemente se había refugiado en el torso de Inutaisho y es que se sentía tan bien, tan seguro…

- tonta¡ si tan difícil es para ti no me hubieras traído pues que no vez que…-

- no¡¡ este lugar es el mas hermoso que conozco y no es justo que pase de desapercibido para ti que vienes desde china solo por que… solo porque… yo- Kagome clavo sus dolidos ojos en los hermosos ojos de Inutaisho…

Inutaisho se sorprendió de la belleza que esta niña podía irradiar, simplemente se perdió el los mares canela de esta, su brillo y el sentimiento que desprendía de ellos y en general de todo su cuerpo lo habían hipnotizado al grado de que por su mente o mas bien por su corazón paso la respuesta del porque esta chica lo intrigaba tanto… desde el momento en que la vio se enamoro de ella, se había enamorado de su aura y de la luz que se desprendía de ella y que lo hacia sentir deseos de tenerla cerca de el… con el…

Kagome no sabia si era por el atardecer pintado de matices rojos y dorados o por el propio brillo de las doradas pupilas de Inutaisho en contraste con su cabello negro que caía a los costados…que la hicieron perderse en ellos, se había abierto con el a pesar de no conocerlo y es que le gusto desde el primer momento en que lo conoció, ella pensaba que era porque lo veía como la única manera de estar con su amado Inuyasha… pero ahora … podía ver el brillo que desprendía el ojidorado en frente de ella, pero a diferencia de otras veces, no lo confundió con Inuyasha… porque? … tal vez ni ella misma lo sabia, si después de todo eran los mismos ojos… no… por alguna razón podía ver la diferencia en los ojos de este chico… a pesar de que llego a confundirlo con Inuyasha… ahora lo veía como Inutaisho… la forma en que la veía era tan parecida pero tan diferente… la desconcertó por completo, pero se sintió feliz de que si alguna vez llegaba a sentir cariño o amor ¿por que no? Por este chico, no seria por el hecho de que es la reencarnación de Inuyasha, se dio cuenta de que podía verlo como Inutaisho… y tal vez quererlo con tanta fuerza como a su hanyou…

**Yo te propongo un desliz**

**Un error convertido en acierto**

**Yo me propongo ser de ti**

**Un volcán hoy**

**El amor tal vez**

**Es un mal común**

**Y así como vez**

**Estoy viva aun**

**Será cuestión de suerte**

**Creo que empiezo a entender**

**Despacio, despacio, comienzas a caer**

**Que nos deseábamos desde antes de nacer**

**Te siento, te siento, desde antes de nacer**

**Tengo el presentimiento de que empieza la acción**

**Adentro, adentro, te vas quedando**

**Y las mujeres somos las de la intuición**

**Así, estoy dispuesta a todo amor**

Después del pequeño pero increíblemente deslumbrante imprevisto, Inutaisho y Kagome bajaron ya que esta se había clamado (externamente, porque interiormente estaba hecha un lío ya no solo por los recuerdos de su padre, sino también por lo extraña que se sintio al estar con Inutaisho) Inu compro recuerdos y mas recuerdos para su madre y para sus amigos, al igual que para su padre y aunque no lo deseara le prometió a su madre que también a su hermano le compraría algo, aunque ni sabia porque se esforzaba si siempre le decía que no le gustaba y se lo terminaba regresando o lo dejaba olvidado por ahí… ya estaba entrada la noche cuando decidieron regresar, después de todo Inutaisho no podía desvelarse esa noche ya que mañana viajaría muy temprano de regreso a china y aunque el le dijo que no necesitaba mas de 5 horas de descanso Kagome solo le dijo que era un obstinado y que mejor le hiciera caso a ella…

Al llegar al templo estaban platicando muy amenamente de los problemas que a ambos los acechaba en la escuela, que se habían sentado en el borde de las escaleras del templo, la enorme luna llena iluminaba el lugar con su brillo plateado… Kagome se había enterado de que Inutaisho al parecer tubo una muy fuerte riña tanto con su padre como con su hermano y que había reprobado un año de escuela y que por eso a pesar de que el era un año mayor que ella iban en el mismo grado, no era gran cosa la verdad ya que después de todo muchos jóvenes casi siempre tenían alguna contrariedad que los obligaba a perder un año en algún momento, de hecho ella misma había dudado aprobar ese año y si no fuera por la ayuda de sus amigas ciertamente no hubiera podido pasar…

Indudablemente era agradable pasar el tiempo así… era igual de difícil enfrentarse a la vida diaria sin necesidad de monstruos que los acecharan todo el tiempo o tener que ir por ahí buscando fragmentos que quien sabe donde se encontrarían y sin contar el lidiar con el desfase de épocas etc… y eso que no mencione los amores frustrados XD… en la época moderna los demonios se encontraban dentro de las personas y son mas difíciles de ver y casi imposibles de destruir, el arma ya no solo es una espada o el arco y flechas, se necesitaba de todo el coraje del mundo y de toda la paciencia y desempeño que se puedan otorgar para lograr tus metas… y era obvio que el viaje es mas fácil cuando tienes a alguien que te ayude a recórrelo, que te guié cuando no logras ver hacia delante y que en respuesta tu le ayudes cuando se sienta atrapado o que ya no puede seguir avanzando…

Cada época tiene sus peligros y sus premios y sus diferentes formas de ser enfrentadas…

**123456789….. **

La noche ya se ponía fresca cuando ambos decidieron que era el momento para despedirse, como siempre Inutaisho trato de parecer indiferente con la situación… en la puerta de la casa, Kagome quien ya no aguanto mas y que por experiencia sabia o mas bien esperaba que Inutaisho igual y no tenia ganas de irse… al menos no por tanto tiempo… se abalanzo contra el y se abrazo de su cuerpo, Inutaisho volvió a sentir ese deseo de tenerla junto a el… así que con un esfuerzo sobrehumano dejo su orgullo por un lado y le respondió al calido abrazo de la chica…

Inu le recordó con un rubor en las mejillas que agradecía que Kagome no pudiera ver ya que esta se encontraba refugiada en su pecho, que dentro de 8 días se volverían a ver para la fiesta de 16 de Kagome… después de eso solo silencio, el carmín que Inutaisho sentía en las mejillas se fue disipando hasta que ya era parejo y de manera reconfortable el calor que sentía en todo su cuerpo y el propio calor de Kagome, apreciaba su agradable aroma a flores de Sakuras…

Kagome sentía como el cuerpo de Inutaisho calentaba el suyo propio ya que después de todo la noche era fría y esta era una sensación mucho muy agradable, tanto así que ambos cayeron en una ensoñación, solo sintiendo el palpitar del otro y ya sin importar la ligera platica de la fiesta que intentaban mantener como excusa para seguir así mas tiempo del que pensaron…

Poco apoco se fueron separando del agradable refugio que mantenían solo para que sus propios instintos los llevaran a juntar sus labios en un tierno y fugas beso…

**Creo que empiezo a entender**

**Despacio, despacio, comienzas a caer**

**Que nos deseábamos desde antes de nacer**

**Te siento, te siento, desde antes de nacer**

**Tengo el presentimiento de que empieza la acción**

**Adentro, adentro, te vas quedando**

**Y las mujeres somos las de la intuición**

**Las de la intuición**

_**Las de la intuición **_

_**Shakira **_

_**Fijación oral vol. 1 **_

**Continuara……………………………………………..**

Bien… de antemano lamento mucho el retraso de mi historia, pero es que andaba con muchas tareas, pero bueno aquí esta, espero con ansias sus opiniones, y amenazas así como también su apoyo, y sus preciosos reviews bye…

Inu: vaya, que bien se te da lo romántico

Kitty: -- enserio, gracias¡¡

Inu: era sarcasmo ¬¬, lo único de bueno que tiene tu historia es que metiste a Shakira

Kitty: T.T oye, no seas malo, me esforcé mucho para estar inspirada y escribir la historia

Inu: no se, no me agrada que el tipo ese se ande besando con Kagome

Kitty: pero si eres tu mismo

Inu: yo mismo solo yo

Kitty: ok, creo que ya te entendí… jajaja

Inu: entonces cual es tu excusa

Kitty: te voy a salir con una cursilería, mejor te esperas al resto de la historia

Inu: si no me dices no voy a permitir que volvamos a estar juntos de esa forma pervertida que a ti te gusta

Kitty: no¡¡ por favor, pégame pero no me dejes¡¡… … …¬¬ espera… si nunca estas de acuerdo, yo soy quien tiene que darte afrodisíacos y mezclas parta que me hagas caso

Inu: aja¡¡¡ así que es por eso¡¡ ya veras¡¡¡

Kitty: no espera ajajaja(risa nerviosa) si te calmas te digo rápidamente lo que yo opino de mi historia

Inu: bien¡¡ y no me salgas con alguna tontería¡¡ o te destasare¡¡

Kitty: yo opino que un amor tan lindo como el de Inu Y kag estuvo destinado desde siempre, y eso se demuestra en que Inuyasha y Kikyo pudieron haber sido muy felices, así que la única forma viable es que en el futuro Inuyasha y Kikyo se volverían a encontrar pero esta vez como Inutaisho y Kagome, después de todo el desfase de épocas no afectaba en nada su encuentro y si lograba que ahora los dos estuvieran ya mas dispuestos a la felicidad y sin tantas heridas y maldiciones a cuestas… he¡ que tal eso?

Inu: … ¬¬ … … sin comentarios…

Kitty: oye, no seas así… bueno nos leemos en el próximo capitulo

**Atte: Kagome-kitty**


	7. confecion

**CAPITULO 7 confesiones **

Diálogos entre - . –

_Y pensamientos en cursiva_

Una noche fresca… fría de luna llena… una hermosa chica de próximos 16 años, cabello negro como el mas puro ébano vestida con un agradable pantalón de mezclilla azul claro y una blusa azul oscuro… un guapísimo chico de 17 años junto a ella, sus cabellos azabaches jugando una danza con el viento… ambos chicos encontrados en una tierna caricia que ocasionaba el roce de sus labios… pero…

…..

Kagome al pendiente del palpitar de Inutaisho, ella escondida en su pecho tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para poder alcanzar al fin los labios de el, mientras este al contrario tuvo que inclinarse un tanto, ocasionando que dos mechones de cabello cayeran traviesamente al frente… todo estaba bien… pero…

Sintió el profundo calor de sus labios… tan delicioso… y entreabrió los ojos para poder apreciar a su hermoso hanyou con ella… …

Kagome sintió una punzada en el estomago y un fuerte mareo que le ocasiono un dolor de cabeza intenso, solo acertó a empujar al chico de dorados ojos y entrar corriendo a su casa, azotarle la puerta en la cara cuando este intento detenerla o al menos preguntar algo… corrió con lagrimas próximas en los ojos y no se detuvo hasta que estuvo en su habitación… se tiro en la cama y se escondió en su almohada, apretándola contra si, tratando de asfixiar sus sordos gemidos que provocaba su angustia, se quedo ahí… durante una hora… dos horas… tres… … …

777777777777777777777

Inutaisho sentía el calor de los labios de la chica, tenia la mente en blanco… no pensaba solo sentía… sentía el calor de sus cuerpos, sentía en contraste el frió del aire, y apreciaba el agradable aroma de la chica… todo era mas de lo el hubiera creído pero… una presión en el pecho lo obligaron a alejarse de manera súbita, solo logro apreciar la espalda de Kagome que desaparecía dentro de la casa, intento detenerla pero no lo consiguió… se quedo ahí extrañado… esperando a que la chica saliera y le diese una explicación… cuando pasaron 15 minutos su embelesamiento ya había desaparecido pero su desconcierto seguía presente… y fue entonces que empezó a sentir frustración y coraje, tal vez un gran enojo… tubo ganas de gritarle, de exigirle que saliera, pero eran las 12 de la noche y no seria correcto o tan siquiera viable… así que solo golpeo a puño cerrado la pared y se dispuso a retirarse.

7777777777777777777

Kagome lloraba en la penumbra de su habitación… por su mente solo transitaba recuerdo tras recuerdo de su amado hanyou y de la aproximación de Inutaisho… _por que, porque. _era lo único que podía cavilar… recordaba la vez que tubo la oportunidad de besar por primera vez los labios de Inuyasha, el estaba convertido en demonio por culpa de Kaguya y esa era la única opción que encontró en ese momento, igual recordaba la vez en que el, estando convertido en humano y recostado sobre sus piernas le había dicho que su aroma le agradaba, o las tantas e incontables veces que el le ofreció su rata de fuego en noches frías… noches frías como esta… sin embargo también recordaba los dorados e intensos ojos de Inutaisho tan iguales y tan diferentes a la vez, simplemente no sabia la razón de porque su mente y su corazón se empeñaban en comparar a ambos chicos, su traicionero corazón había confundido a Inuyasha al momento de sentir el contacto con labios ajenos, ella misma se sintió en las nubes cuando logro sentir por segunda ocasión los labios de su hanyou una vez mas… _no lo entiendo, ni siquiera recordaba a Inuyasha en esos momentos, porque lo confundí entonces? _

Escucho un ruido sordo que provenía de planta de abajo, probablemente un golpe, se levanto y agudizo sus oídos y logro escuchar con dificultad los pasos de Inutaisho abandonando el templo…… ni siquiera quiso asomarse por la ventana, ¿para que?... intento abandonarse a su llanto que aun no comprendía, escondiéndose nuevamente en su almohada pero en lugar de ella estaba su gato Buyo… el leal minino maulló con algo de pereza y espero a que su dueña se recostara en la cama de la oscura habitación para recostarse sobre ella…

Kagome solo lloraba en silencio mientras acariciaba a su gato, casi como una terapia relajante, poco a poco empezó a recordar las veces que había estado a solas con Inuyasha, la vez que le dijo que lo amaba y que lo único que ella quería era permanecer a su lado… _es verdad, no importa que la reencarnación de Inuyasha me aya encontrado y que aya descubierto que prácticamente estábamos destinados yo ya amo a Inuyasha y mientras así sea Inutaisho no tiene espacio suficiente en mi corazón…_

- hay Buyo (suspiro) porque tienen que ser así las cosas… por que no pude enamorarme de Inutaisho antes y no de Inuyasha, estoy segura que lo hubiera amado con tanta o mas fuerza que a Inuyasha ya que este si me hubiera correspondido… (sonrisa perdida) no importa lo que pase, después de todo yo siempre voy a amarte Inuyasha- mas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas

- Meouww¡¡ -

Una hora después de que Inutaisho ya se había marchado, Kagome decidió cambiarse de ropa, el perezoso minino cayo pesadamente de costado cuando esta se levanto para entrar al baño… tomaría una ducha caliente para ver si se relajaba…

Aunque la verdad ni eso la ayudo, solo podía recordar… recordar la vez que conoció a Inuyasha y la vez que conoció a Inutaisho, la primera pelea que tubo con Inuyasha y la primera pelea que tubo con Inutaisho, las veces que se había quedado sola con Inuyasha y las pocas veces que había pasado agradables momentos a solas con Inutaisho (bueno XD creo que ya entendieron el concepto)

ya de vuelta en su habitación recostada en su cama y bajo su protectora colcha, Kagome no podía dormir, ya pasaban de las tres de la mañana pero su mente estaba hecha un lió, los precioso momentos que había pasado con Inutaisho eran tan distintos que los que había pasado con Inuyasha, sin embargo eran igual de intensos, _esto no esta bien, no se que estoy haciendo, como no compararlos si son tan iguales, pero la verdad es que no lo son, claramente se ve que Inutaisho no tiene tantas heridas como Inuyasha, y también, y también tiene el corazón libre, eso me lo demostró al momento de besarme, yo no se que hacer… y aunque lo supiera… yo amo a Inuyasha… sin embargo el ama a Kikyo, pero Kikyo esta muerta, sin embargo ella ya dejo huella en su corazón, así como Inuyasha dejo huella en el mío… _

Y así, sin encontrar nada mas que confusión y su profundo amor por Inuyasha que no le permitía sentir algo real por Inutaisho se quedo dormida…

nuevamente comenzó a soñar… ella corría por el bosque persiguiendo a su hanyou, pero no importaba que tan rápido avanzara, no lograba acercarse, hasta que este desaparece y Kagome comienza a llamarlo, lo encuentra… lo encuentra con Kikyo, abrazados, disfrutando el uno del otro sin importarles nada… ella se esconde tras un árbol del bosque y esconde su cabeza entre las rodillas, solloza en silencio y escucha a Inuyasha confesarle a Kikyo que no se preocupe , que el siempre va a protegerla que siempre estará a su lado… entonces siente una mano en su hombro, levanta la mirada y es Inuyasha, con su melena plateada, sus ojos dorados y sus orejitas aterciopeladas… la mira fijamente y le dice – no te preocupes, yo prometí que siempre te protegería, y estaré siempre a tu lado- después de esto la abraza y ella se esconde en su pecho con una nueva alegría y esperanzas en su corazón… pero al separarse Inuyasha se había convertido en Inutaisho, sus ojos dorados y su melena azabache – no te preocupes, yo siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte, como lo prometí - …

Kagome se despertó muy exaltada tanto así que Buyo salio corriendo de la habitación…

- que demonios significo eso¡¡- Kagome observo con desesperación su reloj como si este fuera a responderle sus dudas, pero lo único que le aclaro es que eran las 5:30 de la mañana, volvió a recostarse, los ojos le dolían de tanto llorar y casi de inmediato se durmió de nuevo, probable mente soñaría de nuevo lo mismo…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inutaisho había tenido problemas con la llave del hotel, llegando a la conclusión que las cerraduras necesitaban aceite o que eran de mala calidad, le hecho la culpa al tocador de la habitación cuando choco contra el haciéndole sentir un ligero dolor punzante en la pierna y mas que nada enfado contra aquel mueble, se peleo hasta con las agujetas de sus tenis porque al parecer no querían ceder, el cajón del armario donde guardaba su ropa se puso rebelde y tubo que asestarle tres golpes antes de que abriera, al parecer su ropa de dormir estaba jugando a las escondidillas con el y ya estaba a punto de sacar el cajón y voltearlo en el piso cuando, Shaoran quien había estado observando el cómico espectáculo desde que lo habían despertado con el ruido de la cerradura y los floridos insultos a esta, le indico que al parecer estaba hurgando en el cajón equivocado… el cuarto de hotel contaba con camas gemelas y enfrente de estas un tocador con cajones para guardar objetos, al igual que un armario para guardar ropa y un perchero para colgar la misma, nada fuera de lo común.

- Inutaisho, si no mal recuerdo tu ropa esta en el cajón de alado, ahí esta la mía-

Inu aun mas enojado que con la cerradura le grito que si quería hacer cambios en la habitación que le avisara con tiempo, Shaoran solo rió en silencio, no fuera a ser que si Inu lo escuchaba divertido por la situación, su bien florido vocabulario se aria contra el…

Curiosamente el ahora correcto cajón de su ropa era tan rebelde como el de la ropa de Shaoran, y este maléfico mueble solo gano con su rebeldía un par de golpes y una certera patada que lo hicieron retroceder unos centímetros antes de abrirse con el mismo impulso, ya sin paciencia, de hecho no la tenia desde que tardo en conseguir taxi puesto a que con los problemas no logro preguntarle a Kagome como regresar al hotel desde el templo y de noche no podía hacer nada mas que confiar en el trasporte publico… termino por voltear el cajón y tirar toda su ropa y aun así no encontró lo que buscaba, hecho una fiera logro ver que al parecer lo que buscaba se encontraba a un costado de su cama, la tomo como si se tratara de una criatura que fuera a escapar y se metió al baño como alma que lleva el diablo, azotándola por supuesto tras de el…

Abrió las llaves de la regadera y a pesar de que solo había tardado unos segundos en calentarse el agua, al parecer esta había tardado demasiado para su actual gusto… el agua templada que caía como una caricia por todo su bien formado cuerpo (¬) logro apaciguar un poco su impaciencia e irritación.

Ya terminada con un poco de trabas la rutina para antes de dormir, Inu se recostó en su cama y se escondió bajo las sabanas, mientras la comodidad del lugar lo relajaba poco a poco…

- una mala noche Inutaisho?- Shaoran había esperado a que "el aura maligna" que Inutaisho tenia consigo desapareciera para preguntar…

Estaba tratando de bloquear la situación en su mente como hacia con la mayoría de las cosas que lo disgustaban cuando al escuchar a su amigo dirigirse a el con sorna, solo logro recordar todo de nuevo en tan solo unos segundos, provocando con eso un ligero dolor de cabeza, se sentó súbitamente para dirigirle una mirada de furia a Shaoran…

- KEH¡¡ tu que crees¡¡ por que yo la verdad no lo se¡¡ TODO IBA BIEN Y DE REPENTE PAFF¡¡ mujeres¡¡ quien las entiende¡¡- grito, y con la misma que se levanto se volvió a acostar y a esconder en sus sabanas, Shaoran se rió por lo bajo y realmente esperaba que no fuera nada serio… mientras que Inutaisho recordó poco a poco esta vez la reciente noche… llegando a la conclusión de que el no hizo nada malo…

sin embargo no logro conciliar el sueño, la situación del beso y de lo agradable que se sintió lo hicieron acariciarse suavemente sus labios, dejando en cuenta el hecho de que aun sentía la dulzura los labios de Kagome… _Kagome, que ocurrió, por que? Será que acaso no te gusto a ti, tal vez esa fue tu manera de rechazarme…_ con ese pensamiento, un nuevo sentimiento albergo su confundido corazón, tal vez decepción… no… estaba seguro de que era tristeza, sentía tristeza de perder a Kagome a pesar de que aun no la conocía bien, suavemente se fue quedando dormido recordando el atardecer que tuvieron juntos, las brillantes orbes canelas brillantes por las lagrimas y la dolorosa confesión de la chica que lo hizo sentir deseos de consolarla… y de tenerla junto a el, pero mas que nada de protegerla…

_Hay Kagome… Kagome, solo espero que todo esto se resuelva… Kagome_

Inutaisho comenzó a soñar, el estaba con su hermano en un extraño parque, solo caminaba tras el, ni siquiera sabia que estaban buscando, de hecho el parque se empezó a convertir lentamente en un bosque, Inutaisho se detuvo y observo como su hermano se perdía entre el follaje del lugar, quiso seguirlo pero un enorme árbol llamo su atención, se acerco lentamente a el… solamente sentía que este lo llamaba… ¿Por qué? Puso una mano sobre el tronco de este para sentirlo pero al momento de hacerlo… noto el hecho de que en sus manos tenia garras, las sentía extrañas, como si estas tuvieran un gran filo, igual noto que andaba descalzo… al parecer en sus pies también tenia garras, mas pequeñas y no tan filosas…

- Inu¡¡ INU¡¡ INUTAISHO DESPIERTA¡¡-

- mmm? Que pasa Shaoran?- un soñoliento Inu despertaba con pereza

- vamos Inu, ay que ir al aeropuerto en una hora y tu… bueno, ayer hiciste un reguero por la habitación –

- (bostezo) nani? – Inu recorrió con sus dorados ojos y a medio abrir, la habitación estaba hecha un reguero y entonces como un golpe recordó la noche anterior, haciéndolo olvidar el extraño sueño que había tenido…

- apenas son las cinco de la mañana-

- si pero si no mal recuerdas fue tu hermano quien quiso que viajemos tan temprano-

- mmm (otro bostezo) ese maldito de Kuromaru, bien, bien… ya me levante- _la próxima vez yo comprare los boletos…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- hermana¡¡ hermana despierta ya, mama quiere que bajes a desayunar¡¡-

- ya voy sota¡¡-

Kagome despertaba lentamente, vio su reloj y eran las 8 de la mañana, al parecer había vuelto a soñar lo mismo una y otra vez… los ojos le ardían de tanto que había llorado, se cambio de ropa lentamente, no tenia ganas de hacer nada, se vio en su espejo y noto que tenia los ojos rojísimo e hinchados. _Demonios, esto no se lo voy a poder ocultar a nadie…_

- no tengo hambre mama¡¡¡ al rato bajare a desayunar- grito Kagome desde su habitación

- esta bien hija no te preocupes, baja cuando quieras-

Kagome se recostó nuevamente en su cama y se volvió a quedar dormida… por aquello de las 10 de la mañana bajo a desayunar, no había nadie, así que se relajo un poco y se calentó su desayuno, en la mesa había una nota que decía que regresarían para la hora de la comida. _Bien, espero que para eso, mis ojos ya no se vean tan mal. _Se sirvió el desayuno frente al televisor y lo dejo en algún programa cómico, no tenia ganas de pensar en nada… no por ahora…

Inuyasha se encontraba merodeando cerca del pozo que conecta ambas épocas.

- ya van cuatro días que Kagome se marcho… espero que ya no este molesta- desde la pelea con Miroku ya habían pasado tres días, bueno, este era el tercero, Inuyasha le calculo mas o menos que Kagome seguramente ya estaría despierta, así que se metió por el pozo…

o0o0o0o

Kagome estaba tan distraída con el programa que estaba viendo que no se percato que la presencia de Inuyasha acababa de salir por el pozo…

Inuyasha entro silenciosamente a la casa, de inmediato noto el aroma de Kagome… se encontraba en la sala, se acerco, iba a hablarle cuando sintió un ligero aroma a sal, no era un aroma normal de sal, era el aroma que se queda impregnado en la piel a causa de las lagrimas… la observo un par de minutos… no lograba verle el rostro, solo veía que esta estaba muy entretenida con el extraño aparato que muestra imágenes, de hecho de vez en cuando se reía cuando escuchaba alguna broma de este… _tal vez si estuvo llorando, pero parece que ya esta mejor…_ y así se acerco hasta ella y la llamo…

Kagome sintió como si todo su universo hubiera quedado paralizado por la ronca voz que escucho, y curiosamente lo primero que se le vino a la mente es que era Inutaisho quien había regresado por una explicación de la noche anterior, tan así fue que el punzante dolor de cabeza comenzó de nuevo esta vez acompañado por extrañas mariposas en el estomago…

- Kagome, que ocurre, por que no me contestas? A caso… si… sigues molesta- la forma temerosa en que Inuyasha le hablo hicieron reaccionar a Kagome haciendo que esta ya relacione el hecho de que se trataba de Inuyasha y no de Inutaisho quien se encontraba tras ella, su cuerpo y su corazón reaccionaron mas rápido que su mente, cuando esta se percato de lo que hacia, ya se había abrazado de Inuyasha y escondía su rostro en pecho del muchacho de vestimentas rojas, sin intención alguna las lagrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos, Inuyasha no sabia que hacer, lo único que consiguió fue responder al abrazo de la chica cuando a su nariz llego el aroma de las lagrimas…

Unos minutos después, Inuyasha sujeto con suavidad el rostro de la chica obligándola a mirarlo…

- Kagome…- un susurro de voz salio de labios de Inuyasha, se sentía tan mal al ver así a la chica de una época diferente a la de el…

- Inuyasha… por que?- Kagome volvió a romper en llanto, un llanto silencioso se adueño de ella, y volvió a esconderse en el pecho del hanyou… se sentía tan bien estar ahí, que sentía que su dolor tarde o temprano menguaría si se quedaba ahí…

- Kagome, Kagome, que te ocurre, por favor, no me gusta verte llorar, de hecho no me gusta que llores, Kagome- la profunda voz de Inuyasha lograron acallar el llanto de la chica, esta se limpio el rastro de las lagrimas y se dirigió a sentarse en el mueble de la sala… Inuyasha la siguió…

- discúlpame Inuyasha, jajaja (risa triste) digamos que fue la emoción del momento- Kagome intento perderse en el programa de televisión antes de que su mente comenzara a hacen conjeturas que no la llevaban a ningún lado, pero Inuyasha la regreso a su dura realidad…

- Kagome, por favor, explícame que te ocurre, tu no estas bien, no puedes decir que es la emoción de momento, sea lo que sea que signifique eso, anda, llevamos un año de conocernos, y se que algo muy malo te pasa- Inuyasha se había acercado lo suficiente a Kagome como para ponerla nerviosa, sus dorados ojos expectantes estaban clavados el los canela de la chica…

-Inuyasha… no me ocurre nada… nada que pueda explicarte-

- alguien te hizo daño Kagome?-

- si… yo misma- Kagome escondió su mirada en el flequillo revuelto que caía sobre su rostro

- ¿? Kagome yo…-

- ya llegamos¡¡¡ hermana¡¡¡… o¡¡ orejas de perro, veo que regresaste, y dime, viniste a buscar a mi hermana?-

- que, a hola sota, si… vine a llevarme a tu hermana de vuelta al sengoku…- Kagome se levanto de súbito y corrió hacia su habitación, sota e Inuyasha se quedaron muy extrañados, sota iba a decir algo cuando la mama y el abuelo de Kagome entraron con las compras recién realizadas…

- sota ayúdanos con esto quieres-

- si mama-

Inuyasha aprovecho para subir hasta la habitación de Kagome… la encontró haciendo la mochila amarilla, su mirada perdida y triste le decían que le había pasado algo muy grave…

- Kagome yo…-

- toma- Kagome le extendió la pesada mochila, en sus labios de la chica se reflejaba una tierna sonrisa, pero Inuyasha estaba seguro que era falsa.

- adelántate al pozo por favor Inuyasha, yo antes quiero ir al baño-

- e… si… si de acuerdo-

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

Ya en el pozo:

- bien Inuyasha ya estoy lista- en el rostro de Kagome casi y no se notaba que había llorado, de hecho si Inuyasha no hubiese visto como se encontraba anteriormente, tal vez no le hubiera prestado importancia

- Kagome yo… yo solo quiero que sepas, que estoy aquí para protegerte…- la verdad Inuyasha no sabia como expresarle a Kagome lo mucho que la quería y que no le gustaba verla triste y que si había algo que el pudiera hacer por ella…

Kagome recordó el sueño tan extraño de anoche, donde Inuyasha le dice algo similar, pero entonces recordó que también Inutaisho le dice lo mismo en su sueño…

- hay Inuyasha… nadie puede protegernos de un amor no correspondido- la mirada triste de Kagome se escondió de nuevo tras su flequillo y antes de que Inuyasha reaccionara, esta ya se había tirado por el pozo…

- Kagome… perdóname… yo… yo te… yo te amo… pero también a Kikyo… y ella tiene prioridad…- Inuyasha hablaba con el pozo vació, mientras lograba entender en parte el posible sufrimiento de Kagome…

€€€€€€€€€€€

Durante el camino hacia a la aldea, ninguno de los dos cruzo palabra alguna hasta que se encontraron con el resto del grupo, el primero en saludar a la recién llegada fue el pequeño Shippo, quien como siempre se tiro a sus brazos, de ahí sango-san y Miroku-sama le dieron la bienvenida a Kagome… mientras Kagome sacaba un libro para sango, Miroku observaba muy seriamente a Inuyasha, quien al percatarse solo esquivo la mirada…

Kagome: _bien… ya estoy aquí… de vuelta a mi realidad… a mi amor no correspondido por Inuyasha_

_-_Kagome… te encuentras bien- Kagome sostenía el libro para sango en sus manos y lo observaba perdida…

- si sango, no te preocupes, estoy bien… … … como siempre…- Kagome le extendió el libro a sango… sango no había quedado muy convencida, pero ya habría tiempo para charlar…

la semana paso sin mas, Kagome había logrado convencer a sango de que se encontraba así por que al parecer las clases comenzaban en unos días y ella tendría que faltar los primeros días, no le comento nada de Inutaisho ni de la extraña y corta platica con Inuyasha, como siempre, el dolor ella sola lo asimilaba…

Con Inuyasha, no fue diferente, la aclaración que le dio antes de saltar al pozo había sido sufriente para que Inuyasha no volviera a hacer mención de la tristeza de Kagome…

Se encontraban en una aldea bastante alejada del pozo del tiempo o del árbol sagrado, una mañana, Kagome quien dormía tranquilamente sobre su futón una mañana un poco fría, fue despertada de súbito por todos sus amigos…

Todos: SORPRESA¡¡¡ FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KAGOME ¡¡¡ - y quien sabe de donde sacaron serpentinas y confeti y se lo arrojaron todos a Kagome y soplaron espanta suegras

- hay¡¡ muchas gracias chicos- Kagome aun soñolienta, le pusieron por Shippo un gorrito de fiesta hecho de papel y le metió a la boca un espanta suegras.

-(soplido de espanta suegras) vaya chicos si que me sorprendieron, jajaja (espanta suegras de nuevo) en especial porque yo cumplo años hasta mañana-

- eso ya lo sabemos amiga, pero estoy segura de que querrás pasar el día con tu familia, así que decidimos festejarlo el día de hoy, que te parece? –

- gracias, sango, gracias chicos, será todo un placer, jajaja-

Kagome recibió unos regalos por parte de sus amigos, Shippo le había tallado unas figuras con la forma de cada uno de sus amigos, Kagome quedo sorprendida por lo lindos que estaban, sango al parecer le había comprado un hermoso kimono, era rosado, con los bordes de color blanco y rosas rojas, Miroku le regalo un par de aretes que iban en combinación perfecta con el kimono… y ahora era el turno de Inuyasha…

- Kagome… ven con migo por favor- Inuyasha empezó a caminar en dirección al bosque, Kagome lo siguió…

- esta bien Inuyasha… si no tienes nada para mi no importa, con que me dejes darte unos osuw… bueno, mandarte al suelo seria suficiente para mi, jejeje-

- jaja (sarcasmo) muy graciosa, pues aunque no lo creas si tengo algo para ti, pero si sigues con esa actitud entonces no te daré nada-

- esta bien Inuyasha… ya no diré nada-

Cuando ya estuvieron bastante alejados de sus amigos, Inuyasha saco de su aori una hermosa cajita de madera, era como de 20cmX10cmX5cm de color oscuro,

- esta caja esta hecha con ramas del árbol del tiempo, yo mismo la mande a hacer… con ayuda de Miroku claro-

- si esta bien, esta muy linda Inuyasha… y tiene algo adentro o es un joyero?-

- originalmente iba a ser un joyero, pero… con lo que pasó en tu casa hace unos días… pues decidí anexarle algo-

- si y que seria eso?- Kagome parecía niña chiquita

- ábrela y veras-

Kagome tomo la linda caja en sus manos y la abrió lentamente…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- dime Miroku? Que es lo que Inuyasha le dará a Kagome?-

- eso mi querida sango es una sorpresa-

- mientras a ese perro tonto no se le ocurra hacerle algo malo a Kagome… -

- tranquilo Shippo, no es nada malo, ya veras-

- mmm? Espero que tu no le hayas aconsejado, ya que conociéndote de seguro le querrá hacer…-

- (tos fingida) te equivocas sango, Inuyasha fue el que ideo el regalo así que dejémosles un poco de tranquilidad que la necesitan-

- vaya, nunca te había oído hablar de esa manera, esta todo bien Miroku?-

- pues no exactamente… solo espero que Inuyasha no hable de mas-

&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome sostenía entre sus manos una hermosa flor de Sakura hecha de brillante… se había quedado sin palabras…

- wuau¡ I… Inu… yasha… es… es hermosa, es tan perfecta y tan… hermosa- Kagome solo podía observar el increíble brillo de dicha flor

- me alegra que te guste Kagome, esta hecha con el diamante de colmillo de acero, así que es muy especial-

- Inuyasha, es increíble… no… no se que decir… nunca creí que…- Kagome pego a su pecho la hermosa y brillante flor

- si lo se… es genial, porque precisamente crees que venimos hasta esta aldea a festejar tu cumpleaños-

- nani? Creí que era coincidencia-

- no, Miroku dice que aquí están unos de los mejores artesanos de joyas-

- entonces los aretes de Miroku…-

- no, esos el te los compro, con un pedazo de diamante que me robo de colmillo… pero bueno-

Kagome e Inuyasha se habían acomodado bajo la sombra de un árbol en una colina y observaban a la gente que paseaban felices por la aldea un poco mas abajo, sin embargo Kagome no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Inuyasha le había mencionado de lo de hace unos días… la flor se encontraba dentro de la caja de madera y Kagome la observaba un tanto pensativa. _Inuyasha me dijo que era muy especial porque estaba hecha del diamante de colmillo de acero, me pregunto si eso seria todo que me quería decir en realidad…_

-Kagome yo…-

-Inuyasha yo…-

Ambos habían hablado al mismo tiempo y se sonrojaron por eso…

- dime tu primero Kagome-

- esta bien… Inuyasha… la flor… realmente que significado tiene para ti…-

- mmm Kagome… veras, tu sabes por que de que sea una flor de Sakura y no una rosa o cualquier otra flor?-

- no, no lo se?-

- mj… veras, tu aroma… tu aroma es idéntico al de esta flor…-

- mi aroma… pero- Kagome estaba un poco intrigada

- y también, porque fue en el árbol sagrado donde nos conocimos-

- si… el goshinboku es un árbol de cerezos-

- así es, y también por que (Inuyasha escondió su mirada tras su flequillo) por que, ahí precisamente será donde nos separaremos…-

Kagome sintió como si le echaran un balde de agua fría… cerro los ojos con tanta fuerza y se creyó desvanecer… no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando… Inuyasha le estaba diciendo que tarde o temprano se separarían completamente… _no… esto no puede ser, Inuyasha… Inuyasha… Inuyasha¡¡¡ _

- que… que quieres decir Inuyasha- de los ojos de Kagome caían lagrimas de tristeza y confusión…

- Kagome… no importa cuanto nos queramos, tarde o temprano tu y yo…-

- no¡¡¡ Inuyasha no lo digas¡¡ por favor- la voz de Kagome se fue quebrando poco apoco hasta que se convirtió en un susurro, que si no fuera por los agudos sentidos de Inuyasha este lo la habría escuchado.

- Inuyasha… yo no quiero… separarme de ti…- Kagome se levanto dejando caer la caja que tenia entre las piernas e hizo el intento de correr hacia cualquier parte… pero Inuyasha la detuvo

- Kagome…por favor- Inuyasha la abrazo con fuerza mientras esta luchaba sin mucha fuerza por soltarse

- Kagome, escúchame, tu y yo… nunca podrá ser, simplemente no estábamos destinados… escucha Kagome… yo… yo te… yo te amo…- Kagome dejo de forcejear de pronto, había escuchado las palabras de Inuyasha y simplemente estaba tan confundida, no sabia si sentirse feliz por que por fin había escuchado esas hermosas palabras de su amado hanyou, o sentirse triste porque se las estaba diciendo en forma de despedida… el la cabeza de Kagome se repetían una y otra vez las palabras de Inuyasha, desde el te amo, hasta el no estábamos destinados… Kagome dirigió su mirada a el con rabia

- al diablo¡¡¡ al diablo el destino Inuyasha¡¡¡ si es verdad lo que me dices, entonces tu y yo si…- Inuyasha sello los labios de Kagome con los suyos propios… sin embargo a diferencia de la vez con Kaguya o inclusive el beso con Inutaisho… Kagome sintió una infinita tristeza y amargura provenir de este beso, era un beso de despedida… un beso que daba por terminada una relación que jamás existió y que al parecer jamás podría ser… al menos no en esta época

- Inuyasha… yo te amo… y lo único que quiero es permanecer a tu lado, por favor no me niegues eso…- la mirada de Kagome era suplicante y dejaba escapar las lagrimas sin importarle…

- Kagome, discúlpame pero yo… aunque te ame… tu sabes por que…-

Kagome se escondió en el pecho del hanyou y sollozo en silencio dejándose caer en el pasto junto con Inuyasha…

Inuyasha logro alcanzar la caja con la flor dentro y se la extendió de nuevo a Kagome, esta la sujeto sin objeción alguna…

- Kagome, cuando todo esto termine… no te pido que me olvides, aunque seria genial si pudieras hacerlo, solo te pido que me guardes en tu corazón, en un rincón que no interfiera nunca con alguna posible oportunidad que tengas en el futuro, una oportunidad de amar a alguien que si te corresponda debidamente, que no tenga tantas heridas en el alma y que tenga la libertad de amarte plenamente, que se merezca esas lagrimas que tu derramas por mi, por que tu no mereces sufrir por mi, sabes por que? Por que aquel que merezca tus lágrimas y tu sufrimiento, jamás te lastimara…-

- Inuyasha, yo siempre voy a amarte y jamás podría olvidarte- ambos se quedaron abrazados un rato mas mientras Kagome reprimía en su totalidad el llanto…

-vamos Kagome- Inuyasha ayudo a la chica a levantarse

- a donde Inuyasha- la voz de Kagome era un susurro mas que voz…

- tranquila, te llevare a recoger tus cosas y los regalos que te dieron los demás… te llevare a tu casa para que mañana puedas festejar con tu familia y pasado mañana iré a buscarte, de acuerdo- Kagome solo asintió con la cabeza, tenia la mente y el corazón completamente bloqueados, solo quería que esto fuera un mal sueño, un mal sueño del que pronto despertaría y descubriera que Inuyasha nunca le pidió abandonarlo, de hecho que Kikyo se quedo muerta y ella e Inuyasha son novios… aunque eso seria muy egoísta… o ya de ultimo recurso que nada de lo que vivió aquí fuera real, que cuando despierte estaría cumpliendo 15 años y que iría a la escuela como cualquier chica normal y que viajaría a china con sus amigas y que conocería a Inutaisho y se enamoraría de el… vaya Kagome se sorprendió al verse pensando en Inutaisho… lo cual solo la hacían recordar lo mucho que amaba a Inuyasha…

Cuando llegaron de nuevo con los chicos, todos trataron de ignorar el hecho de que Kagome se veía sumamente triste y mejor decidieron dejar que esta les presumiera el hermoso regalo de Inuyasha, a lo cual tanto Shippo como sango como Kirara quedaron sorprendidos. Miroku tratando de quedar a distancia de los chicos se acerco a Inuyasha

- hablaste de mas, no es cierto?-

- aunque no lo creas, solo dije lo que necesitaba decirle- la voz de Inuyasha era ronca y apagada

- entonces no sabe que la señorita Kikyo murió esperando un hijo tuyo-

- no, pero si sabe, el significado de la flor, y que cuando esto termine yo me marchare con Kikyo y ella regresara a su época y que tendrá que olvidarme para segur adelante-

- hay Inuyasha, aun opino que lo que haces no es…-

- Miroku por favor… lo que estoy haciendo es muy difícil… por favor no lo empeores- la voz de Inuyasha se quebró un poco a lo que Miroku decidió dejar las cosas así

Ya en la tarde:

- adiós sango, adiós Shippo, nos veremos en unos días- Kagome se despidió de sus amigos

- adiós Kagome, nos veremos pronto- Kagome se subió a la espalda de Inuyasha y este comenzó con la respectiva carrera

Durante el regreso a la aldea de Kaede no dijeron ni una sola palabra, el retorno duro aproximadamente unas tres horas e Inuyasha se paro a descansar en un par de ocasiones… Inuyasha había intentado entablar conversación diciendo que Kagome pesaba demasiado y cosas así, pero Kagome solo lo veía y no decía nada…

Ya en la aldea Kagome fue felicitada por la anciana Kaede y después se marcharon al pozo…

- y que, te regalo la vieja- Inuyasha y Kagome se detuvieron frente al árbol sagrado y Kagome desenvolvió el regalo que Kaede le había entregado…

Era una cajita de madera… y en su contenido había una placa con forma de corazón al parecer hecho de oro estaba partido por la mitad y si juntabas los 2 pedazos se podía apreciar que coincidían perfectamente…

- vaya, que regalo mas extraño… que significa?-

- significa… …una mitad se la das a la persona que te a arrebatado el corazón, es decir a la persona a la que amas…-

- y por que te dio eso la vieja, no creo que ella se aya enamorado de ti-

- no seas tonto Inuyasha, me lo dio completo eso significa que yo me quedare con uno y le daré el otro a mi otra mitad-

- tu? Otra mitad?-

- Inuyasha puedo pedirte un favor?-

- claro-

- con tus garras y con mucho cuidado quiero que en esta mitad escribas la letra "K" de la mejor manera posible, y en esta otra mitad escribas la letra "I" igual de la mejor manera posible-

Kagome le entrego el corazón a Inuyasha y este hizo lo que esta le indico, después se lo entrego de nuevo a Kagome

- gracias Inuyasha- ambos caminaron hasta llegar al pozo

- bien, iré a buscarte en un par de días, de acuerdo-

-si- Kagome se acomodo para arrogarse al pozo pero antes de hacerlo se prendo de Inuyasha y le arrebato un beso, Inuyasha se sorprendió y no tubo reacción alguna.

Ambos disfrutaron de un nuevo beso que solo acarreaba consigo una gran tristeza de un amor imposible… Inuyasha correspondió al beso de una manera tierna, Kagome trataba de hacerle entender a Inuyasha lo mucho que el significaba para ella, haciéndolo de una manera lenta y pausada… solo rozando sus labios, jugando a apretar los labios del otro con los suyos propios, tardaron unos minutos en aquel tierno beso… al separase ambos se vieron a los ojos, tanto la mirada dorada como la mirada canela estaban algo brillantes por probables lagrimas…

- nos veremos luego Inuyasha- Kagome se viro en dirección al pozo

- nos veremos luego Kagome… y… espero que esto no lo vuelvas a repetir- la voz de Inuyasha sonaba triste y profunda

- tranquilo no lo volveré a hacer- la voz de Kagome no podía esconder la tristeza que sentía

- gracias Kagome…-

Después de eso Kagome se tiro al pozo… Inuyasha noto entonces que en su mano derecha estaba sujetando algo… y al abrirla noto una de las mitades del corazón de oro que Kaede le había regalado a Kagome… al observarlo mejor noto que esta era la mitad que tenia escrita la letra "K" … … _Kagome… _

**Continuara…**

Haay¡¡¡ no me maten por favor… solo les pido un poco de piedad, este capi si que estuvo un poco mas rápido que los otros… jeje, espero con ansias sus reviews…

Inu: la verdad, estoy mucho muy fuera de onda… pero bueno… si lo quieres, es tu historia

Kitty: no seas malo Inuyasha, aunque no lo creas estoy tratando de que sea una linda historia…

Inu: pues hasta ahora no lo haz conseguido

Kitty: T.T no me trates así, sabes que, de castigo, toma esto¡¡¡ (kitty le rocía algo a Inuyasha en la cara)

Inu: hay¡¡ que demonios es eso, que me echaste encima

Kitty: u nada… nada… solo unos de los mas fuertes afrodisíacos que conozco

Inu: uuu (atontado) eso explica por que huele tan rico… como que me dan ganas de… Kitty… sabias que con esa ropa te pareces mucho a Kagome

Kitty: si vera jajaja(risa nerviosa) te juro que es coincidencia tener el uniforme verde y el cabello peinado igualito al de ella, mmm… sabias que por aquí hay un cuatro vació

Inu: (completamente atolondrado (y excitado XD)) bien… pues que estamos esperando para ir Kagome, ejem digo kitty…

Kitty: o Kagome esta bien, no me importa, jejeje, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo chau¡¡¡

**Atte: Kagome-kitty **


	8. amiga mia

**_REENCUENTROS………… _**

Kitty: holas, pues bien aquí de nuevo con otro capi de esta xula historia… mmm, pero donde esta mi precioso de Inuyasha?

(Después de media hora de estarlo voceando) hay¡¡¡ aquí estas, que no vez que te ando hablando desde hace horas¡¡¡

Inu: de hecho solo tiene media hora de eso

Kitty: ENTONCES SI ME ESCUCHABAS¡¡ BAKA¡¡ por que no me…

Inu: shhh¡¡ guarda silencio…

Kitty///... ò.ó ME ESTAS CALLANDO¡¡¡

Inu: es que hablas demasiado y no me dejas concentrarme…

Kitty: nn# mmm? Que haces…

Inu: leyendo

Kitty: …………….. ¬¬ . …. A JA¡¡¡ JAJAJA¡¡¡¡ JAJAJAJAJA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ (SUSPIRO) AJAJAJAJAJ¡¡¡¡JAJAJA¡¡¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA

Inu: (sarcasmo) jaja, si muy gracioso

Kitty: (secándose las lagrimas y aun con residuos de la risa) jajaja… no… en serio que haces…

Inu: ya te lo dije, déjame en paz… XD

Kitty: …….JAJAJAJAJA….. (media hora después) jaja… jajaja…. Hay… bueno… ya me calme… que es lo que lees…

Inu: es una historia de mi nii-chan de escritora… …**Ranma**… es un **fan fiction** igual que esta… cosa… que estas escribiendo… solo que esta historia en verdad si esta muy buena… se llama **EL artnat**…

Kitty: jaja, que gracioso es un anagrama n/n vaya… significa el **tantra**…

Inu: n/n si… es un historia con algo de **lemon**… y la verdad **es la mejor de Ranma** que e leído hasta ahora… bueno… para los que les gusta el lemon… jeje XD…

……………………………

Kitty: bien, **en verdad recomiendo esta historia** para aquellas o aquellos a los que les gustan los fanfic de Ranma, en verdad… es una historia muy padre que la verdad no tiene muchos reviews y me parece que no es justo, ya que es toda una obra de arte… una **obra de arte con algo de lo mejor del lemon** n/n… XP… enserio… de hecho si a alguien le interesa…

Pueden encontrarlas en mis historias favoritas… solo tienen que irse a donde están mi registro como escritora y seleccionar historias favoritas y la encontraran ahí…

**En verdad la recomiendo… XD **

_Ahora si… sigamos con la historia… _

**_REENCUENTROS………… _**

**_CAPITULO 8: AMIGA MIA_**

_Es verdad, no importa que la reencarnación de Inuyasha me aya encontrado y que aya descubierto que prácticamente estábamos destinados yo ya amo a Inuyasha y mientras así sea, Inutaisho no tiene espacio suficiente en mi corazón…_

……

_Como no compararlos si son tan iguales, pero la verdad es que no lo son, claramente se ve que Inutaisho no tiene tantas heridas como Inuyasha, y también, y también tiene el corazón libre, eso me lo demostró al momento de besarme, yo no se que hacer… y aunque lo supiera… yo amo a Inuyasha… sin embargo el ama a Kikyo, pero Kikyo esta muerta, sin embargo ella ya dejo huella en su corazón, así como Inuyasha dejo huella en el mío…_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Inutaisho se encontraba en las afueras del templo Higurashi, aun era de noche y la supuesta fiesta no seria hasta el día siguiente… pero…

- hay, niña, no se que me hiciste que me preocupas de esta manera…- Inu iba a llamar a la puerta pero supuso que el templo ya debía de estar cerrado, después de todo ya estaba entrada la noche, pero el aun no quería irse, necesitaba verla de nuevo, saber si estaban bien, si aquel beso que fue roto tan abruptamente les afectaba en la relación que tenían… _aunque aun no tenemos realmente nada… _dándose cuenta de que no había nadie por los alrededores del templo se aventuro a recorrerlo, tal vez se toparía con ella, o tal vez se metería en un problema, pero necesitaba verla…

Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón para resguardarlas del frío, comenzó a tratar de distinguir y de contar las habitaciones, tratando de enfocar su dorada mirada en esta oscura noche para ver si lograba distinguir alguna señal que le dijera que se trataba de la habitación de Kagome… camino y camino con lentitud escudriñando el lugar y en la parte trasera del templo logro distinguir el gran árbol sagrado, este se alzaba majestuoso con algunas flores de cerezo en su copa… saco sus manos de sus bolsillos y estas se tensaron un poco al sentir el frío del lugar, Inu avanzo lentamente como hipnotizado al ver el gran árbol, antes ya había estado en el templo pero nunca antes lo había visto… y fue realmente extraño, era como si ya hubiese estado en ese lugar antes……

Caminaba pausadamente, podía sentir la hierba fresca debajo de sus pies… el sol resplandecía en lo alto del cielo y el árbol movía sus ramas al compás del viento, sus cabellos ¿blancos? Se movían guiados de la misma manera que las hojas verdes que caían del inmenso árbol de cerezo… la calidez en el ambiente se sentía muy agradable… y aquel extraño árbol que le infundía una infinita paz, desprendía un muy perceptible agradable aroma a Sakuras… sus doradas pupilas que eran de un dorado eléctrico, mas brillantes de lo normal, notando una zona donde la corteza se había despendido, coloco su mano para poder sentir la textura de este, Inutaisho observaba el grueso tronco y su fuerte mano provista de filosas garras, que a pesar de todo… no le eran extrañas… sus ropajes rojos y abrigadores le recordaban a la época feudal, aquella que se usaba en los tiempos de las guerras civiles, reparado en la espada que se encontraba en su costado izquierdo, notando el hecho de que se le hacia muy conocida, _colmillo de acero, la espada de mi padre… _ fue el pensamiento que albergo su mente y en el preciso instante que en sus pensamientos comenzaba a recordar un rostro familiar… uno que le causaba nostalgia y felicidad a la vez… un extraño ruido llego hasta sus oídos, haciendo que este moviera involuntaria mente sus aterciopeladas orejas blancas que se encontraban en la parte superior de su cabeza… mirando en dirección al susodicho, noto como una chica salía de una cabaña que se encontraba como a unos diez metros del árbol sagrado…

La extraña visión desapareció inmediatamente al notar a Kagome… todo volvía a estar en sus lugar… sus ropajes ya no eran rojos, sino modernos, calzaba unos tenis "Fila" cómodos para el viaje en avión y sus cabellos volvían a tornarse negros, tan negros como la nublada noche que presenciaban, sus ojos seguían teniendo la misma tonalidad dorada de antes, habían perdido ese brillo eléctrico, o mas bien este se había enterrado en el fondo de su pupila…

Se sentía desconcertado y alterado por lo que acababa de ocurrirle, era como si hubiese despertado de esos extraños sueños que a veces tenia, sin embargo nunca le había pasado de esta manera… ya saben… estando despierto… su mano aun estaba sobre el árbol y parecía reacia a despegarse… de hecho todo su cuerpo parecía inmovilizado por alguna extraña fuerza… sus ojos dorados observaban detenidamente la silueta de Kagome mientras esta caminaba con la mirada baja hacia el, aun sin notar su presencia, y hasta que esta se encontraba a unos pocos metros de el, este logro musitar su nombre ya que su cuerpo aun no respondía…

- Kagome¡¡- Kagome escucho la voz de su hanyou que provenía cerca del árbol sagrado… pero al levantar la vista se encontró con Inutaisho… quedando sorprendida… sin poder hacer mas que reaccionar a su nombre de la misma manera…

- Inutaisho¡¡- Inutaisho, al escuchar su nombre fue como su todo su cuerpo que había estado inmovilizado se hubiera liberado al escuchar a Kagome llamarlo… al fin se despego de ese extraño árbol y corrió hacia ella, aunque esta solo se encontraba a unos tres metros.

_Inutaisho… a la persona que menos me creí encontrar fue a ti… Inutaisho… Inu…_

Como si se tratase de una reacción involuntaria de su cuerpo o mas bien de su corazón, Kagome se abrazo a el sin poder evitar romper en llanto, y es que le dolía tanto todo aquello que había perdido o mejor dicho, todo aquello que jamás podría obtener con Inutaisho ya que su alma y corazón siempre pertenecerían al hanyou de melena plateada…

Inutaisho recibió a Kagome en sus brazos pero perdió el equilibrio y cayo sentado junto con ella en el piso, iba a reclamarle el estar tan exaltada pero al escucharla llorar como si de una niña se tratara, lo hicieron sentir una punzada en el estomago y un vuelco en el corazón… y no es que no le importara que es lo que le preocupara o que era aquello que la dañaba de esa manera, pero por ahora lo único que le preocupaba era hacerla sentir mejor… reconfortarla…

-Kagome… Kagome… tranquilízate por favor… no… no me gusta escucharte llorar, tranquila… te prometo que yo te cuidare, no importa que sea lo que te ocurre, yo are todo lo que pueda para ayudarte- Inu le susurraba estas dulces palabras en el oído a Kagome, sin embargo por extraño que para él fuera Kagome parecía reaccionar a sus palabras llorando aun mas… así que obto mejor por solo acariciar los cabellos azabaches de la afligida chica.

Kagome se repetía en la cabeza las palabras de Inuyasha acerca de que tarde o temprano tendrían que separarse y las reconfortantes palabras de Inutaisho la hacían sentirse tan desdichada ya que odiaba haberse tenido que enamorar de la persona equivocada, logrando con eso que la persona que fue hecha para ella, simplemente no pueda ser… _Inutaisho… Inutaisho… porque… porque no puedo amarte a ti en vez de a el… bueno… después de todo… son la misma esencia… _el llanto de Kagome se fue calmando poco a poco hasta que ya solo eran sollozos… el hecho de volver a sentirse segura en los brazos de Inutaisho que a pesar de que eran parecidos o técnicamente iguales a los brazos de Inuyasha, pero que a pesar de todo en el fondo sentía como si estos brazos de verdad nunca la dejarían caer… la hicieron reflexionar o al menos proponerse algo… _sabes Inutaisho… creo que intentare con toda el alma que aun me queda enamorarme de ti… estoy segura que podré amarte… solo… solo necesito tiempo… y que permanezcas a mi lado… solo necesito que tu permanezcas a mi lado… _

- Inutaisho…- Kagome se despego del reconfortante pecho de Inu y le miro directamente a los ojos… se sintió tan agradable figurar esas hermosas orbes doradas con un sentimiento a flor de piel… un sentimiento que ella sabia que seria solo por ella…

- que… que ocurre Kagome…- Inutaisho estaba tan preocupado por su niña que hasta en cierta forma no quería separarse de ella.

- por favor Inutaisho… quédate conmigo…-

- ka… Kagome… que te ocurre, por favor… me preocupas…-

- te contare todo… necesito deshogarme… contigo… con nadie mas…- Kagome tenia pensado contarle acerca de Inuyasha mas o menos de la forma en que sus amigas sabían de el…

- puedes confiar en mi Kagome… siempre podrás… prometo ayudarte…- la mirada dorada y llena de preocupación que poseía Inutaisho la hicieron sentir tantas ganas de besarlo… pero no… lo haría cuando su corazón sepa distinguir a la perfección entre uno y otro…

- no… no quiero que me ayudes… solo que me escuches…- la voz de Kagome era mas un susurro que voz…

- bien… entonces eso haré Kagome…-

Tranquilamente Kagome se levanto ayudada de Inutaisho, no volvió a verle a los ojos o tan siquiera a mencionarle algo… e Inutaisho no sentía que fuera prudente hablar… claro si por el fuera estaría interrogándola en este mismo instante… pero sabia que Kagome debía tranquilizarse o al menos ubicarse en algún lugar reconfortable para ella… Kagome le tomo la mano y lo guió por el lugar… abrió la puerta del patio… no aviso su llegada a su familia… después de todo ya era bastante de noche además de que no verían con buenos ojos el hecho de que este llevando a su habitación a un chico que es idéntico a Inuyasha pero que no es el… Inutaisho solo seguía a Kagome en silencio, atravesó la cocina, luego la sala y subió las escaleras, y se detuvo frente a una puerta con un curioso letrero que decía "Kagome"

- es tu habitación- pregunto Inutaisho un poco intrigado, y hasta cierto punto confundido…

- si… dime… te molesta?- Kagome esta perdida en sus sentimientos y sus respuestas eran prácticamente automáticas…

- n… no… no para nada, pero solo digo… no se molestara tu familia… después de todo no me conocen y además… n/n si yo llevara a una chica a mi habitación sin avisar siquiera y además de noche bueno pues…- Kagome solo se le quedo mirando fijamente, como si Inutaisho estuviese hablando en otro idioma… su mirada perdida y brillante por la humedad que destilaba de sus ojos junto con una gran tristeza lo hicieron callar de inmediato…

Kagome entro en su habitación como de costumbre y aun sin soltar la mano de Inu… prendió las luces, rebelando una habitación con bastantes y agradables tonos rosados y amarillos… lo invito silenciosamente a sentarse en la silla de secretaria que tenia cerca del escritorio y el chico accedió sin resistencia alguna … se quito la mochila de la espalda, sacando de ella muy cuidadosamente y como si de joyas muy valiosas se trataran, los regalos que sus amigos le habían dado… extendiéndolos en la cama con mucho cuidado… como si los estuviera analizando por primera vez… Inutaisho empezaba a exasperase por la calma y el silencio de la chica, ya estaba por decir algo cuando Kagome hablo primero…

- sabes… estos son regalos que me dieron unos amigos muy especiales y queridos para mi… todos y cada uno de ellos tienen un significado profundo y les e tomado un gran cariño… a pesar de que acaban de dármelos…-

Inutaisho observo los regalos sin demasiada importancia, un kimono muy bonito y probablemente de tela fina, unos aretes que se veían caros, unos extraños muñecos tallados en madera en donde podía distinguir a la chica entre estos, y una caja de madera, probablemente un joyero… Kagome se giro y entre sus manos otro joyero, aun mas bonito que el primero según aprecio Inutaisho… Kagome se lo extendió a Inutaisho… este no entendía bien, pero tomo aquella linda caja y la abrió revelando que en su interior se encontraba una hermosa flor de Sakura tallada en alguna piedra preciosa que seguramente valdría miles de pesos y en caso de ser brillante pasaría los millones… pero no… quien podría regalar algo tan sumamente costos… tal vez era una piedra de imitación o alguna reliquia de familia… Kagome observo los gestos de Inutaisho… todos de un muchacho normal de su época, el cual puede medir en pesos el valor de un objeto…

- que es esto…-

- por que Sakura?… por que una flor de cerezo?…- Kagome no sabia bien que estaba diciendo, su razón e había dormido hace ya un tiempo y su confundido corazón la hacían preguntar todas esas cosas que parecerían extrañas a cualquier persona, pero por extraño que parezca Inutaisho entendió su pregunta, después de todo Inutaisho igual y le había regalado una pulsera con una Sakura…

- no lo se… tal vez por que… es una forma de compararte con una flor o en dado y ultimo caso por que hueles igual que esta…- Inutaisho se sonrojo de inmediato… la pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido y se arrepintió de haber declarado el hecho de haber distinguido con anterioridad el aroma de esta chica… ya que después de todo, uno no anda por ahí oliendo a las personas…

- así que mi aroma… - Kagome recupero la cajita con todo y flor y la guardo en el cajón de su escritorio… Inutaisho reparo en sus tenis mientras intentaba controlar sus colores… Kagome por su parte comenzó a guardar los regalos tranquilamente, como si estuviese sola… de nuevo Inutaisho recomenzó a exasperarse pero como si Kagome pudiera medirlo… un segundo antes de que Inutaisho protestara Kagome volvió a hablar…

- sabes… él dijo lo mismo… y la verdad no se que es lo que significa… - la primera reacción de Inutaisho el escuchar la respuesta fueron celos, inconscientes celos que tu cuerpo siente antes de que tu razón te diga que es lo que estas sintiendo para negar el sentimiento…

- él quien¡¡- tanto Kagome como Inu se sorprendieron ante la obvia revelación de los celos de Inutaisho…

Un silencio incomodo reino en la habitación antes de que Kagome se sentara en el borde de su cama después de guardar todo en su sitio y ya frente a frente…

De nuevo esa forma precisa de Kagome de hablar un segundo antes que Inutaisho

- yo viajo mucho … a un lugar… bueno… donde tengo unos amigos que quiero mucho y a los cuales les ayudo con… bueno… pongámoslo como una misión… y entre ellos hay un muchacho quien poco a poco se fue metiendo en mi corazón…- mientras Kagome hablaba notaba las reacciones de Inutaisho, las de un oyente, el cual mostraba a veces interés, a veces molestia, a veces tristeza, a veces celos… y Kagome iba reconociendo todos los gestos mientras relataba su historia… un poco cambiada para adaptarla a la realidad, pero dejando lo que ella sentía esencial, como el hecho de las perdidas que tuvieron sus amigos… y los sentimientos resumidos que siente por Inuyasha, los que él mismo le a dicho sentir por Kikyo y por ella y durante esta parte Kagome pudo percibir en Inutaisho una mirada que no pudo reconocer pero que visiblemente era de molestia… tal vez ira o celos… o coraje por la manera en que Kagome literalmente "soportaba" la indecisión de un muchacho, que para él seguramente no la valía… de hecho en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de intervenir en el relato de Kagome pero el hecho de ver a la chica tan metida en lo que contaba de una forma neutra y triste a la vez pues… simplemente lo hacían recordar el hecho de que él estaba ahí nada mas de escucha…

Cuando Kagome termino su relato de una manera bastante resumida y bastante adaptada a la época actual, ya pasaban de la una de la mañana… había pasado mas de dos horas tejiendo hilos para contarle a Inutaisho lo que le pasaba sin decirle lo de la época antigua etc… y antes de que este pudiera decir algo o dar su opinión…

- y bien… podríamos decir que eso es todo… sin embargo me gustaría que por favor no dijeras nada al respecto… solo necesitaba desahogarme, y también necesitaba que ese alguien fueras tu… por que? … ni yo lo se, tal vez mas calmada pueda seguir o entender algunas cosas… ahora lo único que quiero es dormir… y la verdad no me gustaría quedarme sola…- después de esto ella solo espero la reacción de Inutaisho

_**Amiga mía, lo se, solo vives por él, el lo sabe también.**_

_**Pero el no te ve como yo suplicarle a mi boca,**_

**_Que diga que me ha confesado entre copas._**

_**Que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche,**_

**_Y que enloquece con cada botón que,_**

_**Te desabrochas pensando en sus manos,**_

**_Él no te ha visto temblar esperando,_**

_**Una palabra, algún gesto, un abrazo,**_

**_Él no te ve como yo suspirando,_**

_**Con los ojitos abiertos de par en par, escucharle, nombrarle,**_

_**Hay amiga mía lo se y el también.**_

Inutaisho aun no podía asimilar bien esta historia tan confusa y extraña igual y triste pero algo lo hacían sentir un gran dolor en su corazón… celos y al mismo tiempo ganas de partirle la cara al tipo ese que le gustaba jugar con los sentimientos de esta chica… su niña por si fuera poco… _vaya… en que estoy pensando, después de todo Kagome no es nada mío… y al parecer… nunca lo será… _este sentimiento desgarro su interior de una manera furiosa y la reacción que atino a tomar fue a levantarse de la silla de secretaria en la que estaba y acercarse a ella, sentarse en la cama y abrazar a Kagome de una manera cariñosa,

Kagome no pudo evitas sollozar silenciosamente mientras algunas cristalinas lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, mientras Inutaisho beso tiernamente su frente y parte del flequillo que caía en este lugar, después de unos minutos en que los dos se quedaron pregnándose uno del otro, Inutaisho hablo…

- no me gusta verte así niña… …... …..…… quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo………… yo estoy contigo………-

_**Amiga mía, no se, que decir ni que hacer, para verte feliz,**_

**_Ojala pudiera mandar en el alma o en la libertad que es lo que a él le hace falta,_**

_**Llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas, de sueños e ilusiones renovadas,**_

_**Yo quiero regalarte una poesía, tú piensas que estoy dando las noticias.**_

Inutaisho acaricio tiernamente los cabellos de Kagome mientras sentía de nuevo ese agradable aroma de Sakuras y pensaba que probablemente nunca seria el dueño de aquel aroma… un tipo bueno para nada se había adueñado de el mucho antes de que el la conociera… _si tan solo hubiera llegado antes… feh¡¡… no debo pensar en estas cosas, uno no puede cambiar el pasado y mucho menos el destino… Kagome… al menos me hubiese gustado intentarlo… pero si ya hay alguien mas en tu corazón, yo no… yo no puedo hacer nada… es una lastima porque tu me gustas mucho… keh¡ que es lo que estoy pensando… tal vez solo estoy molesto…_

_Inutaisho… muchas gracias, no se por que pero con tu compañía hace que mi dolor no duela tanto… gracias por estar conmigo a pesar de lo que te he dicho… como me gustaría que fueras tu… si me gustaría…_

Ambos se recostaron en la cama aun abrazados, Kagome no tardo mucho en dormirse, el estar con Inutaisho, específicamente en sus brazos la hacían sentirse muy segura y la tranquilizaba hasta cierto punto, el aroma de el era en estos momentos como un sedante a todos sus sentidos… justo lo que necesitaba…

Inutaisho por su parte, trataba de asimilar la historia que Kagome le había contado… el no se había percatado, hasta ahora que lo pensaba bien, de que Kagome menciono el nombre de todos sus amigos, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, la mascota Kirara pero no menciono en ningún momento el nombre de aquel que ella amaba, no entendía bien por que pero, se alegraba realmente de no saber su nombre, después de todo el nombre hacia que se volviera algo real y mientras no lo supiese, intentaría reclamar lo que es suyo… _vaya… no creí que esta chica en verdad me gustara tanto como para intentar tomarla de los brazos de otro… bueno… no es mi culpa si ese no la aprecia como se debe… _

_**Amiga mía, ojala algún día, escuchando mi canción de pronto entiendas,**_

_**Que lo que nunca quise fue contar tu historia,**_

**_Porque pudiera resultar conmovedora._**

Después de un buen rato Inutaisho también quedo dormido, después de todo el viaje en avión y luego en autobús fue algo agotador…

Kagome se encontraba nuevamente en el bosque del sengoku… pero esta vez no tenia ganas ni intenciones de buscar a Inuyasha como en tantas otras veces lo había intentado, pensando que al menos en sus sueños le hubiese gustado tenerlo, pero no esta vez, ahora solo se sumergió en la oscuridad del bosque y debajo de un árbol se sentó, abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo su mirada entre ellas, a lo lejos podía escuchar las pisadas de alguien que se acercaba, pero ella sabia que esto era un sueño y lo único que quería era descansar, así que no le presto importancia…

Contrario a lo que ella creyó encontrar al levantar la vista, era la misma Kikyo quien estaba frente a ella…

- Kikyo?-

- si y no…-

-…… ¿?-

- yo soy parte de la Kikyo que una vez fuimos… esta parte de mi, o mas bien de ti había sido arrancada de tu alma para dar vida a la Kikyo de barro que ahora tu conoces y que te causa tanto sufrimiento…-

- que es esto… acaso eres como una revelación o algo así?-

- mmjajaja, no… solo soy una parte de ti que estaba dormida, soy parte del alma renovada de Kikyo que regresa a ti cada vez que a ella la lastiman, después de todo las almas siempre buscaran a su verdadero dueño…-

- y que es lo que quieres-

- pedirte disculpas… mas bien pedirme disculpas a mi misma… parte de mi alma que añoraba el pasado y con "ayuda de la bruja Irasue" volví a existir, pero no como yo quería… mi alma fue contaminada con odio y rencor, yo estaba feliz aquí, de haber obtenido una nueva oportunidad de vida… como Kagome… era feliz… pero el encontrarme con mi hermoso y amado hanyou me hizo recordar momentos de mi pasado y desperté… pero no era realmente un problema… hasta que me separaron de ti… de mi verdadera esencia… ahora mis almas buscaran de nuevo el descanso eterno y al parecer la única manera es dormir eternamente alado del alma con la que desde un principio debía de estar…-

- te refieres a Inuyasha, cierto-

- si… Inuyasha debió de morir estando dormido al pasar el tiempo… por que crees que Inutaisho esta aquí contigo… desgraciadamente, el espacio tiempo fue alterado de una manera muy abrupta y bueno… todo esto no debería estar pasando… después de todo tarde o temprano Inuyasha deberá dormir para despertar como Inutaisho, así como yo lo hice para despertar como Kagome… sin embargo siempre quedan recuerdos dormidos en la esencia del alma, solo es cuestión de adaptarse… -

- y entonces por que no solo regresas a mi cuerpo en su totalidad y vivimos juntas al lado de Inuyasha…-

- no lo quieres entender verdad, tu ya lo entendiste pero tu corazón se aferra, por que crees que tarde 500 años en renacer y que a pesar de todo conserve el sentimiento por mi hanyou, simplemente por que lo estaba esperando… espere 500 años por el, y ahora por fin estamos aquí, en una época donde aparentemente es mas fácil amar a alguien, siempre y cuando sea el indicado… y ambos conservamos parte de nuestros recuerdo para poder volvernos a encontrar…- Kikyo puso sus manos sobre su pecho, de hecho a Kagome se le figuro que era una mujer común y corriente, esta no portaba la mirada fría de la Kikyo que ella conocía…

- entonces que debo hacer… ya amo a Inuyasha e Inutaisho pues…-

- tu tranquila que después de todo debes aprender a amar con alma y corazón y ahora tu solo estas amando con el corazón… hagamos esto… deja que al final de esta dura jornada Inuyasha se vaya con la Kikyo de barro y tu regresa con Inutaisho, ya que después de todo al igual que yo me encuentro felizmente dormida dentro de ti, Inuyasha… su esencia se encuentra dentro de Inutaisho…-

- si, pero no creo que sea tan fácil como lo planteas…- Kagome bajo la vista unos segundos pensando en lo que Kikyo le había dicho pero al levantar la vista para decirle algo mas esta ya no estaba…-

Inutaisho por su parte, y en el país de los sueños, caminaba tranquilamente por un bosque muy antiguo y se notaba por la cantidad y magnificencia de los árboles del lugar… después de unos momentos llego a un claro en donde había un hermoso y gran río cristalino, al acercarse se dio cuenta de que su reflejo se apreciaba perfectamente… sin embargo, ahora tenia el cabello plateado, ropajes rojos y aterciopeladas orejitas blancas, miro sus manos y estaban provistas de filosas garras, luego miro al frente y parado sobre el agua, en el centro del río y como si este fuera sólido, se encontraba aquel reflejo que el había visto unos segundos antes, este empezó a acercarse lentamente a el, Inutaisho se dio cuenta de que su reflejo ahora era nuevamente el de él, cabello negro, sin garras, sin orejas y aquella extraña figura seguía acercándose lentamente y con una tranquilidad de esas que se contagian…

- quien eres tu…- pregunto Inutaisho con serenidad…

- yo soy tu pasado… desgraciadamente estas a punto de enfrentarte a mi-

- de que hablas?-

- soy todo aquello que fuiste y aun conservas… soy aquel que pidió una nueva oportunidad de vida y que se trasformo en ti… pero todo eso esta a punto de cambiar radicalmente…-

- … y… exactamente que se supone que debo de hacer o que quieres de mi?-

- eso lo averiguaras tu solo… y en el momento en que sepas mi nombre…-

- espera, pero quien eres entonces?-

- ya te dije… soy tu pasado, y solo te digo que nunca te dejes derrotar por el… ya que yo mismo quiero convertirme en presente… tu presente… en ti… al fin lo logramos y no lo quiero perder… no lo olvides-

- pero…- pero antes de que Inutaisho tuviera aun quesea una idea de lo que hablaban o de quien era este extraño personaje que a pesar de todo se le hacia familiar… este desapareció… de hecho todo alrededor se oscureció… y nuevamente se ilumino cuando Inutaisho abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir un movimiento en su costado derecho… era Kagome quien se movía inquieta… la abrazo tiernamente tratando de no despertarla y beso su frente, luego sus cabellos y luego sus manos… se levanto tratando de no despertarla iba a salir de la habitación para no causar ningún problema con su familia pero entonces…

- Inuyasha ¡- Kagome empezaba a hablar entre sueños…- Inuyasha¡ Inuyasha¡¡-

Inutaisho sintió un ola de calor recorrer todo su cuerpo, primero celos por que Kagome mencionaba a otro chico, seguramente aquel quien ama, luego odio ya que recordó que este mismo quiere a otra persona y solo la esta lastimando, luego tristeza por que su niña estaba sufriendo y al parecer ni en sus sueños podía descansar, luego confusión por que aquel nombre le recordó algo… algo muy profundo en su mente… una punzada en su cabeza le causo un gran dolor y un mareo incomodo, y esta vez en lugar de salir de la habitación como había planeado, apago las molestosas luces, puso el seguro a la puerta, para evitar mayores problemas y regreso a la cama, guiado únicamente de la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana…

- Kagome… Kagome, Kagome¡¡¡ despierta¡¡- Inutaisho sacudió a la chica suavemente pero con suficiente fuerza como para que esta despertara… Kagome despertó, y lo miro como si el muchacho parado frente a ella fuera un completo extraño…

- Kagome… dime te encuentras bien… creo que tuviste una pesadilla-

- mmm… si creo que si… pero ya estoy mejor- de lo mas profundo de su corazón y guiado por su alma una radiante sonrisa se reflejo en el rostro de la chica… el cual Inutaisho pudo apreciar a pesar de la poca y tenue luz que había en la habitación.

_**Pero perdona, amiga mía, no es inteligente a mi sabiduría,**_

**_Esta es mi manera de decir las cosas,_**

_**No es que sea mi trabajo es que es mi idioma.**_

_**Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito,**_

_**Amiga mía, tan solo pretendo que cuentes conmigo,**_

_**Amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días,**_

_**Por fin aprendo a hablar sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,**_

_**Que toda esta historia me importa porque eres mi amiga,**_

- Kagome, me alegra que ya estés bien, o al menos lo suficiente para que puedas sonreír… me alegra tanto…- Inutaisho abrazo con bastante énfasis a la chica, y esta le correspondió el abrazo de una manera calma y con tranquilidad en el fondo de su ser, y es que este muchacho era capas de hacerla sonreír a pesar de que se encontrara sumamente triste y todo porque ahora sabia parte de la verdad de su origen, tanto en de él como el de ella, y aunque esto no lo haría menos difícil, al menos el camino por difícil y tortuoso que pareciera, ya se le había sido revelado, ahora solo era cuestión de ver si realmente podía cruzarlo…

- Kagome… solo quiero que sepas que yo estoy aquí con tigo y que no pienso dejarte…-

- Inutaisho… muchas gracias… eres… eres muy importante para mi… - ambos se abrazaban con inusitado énfasis… y no sabían por que… era como volverse a encontrar después de mucho tiempo… o al menos un sentimiento similar sentía Inutaisho… Kagome por su parte ahora estaba segura de podría amarlo algún día… _y por mi bien espero que sea pronto… aunque no será nada fácil sacar a Inuyasha de mi corazón… _

Inutaisho ya no pudo soportar mas los deseos de besarla y es que con esa sonrisa tan radiante y que la luz de la luna le enmarcara parte del rostro la hacían verse realmente hermosa…

Kagome se encontraba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que bastante fue la sorpresa que se llevo al sentir los labios calidos y suaves de Inutaisho… por unos momentos no supo responder… pero la ternura que emitía el beso la hicieron cerrar los ojos para poder disfrutar mas esta agradable caricia… pero nuevamente y sin poder evitarlo la imagen de Inuyasha volvió a poblar su mente… _por que… Inuyasha… por que tengo que amarte tanto… _

Kagome a diferencia de antes, esta vez se alejo de Inutaisho lentamente… mientras que Inutaisho solo quería disfrutar del delicioso sabor de Kagome, de su Kagome según su corazón le dictaba bajo este sosiego en que se encontraba, pero al sentir como estos comenzabas e despegarse lentamente, abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con la mirada cristalizada de Kagome…

_**Amiga mía, lo se, solo vives por él, que lo sabe también.**_

_**Pero el no te ve como yo suplicarle a mi boca,**_

**_Que diga que me ha confesado entre copas._**

_**Que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche,**_

_**Amiga mía, no se, que decir ni que hacer, para verte feliz,**_

_**Ojala pudiera mandar en el alma o en la libertad que es lo que a él le hace falta,**_

_**Llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas, de sueños e ilusiones renovadas,**_

_**Yo quiero regalarte una poesía, tú piensas que estoy dando las noticias.**_

- Kagome… yo… disculpa…- Inutaisho se sonrojo de inmediato al comprender lo que había hecho en un impulso de su cuerpo y es que era increíble la manera en que esta chica lo ponía, a merced de sus propios instintos la manera en que lo dominaban sus sentimientos a flor de piel y la manera de demostrarlos sin alguna vergüenza o barrera que lo protegiera… de algún rechazo… todas aquellas barreras que había construido poco a poco a lo largo de su vida para evitar ser lastimado por los demás… era como si ella las hubiera atravesado todas sin ningún problema… o tal vez era que ella ya se encontraba ahí desde mucho antes…

- no… tu discúlpame a mi…- Kagome poso su mano clara sobre la mejilla trigueña del chico… - discúlpame… es solo que yo no puedo… lo que pasa es que yo aun… aun quiero… yo amo a…- Kagome escondió su mirada detrás de ese flequillo negro y que a estas alturas estaba bastante desordenado…

- esta bien… yo lo entiendo… después de todo… Inuyasha llego primero a tu corazón…- Inutaisho sintió como si el corazón se le detuviera por unos segundos haciéndolo sentir una punzada justo en el centro de este, al mencionar el mismo ese nombre y es que era como si ese nombre lo hiciera trasportarse lejos de aquí y regresarlo en una milésima de segundo…

Kagome sin embargo, se sorprendió mucho al escucharlo a el mencionarlo y es que en la historia que le contó intento por todos los medios de no nombrarlo… es que acaso si se le había escapado su nombre en alguna ocasión…

- tranquila… lo mencionaste mientras dormías… yo solo supuse que se trataba de el…- aunque muy en el fondo estaba seguro de que si era el...

- si… yo quisiera… yo quisiera que tu… bueno… n/n olvídalo solo estoy desvariando…-

- bueno… je… al menos esta vez no me empujaste y me dejaste plantado fuera de tu casa en medio de la noche…- una sonrisa conciliadora por parte de Inutaisho y el gracioso comentario que Kagome tardo unos segundos en comprender, aligeraron un poco la tensión que había entre ambos

- jaja… si.. je n/n bueno yo…- Kagome estaba completamente abochornada y a pesar de eso fue como respirar de nuevo después de haber estado mucho tiempo sin hacerlo…-

- jajaja… me alegra que sonrías de nuevo... jajaja-

- jajaja-

_**Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito,**_

_**Amiga mía, tan solo pretendo que cuentes conmigo,**_

_**Amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días,**_

_**Por fin aprendo a hablar sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,**_

_**Que toda esta historia me importa porque eres mi amiga,**_

Después de unos segundos de risas y agradables momentos que lograron romper la incomodidad que ambos pasaban, Inutaisho se sentó en la cama a lado de Kagome… la abrazo y le susurro las palabras mas dulces que Kagome jamás hubiera creído escuchar y que nuevamente le cortaron la respiración…

- Kagome… yo lo único que quiero es permanecer a tu lado… ¿me dejaras quedarme?-

- Inu… Inutaisho…- Kagome se aferro a el como un naufrago a una tabla salvavidas y es que eso era Inutaisho en este momento para ella… alguien que le devolvería la vida…

_**Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito,**_

_**Amiga mía, tan solo pretendo que cuentes conmigo,**_

_**Amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días,**_

_**Por fin aprendo a hablar sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,**_

**_Que toda esta historia me importa porque eres mi amiga._**

**Amiga mía **

**Alejandro Sanz **

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Bueno… pues aquí la siguiente parte de esta xula historia, de antemano me disculpo por no publicarla desde mucho antes, pero lo que pasa es que e estado muy atareada por el final de semestre, por mi escuela, ya saben muchos desvelos, tareas y exámenes, fue horrible¡¡¡, bien esperare con ansias sus reviews, n/n que espero sean bastantes XD…

muchas gracias a todas o todos lo que se toman la molestia de seguir leyendo esta historia XD y gracias por sus preciosos reviews, es lo que me da energía para seguir escribiendo XD………

_atte.: Kagome-Kitty…… _

**_FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS…. ESPERO PUBLICAR ANTES DE AÑO NUEVO n_**/**_n _**


	9. la fiesta

_**REENCUENTROS…………** _

Diálogos entre **- _-_**_ y pensamientos en cursivas_

_**CAPITULO 9**_

**La fiesta… tres confesiones, tres respuestas… **

-Feliz cumpleaños Kagome¡- tres alegres chicas entraron con gran entusiasmo a la casa que se encontraba en la parte de atrás del templo Higurashi, cada una con su respectivo regalo

- hay muchas gracias amigas¡ pasen hay bocadillos en la mesa y ahorita les traigo refrescos- Kagome Higurashi una chica de ahora 16 años recién cumplidos recibía a sus invitados, algunos tíos, varios primos y compañeros de su clase al igual que ahora sus tres mejores amigas. Esta vestía un alegre vestido azul oscuro de manga corta que le entallaba muy bien por su cintura y le redondeaba los pechos de una manera algo provocativa por su no muy revelador escote que portaba, la falda bastante holgada le llegaba un poco mas abajo de las rodillas, el vestido poseía una que otra pequeña flor blanca perdida por ahí que lo hacían ver elegante y juvenil al mismo tiempo…

Eran las 3 de la tarde y Sakura la chica que conoció recientemente la había ayudado a adornar el lugar, debía admitir que tenia unos excelentes gustos para la decoración, aunque esta se había marchado hace un rato para ir a buscar a Syaoran y estar presentable para la fiesta, le dijo que pasaría por el hotel de Inutaisho para apurarlo…

Kagome se encontraba en la cocina sirviendo los refrescos que le había ofrecido a sus amigas cuando se perdió en sus pensamientos, era extraño, toda la noche anterior fue extraña, después de todo se había quedado dormida después de las dulces palabras que Inutaisho le brindo y que le habían devuelto en cierta forma la esperanza, pero al despertar o mas bien ser despertada por su madre ya que una chica la había venido a visitar (Sakura) se percato de que Inutaisho no se encontraba ya en su habitación, probablemente se había ido después de que ella cayera dormida.

Kagome despertó de sus pensamientos al sentir el frió refresco derramarse sobre su mano al rebosarse del vaso que estaba sirviendo…- _hay que tonta soy…- _

- Kagome, venimos a ayudarte- yuca y Eri entraron a la cocina

- gracias chicas pero estoy bien, tomen- Kagome les entrego sus bebidas y noto la manera en que ambas chicas se miraban cómplices lo que dejo intrigada a Kagome

- muy bien, que demonios les pasa, por que me miran así y se ríen de esa manera?-

- bueno Kagome- yuca comenzó a hablar de una manera inquisidora- vimos a aquella chica salir de tu casa

- chica? Que chica? Mucha gente sale y entra el día de hoy-

- no te hagas Kagome, esa chica es la supuesta "nee-chan" de ese guapo chico que conociste en china y que si no mal recuerdo nos encontramos con el la semana pasada-

- bueno si… jejeje, Yuca, si de hecho ella me ayudo a decorar el lugar-

- vaya, vaya, así que ya tan pronto te estas haciendo amiga de la familia, pobre Houyo al parecer ahora si perdió la batalla- Eri hablo de una manera similar a la empleada por yuca, pero como siempre con menos tacto

- Eri¡ basta, - Kagome noto que era lo que sus amigas pretendían a lo que prefirió mejor tomar el vaso de Ayumi y salir de la cocina, percatándose de la razón por la cual Ayumi no había entrado con ellas a la cocina, ya que, esta se encontraba feliz de la vida platicando con Houyo, quien aun tenia su respectivo regalo sin entregar

- Kagome¡ mira quien llego¡- Ayumi como siempre tan sonriente

- Houyo, hola¡- Kagome recibió feliz a Houyo, este aprovecho su oportunidad para abrazarla y darle un agradable y fugas beso en lo labios, sin embargo fue algo tan rápido e inesperado que Kagome aun no había reaccionado cuando este ya se había separado de ella, tal vez internamente temiendo su reacción…

- Houyo… yo, tu… no- Kagome se había sorprendido de tal manera que no lograba coordinar sus palabras, no porque se encontraba nerviosa, si no por la manera de no saber como decirle a Houyo que a ella nunca le podría gustar el y que mejor dejara de intentarlo.

- toma tu regalo Kagome, en verdad espero que te guste – Houyo la observaba con una sonrisa demasiado grande (por decirlo de alguna forma D ) mientras sostenía el regalo frente a ella una caja algo pequeña de color azul metálico con un pequeño moño plateado… y las tres chicas que habían sido testigos de la escena los miraban de una forma sorprendida e incrédula pero definitivamente muy emocionadas… desgraciadamente, las tres chicas y uno que otro familiar (en especial Sota) no habían sido los únicos testigos, un guapísimo chico de coleta negra y dorados ojos había observado la escena con una rabia inusitada que podría distinguirse como visibles celos.

El regalo de color rojo con un hermoso moño dorado que traía con sigo el ojidorado fue dejado con rapidez en la puerta de la entrada, mientras este se retiraba con igual rapidez… Ayumi había notado el extraño movimiento en la puerta y al voltear a ver solo encontró el extraño regalo rojo…

Kagome seguía tratando de encontrar la manera de decirle a Houyo que no quería nada con el que no fuera amistad, pero parecía buscar la respuesta en esa pequeña caja y esperando sinceramente que no se tratase de un anillo, aunque por el tamaño nada mas podía caber… Ayumi aprovecho el silencio al parecer incomodo por el que pasaba su amiga para llamar su atención

- Kagome, je… no quisiera interrumpir pero creo que alguien a dejado un regalo en la puerta-

- como?- Kagome aparentando mas curiosidad que la que realmente sentía, encontró la salida perfecta ante aquella situación, y aunque yuca y Eri parecieron reprocharle a Ayumi, esta se hizo a la desentendida… como siempre…

Kagome se retiro rápidamente del lugar donde se encontraba el extraño regalo, sin dirigirle ninguna mirada a Houyo y se dirigió a la puerta, efectivamente aquel regalo seguía ahí, no parecía nada importante aunque si un poco extraño… -,_espero que no se trate de una bomba-_ pensó con ironía y algo divertida, tratando de darse ánimos ante esa situación, reprochándose a si misma lo infantil que podía llegar a ser, levanto el regalo y leyó la nota, …una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espalda al leerla,

Para: KAGOME HIGURASHI, DE: INUTAISHO HIMURA, una gran sonrisa de felicidad se ilumino en su rostro pero sintió una leve consternación al buscarlo con la mirada y percatarse de que el no se encontraba y la desesperación se adueño de ella al pensar que tal vez la había visto besar a Houyo, bueno, mas bien que el la bese a ella, así que rápidamente (dato curioso: aquí todo es muy rápido no creen? Je,je, XD) salio del lugar y corrió hacia las escaleras del templo al llegar observo que efectivamente Inutaisho se retiraba con algo de prisa del lugar…

Inutaisho se encontraba bajando las escaleras del templo, se encontraba muy molesto por ver a Kagome con aquel chico, -_no que estaba muy dolida? Todavía anoche estaba que no había manera de calmarla y ahora se anda besando con ese, aunque tal vez ese es aquel chico que la hace sufrir…-,_ la mirada de Inutaisho se ensombreció de repente pero antes de que pudiera sacar alguna conclusión escucho la voz de Kagome llamándolo a gritos, apenas y se encontraba a media escalera así que no había manera de hacerse al desentendido por lo que decidió voltear…

Al ver la hermosa sonrisa y la iluminada mirada de la chica por un segundo olvido que estaba molesto, por su cuerpo solo creció el desmesurado deseo de abrazarla y de felicitarla por sus dulces 16 pero el ver que la chica traía consigo no solo su regalo sino también el pequeño regalo del otro chico su enojo volvió a reaparecer y esta vez un poco mas fuerte…

Kagome tenia la esperanza de que el regresara y que al menos le dijera la razón por la que se iba pero Inutaisho ni siquiera se movió mas que para verla de arriba a bajo ya que este, recién y se percataba de lo bien que le sentaba ese vestido azul, su delicado cuerpo de adolescente, recién y mostraban las sencillas curvas que prometían convertirse en un bien formado cuerpo de mujer conforme pasara el tiempo, Inutaisho se había quedado anonadado al verla bajar con gracia por las escaleras del templo como si se tratase de cámara lenta ( un pequeño cliché XD, jeje, no me culpen soy humana)… su cabello se movía al compás del viento mientras el ligero bamboleo que provocaba su apresurado paso a través de las escaleras movía insinuantes sus pechos y recogía su vestido dando una vista mas amplia de sus bien torneadas piernas…

Kagome había aprovechado mientras se acercaba a Inutaisho para mirarlo de pies a cabeza, este traía una camisa de corte chino (tipo Ranma), roja de manga corta y pantalones de vestir color negro, con zapatos acorde, una coleta alta como peinado y esos hermosos ojos dorados en un contraste hipnotizante, notando el pequeño detalle de que este mantenía sus manos dentro de la bolsa de su pantalón, haciéndole recordar a Kagome por una fracción de segundo a Inuyasha cuando este esconde sus manos dentro de las mangas de su aori, sin poder evitarlo Kagome dibujo una melancólica y triste sonrisa al momento de llegar junto a Inutaisho…

_-Kagome… por que tus labios muestran esa sonrisa tan triste, tu mirada parece perdida en algún lugar a donde yo no puedo acceder, dime por que me miras de esa forma tan indescifrable para mi, o es que acaso aquel chico que te beso es el canaya dueño de tu sufrimiento?- _

_-_Inutaisho… - _Inu… por que te vas, es que acaso te has enojado conmigo, no quiero que te marches, quédate conmigo en mi cumpleaños, ya que gracias a ti e logrado sonreír de nuevo…-_

-…-(silencio)

_-_Inutaisho, dime… no quieres entrar, hay bocadillos y si no te gustan podemos ir a la tienda- (sonrisa falsa)-

-? A… bueno, creo que seria mejor que me vaya…- Inutaisho miro en otra dirección para evitar la mirada canela de la chica que le era tan hechizantes pero que al mismo tiempo mostraba esa tristeza indescifrable y que le provocaban una ligera congoja en el pecho

- pero… entonces, no piensas quedarte… por que?- Kagome a pesar de que hablaba en un tono indiferente, podía notarse esa tenue angustia en la voz…

-si, creo que será lo mejor… no me gustaría que tu novio se enoje conmigo- Inutaisho no pudo evitar que se note en su voz un tenue tono de reproche y ¿celos?

-¡- Kagome al principio no entendió, pero recordó que solo apenas unos minutos, Houyo le había plantado un beso frente a toda su familia, un sentimiento de molestia recorrió su cuerpo por la impertinencia que había cometido Houyo y que había provocado la molestia de Inu, pero fue mas el coraje que sintió al percatarse de que Inutaisho se había enojado con ella, -_no puedo creerlo, después de lo que paso anoche y el me sale con estas… pendejadas, eso si que no¡-_

Kagome muy enojada y con una mirada que derretiría hasta el mas sublime glaciar, tomo a Inutaisho del borde de la manga y lo jalo hasta que llegaron de nuevo hasta arriba de las escaleras del templo.

Inutaisho pudo notar el cambio radical en la mirada de Kagome y eso increíblemente y aunque no era congruente lo alegro, pues logro quitarle de alguna manera esa mirada triste que le oprimía el pecho… claro que la alegría no le duro mucho…

-¡ que demonios te pasa, aun no puedo creer que después de… bueno, después de ayer tu me salgas con… con estas cosas¡ Houyo no es mi novio¡ y tu no eres quien para reprocharme esas cosas¡ me entiendes¡ Inutaisho¡- a pesar de tratarse de un lugar espacioso y abierto varios miembros de la familia dentro de la casa e inclusive gente que pasaba cerca del pie de las escaleras, detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo para tratar de identificar el lugar de donde provenían los vigorosos gritos de reproche…

-Houyo?- pregunto un tanto extrañado Inutaisho, el estaba esperando el escuchar el nombre de Inuyasha o algo así, pero no fue así lo que lo dejo algo desconcertado, era extraño, siempre que pensaba en ese nombre una extraña sensación lo invadía y lo abandonaba en segundos,

- así es, lamento, en verdad lo que viste, ya que después de todo Houyo no tenia ningún derecho de hacer lo que hizo¡ así que por favor entremos a la fiesta o mi madre va a enojarse por que no atiendo a los invitados- esta vez los gritos se redujeron a palabras enojadas pero Inutaisho logro salir de su confusión, no haciéndole ninguna gracia de que esta niña le gritase de esa manera, -_que no soy nadie para reclamarle, y entonces que fue todo eso que me dijo ayer, acaso solo fue una broma…- _en la frente de Inuyasha comenzaba a marcarse una venita tipo caricatura anime XD

- mira niñita¡ tu no eres quien para gritarme de esa manera¡ me escuchaste¡-

-niñita¡ niñita, no soy una niñita y en caso de que fuera así tu no eres mucho mayor que yo¡ grrr¡-

Acaso acababa de gruñirle, esa muchachita atrevida acababa de gruñirle ? Inutaisho quedo muy asombrado por la acción de Kagome, pero esto no iba a quedarse así, claro que no¡ el le haría frente y también le gruñiría si era preciso…

-grrr¡- Inu también le gruño, ambos se veían a los ojos de tal manera que si alguien del grupo de Kagome (del Sengoku) los vieran solamente negarían con la cabeza con una expresión de "no tienen remedio"

-así que no soy nadie para reclamarte¿cierto?- Inutaisho estaba llegando a un punto de desesperación y enojo y todo porque aquella chiquilla malcriada le veía con esa mirada tan cargada de coraje cuando el era el que debería estar molesto y no ella…

-bueno…- la mirada de Kagome cedió un poco, así que el estaba molesto por decirle que el no era nadie importante para ella, pero luego recobro aun mas su enojo y su furia, -_el no tiene por que comportarse de esa manera, ahora deberíamos de estar divirtiéndonos en la fiesta y no discutiendo por… por, ni siquiera se porque estamos discutiendo… _- basta Inutaisho, si no quieres estar en mi fiesta, bien pero te hagas a la victima, no te queda, si quieres quedarte a pasar un buen rato (recalco estas ultimas palabras) te lo agradeceré, si no, pues no me importa…- esto ultimo lo había dicho mas por coraje que porque realmente lo sintiera, después de eso se dio media vuelta e intento regresar a su casa pero un fuerte agarre en su brazo la detuvo…

- bien¡ pues sabes que¡ quisiera cambiar eso¡- Inu, estaba actuando con demasiada impulsividad, realmente no estaba muy consiente de lo que decía, solo tenia en claro una cosa… que ella no se saldría con la suya y que esto no se quedaría así…

- eso? Eso que¡- Kagome podía ver la mirada dorada de Inutaisho como dos mares de fuego dorado, tan iguales a las de Inuyasha cuando discutían, pero algo era diferente… …que?

- eso¡ que mi presencia no te importa¡-

- así¡ te comportaras de ahora en adelante amable conmigo¡-

- así no…-

- no¡ y entonces como demonios esperas que¡ … - la fuerte voz de Kagome fue callada en cuestión de segundos, ya que unos calidos labios habían tomado prisioneros a los suyos, Kagome se quedo estática, con miles de sensaciones recorriendo su cuerpo, un par inquietas mariposas en el estomago y sus ojos tan abiertos tratando de distinguir la mirada ámbar de Inu que ahora se encontraba resguardada debajo de sus parpados… Kagome pudo sentir como el agarre de Inutaisho se aflojaba de su brazo y subía enredándose en sus cabellos para dirigirse a su nuca y la otra mano tomaba su cintura haciendo mas cercano el contacto, logrando que Kagome apreciara el agradable calor que provocaba el contacto con el masculino cuerpo de Inutaisho, se sentía tan agradable esa sensación, se sentía tan segura, tan tranquila, tan querida… Kagome cerro sus ojos y poniéndose de puntitas para alcanzar mas cómodamente esos calidos labios rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Inu y se dejo arrastrar por la deliciosa sensación profesaban esos exquisitos labios… fue un beso no muy corto pero bastante casto, pausado, donde sus labios intercambiaron palabras silenciosas que se entendían perfectamente, Kagome logro no pensar en Inuyasha, de hecho no pensaba en nada, tenia su mente en blanco, solo la ocupaba el presente inmediato… los labios y el cuerpo calido de Inutaisho…

Se separaron tranquilamente sin romper totalmente con el abrazo, ambos buscando la mirada del otro, tratando de descifrar el significado de esto… Kagome aprecio el rostro sereno de Inu y su mirada dorada llena de sentimientos indescifrables pero que emanaban una increíble seguridad volviéndolos a su vez de un dorado mas oscuro, mas eléctrico, mas hipnotizante… _mas hanyou… _

Inutaisho pudo ver por un momento la mirada calida y llena de brillo de Kagome, era como si dejara a la vista su propia alma… pero repentinamente esta se apago, regresando aquella mirada nostálgica que comenzaba a reconocer y que tanto dolor le provoca, ambos bajaron la mirada y juntaron sus frentes en una especie de tregua tanto para sus sentimientos como para sus pensamientos.

Kagome volvió a reprenderse internamente por confundir a Inutaisho con Inuyasha de nuevo, después de todo la sensación que le provocaba esa mirada dorada especifica era completamente desconocida para ella, ya que cuando Inuyasha se la brindaba, algo en su mente le decía que esa dulce mirada no era solo para ella… pero con Inutaisho era diferente, se sentía completamente segura de perderse en esas orbes de oro fundido…

Inutaisho relaciono esa mirada de Kagome como aquella mirada nostálgica que ya en muchas ocasiones le había brindado, y también era aquella mirada que tuvo durante la noche anterior, cuando le contó la razón de su tristeza, pero ahora que descubrió que debajo de esa dolorosa mirada se escondía esa mirada llena de luz, no habría nada ni nadie que lo detuviera, estaba decidido a que esa mirada seria para el…

- se… mi novia…- la voz de Inu era ronca y profunda como un dulce ronroneo continuo

- nani?- Kagome levanto urgente su mirada y le pareció que no existía algo tan sugerente en este mundo o en cualquier otro…

- quiero que seas mi novia… Kagome Higurashi…- el ronroneo de esa exquisita voz combinado con la ardiente y al mismo tiempo apacible y segura mirada de Inutaisho hicieron que Kagome sintiera que sus piernas estaban reacias a sostenerla pero eso no fue nada comparado con el vuelco de felicidad que provoco en su corazón el escuchar su nombre en esa exquisita y varonil voz cargada de sentimientos que estaba segura que quería probar… y con urgencia…

Kagome recuperando de golpe la fuerza en sus piernas tomo suficiente impulso como para que sus labios alcanzaran de nuevo los labios de Inutaisho y abrazándolo con decisión por el cuello le dio un beso cargado con sentimientos llenos de esperanza y de felicidad y por primera vez estuvo completamente consiente de que el dueño de esos calidos labios era Inutaisho y no Inuyasha tanto su mente como su corazón se lo decían a gritos…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

-Inuyasha¡ Inuyasha¡ Inuyasha me escuchas? Perro¡-

- que ocurre Shippo déjame en paz¡-

- Sango dice que vengas a comer o que me digas si piensas quedarte todo el día en ese árbol?- el kitzune junto con los demás habían llegado a medio día a la aldea de Kaede después de que la noche anterior le entregaron los regalos a Kagome no había razón para permanecer mas en esa aldea de comerciantes

- si ya voy¡- de un solo grácil salto Inuyasha ya se encontraba a lado del zorrito, este subió presuroso por un costado del hanyou y se acomodo en su hombro mientras este caminaba tranquilamente en dirección a la aldea, dejando atrás el pozo del tiempo…

- ya pasan del medio día… me pregunto si a Kagome le estarán haciendo una fiesta, hay (suspiro) como me gustaría poder pasar por el pozo y saborear los dulces que seguramente le regalaron-

- pequeño Shippo, aunque pudieras pasar, tu apariencia de zorro no dejaría que te quedaras en la fiesta, después de todo ahí no conocen a los youkais-

- si tienes razón, bueno Inuyasha¡ no se te olvide traerme algo rico cuando la vayas a buscar - Inuyasha observo tranquilamente el rostro ilusionado de Shippo, su inocencia que mostraba en algunas ocasiones lo relajaban… …a veces…

- claro Shippo, se lo diré-

-si¡-

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- y… supongo que eso significa un si… no es cierto, Kagome-Chan-

- mm?- Kagome con una sonrisa en los labios, bajo la mirada y negó con la cabeza

- como? Y entonces que…- Kagome tapo con uno de sus dedos la boca de un Inutaisho desconcertado y lo miro a los ojos de esa forma brillante y calida que dejaban a Inutaisho fuera de combate…

- significa que lo pensare, …Inu-Kun…- Kagome sonrió nuevamente y lo tomo de la mano - bien vamonos, o nos perderemos el pastel...- el beso había sido un poco mas corto y fugas que el primero, pero igual o mas calido…

-e? si… - Inutaisho sonrió, se encontraba un poco sorprendido por todo esto, pero definitivamente estaba feliz… -_vaya, así que se esta haciendo a la difícil, que bien… esto lo hará mas interesante… Kagome-Chan prepárate, porque acabas de convertirte en mi presa…-_

Ambos entraron a la fiesta como si no hubiera pasado nada, las chicas platicaban animadamente con Houyo y el resto de los invitados en sus propias vidas, Kagome observo a lo lejos a Sota, el era el único que podía decir alguna tontería o relacionar a Inutaisho con Inuyasha, pero inclusive este se encontraba en la sala felizmente platicando con su novia Hitomi… entonces noto que seguía agarrada de la mano con Inu…

- e… Inu-Kun, iré a traerte refresco, de acuerdo ahora regreso…- Kagome se soltó y se dirigió a prisa a la cocina… mientras tanto las chicas ya habían reconocido al muchacho de cabellera larga negra y sujetada en una coleta…

Eri - hola Inutaisho que bueno que decidiste venir-

Inu - claro, no me perdería esta fiesta-

Yuca - oye creí que vivías en china-

Inu – si… de hecho así es- (sonrisa nerviosa)

Ayumi - hay que romántico venirte solo por Kagome desde china…-

Yuca - guarda silencio Ayumi, no creo que sea solo por eso… o si?-

Inu - no… no solo por eso vine a Japón, …lo que pasa en que estoy ayudando a mi hermano a conseguir departamento aquí en Japón-

Kag - a tu hermano?- Kagome ya había regresado… le dio la bebida de color negra a Inutaisho… se le extraño el haber perdido de vista a Houyo, pero al menos eso mantenía relajado el ambiente…

Inu - si, lo que ocurre es que la empresa de mi padre que se encuentra en Japón a estado teniendo problemas económicos, según mi hermano hay problemas internos mas que de ventas, así que decidió que vendría personalmente a hacerse cargo…-

Yuca - wuau¡ se ve que tu padre es una persona muy importante… quien es?-

Inu - bueno la verdad es que no tanto, después de todo no es dueño total de esto, solo es socio mayoritario de algunas empresas, de hecho el realmente es abogado fiscal, y mi hermano es contralor, solo vino porque esta empresa esta dando problemas-

Kag - su padre es Sanosuke Himura y ya dejen de estar preguntando tantas cosas sin importancia, chicas en serio…- Kagome había notado que el semblante de Inutaisho comenzaba a endurecerse

Yuca - mejor que el nombre de su padre, dinos el nombre de su hermano Kagome…-

Eri - si, es guapo? Que edad tiene? Tiene novia? Porque Si es la mitad de atractivo que tu entonces vale la pena…-

Kag -Eri¡ basta¡-

Ayumi – o¡ vamos Kagome, no seas tan egoísta¡-

Kag - ush¡ ustedes no tienen remedio-

Yuca - vamos Inutaisho responde las preguntas -

Inu - e¡ jejeje (gota anime) bueno pues… Kuromaru tiene 25 años y no, no tiene novia porque es un completo arrogante, vanidoso, necio y un déspota de primera…- Inutaisho había dicho todo eso con un tono de voz seriamente resentido, a lo que las chicas decidieron dejarlo por la paz… bueno menos por Ayumi que siempre salía con algún comentario extraño-

Ayumi - sabes, la manera que te expresas de tu hermano significa que lo quieres mucho¡ ya que dicen que aquellos que pelean es por en realidad se aprecian…-

Inu - si, e escuchado eso, pero definitivamente en este caso no aplica, jejeje-

- Kagome creo que debo de irme ya- Houyo había salido del baño y hacia un tiempo que observaba a los chicos desde lejos, mas que enojarse se entristeció bastante que este extraño chico parecía haber ganado mas terreno que el (refiriéndose a Kagome)

- a? claro Houyo, como gustes- inconscientemente Kagome sujeto a Inutaisho del brazo cuando Houyo le hablo, reacción que ambos chicos notaron

- mucho gusto, Houyo Akitoki- Houyo le tendió la mano a Inutaisho amablemente

- Himura Inutaisho - Inutaisho acepto la mano de Houyo pero apretó con todas sus fuerzas y le lanzo una mirada a Houyo que si estas mataran, Houyo hubiera quedado completamente destazado…

Haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no mostrar ningún signo de dolor, Houyo intento responder el fuerte saludo de Inutaisho pero fue imposible ya que este tenía en verdad mucha fuerza…

- bien Kagome nos vemos en la escuela, espero que no faltes el primer día a la universidad, ya me entere que iras a la universidad de Neerima, nos vemos hasta entonces, jajaja- Houyo intento darle un beso en los labios a Kagome pero esta giro un poco para recibirlo en la mejilla

- no vemos luego Houyo- Kagome lo acompaño hasta la puerta, mientras las chicas volvían a prestar toda su atención a Inutaisho…

Mientras tanto, en la entrada del templo…

-lamento todo esto, Higurashi, pero es que la verdad, tu siempre me… me… me has parecido muy interesante…- Houyo acuno el rostro de Kagome en una de sus manos pero ella solo la quito tranquilamente…

- tu eres un gran amigo para mi Houyo, y lamento no poder ofrecerte mas- Kagome le brindó una sincera sonrisa a lo que Houyo comprendió que efectivamente nunca podría llegar a mas con esta chica, Houyo noto que Kagome aun cargaba el regalo de el…

- disculpa por mi atrevimiento… amigos?- Houyo tendió la mano a Kagome…

- claro que si¡- Kagome le dio un fuerte abrazo a Houyo y un tierno beso en la mejilla, a lo que Houyo aprovecho para quitarle el pequeño regalo azul que Kagome tenia con ella…

- disculpa por el regalo inapropiado, el primer día de escuela prometo llevarte uno mejor Higurashi¡ nos vemos- Houyo dijo todo esto mientras se alejaba por las escaleras del templo…

- espera Houyo¡ esta bien¡… nos vemos en la escuela¡- Kagome lo despidió agitando la mano alegremente, y con una sincera sonrisa se dirigió de nuevo a la casa, pero antes de llegar a la puerta se percato que Inutaisho la esperaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con un gesto bastante molesto, a lo que Kagome le pareció bastante cómico y hasta tierno…

- bien, regresemos a la fiesta, Inu-Kun – sonrisa

- espera, que tanto le dijiste a ese sujeto- Inutaisho le impedía el paso a Kagome

- no es sujeto, creo que ya se han presentado, y solo me despedí de el-

- me da lo mismo, que tanto se andaban abrazando?- Inutaisho demostraba un semblante serio-

- celoso? Inu-Kun- el "Inu –Kun" lo dijo como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño

- feh¡ pero por supuesto que no, no podría sentir celos por un flacucho como ese-

Kagome se rió internamente ante las demostraciones de celos de Inutaisho, que hasta cierto punto le recordaba a Inuyasha, pero por alguna razón que apenas comenzaba a comprender, esto ya no le causaba tanta nostalgia, era cierto que eran muy parecidos, pero también eran tan diferentes, ya que después de todo este Inutaisho era mas libre, y mucho mas tierno… o… tal vez, tan solo, no tenia tanto cuidado de no demostrar sus sentimientos…

La tarde paso tranquila, una fiesta de adolescentes normal, a… sin mencionar el hecho de que Kagome tubo que noquear a su hermanito cuando este se acerco tan tranquilo a Inutaisho llamándole orejas de perro, después de que este despertara de su inconciencia y estando en la cocina, Kagome le explico rápidamente que este no era Inuyasha ni tenia nada que ver con el, y a pesar de las insistencias que tubo Sota con el parecido de ambos Inu´s, no quedo del todo convencido pero acepto el tratar de no confundirlos… ya luego averiguaría de que se trataba todo esto…, un poco después de la comida llego el luz y sonido, invitados se fueron y otros en su lugar iban llegando, mayormente muchachos de la misma edad de Kagome, sin contar que también llegaron Sakura y Syaoran………………….

Por aquello de las 12:30 de la noche, ya solo quedaban las amigas de Kagome (Eri, Yuca y Ayumi) y Sakura, Shaoran y por supuesto Inutaisho…

Yuca: -bueno, Kagome, ya nos vamos, mis padres nos han venido a buscar, también quedaron de llevar a Eri y a Ayumi a su casa… -

Kag: -de acuerdo chicas…- las cuatro salieron de la casa, acompañadas por los padres de yuca…

Eri: - Kagome, que afortunada eres, aun que tu amor vive en china, se ve que tienen química entre ustedes-

Ayumi:- si que romántico-(un largo suspiro soñador por parte de Ayumi)

Kag: - ajajaja, no se de que hablan chicas… entre Inutaisho y yo no hay nada jejeje…

Yuca- tal vez aun no, pero eso no significa que no pueda haberlo-

Eri:- cierto, cierto, tal vez esta sea tu mejor oportunidad de olvidar a ese novio rebelde e infiel…-

Yuca, Ayumi: -¡Eri¡ -

Yuca: no le hagas caso Kagome, sabes el poco tacto que tiene Eri para hablar, ajajajaja- yuca sacudía desesperada su mano de arriba abajo, como si espantara insectos imaginarios… la mirada de Kagome se ensombreció un poco ante el comentario, pero muy en su interior sabia que Eri tenia algo de razón…

Papas Y: bueno Kagome, muchas felicidades por tus 16 años, nos vemos luego…

- si, muchas gracias, nos vemos, nos vemos chicas-

- adiós Kagome¡-

-adiós¡- Kagome se quedo un rato viendo como el carro de los padres de yuca se alejaba tranquilamente por la calle, después volteo al cielo… con la mirada un poco embelesada

- aah¡ la luna… esta comenzando a menguar-

……………………..

Cuando entro a la casa, lo que vio le pareció en verdad cómico… los cuatro (Inu, Sota, Shaoran y Sakura) jugando apuradamente el game cube de Sota (ya se que los Higurashi son una familia modesta, pero un niño necesita sus video juegos XD) a lo que ella decidió divertirse con ellos igual…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Inuyasha y los demás dormían placidamente en la cabaña de anciana Kaede, después de haber comido y cenado un guiso especialmente rico hecho por parte de sango, gracias a los libros de cocina que Kagome le había regalado…

Inuyasha y Miroku, a pesar de estar durmiendo, se mantenían alertas por cualquier cosa… y fue que el agudo olfato de Inuyasha detecto un conocido aroma a hierbas medicinales, tratando de no hacer ruido Inuyasha se levanto cautelosamente y colocándose a colmillo en su cinturilla se dispuso a salir de la cabaña…

- que ocurre Inuyasha- Miroku había notado los movimientos de Inuyasha y se preocupo de que este hubiera detectado algún monstruo…

- nada, vuelve a dormir Miroku, solo saldré por un momento…-

- esta bien,… …dale mis saludos a la señorita Kikyo… pero, solo recuerda esto Inuyasha, no importa lo que hagas o trates de hacer, la señorita Kikyo y lo que alguna vez llego a crecer dentro de ella… ya han muerto, hace 50 años…-

Inuyasha solo giro para ver con coraje al monje, pero la mirada seria de este hizo que no pudiera sostenerle la mirada, después de todo el tenia razón, Kikyo, su hijo y con eso su propio futuro, ya habían muerto, hace 50 años…

…………………

Inuyasha llego a un claro un poco adentrado en el bosque, según su aroma lo guiaba, y ahí estaba… una perfecta figura de una sacerdotisa del pasado, siendo alimentada de la única manera que le permitiría seguir vagando por este mundo…

-Kikyo… te encuentras bien, todo en orden?-

- si, estoy bien, si no tomamos en cuenta el hecho de que estoy muerta- el la voz de Kikyo podía apreciarse fácilmente la tristeza y el sufrimiento de esta…

- Kikyo, que te ocurre, por que dices eso- Inuyasha sonó un poco contrariado, por la extraña actitud de Kikyo

- por nada Inuyasha, no me hagas caso- Kikyo le brindo a Inuyasha una sonrisa que por unos momentos, Inuyasha vio frente a el a la Kikyo de antaño, pero en tan solo unos segundos la fría Kikyo volvió verlo de esa manera tan indiferente…

- si estoy por estos rumbos es pura coincidencia, no te sientas especial…- la voz hiriente de Kikyo le hicieron sentir a Inuyasha un leve dolor en el estomago, pero no lo demostró… Kikyo comenzó a alejarse junto con sus serpientes… normalmente Inuyasha habría regresado con los demás, pero aun tenia algunas cosas que preguntarle… así que la siguió en silencio, hasta que llegaron a una colina que dejaba ver el pueblo natal de Kikyo y que se había convertido en el hogar de hanyou… Kikyo se sentó tranquilamente y sus serpientes desaparecieron, Inuyasha se sentó entonces a su lado…

- recuerdas, que tu y yo siempre veníamos a este lugar a pasar la tarde juntos- la voz y la mirada de Inuyasha hablaban de la añoranza de aquellos tiempos y de una nostalgia infinita…

- que quieres Inuyasha, si solo vas a hablar de lo que alguna vez fue y que no volverá a ser jamás, me retiro- Kikyo hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero la mirada suplicante de Inuyasha la hicieron detenerse, después de todo a pesar de estar muerta y de ya no ser muchas cosas, ese sentimiento extraño que Inuyasha le causaba iba mas aya de ella misma, llegaba hasta sus propios recuerdos que eran parte de lo que la mantenían aferrada a este mundo, haciéndolo imposible de ignorar o olvidar…

- disculpa si te enoje Kikyo, es solo, que no puedo evitar recordar… los… agradables momentos que pasamos juntos…- la mirada que Inuyasha le brindo a Kikyo, le removieron algo dentro de ella, era como si ella misma deseara sentirse capas de sentir lo mismo…

-Inuyasha yo…- Kikyo solo volteo a ver el pueblo que era apenas iluminado por la luz de las estrellas y de la luna, después subió su mirada… - la luna… esta comenzando a menguar- Kikyo le sonrió a Inuyasha, sintiéndose ella misma como la Kikyo que alguna vez fue…

"**Eres la mitad que me faltaba,**

**La que me esta destinada**

**Y la que jamás tendré…" **

(Un pedazo de uno de los versos hecho por Anyara,

me pareció relacionado a esta situación XD )

………………………………………………..

Continuara………………..

Primeramente, pido disculpas por la demora, pero como que la inspiración se me ofusco con las tareas y las entregas de la escuela, pero ahora en estas vacaciones al fin logre terminar este capi, XD espero les agrade… espero que Anyara no se enoje por que me trance un pedazo de uno de sus versos jejeje, aunque no creo que ella lea esta historia XD,

Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capi… para las que les gusta el lemon, no se olviden de leer mi otra historia, "**perversiones**" y con respecto al lemon en esta, creo que va a tardar un poco mas de lo esperado, pero prometo actualizar rápido XD …. Ya saben tomatazos, sugerencias, comentarios y todo lo que quieran en un review por favor…………

**Atte: Kagome-kitty **


	10. ENCUENTROS

_**REENCUENTROS………… **_

Disclaimer : el precioso de Inuyasha y el resto de la manada no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Este producto es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y de quien lo lee XD

Diálogos entre **- _-_**_ y pensamientos en cursivas_

**CAPITULO 10 ……encuentro…… **

Inuyasha despertó cuando la luz de la mañana le dio de lleno en los ojos, provocándole una ligera molestia, se incorporo notando que se encontraba en la misma colina donde había estado platicando con Kikyo hasta ya muy por la madrugada… la busco con la mirada pero lo la encontró, inclusive olfateo el aire y se percato que esta ya se había ido desde hace algún rato… tranquilamente regreso a la cabaña de Kaede, se encontró con Shippo y Kirara jugando afuera de esta, cuando entro, sango preparaba el desayuno y Miroku la ayudaba, buscando realmente el momento oportuno para poner sus manos donde no debía XD, sonrió tiernamente, después de todo este divertido espectáculo era algo de todas las mañanas.

¡¡PLAFH¡¡ , una cachetada bien marcada indicaban el final de la comedia, con una sonrisa en los labios y una marca roja en forma de mano en la mejilla, Miroku finalmente fue a sentarse a lado de Inuyasha…

-veo que pasaste la noche afuera- Miroku hablo en un tono tranquilo y le entrego a Inuyasha una taza de té…

-si… preferí dormir afuera, después de todo fue una noche calurosa…-

-si… esta bien…- Miroku no quiso hacer mención de Kikyo… el sabia que había estado con ella, claro que no sabia en que forma, pero eso era algo que lo le preocupaba…

Mientras sango terminaba de cocinar, Inuyasha recordó la noche anterior…

Flash back…………

- disculpa si te enoje Kikyo, es solo, que no puedo evitar recordar… los… agradables momentos que pasamos juntos…-

-Inuyasha yo……(silencio)……….. La luna… …..esta comenzando a menguar-

-¿???... si es cierto…- Inuyasha se acerco un poco mas a Kikyo esta lo noto pero no hizo nada…

Inconscientemente Inuyasha volteo a ver vientre de Kikyo… el lugar donde cargo a su cachorro cuando estaba con vida… esto incomodo a Kikyo…

- vasta Inuyasha ¡creo que mejor me iré…- Kikyo se intento levantar pero Inuyasha la jalo hacia el haciendo que se sentara de nuevo…

-quédate conmigo Kikyo… por favor…- la mirada suplicante de Inuyasha hicieron a Kikyo recordar muchos momentos agradables con el cuando estaba viva…

- no te entiendo Inuyasha… - Kikyo se dejo abrazar… dejando a sus recuerdos correr libremente…

-no importa… - _se que estas muerta Kikyo, pero siempre serás la mujer creí y que amare…_

_Fin del flash back ………………………………._

_-_Inuyasha¡¡¡- sango lo hablaba por tercera vez y este apenas se percataba

- que¡¡ disculpa sango que pasa…-

- pregunte que a que hora piensas ir por Kagome, o es que ya no piensas irla a buscar?- sarcasmo…

- claro que si¡¡ iré a medio día…- Inuyasha se levanto molesto y salio de la cabaña…

- vaya que carácter…-

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

………Residencia Himura… hace algunos años

- buenas tardes… HOLA¡¡¡¡- una muchacha de aproximadamente 18 años se encuentra en las afueras de una residencia de china con un largo paquete en sus manos y en su chaqueta un pin con el logotipo de una empresa repartidora…

-si que es lo que desea? – un muy apuesto muchacho de apenas 15 años y paradójicos ojos dorados la atiende a través de las grandes rejas de la entrada…

- si… bueno e venido a traer un paquete a nombre de Inutaisho Himura…-

-un paquete? Para mi?...-

- si… soy de la empresa repartidora estafeta… garantizando que su pedido se le entregara personalmente y al tiempo indicado…- la sonrisa de la repartidora hizo dudar a Inutaisho si de verdad le gustaba su trabajo o era muy buena actriz

- si… nn¡… de acuerdo… pase-

Atravesaron un camino de mampostería que cortaba en dos un basto jardín, el cual se notaba que gozaba de un cuidador especializado… entraron a la casa por dos grandes puertas de caoba tallada… y llegaron a un pequeño cuarto, como una salita, donde la repartidora se sentó y dejo el paquete en una mesita de centro…

- y bien, cuanto va a ser del paquete y la entrega?-

- bueno, por la entrega son 400 ¥ y por el paquete…- la chica leyó la nota de su libreta de trabajo…- son 996542.99 ¥… eso es un total de 996942.99¥- dijo con toda la calma del mundo…

-CUANTO¡¡¡ yo no recuerdo haber pedido algo tan caro¡¡¡ déme eso¡¡- (en pesos mexicanos seria algo así como $96703.50 XD )Inutaisho le arrebato la nota… releyó la nota como 5 veces asegurándose de que el precio fuera coherente, lo único que entendió es que se trataba de un producto comprado en subasta en mercado o algo así y que este venia desde Japón… (XD)

-esto… esto debe de estar equivocado, yo nunca e ofrecido tal cantidad por algo así… debe ser una broma… claro… de seguro ese estupido de Kuromaru se esta vengando por lo que le hice a su moto… pero no fue mi culpa… yo iba en preferencia, fue ese cabrón quien se voló el alto y me pego…-

- mira… la verdad no se que paso, pero este paquete es real y espero me pague…- la chica se había asustado un poco por la reacción de Inutaisho y su aparente demencia XD…

- bien, bien… no te preocupes… te pagare… … gustas un poco de té… café… whisky?-

-té esta bien, gracias…-

Inu huyo a la cocina en busca del té para chica y beberse de golpe una copita de whisky, mientras pensaba algo… se supone que aun era menor de edad para beber, pero eso no le importaba desde que había cumplido los trece y no es que bebiera todos los días, pero a su padre no le importaba, al contrario, decía que es mas fácil emborracharse y cometer alguna estupidez por eso cuando te tienen prohibido beber, que cuando aprendes a hacerlo y a calcular tus propios limites… con la cabeza un poco mas fría por la reciente bebida que pasaba por su garganta causando un ligero escozor, Se dirigió al estudio de su padre y vio el gran cuadro al óleo de su madre cuando estaba mas joven, aunque no había cambiado mucho… lo bajo con cuidado y tanteo con los dedos la pared descubierta… hasta que estos se hundieron un poco y una antes invisible pequeña puerta se abrió hacia el, dejando a la vista una caja fuerte, no muy grande empotrada en la pared… lentamente giro numero por numero en un total de doce dígitos hasta que la puerta de la caja hizo un sonido metálico exponiendo su interior… copias originales de propiedades y otros documentos ocupaban mas de la mitad de esta… y al fondo algunas joyas familiares que se veían de gran valor y una buena cantidad de dinero en puro billete grande, con cuidado de no revolver mucho saco el dinero que la chica le pedía… ciertamente agradecía que su padre les hubiera confiado el lugar y la clave de su caja fuerte, el decía que esto era para la familia y que por lo tanto la familia debía saber de su existencia… también le había dado un largo sermón de que no era dinero para tirar ni algo para estar contando etc. tomando sus precauciones para que ninguno de sus hijos fueran su propia bancarrota…

Recorrió de regreso el camino ideando la mejor forma de vengarse de su hermano mayor por tan tan mala jugarreta, aunque intuía que con decirle a su otousama seria suficiente, después de todo, tan grande cantidad no pasaría desapercibido para su padre…

- aquí tienes…- Inutaisho extendió el dinero exacto a la chica, después de tener que hacer unos cambios con su propia mesada… también le dio un vaso con te helado que la chica bebió de un una sola vez

- muchas gracias… ahora… solo firme aquí… aquí… aquí… y aquí…-

- eso es todo?-

- si muchas gracias-

- disculpe… no le da miedo andar con un paquete tan caro o en todo caso, retirarse con tanto dinero?-

- o… mmm… ciertamente no… mi auto esta blindado… con permiso…- y con toda la frescura del mundo la chica se retiro de la residencia… dejando a Inutaisho solo con el extraño paquete a su nombre…

- bueno… si es para mi… pues veamos que demonios es…-

Con poco cuidado Inu quito la envoltura de cartón de la empresa repartidora, seguida por gran cantidad de plástico de burbujitas que mas tarde lo ayudarían a matar el tiempo… hasta llegar a una caja de madera con un sello tallado… se veía un poco antigua y no parecía nada excepcional… entonces la abrió con un poco mas de cuidado y en su interior se encontraba una espada…

- ahora se por que el paquete es tan largo…-dijo para si mismo, suavemente tomo la espada del contenedor forrado en terciopelo y la examino… su mango se veía viejo y se ve que la habían usado mucho, al contrario de su funda negra que brillaba un poco matizada de azul oscuro… desenfundo la espada sintiendo una sensación extraña, fue como si la espada hubiera palpitado en respuesta al exponer su filo… Inutaisho sintió como si conociera antes esta espada… fue una sensación tan extraña… pero unos segundos después reacciono analizando el desgastado filo…

- vaya… al parecer hace mucho tiempo fue una gran espada… pero ahora no es mas que una cosa vieja…- mas tranquilamente y un poco decepcionado enfundo nuevamente la espada y la guardo en su caja, dejándola en la mesa de centro…

- cuando mi padre llegue le diré que Kuromaru me a jugado una muy muy mala broma… mira que pagar tal cantidad por una espada vieja e inservible, pero que ni crea que seré yo quien reponga el dinero…-

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

época actual… casa de Kagome

una sensación de que alguien le observaba hicieron despertar a Inutaisho, abriendo apenas los ojos y tratando de que la luz no le lastime, reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba… al parecer estaba dormido en el suelo alfombrado de alguna sala, el televisor mantenía en grande la frase "GAME OVER" que parpadeaba una y otra vez, enredado en sus piernas, el cable y el control de la consola, a lado de el, Syaoran durmiendo de una manera similar a el, sota el hermanito de Kagome durmiendo en el sofá de la esquina… un extraño palpitar que se escucho a lo lejos lo hicieron voltear su mirada con urgencia hacia la puerta de la cocina que se encontraba mas lejos y detrás de el… por un segundo le pareció ver una figura vestida de rojo con alguna especie de manto plateado… pero esta desapareció antes de distinguir siquiera de que se trataba, desenredándose torpemente el cable de los pies, Inutaisho corrió al patio para ver de que se trataba… pero ya no había nada… recorrió el lugar unos minutos pero no parecía haber nadie… _-que extraño… quizás lo imagine… será mejor que regrese… diablos¡¡¡ que hora es¡¡¡- _Inutaisho apenas caía en cuenta de que había pasado la noche en otra casa y que seguramente su hermano lo mataría por no avisar… sin tener reloj a mano ya que el ultimo lo perdió al apostarlo con Syaoran en el juego de consola, corrió a donde había dejado su celular la noche anterior… al entrar vio que Kagome estaba dormida junto con Sakura en el sofá que estaba a lado donde el antes dormía, su celular en la mesita parpadeaba incansable anunciando 1 llamada perdida a las 5 de la mañana, de Kuromaru, suficiente para saber que alguien seria asesinado hoy o al menos torturado física y psicológicamente … _-demonios son las 9 de la mañana… como le voy a explicar a Kuromaru… feh¡… mejor encuentro un método para que no me liquide…_ una gota de sudor a causa del nerviosismo resbalo por su frente…

Olvidando lo de la extraña figura que bien pudo haber sido su imaginación…

Cuidando de no despertar a nadie aun, se acerco a Kagome quien dormía acomodada al lado de Sakura… se acerco a su rostro lo suficiente para sentir el calor de su respiración sobre su mejilla… retiro con cuidado unos mechones que caían traviesos sobre su frente y fijo inconsciente su mirada sobre esos rosados labios que lucían tan deseables y apetitosos en ese momento que no pudo evitar posar los suyos propios sobre ellos, sintiendo una extraña dulzura viniendo a su memoria una sensación conocida y entrañable, mas sin embargo nostálgica…

-Inu… yasha…- Kagome balbuceo entre sueños… ese nombre lo hicieron sentir un gran dolor de cabeza al recordar fugazmente aquel extraño en sus sueños, pero fue remplazada esa sensación por los celos de que lo hubiesen confundido con alguien mas… y por si fuera poco, por la persona de la que Kagome esta enamorada… algo molesto y desilusionado Inutaisho se alejo de Kagome, dejando que esta despertara completamente...

- ¿???... hay¡¡ Inutaisho¡¡¡- rápidamente Kagome se sentó y puso una mano sobre sus labios para entender lo que había ocurrido…

Un poco desganado Inutaisho le dio los buenos días mientras se levantaba para despertar a los demás, mientras que Kagome entraba en shock y se sonrojaba como si fuera un tomate…

A sota prefirieron dejarlo seguir durmiendo (aunque fue imposible despertarlo después de darle tres patadas a Inutaisho y dos manotazos a Syaoran) … Sakura lo primero que hizo fue pedir prestado el teléfono para avisar a su familia, seguido por Syaoran…

- Inutaisho… tu no le avisaras a… a alguien…-

- ya le mande un mensaje a mi hermano avisándole que aun estoy con vida… aunque no estoy muy seguro de estarlo mañana… - dijo un poco apesadumbrado… como si en verdad temiera perder su vida… o algo mas XD

- vez… te dije que no era buena idea ponerlo en modo de silencio… jajaja-

- vaya… veo que te despertaste de buen humor… …soñaste algo lindo o tal vez tuviste un agradable despertar?…- Inutaisho disfruto del nuevo sonrojo de Kagome y de su victoria… pero para su sorpresa y aun mayor satisfacción, Kagome termino por molestarse…

- y tu te levantaste mas altanero que de costumbre¡¡- Kagome se dirigió a la cocina…

sirvió cuatro vasos de refrescos para sus amigos, cuando recordó que Inuyasha debía venir hoy por ella… su mirada se entristeció al recordar la manera en que le había regalado la flor de brillante, que por cierto en estos momentos estaba guardada bajo llave,

-Kagome te encuentras bien?- Sakura le ayudo a llevar los vasos…

-si, jajaja no te preocupes, solo… solo tengo sueño-

-bien, Weith el mayordomo de Syaoran nos vendrá a buscar…-

- si… espero que no se metan en problemas por mi culpa…-

- je, no te preocupes, Weith nos encubrió anoche… es un amor…-

- no se preocupa?-

- si… pero confía mucho en Syaoran…-

Hablaron un rato en la sala hasta que Weith llego… Sakura y Syaoran se despidieron… Inutaisho subió a sota a su habitación para que pudiera dormir mas cómodo…

- muchas gracias por subirlo…-

- no es nada… además es una buena excusa para quedarme un rato mas…-

- jajaja… bien, por mi no hay ningún problema, pero… que hay de tu hermano…-

- Kuromaru… bueno… de todas maneras ya va a asesinarme… un rato mas no empeorara la situación…-

Bajaron de nuevo a la sala…

-y bien quieres desayunar?…-

- vas a cocinarme?-

- mmm… nada mas que quieras huevos o sopa instantánea…-

- sopa estará bien… aunque eso no se considera cocinar…-

- bueno… hay que calentar agua… cuenta ¿o no?-

- nn¡ ..que te parece si te invito a desayunar…-

- enserio¡¡… digo… no como crees…-

- anda… no es que no tenga interés en saber que tan bien calientas agua, pero tengo ganas de comer hot cakes…- la alegre sonrisa de inu convencieron fácilmente a Kagome, aunque también ayudo mucho lo de los hot cakes

-mmm… de acuerdo… déjame avisar y nos vamos…-

Kagome aviso a su madre, se cambio el vestido azul por unos jeans y una blusa de manga corta… (e de recordar que Inutaisho vestía una camisa roja corte chino y pantalón negro ¡¡Kawaii¡¡)

Ambos llegaron a una cafetería sencilla… que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras del templo… y después de ordenar se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana

- es una lastima que aquí no hayan flikis… -

- jajaja… Inu-kun… se ve que eres adicto a esa cafetería… no creas que e olvidado todo el paseo que me diste por china nada mas para encontrar un flikis abierto… -

-si bueno… no puedes negar que valió la pena… … mmm… no será un flikis pero estos hot cakes están muy buenos…- Inutaisho hablaba con la boca llena y a Kagome le pareció que se veía muy lindo y gracioso…

Inutaisho le contó a Kagome que pensaban mudarse un tiempo a Japón por una de las empresas de su padre que su hermano supervisaría y aprovecharían para que el estudiara aquí…

- entonces a que universidad vas a entrar? -

- no estoy muy seguro… pero creo que entrare a la de Neerima…-

- enserio¡¡¡ …digo… que bien… yo entrare a esa igual…- Kagome hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no gritar de alegría

-si lo se…- la mirada seductora de Inutaisho y su voz profunda la hicieron olvidar en donde estaban al perderse en esos ojos dorados tan calidos… poco a poco su mirada se percato de esos labios masculinos tan atractivos, que se vio a si misma deseando probarlos… de nuevo…

Inutaisho disfruto de la mirada canela de Kagome y se acerco a ella deseando sentir su delicado aroma a sakuras, al ver que esta se mordía el labio inferior se dio cuenta de que quería besarla tanto como ella quería que lo hiciera… sus labios estaban a punto de unirse cuando…

-desean algo mas…- la mesera que les interrumpió le dio una mirada asesina a Kagome sin que esta supiera porque, pero cuando le sonrió zorramente a Inutaisho (eso le pareció a Kagome) se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho a propósito… y para colmo… Inutaisho parecía disfrutarlo…

-no gracias… la cuenta- la sonrisa arrogante de Inutaisho solo alentaron a la mesera

-seguro en un momento, precioso…- la mesera le guiño el ojo a Inutaisho y este solo le sonrió. La mesera regreso en cuestión de un minuto.

- de propina puedes darme una cita- la mesera sujeto la mano de Inu cuando este la estiro para agarrar la cuenta…

- una tentativa muy grande, señorita, pero me temo que en estos momentos no puedo…- una sonrisa seductora y un guiño de la mesera fue el final de la platica solo para dar paso a la ira de Kagome…

- ¡¡vaya, que lastima de desayuno y tan rico que estaba, pero creo que me va a hacer mal¡¡- Kagome tenia hecho sus labios un mohín contrario a Inutaisho quien sonreirá abiertamente

- y… celosa-

-claro que no… como estaría celosa de una meserucha zor…. Coqueta como esa-

-jajaja, te vez linda… asi molesta- Kagome se sonrojo por el comentario

-no vas a convencerme con eso Taisho-

-¡¿Taisho?¡… - Inu se sorprendió un poco por el despectivo comentario

- que? Por que me vez de esa forma…-

- nunca me habían llamado así… jajaja… eres muy graciosa… jajaja-

-anda vamonos ya… ahora por tu culpa ya no podré venir a comer a este lugar sin el riesgo de morir envenenada- Kagome se levanto y se fue de ahí rápidamente sin esperar por Inu… ………….. Media cuadra después…

-espera Kagome¡¡ vaya… en verdad que sabes escapar rápidamente…-

- no escape… solo no quería que te sintieras forzado a estar conmigo cuando tienes una "hermosa" mesera esperando por ti…- (creo que ni necesito mencionar lo molesta que esta Kagome XD)

- espera Kagome… por favor detente… que camines tan rápido no calmaran tus celos-

-QUE NO ESTOY CELOSA¡¡¡ solo… solo que tengo prisa…-

- prisa… para que…-

-para… para…- Kagome se detuvo completamente recordando que en cualquier momento vería de nuevo a Inuyasha… de hecho era posible que este se encontrara ya en casa de ella… _-es verdad… no puedo dejar que Inutaisho e Inuyasha se conozcan… o tan siquiera se vean… que are… si llego con Inutaisho al templo e Inuyasha ya llego me meteré en graves problemas… hay no, que are… piensa Kagome piensa… -_

- y bien… Kagome… tierra llamando a Higurashi… Houston tenemos un problema, ¡ghjj! creo que perdimos comunicación ¡ghjj! … hola¡¡¡ Kagome¡¡¡-

- ah¡¡¡ si que pasa¡¡-

- prisa para que, que tienes que hacer que ah?-

-para… comprar… -

-¿comprar?- la mirada de desconcierto que puso Inutaisho alertaron a Kagome de que este no le creía mucho

-si, comprar las verduras para la comida de hoy¡¡…jajaja(risa nerviosa)…-

- a ya veo…- (¬¬¡) _mentirosa _-

- si así es… a ti no te gusta ir de compras cierto?-

-si no es ropa no me molesta… y bien por donde queda el súper…-

- _diablos… yo solo quería perderlo… que mas puedo decirle, que mas?-_ a demás… también yo quería… bueno pues… -_ya se¡¡¡- _quería conocer el lugar donde te estas quedando… supongo que es un hotel o algo así jejeje… - _hay no, eso se escucho mas desesperado que la zorra mesera esa, Kagome si que eres una torpe…- _

_- _em? Ahora que lo pienso… seria buena idea que me acompañes, ya que pedí un taxi para venir hasta aquí y al parecer la distancia no es mucha… seria un desperdicio además de que necesito aprenderme las calles…-

- entonces te guiare hacia tu hotel¡¡ adelante¡¡- Kagome comenzó a caminar un poco mas aliviada pero no menos avergonzada… aunque Inutaisho no se movió…

- em… Kagome… y sabes para donde vas…- Inutaisho solo se aguantaba las ganar de reír… realmente no entendía bien lo que le pasa a esta niña pero definitivamente el estar a su lado lo hacían sentirse realmente bien.

- em pues, pues yo… …- (--¡) – hay… ya dame la maldita dirección y evítame vergüenzas, si¡¡-

-jajaja…- la risa despreocupada de Inu lograron hacerla sonreír a ella también

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Inuyasha se encontraba sentado en la mas alta rama del Goshimboku, su mirada se encontraba perdida en la extensión del bosque que podía observarse desde ahí, mientras sus pensamientos vagaban en otra dirección…

_Flash back…… _

_-_mas le vale a Kagome que ya este lista…- _aunque la verdad solo espero que realmente quiera regresar después de lo que le dije el otro día…Kagome es una mujer fuerte y además aun es una niña, lo superara… bueno… aunque niña niña no es… después de todo es una mujer muy hermosa… Kagome… espero que realmente me perdones por la decisión que tome… - _con todo esto en la mente Inuyasha ni se había percatado que ya había llegado a la puerta, se le hizo extraño ya que esta se encontraba media abierta… con cautela la abrió casi completamente y olfateo el ambiente… dirigió su mirada hacia la sala y se encontró con Kagome recostada en uno de los sofás junto con otra muchacha que no había visto antes… aunque realmente no conocía a muchas personas de la época de Kagome… también vio a dos muchachos dormidos en el suelo, frente al aparato de imágenes, que mostraba un letrero luminoso de game over, no sabia lo que significaba pero igual no le dio importancia… quiso darle una mirada mas de cerca de los varones de ahí… se acerco con cautela hasta donde se encontraba durmiendo Syaoran, nada excepcional… nada raro… pero entonces vio algo que ciertamente lo hizo sentir un escalofríos por toda la medula e hizo que sus piernas y el resto de su cuerpo dejara de responderle… era… el mismo… solo que con su forma humana…_¿Qué demonios significa esto… acaso estaré soñando… pero porque?... _Tessaiga (espada de Inuyasha, XD) que se encontraba en su cintura, palpito despertándolo de su asombro, retrocedió unos pasos antes de que la Tessaiga volviera a palpitar… asegurándole de esta extraña forma que no estaba soñando y que la persona frente a el era mas que un parecido físico… la espada palpito una tercera vez y aquel extraño humano comenzó a despertar… _¿acaso el también puede sentir el llamado de la Tessaiga?_ Y antes de que la espada diera otro latido Inuyasha salio con agilidad y velocidad por la puerta de la cocina, aunque los muebles entorpecieron un poco su huida y no pudo evitar que Tessaiga palpitara una ultima vez antes de salir completamente…

………_. fin del Flash back…… _

- que demonios habrá sido todo eso…- Inuyasha recordaba una y otra vez todo aquello asegurándose de que no se tratase de un extraño sueño… pero seguía tan despierto como cuando atravesó el pozo… -_o tal vez sigo dormido… feh… no lo creo… dime Tessaiga… tu sabes quien era verdad?... _Inuyasha observo atentamente la espada que descansaba amarrada a su cintura como si en verdad esperara que esta hablase, cosa que no paso… así que decidió acomodarse de nuevo en el árbol… tal vez si dormía un poco descubría algo o al menos haría tiempo para ir de nuevo por Kagome y pedir o mas bien exigir una explicación… pero por el momento una extraña sensación tal vez un cierto temor impedía que quisiera regresar por ahora…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- bienvenida al lugar de hospedaje de los dos solteros Himura… aunque sinceramente espero que uno de ellos se case pronto… mas bien con urgencia… ya que comienza a ser demasiado amargado… jaja- Inutaisho le reverenciaba a Kagome un alto edificio de aproximadamente unos 20 pisos de altura o tal vez un poco mas…

- vaya… tu hermano si que es de lujos grandes… cuando me diste la dirección no creí que se tratara del hotel "Heavenly-Stay"… son… bueno… un poco…-

- caros y lujosos… si… tal vez… pero nuestra estancia aquí es totalmente gratis… no es genial… puedo tomar lo que quiera del minibar¡¡… anda vamos- a Kagome le conmovió la emoción con la que Inutaisho disfrutaba de las pequeñas cosas como el poder tomar del minibar… ni parecía que el tuviera tantísimo dinero… solo parecía un chico mas… -_un chico mas… y de mi época_- esta frase retumbo en la mente de Kagome y en su corazón también… ambos entraron por una puerta rotatoria de cristal que daba a un recibidor donde había una encargada medianamente linda y de similar edad que apenas vio a Inutaisho dejo de arreglarse las uñas y le sonrió coquetamente…

-buenos días señor Himura… su hermano mayor estuvo preguntando por usted… quiere que le avise que ya llego…-

-no gracias Ers-chan, ya le avise yo…- ambos se dirigieron a elevador que solo se habría con una tarjeta metálica de color negra…

- mmm… de acuerdo… que tenga un buen día señor… ah¡¡¡ por cierto ya llenamos el minibar¡¡- después de lo ultimo la chica le guiño el ojo a Inutaisho y este solo le dio una esperanzadora sonrisa… … ……una vez ya en el elevador …

-sabes empiezo a pensar que a las chicas de por aquí les causa picazón en los ojos algo de ti… no se tal vez tu loción y por eso siempre andan cerrando los ojos…- dijo Kagome con un dejo de molestia en su voz…

-jajaja… si eso parece… ya que no hay una sola chica que no tenga esa reacción conmigo- Kagome prefirió ignorar la respuesta aunque no pudo evitar que se le notase la molestia…

- déjame adivinar tu padre es… el dueño…- dijo Kagome una vez que hubo analizado lo que Inu le dijo unos momentos antes de lo de "Ers-chan"

- no, solo es socio mayoritario… como en todo… técnicamente es dueño de nada y de todo a la vez…- los números arriba de la puerta se encendían y apagaban simultáneamente

- como dicen el que mucho abarca poco aprieta…- dijo Kagome un poco fastidiada por el tintineo de las luces

- oye¡¡… bueno ahora que lo pienso… tal vez… pero siempre dice que es una lata tener socios… bueno… ya llegamos, el piso 19 la habitación numero 920…-

-wuau¡¡¡ de verdad hay mas de 900 habitaciones…- ambos se acercaron a el ultimo cuarto del pasillo de la izquierda, la puerta de este tenia en grande el numero 920 en números dorados y una pequeña mirilla por debajo…

-no, es nada mas para darle magnificencia… si te das cuenta el cuarto que pasamos es el numero 710… es como si solo le aumentaran un cero… jeje… bien… aquí estamos en… ¡¡AUGHR!!!- al momento de abrir la puerta se escucho un golpe seco e Inutaisho ya se encontraba tirado en el suelo alfombrado con una persona sobre su espalda que le aplicaba una llave juntando sus manos por detrás para dejarlo imposibilitado… al principio Kagome se asusto mucho… pero al oír a Inutaisho decir el nombre de su hermano en una tonalidad parecía a la de Inuyasha cuando se transformaba… la dejo un poco mas tranquila y prefirió mejor dejarse divertir por la situación… el hermano mayor de Inutaisho desde donde podía ver (solo la espalda) paresia ser un hombre bastante guapo… el cabello largo rubio muy claro suelto le cubría casi toda la espalda… sus bien torneadas piernas se marcaban a través del pantalón corto de mezclilla azul claro desgastados que este tenia… y la playera sport blanca dejaba a la vista los fuertes brazos que se encontraban ocupados sosteniendo fuertemente a Inutaisho de la nuca y ambos brazos…

-ya vasta Kuromaru… me estas… argh¡… baja…te ya…- a Inutaisho se le dificultaba hablar por la presión que Kuromaru ejercía sobre el… además de que el polvillo de la alfombra no ayudaba a la situación… intentaba soltarse pero la fuerza de su hermano y la posición de este le daban las de ganar a Kuromaru…

- te estoy que… ah¡¡… quien eres tu… haber dime…- Kuromaru ejercía mas presión sobre la nuca de Inutaisho con una mano, mientras que con la otra ya se las había ingeniado para sostener e incapacitar los dos brazos de Inutaisho, y al estas sentado sobre la espalda baja de este, casi en sus trasero le impedía completamente la movilidad a su hermano menor… definitivamente le haría pagar por haberlo hecho que por su mente pasara la idea de preocupación hacia su "querido hermano menor" (sarcasmo XD)

- como que quien?¡¡ Arghr soy tu hermano, pedazo de…- un pequeño brinquito por parte de Kuromaru logro que Inu no pudiera seguir hablando y se preocupara mas por el aire que se rehusaba a circular por sus pulmones…

- no lo creo… mi hermano murió ayer por la noche ya que este no regresó a casa… ni cerca de la hora que había dicho… - Inutaisho comenzaba a jadear con un poco de fuerza logrando una risa en el rostro siempre serio de su hermano… la verdad es que a Kuromaru la única persona que podía arrancarle muy de vez en cuando alguna que otra sonrisa era su hermano Inutaisho… ya sea por alguna pelea o algo…

- a… así… que… Arghr… estas molesto por lo de anoche… que pasa hermano… a caso te diste cuenta que realmente me quieres… y te preocupaste por mi… jajaja… ghrrcj¡¡- si Kuromaru no se quitaba con eso Inutaisho no tendría mas remedio que decir que en verdad le estaba lastimando, que en su propio lenguaje de hermanos era el equivalente a rendirse…

- no seas ridículo…- Kuromaru soltó a Inutaisho, no sin antes darle un ligero golpe en el costado a Inu… que lo hicieron perder el aire en una acortada y ligera exclamación… …en lo que Inutaisho se ponía en posición fetal para recuperar un poco el aliento… Kuromaru se dio la vuelta para recibir a la visita que su hermano traía con el, y que aun estaba en el umbral de puerta… era una chica, probablemente una de las conquistas de su hermano… (aunque ciertamente no eran muchas, la mayoría eran sus amigas, según le decía Inu… pero Kuromaru podía ver mas haya de las intenciones de la mayoría de ellas)… era una chica bonita, de cabellos negros y ojos castaños… probablemente de la edad de su hermano… la mirada de extrañeza que esta le mostró unos segundos después le molesto un poco a Kuromaru… a lo que prefirió darse la vuelta para dejarla pasar y el se fue a la cocina, esquivando a Inutaisho pasándolo por arriba…

Kagome había quedado pasmada por el parecido o mejor dicho lo idéntico que era Kuromaru a Sesshoumaru, de hecho casi lo nombra si no fuera por que este se dio la vuelta… … los ojos eran igual de dorados que los de Inuyasha e Inutaisho pero tan fríos como los de Sesshoumaru… solo le faltaban las dos líneas moradas que este tenia en sus mejillas, la luna en la frente y sus orejas puntiagudas que lo definían como un demonio de sangre pura… pero Kuromaru era humano… -_acaso es que Kuromaru y Sesshoumaru eran o son o… esto si que es extraño…-_

-Kagome te encuentras bien- Inutaisho la despertó de sus pensamientos…

-a? que… si, si… tu estas bien Inutaisho…- Inutaisho se sacudía el polvo de la alfombra que se le había pegado en la ropa para así tratar de recuperar un poco la dignidad que una vez mas era arrebatada por su hermano mayor…

-si bien… no te preocupes… ese Kuromaru ya me las pagara… - el rencor era visible en su voz

Kagome le dio un vistazo rápido al cuarto… aunque mas que cuarto parecía un pequeño departamento… con una sala pequeña con televisor y muebles, una cocina con refrigerador como serví bar, estufa y una meseta y mas al fondo tres puertas,… Kagome vio el curioso reloj de gato que se encontraba sobre el televisor y vio que ya iba a ser medio día…

- Taisho… se ve que es un lindo lugar… pero ya tengo que irme, te parece si pasas por mi casa otro día y te ayudo a buscar depa, ok?- Kagome salio por la puerta sin oportunidad a que Inutaisho debatiera nada… alcanzándola en el elevador

- pero… Kagome… a donde? … espera… te parece que vaya a tu casa mañana…-

- no… digo… voy a estar muy ocupada… ya sabes… entramos a clases dentro de una semana y tengo que,… prepararme… ve a mi casa este sábado te parece… … adiós¡¡- un rápido beso en la mejilla y el elevador comenzó a cerrarse…

-mm…si… adiós… …Kagome…- Inutaisho apenas reacciono con un golpe en las puertas del elevador que ya se encontraban cerradas… un poco molesto de haber dejado ir a Kagome sin despedirse "adecuadamente" de ella… XD… una sonrisa arrogante reapareció en su rostro- ya será para la próxima… Kagome-chan-

Inu tranquilamente regreso a su habitación donde su hermano se encontraba en la cocina sentado en un banquito de la meseta comiendo algún tipo de guiso directamente de un toper pequeño…

- que estas comiendo Kuromaru?-

- algo de tallarines que compre en la cafetería de aquí abajo… esta muy bueno… deberías probarlo- Inutaisho se sentó alado de Kuromaru

- trajiste para mi?- Inutaisho sabia que al parecer la respuesta seria negativa pero no perdía nada con intentar…

- no… creí que ya habrías comido algo afuera… para eso tienes tu dinero, no?- Kuromaru dio en ultimo sorbo y se dirigió a su habitación…- me bañare e iré a la empresa para pasar mi registro de ingreso… tu por tu parte hermanito… será mejor que consigas departamento pronto y espero que no salgas hoy… nos vemos en la noche…- Kuromaru cerro la puerta de la habitación un poco rudo dejando a Inutaisho sin poder protestar nada… -_maldito Kuromaru… tu eres nadie para ordenarme… yo saldré si quiero…- _Inutaisho tomo un refresco del serví bar y prendió la televisión para pasar el rato y esperar a que su hermano se fuera…

11111111111111111111111111111111

Kagome ya se encontraba en las escaleras del templo… de camino del hotel hasta su casa tubo tiempo de reflexionar si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto… después de todo Inutaisho siempre le recordaría a Inuyasha de una manera o de otra… aunque ya viera el que son diferentes… eso la hizo pensar si seria así como se sentiría Inuyasha con respecto a ella y a Kikyo… después de todo Inuyasha realmente amo a Kikyo y se dice que solo se ama una vez en la vida… aunque el haya logrado amarla a ella, su compromiso con Kikyo y lo que alguna vez sintió por ella lo hacer permanecer sujeto a esa promesa que el mismo se impone y todo porque como no pudo alcanzar la completa felicidad con Kikyo tal vez ya no podrá alcanzarla con nadie mas… ya que siempre existirá el recuerdo de aquel gran amor que fue y pudo haber seguido siendo… y peor aun si siente que le debe algo…

-_debo dejar de pensar tanto en esto… ya me duele mi cabeza… ya basta Kagome… tu misma dijiste que te darías la oportunidad con Inutaisho ya que tal vez esta sea la única oportunidad de enamorarte realmente de alguien que te corresponderá… para variar… mmm… estoy cansada… anoche no pude dormir bien… me pregunto si Inuyasha ya…-_

_-_¡¡Kagome¡¡¡- Inuyasha salto desde lo mas alto de árbol del Goshimboku quedando así frente a Kagome

-Inu… Inuyasha¡¡¡ hi¡¡ - Inuyasha se acerco a Kagome y la olfateo descaradamente

-que estas haciendo¡¡ sabes que no me gusta que me huelas de esa manera-

-feh¡¡- Inuyasha se dio media vuelta y camino hacia casa de Kagome,­_-esto es extraño… ella no huele a nadie mas…_

_-_Inuyasha que demonios te pasa, o es que acaso estar de un humor especialmente malo- ya sin paciencia alguna Inuyasha encaro de nuevo a Kagome en su mirada dorada podía distinguirse el fervor de una furia quizás celos…

-quien es¡¡- dijo Inuyasha sin rodeos dejando desconcertada y un poco nerviosa a Kagome

-quien… de que hablas-

- no finjas, lo vi, quien es¡¡?- la impaciencia se hacia presente en la actitud de Inuyasha y la preocupación el la de Kagome…

-no se quien, yo… yo bueno…-

- yo, yo… nada… sabes de quien hablo, el chico de cabello largo y negro, el que se parece tanto… a mi… a mi como humano…-

Kagome quedo estática, sin ninguna respuesta posible, solo el hecho de saberse descubierta el pánico se apodero de ella al saber que Inuyasha sabia de Inutaisho, simplemente ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar lo que pensaría o lo que pasaría con Inuyasha si este se enteraba de su existencia…

§§§§§§§§§§§§ Mientras tanto en el cuarto numero 920 del hotel "Heavenly-Stay" §§§§§§§§§§§§

un agudo sonido de un vaso cayendo al piso y quebrándose en pedazos que será imposible volver a juntar… un chico de ojos dorados sujeta con fuerza su propio pecho mientras una sensación asfixiante se apodera de el, sin poder evitarlo cae de rodillas al piso de mosaico blanco de la cocina, mientras su largo cabello negro resbala por los costados de su espalda, una cantidad apenas mínima de aire logra circular por sus pulmones, dándole algo de fuerza para poder sentarse ahí mismo, con terror divisa como su mano derecha suavemente va tornándose transparente hasta desaparecer completamente, pasando apenas un segundo para que esta reapareciera aunque para Inutaisho fue mas de un minuto, o al menos así lo sintió el, nuevamente el aire circula con ligereza por sus pulmones y el dolor desaparece completamente, pero Inutaisho no se mueve, no quiere hacerlo, el terror vuelve a apoderarse de el después de tanto tiempo…

- no… otra vez no¡¡¡-

**CONTINUARA…… **

**Jejeje aquí de nuevo con otro capi de la historia, **espero que aun aya quienes sigan leyendo esta historia, que ciertamente me tarde mucho, pero mucho en actualizar, tan así que no tengo excusa, pero estaba metida en la escuela y es que es difícil estoy es quinto semestre, bueno, la verdad es que por fin ya salí, ah¡¡¡ que rico se siente, que ya estoy de vacaciones, pero bueno, a partir de ahora actualizare mas seguido es casi una promesa… y esperen también la actualización de mis otros 2 fic´s bye… **espero con ansias su review¡¡¡**

inu: zzzzzzzzzzzz…..zzzzzzzzzzzzz….zzzzzzzzzzz

kitty: kawiai¡¡¡¡ hasta durmiendo se ve hermosos¡¡ (acaricio sus orejitas blancas, seamos sinceras es el deseo de todas X3)

inu: oye¡¡¡ déjame…

kitty: hay lo siento es que te veías tan lindo…

inu: tan lindo, tan lindo… no es mi culpa el que me aya aburrido hasta la muerte de tanto tiempo que paso en que actualices…

kitty: kya¡¡¡ pero ya termine este capi, ya lo puedes leer…

inu: eeeh… mejor me vuelvo a dormir…

kitty: que malo… pues de castigo, esta noche no vas a dormir

inu: así y que piensas hacer vigilarme toda la noche¡¡¡

kitty: no… (risa pervertida) algo mucho mejor¡¡¡ jejeje…

inu: oye, (risa nerviosa) por que pones esa cara… me recuerdas a Miroku cuando ve chicas muy bonitas…jejeje (trago grueso)

Kitty: huy si, y puedes estar seguro que mis pensamientos no son muy diferentes, solo que en lugar de chicas bonitas yo te tengo a ti…

Inu: a… ajaja… que graciosa, mejor ponte a escribir de una vez el próximo capi si quieres terminar en una semana.

Kitty: miau¡¡ seguro, pero primero me actualizo con tigo, jejeje, nos vemos en el próximo capi…

Un agradecimiento especial a todas a aquellas buenas lectoras que me mandaron review anteriormente y a las que solo leyeron la historia igual muchas gracias y no olviden mandarme su opinión de la historia X3

**Atte: Kagome-kitty **


	11. entrañas del pasado

_**REENCUENTROS………… **_

Disclaimer : el precioso de Inuyasha y el resto de la manada no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Este producto es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y de quien lo lee XD

Diálogos entre **- **_**-**__ y pensamientos en cursivas_

**CAPITULO 11 entrañas del pasado…… **

§§§§§§§§§§ Cuarto numero 920 del hotel "Heavenly-Stay" §§§§§§§§§§§§

un agudo sonido de un vaso cayendo al piso y quebrándose en pedazos que será imposible volver a juntar… un chico de ojos dorados sujeta con fuerza su propio pecho mientras una sensación asfixiante se apodera de el, sin poder evitarlo cae de rodillas al piso de mosaico blanco de la cocina, mientras su largo cabello negro resbala por los costados de su espalda, una cantidad apenas mínima de aire logra circular por sus pulmones, dándole algo de fuerza para poder sentarse ahí mismo, con terror divisa como su mano derecha suavemente va tornándose transparente hasta desaparecer completamente, pasando apenas un segundo para que esta reapareciera aunque para Inutaisho fue mas de un minuto, o al menos así lo sintió el, nuevamente el aire circula con ligereza por sus pulmones y el dolor desaparece completamente, pero Inutaisho no se mueve, no quiere hacerlo, el terror vuelve a apoderarse de el después de tanto tiempo…

- no… otra vez no¡¡¡-

……………………………..

Con lentitud Inutaisho se levanta del piso de la cocina y se dirige hacia la mesita de centro de la sala alfombrada donde se encuentra su móvil… apretando el numero de marcado rápido el celular hace contacto, suena un par de veces antes que la una voz masculina aparentemente irritada por la interrupción responde del otro lado de la línea…

-Kuro… Kuromaru… volvió a pasar…- la voz entre cortada de Inutaisho es apenas audible…

-_donde estas_-

-en el cuarto del hotel- la llamada se corto en ese momento y Inutaisho se recostó en el sillón azul de la sala mientras poco a poco recuperaba el aliento y las fuerzas que parecían haberse esfumado…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Kagome preparaba su gran mochila amarilla para el nuevo viaje, por su mente pasaban los recuerdos de la fiesta de anoche, los ojos dorados de cierto chico pelinegro…

Inuyasha estaba sentado frente al televisor cambiando los canales una y otra vez, ciertamente no le interesaba de lo que ahí pudieran estar pasando, pero necesitaba distraerse con algo mientras Kagome arreglaba todo para el viaje… recordaba lo de hace unos momentos… y es que a pesar de haberse decidido por Kikyo y casi casi gritarlo a los 4 vientos, el amor que sentía por Kagome lograban hacer que sus celos se descontrolaran bastante…

………Flash back……..

Inu: quien es¡¡-

Kag: quien… de que hablas-

Inu: no finjas, lo vi, quien es¡¡?-

Kag: no se quien, yo… yo bueno…-

Inu: yo, yo… nada… sabes de quien hablo, el chico de cabello largo y negro, el que se parece tanto… a mi… a mi como humano…-

Inuyasha sujeto a Kagome por los brazos y su mente su corazón y su instinto lo traicionaron sentía celos, curiosidad, pero sobre todo confusión, como era posible la existencia de un chico así en la época de Kagome.

- déjame en paz Inuyasha¡¡¡ lo que yo haga en mi época no es asunto tuyo¡¡¡- kagome sentía un gran nerviosismo, era posible que inuyasha se aya dado cuenta que su propia reencarnación vivía en su época y había logrado conocer a kagome, jejeje, sonaba descabellado y era demasiado complicado para que inuyasha pudiera pensarlo todo eso el solo, pero no estaba de mas prevenir, así que prefirió cambiarle un poco el rumbo a la conversación.

- ¡¡¡recuerdas, tengo derecho a rehacer mi vida como yo quiera¡¡¡ no es verdad, después de todo, terminando este viaje yo regresare aquí y tu morirás finalmente a lado de tu amada Kikyo…¡¡¡ yo no te pido a ti que me des explicaciones de las noches que pasas fuera con ella, pues bien¡¡ tu tampoco tienes derecho a pedirme explicaciones a mi de nadie, me oíste¡¡¡- Kagome esperaba que eso funcionase, mencionar a Kikyo siempre hacían retroceder a Inuyasha.

- ¡¡no, yo no¡¡- Inuyasha bajo el tono de sus palabras, acaso se había imaginado a aquel muchacho, no era posible, quizá lo hubiera pensado si tessaiga no hubiera reaccionado, pero sabia que no estaba equivocado.

- no me refiero a eso y lo sabes, solo quiero saber porque se párese a … a mi- Inuyasha retrocedió, en su interior podía distinguir los celos de alguna forma, pero esta sensación de conocer a aquel chico no lo dejaban tranquilo, era extraño, una muy extraña sensación.

-no… no se de que hablas Inuyasha, en serio, solo veámonos ya, por favor- Kagome ya se había adelantado al hanyou y entraba por la puerta de la cocina mientras intentaba calmar su corazón y sus pensamientos que giraban a mil por segundo tratando de buscar una mejor excusa que solo "no se de que hablas" aunque la respuesta no llegaba, para su suerte Inuyasha solo entro tras ella y se puso a esperarla en la sala, al parecer esto solo era un intermedio. Esperaba que algo se le ocurriera para cuando Inuyasha volviera a preguntar acerca de su obvia reencarnación.

Kagome observo tiernamente como Inuyasha prendía el televisor y se dio cuenta de que seria muy difícil estar conviviendo con ambos chicos a la vez. Sacudió fuertemente su cabeza y recordó decidida a que ella ya había acordado con si misma que trataría de disminuir el sentimiento por Inuyasha y darse una oportunidad con Inutaisho -_mm, si se que lo conseguiré, después de todo es fácil enamorarse de alguien como Inutaisho, pondré todo de mi para tratar de calmar mi relación con Inuyasha…-_ aunque en el fondo sabia que sus palabras seria mucho mas difíciles llevarlas a cabo.

…….Fin del flash back ……….

El trayecto desde el pozo hasta la aldea de Kaede fue bastante silencioso Kagome caminaba por delante de Inuyasha mientras este la observaba de pies a cabeza, esta traía una blusa azul cielo de manga corta junto con un short de mezclilla que le dejaba a la vista sus piernas y se afirmaba a su redondo trasero… Inuyasha se sonrojo casi de inmediato sacudiendo su cabeza un par de veces para alejar esos pensamientos que definitivamente no iban de acorde a la situación… accidentalmente también recordó fugazmente el cuerpo desnudo de Kikyo que se abraza a suyo propio después de la única noche en que estuvieron juntos… Inuyasha regreso su vista a la chica del futuro que bajaba la colina delante de el…- _tengo que alejarme de ella… ya escogí mi destino… desde el momento en que me entregue aquella noche a mi amada Kikyo… aunque esta Kikyo ya no sea la misma, eso no importa, yo la seguiré a donde ella quiera, como debió ser desde un principio… tal vez así me lleve hasta donde descansa el alma de kik… - _como un zarpazo de agua fría Inuyasha recordó cuando la actual Kikyo salio de las almas que Kagome guardaba en su interior igual que el momento en que por primera vez vio a Kagome delante de el, cuando aun estaba ajustado al árbol del tiempo, como grito el nombre de Kikyo varias veces refiriéndose a Kagome y entonces el rostro de aquel extraño chico surco su mente haciéndole faltar el aire a sus pulmones deteniendo su marcha y viendo la espalda de Kagome como si esta pudiera girarse en cualquier momento y explicarte la situación, recordando el palpitar de su espada al estar cerca de aquel muchacho que tanto le recordaba a el en su estado de humano… -_será posible… no… no puede ser… acaso yo también…- _sus ojos doraros brillaron expectantes mientras observaba el lento caminar de la chica que tranquilamente se alejaba de el colina abajo…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

El suave velo de cabellos rubios casi blancos se agitaron mientras Kuromaru introducía velozmente la llave del cuarto del hotel en la puerta de madera oscura, su mirada siempre fría e impávida tenia un dejo de preocupación mientras su fuerte agarre abría completamente la puerta de una vez, en dos zancadas ya se encontraba a un lado del sofá azul donde descansaba su hermano en apariencia tranquilamente dormido, lo observo un par de minutos tratando de corroborar si la información anteriormente dada por su hermano menor fuera cierta… vio como en su frente húmeda se pegaba su flequillo oscuro y coloco su mano comprobando la elevada temperatura del cuerpo de su nii-chan, saco su móvil y mandando con rapidez un mensaje de texto volvió a guardarlo en su bolsillo mientras estudiaba inconsciente la mejor forma de llevarse a su pequeño hermano de ahí… finalmente obto por intentar despertarlo, lo sacudió un poco antes de que este emitiera un pequeño gruñido y abriera con pesar los ojos…

-aneue…- fue lo único que Inu apenas y en un murmullo logro decir al encontrarse con una mirada tan dorada como la suya propia…

El mayor ayudo al menor a ponerse de pie mientras le pasaba un brazo por su cuello para que el moreno tuviera un mejor agarre mientras el lo sujetaba por la cintura y lo ayudaba a caminar hasta la puerta… este se dejo guiar sin poner ninguna resistencia al trato de su hermano…

Al bajar a recepción Ers-chan, la recepcionista, pregunto asustada si todo se encontraba bien al ver al guapo chico de cabellos negros en tan deplorable estado, su frente sudada sus mejillas rosadas y su mirada perdida así como su semblante pálido sin mencionar que lo que mas llamaba su atención era el que ni siquiera podía mantenerse de pie ya que era su hermano el de cabellera rubia quien lo ayuda a caminar como si este fuera algún soldado herido…

Kuromaru no respondió a la chica en la recepción, simplemente continuo su camino hasta que llego a la entrada del hotel donde una pequeña limosina negra les esperaba con la puerta abierta, con la ayuda del chofer, Kuromaru logro subir Inutaisho a la parte trasera de la limosina mientras el se sentaba a un lado de el…

- a donde vamos señor- el chofer observaba desde el retrovisor el estado del menor, semirecostado, lucia bastante mal…

- a la clínica de emergencias, antes que nada necesito que le bajen la fiebre…-

Inutaisho escuchaba la voz de su hermano en un tercer plano, el ruido de la ciudad había quedado apagado en el momento en que se cerraron las puertas de la limosina, únicamente podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón como un eco en toda su cabeza sus ojos veían borroso y el calor en su cuerpo era desagradable y abrasador, había usado todo lo que le quedaba de fuerza en caminar hasta el auto y ahora solo quería volver a dormirse pero antes de que cerrara sus ojos logro distinguir una figura de rojo sentado en frente suyo, todo a su alrededor seguía borroso excepto el… su arrogante mirada dorada, su cabellera blanca, su par de orejas aterciopeladas coronando su cabeza y ese llamativo traje rojo que comenzaba a gustarle cada vez mas…

- tu… tu de nuevo… quien… quien eres… que quieres- Inutaisho intento levantarse un poco de su actual posición, pero no pudo moverse en absoluto…

- si, yo de nuevo… creo que ya antes te había dicho quien era… y con respecto a lo que quiero… pues nada en especial… solo hacerte compañía porque a este paso… todo esto… lo que has logrado en estos 500 años se van a ir por el drenaje… - la figura de rojo siguió ahí tan arrogante como siempre que se encontraba con el…

-genial… ahora resulta que lo ultimo que veré será a ti…- la idea de morir paso asfixiante asustándolo como no lo había estado antes, ni siquiera en aquel accidente de moto en que salio disparado varios metros lejos de la autopista… sin poder evitarlo recordó con nostalgia a aquella bella chica de cabellos azabaches y recientes 16 que había visto solo una horas antes…

-huy¡¡ hermosa chica… quien es- Inutaisho bastante extrañado, volvió a distinguir la arrogante mirada del chico de rojo

-que… ahora me vas a decir que puedes leer mi mente…- Inutaisho seguía luchando para incorporarse aunque sea un poco y así dejar de lucir tan indefenso pero no podía moverse para nada…

-supongo que es fácil leer la mente de una persona cuando te encuentras dentro de ella…- su mirada dorada y arrogante lo mirada inalterable como esperando a que sus palabras lo irritaran lo suficiente como para que finalmente se levantara y lo enfrentara…

-feh¡¡ ahora me estas diciendo que estoy alucinando? … si que soy patético- Inutaisho cerro los ojos tratando de borrar a aquel sujeto… al parecer funciono ya que cuando volvió a abrir los ojos este ya había desaparecido, dejando por fin descansar como ahora quería…

Kuromaru observaba preocupado a su pequeño hermano como se movía apenas y balbuceaba algunas incomprensibles palabras… al parecer las altas temperaturas de su cuerpo lo estaban haciendo delirar… hasta que finalmente se quedo quieto, recostado de medio lado en el espacioso asiento de la limosina, por fin se había dormido…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

-sango¡¡- Kagome abrazo a su amiga sango mientras esta le pedía detalles de la fiesta… Inuyasha sintió deseos de quedarse y escuchar para así poder distinguir si esta hablaba de aquí extraño chico, pero prefirió mejor dejar las cosas como estaban y se alejo a buscar agua al río…

mientras llenaba los envase de plástico transparente trataba de relacionar algunas ideas… como el hecho de que después de todo el extremo parecido físico de Kagome y Kikyo no era una coincidencia ya que ambas eras… hasta cierto punto la misma persona solo que en diferentes… muy diferentes situaciones… entonces talvez aquel chico de cabellera negra no fuera una coincidencia del todo… tal vez el de alguna manera también había renacido… -_no… esto es ridículo… como voy a haber vuelto a la vida si aun no he muerto… son solo patrañas…-_

-ocurre algo Inuyasha… te noto de mas pensativo…- Miroku tomo los envases que ya estaba llenos y los guardo es su sotana…

-Miroku… crees en la reencarnación… que estoy diciendo, claro que si… eso es lo que tu predicas… me refiero a que crees que alguien como yo pueda renacer… no se… en otra época… mas a futuro…- Inuyasha termino de llenar los envases con agua y junto con Miroku se dirigieron a la cabaña…

-mmm? No se… te refieres a la época de la señorita Kagome?- Miroku miraba intrigado a su compañero de viajes, su actitud estaba por demás extraña, aunque de eso ya tenia un cierto tiempo…

-si… bueno no… no se… solo dime crees posible que a pesar de que soy un hanyou yo haya podido renacer, después de todo en algún momento e de morir en esta época…-

-Inuyasha… no te entiendo… pero bueno… teóricamente hablando… yo creo que si… después de todo eres mitad humano… lo que significa que tienes alma humana… aunque sea en parte… tienes todo el derecho al igual que cualquier humano en ciertas condiciones que no me pondré a explicar, de renacer… si… pero Inuyasha dime- Miroku se detuvo frente a Inuyasha y lo miro directo a los ojos y de una manera muy seria- dime… tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que vayas a irte con la señorita Kikyo…-

Inuyasha recordó la promesa de Kikyo de irse con ella y entonces todo estuvo mas claro en su mente le sonrió abiertamente a Miroku el cual se quedo aun mas extrañado y emprendió la carrera de regreso con Kagome… ahora en verdad necesitaba una explicación por parte de ella…

-_claro… ahora todo esta claro… Kagome es la reencarnación de Kikyo y por fin los deseos de Kikyo de ser una mujer ordinaria se hicieron realidad… y al parecer, después de todo, si soy capas de seguirla aun a través del infierno… para poder estar de nuevo a su lado… jajaja… si ese chico es mi reencarnación entonces…-_ Inuyasha detuvo su marcha de golpe… después de todo el sabia que Kagome lo amaba, recordó aquel día en que le regalo la Sakura de brillante…

……….flash back……..

- Inuyasha… yo no quiero… separarme de ti…- Kagome se levanto dejando caer la caja que tenia entre las piernas e hizo el intento de correr hacia cualquier parte… pero Inuyasha la detuvo

- Kagome…por favor- Inuyasha la abrazo con fuerza mientras esta luchaba sin mucha fuerza por soltarse

- Kagome, escúchame, tu y yo… nunca podrá ser, simplemente no estábamos destinados… escucha Kagome… yo… yo te… yo te amo…- Kagome dejo de forcejear de pronto.

- al diablo¡¡¡ al diablo el destino Inuyasha¡¡¡ si es verdad lo que me dices, entonces tu y yo si…- Inuyasha sello los labios de Kagome con los suyos propios…

- Inuyasha… yo te amo… y lo único que quiero es permanecer a tu lado, por favor no me niegues eso…- la mirada de Kagome era suplicante y dejaba escapar las lagrimas sin importarle…

……….fin del flash back……….

-diablos… esto es mas complicado de lo pensé- Inuyasha se dejo caer sentado aun una banquita de tronco que esta afuera de la cabaña donde las chicas preparaban el almuerzo…

-tal vez si de todas maneras mi destino es estar con Kagome, entonces tal vez debería… quedarme… con ella… además la idea de morir tampoco me agrada mucho, aunque ese chico resulte de alguna manera ser yo, no deja de ser otro tipo. Grrr. Esto es demasiado complicado, feh – el confundido y extraño pensamiento aun para el surco su cabeza una y otra vez dejándolo extrañado y con un sabor amargo

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Inutaisho respiraba muy pesadamente a través de una mascarilla de plástico que le proporcionaba oxigeno puro, mientras las enfermeras le ponían suero en las venas junto con otros aditamentos… su visión era borrosa y apenas podía distinguir a la cantidad de personas que iban de aquí para aya tratando de bajarle la fiebre que ya había llegado a los 40 grados… muy peligroso… apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, trataba de distinguir a su hermano en la blanca habitación pero no lo veía desde que lo habían traído aquí… el supuso que probablemente lo habían obligado a quedarse en la sala de espera… mejor… así al menos no lo vería en tan mal estado… Inu intento relajarse de nuevo y confiar en las personas que lo atendían y giro su cabeza para reacomodarse en la cama fría del hospital y de nuevo se encontró con el… su cabello blanco y su llamativo traje rojo…

-_de nuevo tu- _Inu intento hablar pero apenas y podía pensar las oraciones…

-si de nuevo yo… vaya… si que te ves patético…- una risa siniestra y una mirada acorde adornaron el rostro del extraño sujeto que últimamente comenzaba a reconocer… demasiado…

-_genial… oficialmente… estoy loco…-_ Inutaisho cerro con fuerza sus ojos e intento dejar de pensar, eso le había funcionado la otra vez… pero esta vez fue distinto… aquel extraño personaje seguía ahí mirándolo inmutable mientras el sentía que su penetrante mirada dorada como el fuego lo traspasaban y eso le ocasionaba un horrible dolor de cabeza… pasados unos minutos eternos todo el gentío desapareció pero el seguía ahí… el Inu de rojo se acerco mas a la cama y poso su mano que a Inutaisho le pareció demasiado fría, sobre la suya la cual en contraste se encontraba demasiado calida debido a la fiebre… intento alejarse de ese tétrico agarre pero no pudo moverse… Inutaisho vio con horror como su mano parecía fundirse con la del chico de rojo para desaparecer posteriormente… su propia mano… luego su brazo completo desapareció… y antes de que algo mas en el desapareciera ahora si… finalmente perdió el conocimiento…

Kuromaru observaba desde la puerta como su hermano dormía profundamente, las enfermeras se habían ido ya, no habían encontrado razón alguna para el estado del muchacho y habían hecho lo que estaba a su alcance para ayudarlo, al menos ya estaba estable, ahora dependía de el para ver si la fiebre bajaba aunque sea un poco… de no ser así tendrían que tomar medidas mas drásticas y que traerían efectos secundarios… el rubio ya se disponía a irse del lugar cuando distinguió que la mano de su hermano se desvanecía… justo como aquella vez…

…………flash back………….

Inutaisho recién comenzaba el tercero de secundaria… el primer grado había tenido que cursarlo dos veces pero de ahí todo había marchado sobre ruedas… los pleitos con su padre y su hermano… no se habían resuelto precisamente pero al menos estaban mas tranquilos…

Inutaisho regresaba de la escuela ya que había quedado con Syaoran para entrenar ya que el torneo de artes marciales en la categoría de armas seria la próxima semana, Inu había cumplido los 16 años hace un par de meses y su padre le había regalado aquella catana vieja que el creía que su hermano le había hecho comprar, pero resulto ser un regalo por adelantado de su padre, le había dicho que esa espada tenia un legado muy antiguo, conocida como la Tessaiga o colmillo de acero, había eliminado con su filo a millones de monstruos en la época del sengoku jidai, y que además de eso, habían probabilidades que esta espada hubiera pertenecido a un antiguo miembro de la familia de hace 500 años, a Inutaisho le hubiera encantado el regalo si no fuera porque parecía que esa catana estaba por quebrarse…

Ya se había puesto el uniforme de artes marciales… un gi blanco con una cinta negra que indicaba su reciente rango de peleador, al igual que su largo cabello negro era sujetado en una coleta alta como siempre que entrenaba… sin embargo al momento de entrar al dojo un palpitar lo hicieron detenerse en su carrera, su hermano Kuromaru se encontraba guardando los chacos con los que había practicado el día de hoy cuando vio que su nii-chan se desplomo en el suelo sin razón alguna… iba a burlarse de el por su torpeza cuando como una visión vio desvanecerse el brazo derecho de su hermano menor… cerro sus ojos con fuerza para que al momento de abrirlos el brazo de Inutaisho apenas reaparecía y vio asustado como este respiraba con dificultad mientras agarraba su pecho con fuerza…

-onii… chan…- fue lo único que Inu pudo decir antes de desmayarse… Kuromaru se acerco a el, creyendo que tal vez podría tratarse de una broma de su hermano pequeño pero al momento de tomarlo del brazo para levantarlo fastidiado, noto la alta temperatura en el cuerpo de su hermano, con rapidez coloco su mano sobre la frente del moreno y noto que efectivamente su temperatura era muy elevada… lo giro para que pudiera descansar de espaldas mientras el llamaba a alguno de sus padres pero antes de que se alejara noto como el brazo derecho de su hermano se desvanecía nuevamente, pero el sabia que esto no era una ilusión… pero tampoco podía ser real…

Esa vez estuvo durante una semana en el hospital… por momentos se sentía mejor pero de repente la fiebre le regresaba, le hicieron toda clase de estudios y radiografías pero no aparecía absolutamente nada… esa vez Inutaisho no entro al torneo pero lo mas importante es que en sus sueños vio por primera vez a aquel extraño sujetos de ropajes rojos… quien con su misma voz le decía tranquilamente y como quien responde una pregunta…-_desperté…-_

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Todo se calmo después de eso, Inutaisho continuo con su rutina diaria y Kuromaru finalmente decidió rentarse un departamento fuera de casa de sus padres lo que fue un alivio para el, aunque casi todos los días comía con ellos…

Pero entonces a los cuatro meses volvió a desvanecerse cuando se encontraba en casa de Syaoran aunque este no se había dado cuenta si se alarmo de que a Inutaisho le dio fiebre en cuestión de segundos y justo cuando se encontraba en mejor estado… esa semana volvió a repetirse… como una lenta tortura para Inutaisho pero así como llegaba, pasando la semana así se terminaba… y después de esa vez… no le había vuelto a pasar hasta ahora…

……_fin del flash back……… _

Kuromaru analizo cuidadosamente la situación… las clases para su hermano comenzaban la semana entrante y si solo faltaba los primeros días no le pasaría nada, después de todo podían atenderlo bien en el hospital de Japón… pero entonces de seguro volverían a pedir esos exámenes que nada sacaban además de que el historial medico se encontraba en china y fue entonces que prefirió que apenas se le bajara la fiebre, se regresarían a china…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Kagome salio de la cabaña de Kaede encontrándose a Inuyasha con la mirada perdida y una extraña sonrisa en su rostro triste y melancolía pero era como si planeara hacer algo-… I… Inuyasha… todo… bien?-

-…Kagome…- Inuyasha miro los canela ojos de la chica y se perdió en ellos sin limitarse ningún sentimiento… Kagome sintió un vuelco en el corazón y un calor en su pecho, Inuyasha la sujeto tiernamente de los hombros y el apacible brillo en su mirada la hechizo nuevamente, como tantas veces…

-Kagome… tal vez… después de todo… … yo… si… si… …me… que… quede…-

Kagome sintió un turbulento cúmulo de sentimientos en su corazón… esas hermosas palabras la hicieron sentir que flotaba nuevamente… pero entonces sin previo aviso recordó a aquel hermoso chico de ojos igual de dorados pero cabello tan negro como la misma noche, diciéndole "- Kagome… yo lo único que quiero es permanecer a tu lado… ¿me dejaras quedarme?-" una extraña ira recorrió sus venas, es verdad que amaba a Inuyasha, pero este ya había jugado demasiadas veces con sus sentimientos hace apenas dos noches le había dicho que se iría con Kikyo y ahora de buenas a primeras le dice que va a quedarse a su lado, si así de rápido cambiaba de opinión nada le aseguraba que esta vez si mantuviera su decisión…

Un ¡plaf¡ resonó doloroso mientras que Kagome dejaba escapar un par de lagrimas e Inuyasha ladeaba la cabeza por la fuerza del impacto, extrañamente no perdió la sonrisa triste de su rostro, era como si supiera que esa seria la respuesta que ella le daría, Kagome sintió un picor en su mano por la fuerza con la que había dado la cachetada a Inuyasha, no aguanto… esto estaba mas aya de su propio control, simplemente se alejo corriendo, deseando alejarse de ese hermosísimo par de ojos dorados, quería gritarle, reprocharle, insultarlo hasta que se quedara sin aliento, pero no podía, ni siquiera podía exclamar sonido alguno de su boca, corrió y corrió, la tarde aun era joven así que se dejo llevar a donde sus piernas le decían, mientras repetía las contradictorias palabras de Inuyasha una y otra vez, el dolor en su mirada dorada, era como si en lugar de sentir felicidad por decidir quedarse con ella, era como si se estuviera obligando a hacerlo… se detuvo de golpe, en medio del bosque, esa mirada ya la había visto antes, cuando Inuyasha le dijo que el se iría con Kikyo, ella sabia que el no era feliz con la decisión de irse con la antigua miko y eso le dolía, pero el hecho de ver la misma mirada triste cuando el había "decidido" quedarse con ella, le destrozo el corazón en miles de pedacitos, soltando un sonoro gemido…

-ya¡¡ basta¡¡¡ Inuyasha¡¡¡… no lo entiendo… que quieres…- su voz se fue apagando hasta volverse un susurro -que quieres… no eres feliz cuando hablas de tu amor por Kikyo y de tu decisión de morir con ella, pero cuando te pido que me digas lo que sientes por mi, es como si el amor que dices sentir por mi te causara tanto dolor como la idea de quedarte a mi lado… Inuyasha… no entiendo…- Kagome se abrazo a si misma y dejo resbalar su espalda por el liso tronco de un árbol en el bosque…

UUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuUUU

Inuyasha seguía observando inalterable el camino que Kagome había tomado para alejarse de el, no se había sentido con las fuerzas de seguirla, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y su mente le decía que era un traidor, su sonrisa triste hacia unos minutos que se había apagado completamente, que demonios le pasaba, cuando pensaba en Kagome tenia muchos deseos de estar a su lado, por cuando por fin se decía a por ella, la imagen de la hermosa Kikyo de antaño aparecía en su mente, su propio corazón le recordaba el amor que aun sentía por aquella miko muerta, todo hubiera sido mas fácil si ella hubiera permanecido muerta, pero el simple hecho de saber que su alma iba a estar eternamente enojada con el por haberlo creído traidor, le recordaba el que agradecía sinceramente el que hubiera podido arreglar las cosas con la propia Kikyo, después de todo con o sin la actual Kikyo, aunque fuera una muñeca de barro, aun la amaba y el sabia que prefería mil veces morir con ella, seguirla y permanecer eternamente a su lado admirando su sincera sonrisa que solo en momentos muy íntimos había podido disfrutar, que vivir toda una vida como hanyou recordando sus sonrisa y la única y maravillosa noche que pasaron juntos y que su amor no pudo cumplirse por el odio de un tercer sujeto que también se había enamorado de su bella miko…

El olor de Miroku acercándose lo despertaron de sus pensamientos y antes de que pudiera interrogarlo salio corriendo justo por donde Kagome se había marchado ya hace varios minutos… necesitaba explicarle su razón por la que había decidido quedarse finalmente con ella, después de todo a pesar de todo el amor que había y que aun sentía por Kikyo, también la amaba a ella, y extrañamente el haber visto a ese chico que el intuía tenia mas relación con el de lo que el mismo quería admitir, lo habían hecho pensar que talvez su destino al final de todo si era estar con la bella Kagome, tal vez si se diera una oportunidad podría vivir todas aquellas alegrías que casi estuvo apunto de experimentar con Kikyo… se detuvo… su corazón y su mente le gritaban traidor una y otra vez y lo peor del caso era que no sabia si por Kikyo o por Kagome, su mente estaba echa un maldito lió, que demonios iba a explicarle a Kagome si ni el mismo entendía lo que pasa por su corazón y su mente, el solo se contradecía una y otra vez, se toco su mejilla en donde Kagome le había hecho entender su disgusto, ella también le había dado a entender su propio disgusto hacia la indecisión de el… después de todo, hace mucho que no sabia a que decisión aferrarse, si a la de amar eternamente a Kikyo y seguirla por cielo e infierno hasta poder encontrar finalmente un lugar en donde poder permanecer tranquilos, o el dejar de pensar en Kikyo, aceptar su muerte y dejar que el amor que siente por Kagome lo inunde totalmente y sea feliz finalmente con ella… pero… y luego que… ambas decisiones traicionaban a alguna de ellas y eso era lo que el no quería…

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssSSSSSSsssssssssssssss

Esa misma tarde en la época actual…

Kuromaru después de haber salido del hospital con su hermano ya con la temperatura estable, había tomado el primer vuelo a china, Inutaisho no había dicho nada desde que despertó en el hospital, era extraño, aquel sujeto de rojo no se había ido en ningún momento, por alguna extraña razón no recordaba su nombre, ni siquiera estaba seguro si se lo había dicho a fin e cuentas, pero ahí seguía, como una persona mas pero que solo el podía ver… extraño, si y mucho, pero inevitable… podía verlo caminar tranquilamente a su lado, observando el lugar como una persona mas, volteándolo a ver de vez en vez, esta era la primera vez desde hace un año ya que todo esto había comenzado, que este Inu de rojo estaba frente a el mientras el estaba … em… lucido… por decirlo de alguna forma…

Su hermano Kuromaru se limitaba a verlo de vez en cuando, cerciorándose que no recayera en la fiebre, lo veía tan ajeno a esta realidad, que le preocupaba… extraño… quizás no tanto, pero cualquiera que lo viera diría que si, ya ni siquiera coqueteaba con las chicas como solía hacer así estuviera seriamente enfermo…

El avión partió de regreso a china, ambos sin equipaje, mas que uno pequeño de mano que incluía los pasaportes, el avión estaba a la mitad de su capacidad, quizás por la hora o por la fecha, pero era un alivio haber encontrado boletos tan rápidamente…

Inutaisho se sentó del lado de la ventana del avión, vio la ciudad tornarse mas pequeña mientras ascendían, y su mente vagaba por aquel extraño y pacifico bosque de sus sueños mientras el Inu de rojo disfrutaba del viaje desde un ala del avión que quedaba a la vista desde la ventana de inutaisho, je, al final de cuentas había decidido llamarlo así, el Inu de rojo, ya que aunque este insistía en que el ya conocía su nombre el realmente lo ignoraba o quizás realmente lo había olvidado, en cualquier caso ya tenia una forma de llamarlo, lo observaba sentado ahí en el extremo del ala como una buena ilusión, su cabello plateado se agitaba con velocidad igual que su traje holgado, seguramente por el viento provocado por la velocidad del avión, aunque estaba seguro que si de una persona real se tratara, seria imposible una ubicación así, aun así se veía tan sereno y divertido por el viaje en avión, que lo observo un par de horas, el viaje a china duraría unas 5 horas en total, sin escalas, la azafata paso con su carrito y Kuromaru solo pidió un café, mientras que Inutaisho pidió un sándwich ya que tenia un poco de hambre pues no había comido nada mas que aquellos hot kakes de la mañana, y ya estaba por anochecer, "_que estará haciendo Kagome" _se pregunto internamente recordando a la linda chica de cabellos azabaches y ojos canela, el Inu de rojo desapareció al fin, Inutaisho disfruto de un par de sándwiches y una soda, ya se encontraba mucho mejor, en especial después de que el inu de rojo se fue, _"quizás se callo finalmente del ala, jaja"_ una sonrisa ligera adorno su rostro, y su hermano que ya había terminado su café, se veía totalmente relajado a comparación de hace rato que se veía tenso, Inutaisho se levanto para ir al baño del avión, … antes de salir, mientras lava sus manos, por el espejo observo de nuevo al Inu de rojo,

-un año- le dijo Inu a Inutaisho- un año ya tiene desde mi despertar lo recuerdas…

-¿nani?- Inutaisho recordó fugas aquel día en el dojo y un dolor agudo oprimió su pecho, el miedo surco su mente y el dolor su cuerpo, aun faltaban tres horas para llegar a china, no podía desmayarse ahora y menos en el baño, sin que su hermano pudiera cuidar de el, ja, se sorprendió el que dependiera de aquella persona que detestaba, pero después de todo siempre era el quien terminaba ayudándolo en momentos así, tenia que llegar de nuevo con el, eso era seguro, aunque hacerlo sin que tu cuerpo te haga caso es un poco difícil.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Kikyo había sentido la presencia de cierta sacerdotisa del futuro cerca de ahí, esta se había alejado bastante de la aldea y la presencia de Inuyasha no se encontraba cerca, decido seguirla cautelosamente.

Kagome llego hasta la orilla de un lago y enjuago sus lagrimas y lavo sus manos, ya casi anochecía y estaba pensando que demonios iba a hacer para regresar, se encontraba lejos, y corrió para cualquier lado así que no estaba segura de donde estaba, y aunque podía regresar sus pasos aun así podría perderse, otra solución seria ir río arriba y aunque era un camino desconocido el río pasaba cerca de la aldea, pero eso si, quien sabe cuando terminaría por llegar, quedarse ahí igual era peligroso, sus pensamientos de la joven miko se interrumpieron cuando una conocida presencia se instalo detrás suyo, Kagome se giro rápidamente y observo cuidadosa a la sacerdotisa de barro que la miraba indiferente, como siempre…

-Kikyo… que haces por aquí?- Kagome observo la silueta pasible y fría de Kikyo y se relajo bastante al ver a esta sentarse en una de las raíces que sobresalían de uno de los árboles de ahí…

-eso seria algo que yo debería preguntarte, Ka… go… me…- o como le costaba llamarla por su nombre, pero aquella noche que paso con Inuyasha en este mismo lago le cambiaron un poco su sentir hacia esta chica aunque no se aya dado cuenta hasta después… - no crees que estas un poco lejos de casa y de… Inuyasha-

Kikyo miro a verla con aire frió e interrogante, pero sin esperar respuesta se levanto tranquilamente y dirigiéndole una mirada tranquila comenzó a caminar…

Kagome interpreto todo eso como un sígueme… y aunque no le agradaba la idea no le quedaba de otra, el murmullo de las criaturas nocturnas empezaba a escucharse, caminaron sin alejarse mucho de la corriente del río durante lo que seria una hora quizás, en completo silencio, Kikyo siempre por delante vigilante y alerta, y Kagome no muy atrás tratando de descifrar a donde la llevaba Kikyo, finalmente un claro se abrió y un par de cabañas quedaron a la vista junto con un visible camino…

-aquí… vives?- Kagome no pudo evitar preguntar… aunque sintió que se había arrepentido por haberlo hecho, pero pues… ya lo había hecho…

-hmph… vivir… bueno… si, eso podría ser…- Kikyo abrió la puerta de la segunda cabaña- mira niña… ka… go… me… puedes quedarte aquí esta noche, yo no estaré de todas formas… …o si gustas… si sigues el camino te encontraras con el resto de la aldea mas al frente, quizás alguien quiera darte posada…-

Kagome se lo pensó, claro que lo hizo, no le apetecía quedarse mucho alado de Kikyo pero ya era completamente de noche y pedir posada no parecía buena opción teniendo ya un refugio listo…

-bueno… gracias… Kikyo… me… me quedare… aquí… gracias… pero……………..em…-

-habla ya niña, y si es porque te ayudo, pues…. Ni yo lo se, pero igual y no puedo dejar que nada te pase……… ya sabes, no es conveniente- sin darse a explicar realmente y dejando aun mas desconcertada a Kagome, Kikyo se dio la vuelta y se fue de ahí, internándose de nueva cuenta en el frondoso bosque.

Kagome aun desconcertada y hasta cierto punto ofendida, ya que la ayuda de kikyo no radicaba en nada mas que el hecho de "no es conveniente que muriera" _–ja que se cree esa, no es conveniente que mueras-_repitió kagome en su mente dándole una tonada de burla y frunciendo en entrecejo-

Husmeó un poco el lugar por si encontraba algo interesante, pero no había nada, la cabaña se paresia mucho a la de Kaede, un armario donde estaba el futon, y nada mas, nada personal de aquella miko fría. El cansancio de haber caminado y corrido y llorado empezaba a sentirse demasiado fuerte en el cuerpo de kagome así que sacando el futon se recostó e intento dormir, lo ultimo que vio antes de abandonar su mente a la inconciencia fue un dulce par de ojos dorados, su corazón los interpreto en una combinación dual tanto de Inuyasha como de Inutaisho, una lagrima calida resbalo por ultima vez su mejilla.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Un sonido de golpeteo despertó a Inutaisho de aquel extraño sueño, por un momento olvido donde se encontraba, hasta que el entumecimiento en sus piernas le alerto de que se había desmayado en el baño del avión, se encontraba hincado sosteniendo su cuerpo contra una de las paredes del baño, el estrecho espacio de este lo habían hecho quedarse en una incomoda posición, su cabeza le dolía y sentía nauseas como si acabara de despertar de una borrachera, pero eso estaba lejos de la realidad, de nuevo ese sonido molesto que sonaba como si le estuvieran golpeando directamente en el cerebro,

-voooy- su voz sonó ronca y cansada, se levanto con trabajo del suelo en el que se seguía hincado, sus piernas reclamaron la poca circulación de sangre que habían recibido la ultima media hora, después de conseguir el completo equilibrio y aguantándose el hormigueo que comenzaba en sus extremidades inferiores, finalmente abrió la puerta del pequeño e incomodo baño, -_je claro que es incomodo, el baño no es para dormir, a menos que seas homero simpson_-una sonrisa apenas y se marco en su rostro pero desapareció en cuanto al otro lado de la puesta vio a su hermano mayor, con una cara de molesto que le hicieron olvidar hasta el hormigueo doloroso de sus piernas.

-que carajos hacías aya adentro, estamos en un avión sabes, no debes bloquear así el servicio de baño- Kuromaru observó a Inutaisho de pies a cabeza, cerciorándose de que se encontrara bien, ciertamente tenia ya un par de minutos tocando a la puerta y estuvo a punto de llamar a la azafata para que abriera, sabia que algo le había pasado a su nii-chan, podía verlo en sus ojos pálidos.

-déjame en paz hermano, regresemos a los lugares, si,- Inu dijo esto sin ver a Kuromaru a los ojos, lo que significaba: me volvió a pasar, lo siento, por favor quiero ir a recostarme a los lugares; y claro Kuromaru lo entendió perfectamente.

Inutaisho se durmió las dos horas y media restantes del viaje y para mala suerte de Kuromaru, durmió 48 horas mas.

Ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Inutaisho despertó finalmente, se encontraba en una habitación blanca, la cual le paresia extrañamente familiar y amarga, después de recorrerla con la vista se encontró con su madre en una esquina de la habitación sentada leyendo el periódico, y sentada alado de ella en otra silla el Inu de rojo quien veía a su madre tranquilamente como si observara una película muy interesante y la cual no puedes pasar ningún detalle por alto.

Inu de rojo, se incorporo tranquilamente volviendo su mirada a Inutaisho y se sentó alado de el en su cama, sin ocasionar que esta se doblara por el peso al parecer inexistente del inu de rojo,

- es una mujer muy hermosa, y se parece tanto a mi madre, me gusta esta vida Inu, es una lastima que vayas a perderla, y sabes que es lo peor-

Inutaisho intento sentarse pero no tenia fuerzas, apenas y pudo menear la cabeza en una negación.

-que si desapareces, de esta forma, nadie te recordara, ni tu madre, ni tu padre, ni Kuromaru… creo, creo que la única persona que quizás te recuerde es aquella chica bonita de tus recuerdos-

Inutaisho intento preguntar porque pero un tubo que atravesaba su garganta y le daba respiración artificial le evito hacer algún sonido.

-por que?? Bueno, ella nos conoce a los dos-

-_nos conoce?, acaso ella también puede verte?-_ pensó Inutaisho, pero estaba seguro que el inu de rojo lo escucharía. Una mirada fría y una ligera risa sarcástica fue toda la respuesta, el inu de rojo se desvaneció como una buena ilusión.

Inutaisho empezó a toser, ese tubo en su garganta le incomodaba y le causaba ganas de vomitar, su madre se incorporo rápidamente y llamo a una enfermera, esta al llegar desamarro lo que sostenía el tubo transparente y lo retiro ávidamente, Inutaisho ahora si tosió para eliminar su molestia y dio un respiro por su propia cuenta, se sentía como respirar por primera vez, después de ahogarse en un mar de polvo.

-te encuentras bien cariño, como te sientes?- la mirada preocupada de su madre enternecieron a Inutaisho,

-estoy bien mama, mmm… que paso?-

- o… bueno, pues…- la hermosa pelinegra revolvía nerviosa un pañuelo en sus manos mientras desviaba para todos lados su mirada.

-mama… mama…… por favor, ya estoy grande, recuerdas, puedes decirme, o le pregunto al medico- los ojos azul marino de su madre se tornaron llorosos y abrazo a Inutaisho con fuerza haciendo que este perdiera un poco el aliento.

-mama… basta…- la voz estrujada de Inu alertaron a Izumi a retirarse.

-lo siento cariño, es que, bueno, ya sabes… es lo … es lo mismo de hace un año, no saben que es, desde que llegaste de Japón ya estabas en estado de coma y te costaba respirar, si no fuera porque andabas con tu hermano, quizás tu no…- Izumi no lo soporto mas y rompió en llanto, mientras se secaba sus ojos con el pañuelo con una mano y escribía un mensaje en su celular con la otra.

-que haces, mama a quien le hablas-

-les mando un mensaje a tu padre y a tu hermano para avisar que finalmente despertaste, es que… llevas dos días en cama, hasta hoy por la mañana tu estado parecía no mejorar-

-pero ya estoy bien mama, no llores, … por cierto- un sonido característico desde el vientre de Inutaisho hicieron a Izumi recuperar su sonrisa.

- jaja, si baby, no te preocupes iré a traerte algo de comer nn-

- si gracias mama, ya estoy bien, de veras- Inutaisho observo como su mama desaparecía por la puerta de la entrada del cuarto… sus fuerzas habían regresado como por arte de magia, como siempre, estar tanto rato en la cama, aunque ciertamente no lo había sentido ya lo tenían aburrido, ya disponía a quitarse las agujas por su cuenta cuando un par de doctores aparecieron por su puerta, uno era rubio de ojos azules y con mirada infantil y la otra una doctora de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros,

-como te encuentras?... soy la doctora Cameron- una dulce sonrisa relajaron a inutaisho.

-ya me encuentro mejor, eso creo-

-no pudimos encontrar nada, en los estudios que te hicimos, queremos hacerte algunas preguntas-

-si… supongo, solo quiero saber, porque me cambiaron de doctor, esto que me pasa ya lo estaba tratando otro medico-

-bueno, pues, lo que tienes es algo que… no sabemos que es, tu doctor específicamente te transfirió aquí, no te preocupes ahora estas en las manos de uno de los mejores doctores del país, por cierto soy el doctor Chase- (xD sorry no me aguante, es que me encanta esta serie xD, no se preocupen esto no será relevante)

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Kagome despertó de su sueño muy temprano por la mañana, la luz del sol pegaba directo en sus ojos, se desperezo y salio finalmente de ahí, su estomago reclama con ansias alimento y es que no había ni cenado por irse lejos de Inuyasha, tratando de no pensar mucho en el asunto salio de ahí, no había rastro de kikyo, por suerte para ella, o al menos así lo pensó, y ahí la eterna pregunta, para donde debía irse, por "suerte" para ella inuyasha se encontraba a la salida de la cabaña al parecer acaba de dar con ella, aunque kagome no podía distinguir si la había buscado toda la noche o si al final de cuentas se había encontrado con kikyo y ella le dijo donde se encontraba, sea como sea, no tenia ganas de saber, solo quería comer algo.

- o vaya, que bueno que despertaste temprano, vamonos, sango va a pegarme si no te llevo de vuelta lo antes posible- inuyasha se puso de espaldas a ella y se agacho, dándole a entender que se subiera a su espalda, kagome al ver esto, una sonrisa adorno su rostro y estuvo a punto de subirse, pero de nuevo recuerdos, esos recuerdos que reprimen tus acciones, un par de ojos dorados pertenecientes al chico de su época en contraste a los igualmente dorados del hanyou de la época antigua… aun no podía, necesitaba mas tiempo y ella lo sabia, así que tranquilamente rechazo la oferta de inuyasha.

-prefiero caminar, pero gracias de todas maneras- kagome paso de largo de inuyasha, este solo la miro un poco confundido y luego su mirada se torno triste, escondiéndola detrás de su flequillo plateado, sin saber como reaccionar, y sintiendo una carga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo… cuando se percato ya había elevado en sus brazos a kagome y corría a través de las copas de los árboles, y antes de que kagome pudiera reclamar algo logro excusarse- lo siento, pero como dije antes, sango va a golpearme si no te llevo lo antes posible y ciertamente, la aldea queda muy lejos de aquí, aun no se como fue que te alejaste tanto-

Kagome estuvo a punto de darle un osuwari a riesgo de salir lastimada, pero la mirada ausente de inuyasha la frenaron, así que solamente acepto aquella cercanía que tantos sentimientos acarreaba y "disfruto del paseo".

Al llegar a la aldea kagome comió como si no hubiera comido en tres días, noto que inuyasha, como siempre, trataba de disimular como si nada hubiera pasado y que todo estaba bien, kagome sabia que tarde o temprano tendrían que tomar el tema nuevamente y eso acarrearía muchas cosas, pero por el momento solo quería despejarse un poco, e inconscientemente empezó a pensar en el inicio de clases que seria en una semana, y en el sábado por venir, cuando volvería ver esos bellos ojos dorados que solo la ven a ella, bueno de vez en cuando a otra tipa x pero nada especial, que para ella en ese momento era lo mas importante.

El día se fue rápido, la salida de la aldea era un camino ya aprendido que hacían de manera inconsciente, kagome no dejaba de pensar que a partir de ese momento ahora si solo iría al sengoku los fines de semana ya que entre semanas tomaría clases en la misma escuela que Inutaisho, y quien sabe quizás quedasen en el mismo salón, paso toda la tarde imaginándose comos seria tener una vida tranquila alado del chico que te gusta, sin demonios que derrotar o fragmentos que buscar y sin tríos amorosos, ni muertes programadas -_eso seria algo tan genial, poder tener una vida normal, una relación – _kagome sonrojo un poco al recordar la propuesta de inutaisho, esto le alegro el día xD.

_SsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSssssssssssss_

En una residencia en china:

-cariño, no desempacaras?- Izumi la madre de Inutaisho había entrado a llevarle la comida a la habitación a su hijo mas pequeño, quien se encontraba recostado en la cama de su habitación y veía la televisión tranquilamente,

-no tiene caso mama, mañana regreso al Japón, aun no se porque enviaron este equipaje desde el hotel, nada le costaba dejarlo ahí, después de todo solo será mas lió-

-bueno, lo siento cariño… ya no regresaras, no después de lo que te paso-

-que??- Inutaisho dejo de ver la tele y se sentó un poco alarmado por la nueva noticia…

-lo siento Inutaisho, pero tu padre piensa que es mejor que este año lo hagas aquí en china ya sabes, por esa enfermedad extraña que tienes, no es recomendable que viajes… y menos que te vayas a vivir lejos-

-pero mama… yo ya… estoy inscrito y - _quiero regresar, una excusa inu busca una excusa para regresar¡¡_

- si baby, pero tu papa ya tramito el cambio, como las clases aun no empiezan fue fácil, pero esta bien amor, las escuelas en china son igual o mejores que las de Japón, desde un principio no veía el que te fueras, como nada mas importante que darte un poco de independencia, pero no será posible-

-mama¡¡¡ no puedes hacerme esto, por favor quiero regresar a Japón- la voz de Inu empezaba a tornarse un poco desesperada.

-mira Inutaisho, te prometo que si todo esto se arregla, el próximo año te trasferimos, deberás, pero este año te quedaras y además, no solo asistirás al medico solo por que ya entraste en coma, el doctor House dijo que tendrás que ir a revisiones dos veces por semana hasta que den con lo que te pasa- antes de que inutaisho pudiera reaccionar, su madre salio corriendo de la habitación, dejando el almuerzo de su hijo en la mesita de centro.

-aarrrgg¡¡- Inutaisho arraso con las cosas que había en su habitación, incluyendo la maleta a medio sacar, estaba realmente molesto, no sabia realmente porque pero la ira lo consumía, tenia ganas de romper todo a su alrededor, vació cajones y rompió lo que podía, sabia que estaba mal fundamentada su rabieta pero no podía controlarla, era como si cu sangre hirviera y ni el mismo sabia bien porque estaba tan molesto, solo una vez en su vida había estado tan molesto, y fue en aquella pelea con su padre y hermano, pero esto a la vista de los demás no tendría razón de ser, en el ultimo cajón de su gaveta encontró aquella espada que le regalaron un par de años atrás por su padre, ya se había olvidado de ella, ciertamente le daba pena dicha espada tan roída y fregada, su ira se aplaco un poco al observarla, y sintió claramente como esta latió, Inutaisho se desconcertó pero sabia que no se había equivocado, la agarro con cautela, como si en cualquier momento esta pudiera cobrar vida propia, al tomarla esta volvió a palpitar, Inutaisho sintió como su ira se desvanecía, era como si la espada absorbiera esas energías, suavemente Inu descubrió el filo de la espada, aun sabiendo que este estaba en mal estado, grande fue su sorpresa al ver un perfecto y reluciente filo, la hipnotizante y poderosa espada lo invitaba a cortar, ¿pero a cortar que? …………

Sin darse cuenta de cómo inutaisho se encontraba en un sotano, es como si hubiera entrado en un trance y no desperto hasta que se percato del lugar en el que estaba, era un sótano, pero, el en su casa no tenían sótano, tampoco era una bodega, las cosas del lugar eran artilugios extraños, sellos, botellas con olores repugnantes y otras mas con olores hipnotizantes, como demonios había llegado ahí, no lo recordaba.

En su cintura Tessaiga palpito una vez mas, Inutaisho la desenfundo y la poca luz reflejo en su filo su reflejo, pero no era el, tenia el cabello plateado y dos puntiagudas orejas, rápidamente soltó la espada como si le hubiera quemado y agarro su cabeza, nada paresia estar fuera de lo normal, su cabello seguía tan negro como siempre, pero la espada seguía reflejando a aquel Inu de rojo, se enfureció de nuevo tomando con fuerza la espada, buscando a los alrededores a aquella figura conocida para el, ahora sabia que quería hacer, ahora sabia lo que quería cortar, quería cortarlo a el, al inu de rojo, el era el causante de sus desmayos y de sus desapariciones y ahora era el dueño de su ira y su coraje, giro la mirada y lo busco por el sótano como si el supiera que el se encontraba por ahí en algún lugar.

-SAL MALDITO, SE QUE ESTAS, SIEMPRE ESTAS¡¡¡¡ tu eres el causante, eres tu quien me provoca todo esto, ahora sal y aclaremos las cosa de una vez- tomando una posición de batalla con la catana bien agarrada desafió al aire, sin escuchar respuesta, no lo soporto mas, corto con fuerza el aire un par de veces antes de girar y cortar de un tajo uno de los libreros antiguos de aquel lugar, este se desmorono sin resistencia alguna, dejando al descubierto entre sus escombros una puerta pintada con tiza blanca y tinta China, al principio la ignoro, pero entonces tessaiga palpito una vez mas y una risa resonó por el lugar, el inu de rojo se encontraba parado exactamente sobre los escombros recién hecho por inutaisho.

-al fin te apareces, ya me hartaste, que demonios quieres de mi, porque no me dejas en paz¡¡ déjame seguir mi vida sin tener que estar confinado en un maldito hospital, déjame… déjame verla una vez mas- los ojos canelas de kagome aparecieron en sus recuerdos, causando un sentimiento de añoranza, seguido por una nueva oleada de furia hacia aquel sujeto de traje rojo, y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo contra este y corto aquella figura que se desvaneció enseguida, sin evitar haber cortado la pared a la vez. la espada dejo su estela, o mas bien el brillo se hizo sobre la superficie de la pared donde se pintaba aquella puerta de tiza y tinta China, inu de rojo reapareció de nuevo sobre aquella montañita de madera que antes había sido un apolillado librero.

-jajaja, creí que querías que habláramos, jajaja (risa sardónica)-

-no te burles de mi desgraciado, ya me cansaste- Tessaiga palpito de nuevo y Inutaisho blandió de nuevo su espada ocasionando otro corte al aire y a la pared, causando otra estela de brillo sobre la puerta pintada, creando una gran equis resplandeciente, inu de rojo dio media vuelta y atravesó la puerta de tiza como si no existiera y desapareció de la vista de inutaisho.

_-no te vas a ir, no esta vez- _inutaisho sintió de nuevo un palpitar de Tessaiga, pero un dolor en su pecho le provoco una ola asfixiante de calor y dolor, pero esta vez no pensaba dejarse derrotar.

-pues si no quieres perderlo todo… todo por lo que hemos luchado estos 500 años, sígueme y derrótame, reclama tu lugar………… vénceme…. - la voz paresia provenir de algún lugar mas allá de la puerta pintada.

Sin dudarlo mas inutaisho clavo en el centro de la equis a tessaiga y fue como si una luz lo absorbiera, la asfixia en su pecho desapareció, y las fuerzas regresaban de nuevo, se sintió flotar un par de segundos hasta que una fuerte luz lo hizo cerrar sus ojos, la luz del día alumbraba con fuerza en aquel extraño bosque,

- o carajo… donde estoy?- dijo cuando al fin sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, aferrandose aun con mas fuerza a su catana.

Continuara por supuesto jeje xD

**HI HI¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, lo se lo se, no tengo excusa xD, perdón pero en verdad no tuve tiempo de actualizar, perdón, y además leer el manga no me ayudo mucho ya que, me desconcertó totalmente lo de kikyo y mi bello inuyasha, buaaa fue cardiaco, pero ahora si ya, mi inspiración regreso, aunque ya no veo a mi precioso hanyou en la tele, ya lo tengo en dvd xD wuajajaja, espero que Rumiko-san se apure en terminar el manga y si ya lo hizo aaa que alguien me avise donde puedo bajarlo xP , y con respecto al lemon jejeje, la verdad nunca había escrito una historia sin lemon, pero no apuréis, ya llegara, a su debido tiempo, y es que al empezar a escribirlo tenia otra idea en mente, pero ya vez, la historia se desarrollo así y no kiero echarla a perder solo por apurar el lemon jejeje, bueno espero recibir reviews y **

**Por favor, discúlpenme por no actualizar antes, es que solo no pude, pero ya, estas vacaciones tengo pensado terminar mis fanfics pendientes o al menos este, gracias por leerme xD. **

**Inu: ¬¬**

**Kitty: **xD

Inu: ¬¬

Kitty: perdón perdón, ya pedí disculpas por mi tardanza, no me mires así TT

Inu:¬¬

Kitty: inubello, como puedo quitarte esa mirada

Inu:¬¬ no puedes, y no me llames inubello,

Kitty: inuprecioso, inusexi, inupodriametertealacamaahoramismo. xD

Inu:¬///¬, no y no. Yo me largo

Kitty: no porfis inubonito mira y si…

Inu: que no me llames así¡¡¡¡ chamaca irresponsable, yo me voy

Kitty: NOOOO, no te vayas, te prometo actualizar antes, ven ven, vamos al cuarto jejeje, prometo hacerte lo que tu quieras que te haga ¬

Inu: que tal dejarme en paz… gr.

Kitty: u.u ke malo, sabes ke soy adicta a ti, asi ke… jejeje (risa pervertida)

Inu: hay no, nn¡ conozco esa mirada, ya ……… me voy (inu sale corriendo)

Kitty: esperameeeeeeeeeee

**Bueno nos vemos después jeje o nos leemos mejor dicho p **

**Atte: kagome-kitty**


	12. Ojos Dorados

REENCUENTROS…………

_**REENCUENTROS………… **_

Disclaimer : el precioso de Inuyasha y el resto de la manada no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Este producto es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y de quien lo lee XD

Diálogos entre ___ y pensamientos en cursivas_

**CAPITULO 12 …ojos dorados…… **

Capitulo anterior:

_Sin dudarlo mas Inutaisho clavo en el centro de la equis a tessaiga y fue como si una luz lo absorbiera, la asfixia en su pecho desapareció, y las fuerzas regresaban de nuevo, se sintió flotar un par de segundos hasta que una fuerte luz lo hizo cerrar sus ojos, la luz del día alumbraba con fuerza en aquel extraño bosque,_

_- o carajo… donde estoy?- dijo cuando al fin sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, aferrandose aun con mas fuerza a su catana. _

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Inu de inmediato intento regresar pero al girar su mirada para ver la puerta por la que había pasado, no había mas que una gran extensión de área verde, grandes árboles y un olor a frescura que inundaba el lugar, un sitio muy relajante si no fuera por el hecho de que no tenia ni idea de donde estaba, un pequeño escozor en sus manos lo hicieron notar que por la blancura de sus nudillos que estaba sujetando con mucha fuerza su catana… para su buena suerte la espada aun desprendía un brillo intimidante como si estuviera recién pulida y afilada, si fuese necesario sabia que podría protegerse con ella, y envainándola diestramente respiro profundo intentando calmarse… así que en vista de no tener mas alternativa comenzó a caminar… de vez en cuando intentaba distinguir algún camino o intentaba llamar con su mente al Inu de rojo, pero este simplemente había desaparecido… finalmente después de caminar sin rumbo durante un par de horas se topo de frente con un camino, rustico de terraseria… logro distinguir marcas de pisadas de caballos y de líneas paralelas que bien podrían ser llantas de bicicleta o de algo así… aunque sus dudas fueron resueltas al ver pasar una carreta siendo llevada por un par de caballos, un anciano con mas pelo en la barba que en la cabeza lo miro fijamente un tanto confundido, de la parte de atrás donde llevaban la paja y algunos jarrones una muchachita de unos 13 o 14 años de edad asomo para ver mejor al muchacho…

-hey… hey… … yo te conozco…- una limpia sonrisa adorno el rostro de la simpática chica

-enserio??...- Inutaisho levanto sus cejas en son de pregunta y la carreta se detuvo finalmente…

Ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

La tarde había pasado fugas a pesar de la falta de comunicación entre el grupo, la noche se instalo y junto con ella, el pequeño grupito que se disponía a descansar protegidos entre los árboles… kagome finalmente había tenido la oportunidad de desenvolver el regalo que el bello de Inu-kun le había regalado, siendo por supuesto atosigada por shippo y sango… descubriendo su interior un pequeño ipod modelo reciente, de 8GB y con batería de hasta 20 hras de música sin parar… fue un regalo realmente hermoso y un tanto significativo o al menos eso le pareció después de leer la nota que venia adentro…

Para: kagome-chan

De: Inutaisho...

Pequeña kagome, e aquí un regalo que te ayudara a relajarte en esos momentos en que te sientas sola o poco correspondida, espero que me recuerdes cuando tus oídos escuchen apacibles la música que te regalo…

-como puede alguien regalar música solo con un pequeño aparato extraño??- shippo estaba trepado en los hombros de kagome y observaba curioso el pequeño aparato negro metálico después de que kagome leyese la nota a sango, esta al parecer sabia mas o menos de quien se trataba jejeje…

Tranquilamente kagome prendió el ipod revisando que efectivamente este tenia ocupada ya la 4ta parte de la memoria, lo cual a ella le pareció bien ya que en este lugar no había donde descargar música xD… se coloco uno de los "chíncharos" en uno de sus oídos y el otro en la oreja de shippo y tranquilamente puso play… shippo se sorprendió mucho al escuchar los sonidos provenientes le esa pequeña esferilla negra que kagome le había colocado, pero al ver que kagome se relajaba mientras al parecer ella igual escuchaba, decidió escuchar el igual, dándose cuenta que en fantástico mundo de esta chica del futuro alguien efectivamente podía regalar música sin tener que estar presente…

-haber, haber… yo quiero escuchar- sango se puso cerca de kagome para que así le tocase su turno, ella tranquilamente accedió y le paso el chíncharo que estaba en su oreja, quedándose sin poder escuchar ya nada, pero su mente seguía perdida en los recuerdos de aquel hermoso pelinegro de ojos dorados, inconcientemente giro la mirada para encontrarse con el igualmente hermoso peliplateado de ojos igualmente dorados… lo observo perdida un par de minutos, tratando de imaginarse en que será lo que el hanyou estuviese pensando… no habían cruzado palabras desde que este la había regresado a la aldea de kaede… sintiéndose observado inuyasha miro a verla, y noto como esta esquivaba su mirada causándole un sentimiento algo extraño entre curiosidad y tristeza… pero el ojidorado volvió a concentrar su mirada en el bosque recordando lo que había pasado esa mañana…

Flash back………….(bueno a las que quieran asesinarme por escribir lo que están por leer de nuevo les repito, la única forma en que pude escribir esto fue porque me puse en los zapatos de la kikyo viva, por su comprensión gracias, xD además el manga también ayuda, aunque si trauma un poco)

Inuyasha corría por el bosque sin saber realmente a donde se dirigía, trataba de seguir el rastro de kagome pero este amenazaba con desvanecerse en cualquier momento, y la verdad es que ya se había alejado bastante de la aldea, le preocupaba porque ya era de noche y podría ponerse en peligro en cualquier momento… su aroma desapareció totalmente al encontrarse de frente a un río, el aroma del agua le molestaba, lo hacían siempre perder el rastro… como un brillo lúgubre vio pasar una serpiente caza almas, la siguió tranquilo pero sin perderla de vista… kikyo se encontraba tranquilamente recostada sobre un árbol recibiendo las pequeñas motas plateadas que le permitían la "vida"

-inuyasha… je, no se porque pero no me extraña verte…- kikyo apenas abrió los ojos lo suficiente para observar al hanyou enfrente de ella…

-kikyo… - inuyasha observo impasible a kikyo, quería preguntarle acerca de kagome… pero no quería que se fuera tan pronto…

- vienes por esa niña vera… se te perdió??- kikyo a pesar de que quería dar un semblante de burla, la tristeza asomo por sus ojos

-bueno… si… la … la has visto?... es que no quiero que …- Inuyasha logro distinguir el dejo de tristeza de la miko… no sabia como hablarle…

-si inuyasha… no te preocupes por ella… la lleve a una cabaña que los de la aldea de por aquí me asignaros a cambio de que los protegiera… en este momento ya debe estar dormida… la verdad es que se veía cansada… se nota que estuvo llorando… y aunque ella no me importa… me gustaría saber… inuyasha si por algo que le dijiste…- kikyo observo anhelante los ojos de inuyasha, deseaba desde lo mas profundo de su "corazón" que el ojidorado se hubiera decidido realmente por ella, ya que aunque siempre le decía que se iría con ella, ella podía sentir que el lo hacia por obligación y eso le dolía, ella quería que el le dijera que se quedaría con ella, pero por decisión propia, no por cumplir una estupida promesa, ella quería saber que el amor del hanyou aun era suyo… quizás fuera lo único que alguna vez fue suyo durante su vida como sacerdotisa… y no… no quería perderlo…

-kikyo… si… fue porque… porque le dije que estaría a tu lado…- claro no le diría que fue porque andaba diciendo si y luego no… después de todo el caso era el mismo… el se iría con kikyo y tan se acabo…

-inuyasha… basta- kikyo giro su cara dolida, muy dolida, esa maldita mirada de tristeza que Inuyasha le brindaba cada que hablaba de irse con ella, le dolía en lo mas profundo, le dolía aun mas que el veneno de naraku… le dolía aun mas que el no sentir nada físico mas que dolor… le dolía el saber que estaba perdiendo el amor del hanyou…

-es solo un tonta promesa que te hice por rencor… si tanto la detestas puedes romperla… solo lárgate y déjame morir sola…- si existieran lagrimas en sus ojos era seguro que estaría llorando…

-kikyo… así que, solo es una estupida promesa no?...- inuyasha hablo con desprecio y odio o al menos eso se oía de su garganta antes de convertirse en filosas palabras… kikyo solo atino a menear la cabeza para afirmar, seguía sin poder ver al hanyou… esto irrito aun mas a inuyasha…

-entonces están diciéndome que el amor que aun siento por ti es estupido y que me largue para que tu te pierdas ahora si definitivamente en el infierno??... pues déjame decirte que yo no pienso eso kikyo…- inuyasha había tomado a la miko por los hombros y le había pegado una sola sacudida que ocasiono que una mota plateada saliera de su pecho y flotara hacia el cielo, siendo recuperada por una serpiente… pero no logro que kikyo lo mirara…

-con un demonio¡¡ kikyo mírame ya… mírame y dime que no deseas estar a mi lado como yo deseo estar a tu lado… mírame y dime directo a los ojos que el amor que siento por ti es estupido y que tu no sientes lo mismo por mi¡¡ mírame¡¡ mírame¡¡- inuyasha se tranquilizo y respiro profundo al ver la mirada asustada y sorprendida de la miko de barro… iba a decir algo mas pero sintió la mano fría de esta sobre su mejilla…

-inuyasha… en verdad… en verdad quieres regresar con migo al infierno??... no preferirías quedarte aquí a rehacer tu vida con esa miko del futuro??...- inuyasha no podía dar crédito a lo que oía, voy con fuerza los ojos y el rostro de kikyo para intentar descifrar el verdadero significado de la pregunta que esta el hacia, pero se sorprendió muchísimo al detectar que solo había sinceridad y ganas de saber…

Suavemente la sujeto del rostro y planto un calido beso sobre los fríos labios de la sacerdotisa muerta, sintió sus frías manos separarlo con tranquilidad y la miro, kikyo lo veía con una intensidad que le recordaban que esta mujer alguna vez estuvo viva…

-inuyasha… si tu quisieras seguirme… al infierno… yo… yo seria muy feliz… tu amor me hace muy feliz inuyasha… y aunque este cuerpo no pueda demostrar nada ni expresiones, ni calor, ni sentimientos… yo te amo inuyasha… mi alma te ama…y solo podré sentirte de nuevo cuando estemos juntos en el infinito…- kikyo se levanto tranquilamente dejando a un semidemonio observándola con ternura…

-si sigues esa brecha… te llevara al un par de cabañas, en una de ellas se encuentra … kagome…- aun le costaba decir su nombre, pero el amor que el hanyou le profetizaba a ella la ayudaban a sentir menos rencor hacia su reencarnación… y con una sonrisa fría que se veía la forzaba por hacerla ver calida, se despidió del semidemonio emprendiendo de nuevo un viaje hacia la soledad…

Fin flash back (bueno a las que quieran asesinarme de nuevo les repito, la única forma en que pude escribir esto fue porque me puse en los zapatos de la kikyo viva, por su comprensión gracias)

fffffffffffffffffffFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFfffffffffffffffffffffff

La carreta avanzaba sinuosa por el camino de terracería, mientras la dulce chica llamada precisamente así candy… no dejaba de observar a inutaisho… quien sentado junto a ella, descansaba observando el pasar de los árboles…

-entonces dices que no sabes como llegaste hasta aquí?-

-si, así es, solo estaba en mi casa y de repente estaba en el bosque, tuve que caminar como dos horas para llegar hasta aquí-

-vaya, eso si que es extraño, estas seguro que ningún espíritu maligno se posesiono de ti… si es así, deberíamos ir a ver al monje del pueblo… a pero que tonta… si tu ya viajas con un houshi, no es verdad…-

-ya te dije que me confundes con alguien mas, yo no viajo con nadie, de hecho ni siquiera soy de aquí?- la voz aburrida de inutaisho decepcionaron un poco a la muchacha…

-candy… linda, deja ya de interrogar a este muchacho…-

-pero abuelo… no lo interrogo, solo me preocupo-

_-Feh… preocuparse si como no, es mas bien una chismosa que otra cosa… aunque, tal vez…_- oie… hace cuanto según tu, estuve aquí?-

-aaa, de eso ya tiene unas semanas… tu y tu grupo derroto a un par de demonios que azotaba la aldea, estoy segura que recordaras todo cuando lleguemos XD se que es un poco presuntuoso pero una aldea tan bonita como la nuestra en difícil de olvidar…-

Inutaisho prefirió dejar las cosas así, después de todo esta chica no se saldría de decir que el es esa otra persona-

-oie, me dirías tu nombre, esa vez fue tan veloz todo, no pude enterarme-

-bueno… mi nombre en Inutaisho…-

-ohh que chido nombre, inutaisho , jaja lo recordare-

-vaya, así que inutaisho, yo recuerdo la historia de un general perro que hace mucho tiempo gobernó en las tierras del oeste, su nombre era inutaisho…- en anciano miro por el rabillo del ojo a inutaisho cerciorándose que este chico de youkai no tenia nada… aunque esos ojos… ciertamente…

-chico dime algo… no tendrás conexión con la raza de demonios perro o si?-

-demonio?? No.. no… señor, le aseguro que yo no soy un demonio…-

-si… así parece… bien ya llegamos a la aldea…-

Una bella y gran aldea se extendía a lo largo de una amplia colina, el los extremos se podía notar plantaciones de arroz y otras verduras…

-es verdad, es una aldea muy bella…- inutaisho intentar un cumplido, después de todo, estas personas por el momento eran los únicos que podían ayudarlo…

El no era muy bueno en la clase de historia, pero definitivamente notaba el hecho de que este lugar estaba enfocado a la época antigua o algo así, las ropas, la carreta y la forma de actuar de la gente lo hacían sentir tan extraño… la chica fue a hablar con el que parecía el terrateniente de la aldea y este al parecer igual lo conocía, vaya, eso si se ponía raro… lo bueno de eso es que habían accedido a hospedarlo en un cuarto sin pagar renta y con cena incluida, lo cual le apeteció bastante ya que desde que salio de su casa, ni siquiera había probado el alimento que su madre le mando a su habitación antes de que hiciera su rabieta y acabara aquí… estaba perdido y lamentaba haber venido, pero el recuerdo del inu de rojo lo alentaban a investigar mas…

Una de las mucamas entro para dejarle sabanas para la noche y retirar los platos de comida…

-oie, disculpa, creo que estoy sufriendo de una especie de amnesia pero, podrías contarme lo que sucedió cuando vine aquí hace unas semanas…-

-ohh pero claro señor… vera, la aldea estaba siendo martirizada por unos demonios desde hace varios meses… rompían e incendiaban la aldea se robaban la comida y el ganado y nosotros ya habíamos perdido muchos hombres tratando de derrotarles pero no podíamos, entonces corrimos con la suerte de que ustedes vinieron… bueno… usted y el grupo con el que viajaba… y derrotaron a los demonios y…-

-si bueno… podrás contarme mas acerca de las personas con quien viajaba, si nos hospedamos aquí de seguro recordaras bien…-

-bueno, si… era usted, una sacerdotisa una taiji ja y un monje, además de un pequeño kitzune y una mononoke gato-

Inutaisho se sintió raro al escuchar acerca de la mononoke y el kitzune, a caso en este lugar realmente existían los demonios o youkais de los que hablaba esta gente?... estaba confundido pero la única forma de seguir adelante era escuchar a estas personas, si los demonios realmente existieran ya los vería el con sus propios ojos…

-es cierto señor… ahora que recuerdo usted… usted no tenia el cabello así… bueno ciertamente no recuerdo bien, pero mi amiga zusuna quedo muy impactada por su cabellera plateada, por eso ahora lo recuerdo…- la chica observo mas detenidamente a inutaisho tratando de ver si este chico no era solo un impostor tratando de hacerse pasar por los héroes de su aldea…

Por otro lado inutaisho había quedado muy sorprendido por el hecho de saber que aquel que se paresia a el tenia el cabello plateado… igual que el --_igual que el ino de rojo… acaso de aquí eres? Si es así dalo por seguro que te encontrare…-_

-así, bueno… es que me aburrí de tenerlo plateado y decidí pintármelo jajaja- inutaisho río nervioso después de todo si lograban descubrir que el no era quien ellos pensaban podía meterse en graves problemas…

-pintarlo?? O bueno… esta bien… si es todo lo que se le ofrece-

- si gracias… si me disculpas tengo sueño-

-muy bien señor que pase buena noche…- la chica se retiro del lugar dejando atrás a un pensativo inutaisho…

_Inu de rojo… donde estarás… donde te buscare… por donde empezar… _

Esa noche inu-kun tubo un sueño extraño, estaba enfrente de aquel árbol de cerezos que ya había visto antes y delante de el, el ino de rojo se encontraba sellado a causa de una flecha en su pecho, las raíces del árbol ya habían sujetado parte de sus piernas lo que indicaba que llevaba ahí mucho tiempo… vio pasar a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y vestimentas de sacerdotisa antigua, su nívea piel de porcelana le trajo unas ganas inmensa de acariciarla pero entonces una suave sonrisa adorno su rostro y aquella mujer se trasformo en su linda chica kagome, con el uniforme de la universidad a la cual aun no asistían, pero que el ya sabia como era el uniforme, se veía tan linda, ella se acerco hasta el inu de rojo y sujeto la flecha con determinación, y entonces un dolor surco su pecho haciéndole perder el aliento… y mientras ella mas jalaba la flecha, mas asfixia sentía y mas ardor absoluto… trato de hablarle de decirle que parara que si sacaba la flecha seguro el moriría, pero las palabras no podían salir de su boca, solo efímeros suspiros que acarreaban dolor y desesperación por intentar respirar, y al final pudo ver la flecha en la mano de kagome, como se la acercaba hasta el y se la mostraba empapada de sangre, el dolor ya era insoportable y después de ver la flecha roja miro su pecho y parecía que la habían sacado de ahí y no del ino de rojo, la sangre no dejaba se fluir… moriría en cualquier momento…

Inutaisho despertó sudando y respirando lo que en apariencia el sueño o la pesadilla no lo habían dejado, reviso con premura su pecho notando que no había rastro de sangre ni nada… intento calmarse… solo es sueño se repitió para si mismo, abrió la puerta de su habitación y observo la mañana que recién comenzaba, era el momento de buscar… de buscar al inu de rojo…

Ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Aaaa pero que repetitivo era todo, matar demonios que amenazan aldeas, pero de naraku ni sus huellas, todo había estado muy tranquilo, y kagome quería mas que nunca regresar a su casa, y esperar… nunca había estado tan deseosa de regresar a clases como lo estaba en ese momento… quería verlo a el… a inu-kun… a Inutaisho… la reencarnación de inuyasha… si, pero eso que importa ya, le quería ver… y ese sentimiento solo lo había sentido antes por solo otra persona y esa persona destazaba con sus garras a la bola de demonios del lugar, ella estaba recostada bajo la sombra de un árbol con shippo en sus piernas, los demonios no eran ni siquiera un rival que amerite los zarpasos de inuyasha pero no había nada por hacer, debían ayudar a esta gente, así que solo miroku e inuyasha mataban poco a poco a la cantidad de demonios que habían, sango solo cuidaba que ninguno se acercara a ellas…

La música tocaba en sus oídos, ya se había gastado 10 horas de música en estos dos días que ya llevaban de viaje, aun le quedaban 10 pero, no quería que se gastara antes de tiempo, si que decidió guardar el ipod en una de las bolsas de su falda para cuando se le antojara escucharlo de nuevo, finalmente los chicos habían terminado y emprendían el viaje hacia su recompensa pero kagome estaba harta, quería regresar ya no soportaba esta rutina… desde aquella ultima ves que inuyasha fue por ella la había estado tratando tan indiferente… ahora si estaba cumpliendo su palabra de dejarla tranquila… y kagome estaba segura que eso no seria problema si pudiese probar una vez mas los labios de inutaisho…

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhh

inutaisho caminaba por la senda que le habían dicho había tomado el y su grupo cuando se retiraron, sin nada mas que tessaiga en su cintura se aventuro a recorrer un mundo que no conocía buscando a alguien que al menos sabia que existía y que había estado ahí pero que no tenia ni una pista mas… era extraño… un remolino solitario se acercaba con velocidad a el, no sabia que era pero por si las dudad desenvaino a tessaiga la espada relució su peligroso filo y el sintió que podía confiar en ella…

del remolino salio una especie de jabalí, la diferencia era que tenia armadura y caminaba en dos patas… inutaisho quedo muy sorprendido, en su vida había visto una criatura como esa, _-serán acaso estos los youkais de los que tanto me han hablado…-_

-hey tu chico… humano insignificante jajaja, si no quieres que te coma dame esa espada tan poderosa que llevas en tus manos, un humano como tu no debería tener armas como esas… a siii, puedo sentir el poder youkai que emana esa arma…-

-poder youkai?? Tu quien eres bestia??- osado y confiado hablo inu, escucho sus propias palabras pero aun se sentía como si todo esto o fuera mas que una mala película de lo que le paso a otra persona…

-bestia eee?? Muchacho insensato yo soy un poderoso youkai y tu no eres mas que un humano insignificante, te matare y después te comeré bien asado, jajaja y esa espada va a ser mía AAAHHHH¡¡- el jabalí youkai se abalanzo contra inutaisho quien lo esquivo con facilidad…

_Demonios que clase de mala broma es esta… de verdad querrá matarme? Y eso de comerme no lo día en serio o si??_

-ja pequeñazo, ya veras- una especie de tornadillo de fuego salio de la boca del jabalí y arremetió contra inutaisho, este intento alejarse pero aun así el aleatorio fuego alcanzo a quemarlo de su lado izquierdo, su mano y su pierna aclamaron el dolor de haber sido quemadas, era ligero pero como dolía…

-aa jajaja, sisi, cambiare el orden, te asare vivo y después te morirás solo y te comeré jajaa, que te párese, pequeño desayuno,-

_agrrr¡¡ maldito… auch como duele, este tipo en verdad quiere matarme, pues eso si no lo permitiré… nunca e usado mis habilidades para nada mas que no sea un torneo y para pelear con mi hermano, pero jamás tire a matar… demonios, espero no equivocarme con esto o que se trate de una broma y me meta en un gran lío por matar a alguien-_ pero el ardor en su pierna y en su brazo lo despertaron a la realidad esquivando con mayor agilidad un reciente zarpaso del jabalí youkai, la oportunidad perfecta según vio inutaisho y con un hábil movimiento de su espada logro cortar al jabalí, pero aun sin ser una herida mortal, aun tenia sus dudas de si en verdad debía matar a este sujeto…

-lárgate y déjame en paz… o la próxima será a muerte-

-pequeñazo imbecil… la próxima a muerte eee¡¡ por si no lo has notado tu ya eres hombre muerto así que no me vengas con eso…- con rabia en sus ojos el jabalí concentro toda su fuerza y sus ojos te tiñeron de rojo y su tamaño aumento sus colmillos crecieron y sus garras tronaron un par de veces antes de lanzarse contra inutaisho…

Inutaisho quedo sorprendido por la pequeña pero notoria transformación de esta cosa… se asusto bastante de que realmente fuera un demonio, sintió a tessaiga palpitar y como una especie de poder recorría su propio cuerpo, era como si la espada le diera el consentimiento de partir a esta cosa por la mitad para así poder seguir adelante…

Inutaisho esquivo un par de los ataque del jabalí y antes de que este tirara un nuevo remolino de fuego Inu-kun aprovecho la oportunidad y utilizando toda su fuerza corto por la mitad a este monstruo, fue bastante fácil, era como si solo fuera carne, sin hueso, pero en su interior sospecho que fue gracias a la propia fuerza de la espada, … el demonio cayo partido por la mitad y grande fue su sorpresa al ver como la parte superior del jabalí intento agredirlo de nuevo…

-es que acaso no sabes que esta la parte en que deberías estar muerto¡¡…-y gritando esto inutaisho volvió a blandir su espada esta vez partiendo por la mitad al jabalí desde la cara hasta el abdomen… entonces si dejo de moverse…

La energía que sintió circular por su cuerpo fue algo abrasador y ahora esta se dormía de nuevo… entonces cayo en cuenta de que había matado a alguien, bueno quizás era un demonio pero no podía arriesgarse a que alguien lo viera y trataran de juzgarlo o algo así, así que solo atino a correr de nuevo sin fijarse atrás… corrió y corrió, el aire limpio lo ayudaban a respirar bien así que aguanto tres o cuatro veces mas que cuando entrenaba en china… estuvo corriendo como una hora sin parar, se detuvo al ver un río de caudal medio frente a el, se detuvo y respiro profundo, aaa estaba cansado pero nunca se había sentido con tanta energía, se acerco a beber, el agua tenia una temperatura exquisita debido a que ya era medio día, sin pensarlo dos veces se quito sus jeans azules y su playera negra de manga corta y la sport que tenia de bajo de esta, se quedo solo en boxers, noto las leves quemaduras que le causase aquel jabalí, pero era algo muy superficial, aunque sus jeans sufrieron bastante… dio un rápido vistazo a los alrededores por si no había alguien que podría llamarlo pervertido o inmoral pero desde que prendió la carrera hacia aquí no vio a nadie en el camino, así que sin pensarlo mas se quito finalmente los boxers negros que era lo único que le vestía… antes de meterse al agua sujeto su espada y la puso lo mas cerca de la orilla posible, por si alguien mas intentaba "comerlo"… se remojo en el agua y su piel se erizó por el frió pero delicioso contacto con el agua pura… se zambullo refrescando su cabeza y sus ideas, nado tranquilamente hasta la otra orilla que solo estaba a unos 10 metros… y regreso… podía sentir el agua fría correr limpiando todo su bien formado cuerpo su cabello negro se hacia con la corriente formando un manto negro a su espalda, tenia un tiempo que no se relajaba así, estaba por cruzar el río una vez mas cuando un nuevo remolino se acerco con velocidad aun mayor que la vez pasada, asustado tomo su espada, pero sin salir del agua, en verdad se enojaría mucho si esa cosa aun no se había muerto y había decidido seguirlo hasta ahí…

-inuyasha?? Que demonios haces aquí?? Em y esa apariencia?? No se te veo raro- el joven youkai lobo observo al que el creía inuyasha, observo su aspecto sorprendido y confuso y su cabellera negra… no sabia si era debido al río pero el aroma de este inuyasha era mas suave y sutil, mas humano…

-inuyasha? No soy inuyasha…- inutaisho observo a este extraño sujeto vestido con pieles de animales y una rustica armadura, su cabello negro amarrado a una coleta alta y ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo…

-aja… si tu no eres inuyasha entonces yo soy charlie brown- una risa sarcástica adornaron los labios del lobo

-pues mira, charlie(tono de burla) no se de quien hablas, pero que quieres?- inutaisho desenvaino con rapidez su espada, y trato de protegerse tras ella, pero kouga vio esto como un inicio a las peleas que ellos siempre sostenían, así que con la rapidez que lo caracterizaba pateo la espada a un lado y le prendió una senda patada en el pecho a inutaisho, provocando que este perdiera el aire y cayera de rodillas aun dentro del río, agradecía que la orilla del río fuera lo sufriente baja como para permanecer el de rodillas sin ahogarse…

-que pasa inutonto, acaso andas en tus días?... defiéndete, jajaa, kagome no esta para detenernos…- la burla de kouga causo un efecto contrario al lo que el esperaba…

Antes de escuchar el nombre de kagome, inutaisho se había enojado por que este tipo lo había llamado inutonto, después de todo, en su escuela le solían llamar inu, así que aunque no se refería estrictamente a el, si no que la agresión era para ese tal inuyasha, el insulto quedo muy bien amoldado… pero entonces el nombre de kagome salio de los labios de este tipo, sin poder evitarlo lo miro con sorpresa, el sabia que el amor de kagome se llamaba inuyasha, pero no creyó que con quien lo estuvieran confundiendo seria ese inuyasha, pero mencionar a una chica llamada kagome, eso ya era demasiada coincidencia para solo obviarla…

-ka go me??- inu recuperando de todo el aliento salio del agua cuidando de que aquel sujeto no quisiera pegarle de nuevo, por algún motivo lo veía mas peligroso que aquel enorme jabalí del bosque…

-estas extraño, inuyasha, como que kagome?? Que te pasa…- kouga lo voy salir lentamente del agua, no intento hacerle nada aun, pero se le hizo extraño que la patada que acababa de darle se le marcara roja en su pecho, normalmente los golpes que se daban entre si no dejaban huella, dolían y mucho, pero no dejaban marca en ninguno de ellos… entonces noto que al salir completamente del agua, el olor a perro debería de haber regresado, pero no, el aroma a humano seguía ahí, no era el aroma de inuyasha, bueno si, pero solo en aquella noche de luna nueva en que lo había visto transformado en humano, pero esta vez era de día sin contar que su actitud era extraña, y además el sabia que cuando inuyasha se volvía humano su grupo no se le despegaba en ningún momento, pero ninguno de ellos estaba por aquí, ni siquiera kagome…

-será posible? Será cierto que tu no eres inuyasha? - kouga observo atento la reacción de inutaisho tratando de descifrar la respuesta…

-ya te dije, que no soy ese tal inuyasha… mi nombre en inutaisho- inutaisho se encontraba en guardia al pendiente de cualquier movimiento de este sujeto… no se fiaba de el, aunque se moría de ganas por preguntarle si conocía a kagome y si podía llevarla hasta ella para cerciorarse de que se tratara de la kagome que el conoce…

-inutaisho eee… no dejas de ser inu… eres humano vera… Y supongo que tampoco sabes que yo soy kouga… un youkai lobo??... - kouga se acerco peligroso hacia inutaisho, sujeto la espada de el por la parte sin filo y la aparto, noto como este la intento jalar para liberarla, pero su fuerza no se comparaba con la de el, lo sujeto con la otra mano del cuello sin querer ahorcarlo realmente, pero su instinto le pedían a gritos que aprovechara esta oportunidad de humillar a este inuyasha no inuyasha, no iba a matarlo, pero su extremo parecido con inuyasha lo hicieron desear saber como se vería la cara de inuyasha llena de pánico gracias a el, oh si, seria una expresión que lo relajarían cuando el verdadero inuyasha se estuviera burlando de el…

Inutaisho sintió la desesperación de no poder liberar su espada a pesar de que la jalo con fuerza, pero ese sentimiento fue remplazado cuando sintió el agarre de kouga sobre su cuello, lo impacto contra un árbol para asirlo mejor, inutaisho sintió que el aire no quería llegar a sus pulmones, mientras las irregularidades de la corteza del árbol se clavaban dolorosas en su piel desnuda, así que, soltando la espada que ya no podía liberar de la mano de este tal kouga, sujeto con ambas manos la que oprimía su cuello, aunque fue inútil, la fuerza de este sujeto era superior, pudo ver su sonrisa maliciosa, y como asechaban un par de colmillos, le recordó tanto al inu de rojo cuando lo miraba de esa forma arrogante, con un par de colmillos tan iguales a los de este sujeto, no lo soporto, suficiente tenia con que el inu de rojo se burlara de el, desde su propia mente sin que el pudiera hacer nada, pero a este sujeto, de carne y hueso, solo porque era mas fuerte que el, no se dejaría amedrentar… así que en lugar de intentar abrir su mano para respirar, sujeto la mano de kouga desde la muñeca y con la otra le dio un golpe exacto en el brazo donde sabia que dolía, en ese instante dejo de sentir la presión y sus pulmones se llenaron de aire de nuevo, fue tan agradable…

Kouga vio la mirada asustada de este tal inutaisho pero aun no era suficiente, pero en lugar de que la asfixia le causara miedo y desesperación que el quería, cambio y vio coraje y odio en su mirada, ahora juraba que estaba frente a inuyasha, sintió un golpe en su brazo que se lo entumió por un par de segundos suficiente para tener que liberar a inutaisho, cerro su puño para apartar el dolor y observo como inutaisho se apartaba de el pero en lugar de huir, se ponía en una posición de pelea que el había visto en artistas marciales, el aun tenia la espada de el así que dudaba que aquel podría hacer algo contra el, pero esa mirada, definitivamente tenia la temple de inuyasha fuera o no fuera el…

-jajaja… si definitivamente tienes mas parecido con inuyasha de lo que puedo creer, si no fuera por esta extraña situación, juraría que eres el… … vístete muchacho… en verdad probare tus habilidades, pero no me apetece luchar contra un hombre desnudo, en especial si te pareces a alguien que conozco- kouga se aparto del árbol donde estaba y se relego sin soltar la espada… y se sentó apartado unos cuantos metros…

Inutaisho observo la actitud de kouga y lo odio por eso, pero accedería a lo que el dijo, se vestiría sin perderlo de vista y pensaría mientras tanto como pelear contra alguien mas fuerte y obviamente mas rápido que el…

Kouga observo tranquilo como inutaisho se vestía, noto de inmediato que las ropas que se ponía tenían un cierto parecido con las que kagome usaba, ese tipo de pantalones ya se los había visto a kagome mas de una vez y la playera parecía ser de la misma tela… pero de algo estaba seguro, inuyasha jamás cambiaria su aori rojo hecho de rata de fuego, o no, lo poco que lo conocía sabia lo mucho que ese traje le gustaba, por su utilidad mas que nada…

-sabes… pasaba por la aldea que dejaste cuando sentí tu aroma, se me hizo extraño no sentir el de el resto de tu grupo, por o creí que tendrías algún problema o algo relacionado con naraku, te seguí hasta aquí, creí que era el agua lo que había suavizado tu aroma y en la aldea creí que era por el tiempo que había pasado… pero en verdad, se me hace tan raro verte, no eres inuyasha, pero te vez y hueles igual a el, con la módica diferencia de que tu eres humano… … sabes que… ya no quiero pelear contigo… prefiero llevarte donde esta el a ver que piensa, jajaa, apuesto a que se sorprenderá mucho…-

Inutaisho ya se había vestido completamente, su cabello negro aun destilaba agua pero no había podido darse el lujo de secarse… se relajo al escuchar a kouga decir que ya no quería pelear con el… tal vez ahora si pudiera preguntar…

-oie… dime… esa kagome que mencionaste, esta con el? Con el tal inuyasha?- inutaisho vio la mirada seria de kouga se asusto por un momento pero no lo demostró…

-si… es casi seguro que estará, pero dime… inu… taisho… de donde conoces a kagome?- kouga miro a inutaisho de pies a cabeza, desconfiado y de manera despectiva…

-bueno yo… conozco a una kagome, pero no se si sea la misma..-

-si… seria demasiada coincidencia no crees… demasiada…-

Kouga tenia sus dudas, pero su maldita curiosidad lo obligaban a tener que llevar a este inutaisho a la presencia de inuyasha y por lo tanto irremediablemente a la de kagome…

-hmph… no me apetece mucho lo que voy a hacer… pero creo que necesitamos velocidad en este asunto…- kouga se acerco a inutaisho y este aunque se sintió intimidado no cambio su semblante serio ni retrocedió un solo paso…

-que quieres decir?? – inutaisho observo que la espada que su padre le había regalado, había perdido su brillo y su filo, estando sujetada en la mano de este tal kouga…

-toma chiquillo, pero no intentes nada, te aseguro que nada conseguirás y si evitaras que te lleve con inuyasha y kagome…- kouga le ofreció la espada a inutaisho y no perdió de vista sus movimientos, prefería evitar accidentes…

- inutaisho sujeto a tessaiga y esta palpito en su mano, pero su filo seguía igual de roído, se entristeció bastante pero la guardo tranquilo… pero el lo que terminaba de envainarla, vio como en cámara lenta pero todo paso mas rápido de lo que pudo reaccionar, kouga se agachaba de espaldas a el y lo jalaba hacia si, quedando el apoyado en la espalda de kouga, al levantarse el youkai inutaisho sintió la vertiginosa velocidad que este demonio alcanzaba, era como ir en su motocicleta por las avenidas de china… se aferro por seguridad a los hombros de kouga mientras este aumentaba mas y mas la velocidad, veía pasar los árboles a una velocidad endemoniada, increíblemente esto le causo una emoción sin limites y una corriente eléctrica de adrenalina traspaso todo su cuerpo, quiso gritar de felicidad pero, no demostraría ninguna emoción delante de este youkai, por su mente por un momento la sensación se le hizo tan conocida, el ambiente igual, era como si el alguna vez por si solo hubiese podido alcanzar una velocidad similar… pero eso era imposible, ni con su moto podría rebasar a este sujeto, pero la sensación prevaleció los 10 min. que estuvieron viajando…

-je- kouga después de que este frenara de golpe soltó sin cuidado a inutaisho provocando que este perdiera el equilibrio…

-esta es la aldea de kagome… o al menos aquí viene antes de viajar a cualquier otro lugar-

Inutaisho observo la aldea que tenia enfrente, era mas pequeña que la ultima en la que había estado, pero se paresia muchísimo…

Kouga empezó a caminar e inutaisho se levanto a prisa para seguirlo…

-obaa-chan…- kouga saludo tranquilo a kaede, que se encontraba arrancando plantas del suelo

-oh? Si, que ocurre?- kaede vio un poco sorprendida al joven lobo, era muy rara la ocasión en que este venia a la aldea, las únicas veces que había cruzado palabras con el siempre fue por lo mismo, dar la ubicación de hacia donde habían viajado kagome y los demás…

-obaa-chan, me podria decir porfavor hacia donde se fue kagome?-

-si esta bien ella y los Dem.……………….- kaede se quedo sorprendida al ver a inuyasha detrás de kouga, pero su presencia distaba mucho de ser la de un hanyou, esta presencia era de un humano ordinario

-o santo dios… inuyasha que te a ocurrido- Inutaisho solo enchueco la boca un poco hastiado de que lo confundan con ese sujeto, estaba empezando a hartarse…

-jajaja, a mi me paso igual obaa-chan, pero no… este no es inuyasha, precisamente por eso quiero localizarlo, quiero saber… tengo mis dudas…-

Ambos observaron a inutaisho y este se giro un poco avergonzado, sus mejillas se habían teñido de rojo y este sentimiento le era muy poco agradable…

-sisi, bueno, me gustaría saber…-

-mira obaa-chan… dime por donde se fueron y cuando esto se resuelva podrás preguntarle tu misma a inuyasha o a kagome pero por ahora tengo prisa…-

-muy bien, muy bien… que desesperado… se fueron rumbo al noroeste, por ese camino de ahí, pero se fueron hace 2 días no creo que los localices tan fácil…- kaede seguía viendo curiosa a este inuyasha…

-si, si, no importa, ya los encontrare… - con una rapidez que ni inutaisho ni kaede lograron distinguir, kouga se había trepado de nuevo a inutaisho y ya había agarrado rumbo a la dirección donde la abuela le había indicado, sintió de nuevo como inutaisho se aferraba a sus hombros y podía oler la adrenalina que este despedía por los poros, era mas que obvio que el le gustaba el "paseito" –_jaja, esto es extraño, es tan parecido a inuyasha, pero inuyasha jamás se emocionaría por algo como esto y menos… menos dejaría que fuera yo quien lo lleve a cualquier lado, jaja, esto va a ser divertido… pero me pregunto… que pensara kagome… este sujeto, párese que viene del mismo lugar que ella… espero no estar cometiendo algún error-_

Esta vez la carrera duro aun mas, esta vez no fueron 10min, fueron al menos tres horas las que kouga estuvo corriendo de esta manera tan vertiginosa, si no se detenían pronto inutaisho iba a tener que pedir un tiempo fuera para devolver lo que había desayunado esa mañana… por surte para el kouga se detuvo, de nuevo de golpe y lo dejo caer como aquella vez, pero esta vez no le molesto, al contrario estaba agradecido de tocar suelo… kouga por su parte ni lo giro a ver, tranquilamente camino un par de pasos y se inclino a beber agua de un pequeñísimo manantial que mas parecía una simple fuente a opinión de inutaisho… kouga se bebió sus buenos tragos, e inuyasha solo lo observo mientras su estomago se asentaba de nuevo…

-si quieres agua, tendrás que venir por ella…- kouga no lo volteo a ver…

-no gracias… estoy bien…- lo ultimo que quería era mandar algo a su estomago en estos momentos, en especial si la carrera iba a continuar…

A kouga se le hizo tan extraño escuchar a inuyasha (bueno a este inuyasha) ser cortes, hasta sintió un escalofríos en toda su espalda…

-si,si, como quieras pero ya no habrán mas paradas, estaremos al menos corriendo un par de horas mas…-

_-un par de horas¡¡ demonios… espero no vomitarme antes… -_ si esta bien…-

Inutaisho apenas se había recobrado y levantado del suelo cuando la oleada vertiginosa le avisaron que kouga había recomenzado el viaje…

zzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz

sango, miroku y shippo observaban inmunes y aburridos la pelea de inuyasha y kagome, por alguna extraña razón ambos se contradecían una y otra vez…

-ya te dije que quiero volver a mi casa, estoy aburrida y no hay ni rastros de naraku, ya me canse de dar vueltas en círculos, seria mejor que si algo pasara me avisaras y entonces si podíamos avanzar tranquilos…- kagome gritando…

-y como demonios quieres que averiguamos algo si no nos movemos, que acaso crees que naraku va a venir a decirnos, aquí estoy mírenme- inuyasha gritando…

-así, entonces tu sabes a donde ir-

-ya te dije que no tengo ni idea de a donde vamos-

-entonces nada perdemos en ir aya o aka-

-si pero lo importante es moverse-

-eso hemos estado haciendo desde hace varios días y no pasa nada, no crees que deberíamos tomar un descanso para variar-

-un descanso, y luego que comiencen tus clases que, entonces si serán sendos descansotes-

-serán para ti porque yo voy a estar atareada en una nueva escuela y mis materias serán mucho mas difíciles, si al menos supiéramos algo estaría contenta de adelantar el tiempo-

-pues, entonces dejémoslo hasta aquí, pero eso si, a media semana iré a buscarte y mas te vale venir-

-nooo, no quiero quedarme a media semana de la escuela, mejor sigamos-

-no tiene caso, tu lo has dicho mejor comencemos la búsqueda en un par de días…-

y bla bla bla…… los chicos ya estaban artos, estaban a punto de meter la cuchara cuando…

-osuwari¡¡- y ese fue el fin de la discusión…

-bien siempre que vamos a hacer- pregunto sango esperando a que al menos la opinión de kagome fuera la que se desarrollara

-no se… estamos como empezamos- la cara de aburrida de sango no dio a mas, una pelea inútil mas para la lista y lo peor del caso es que estaban en blanco y no sabían ni para donde ir… en eso estaban cuando un remolino de viento se acerco con velocidad, kagome no estaba para soportar nada de nada así que decidió dar un osuwari mas por si las dudas…

Cuando el remolino se detuvo todos, excepto inuyasha quien se encontraba boca al suelo, observaron a kouga pero mas llamo la atención al chico pelinegro de ojos dorados que dejo caer desde su espalda…

Hubo un espacio en blanco donde todos reconocieron al chico de mirada dorada, era inuyasha no había dudas, pero inuyasha se encontraba unos metros mas aya… kagome sintió una gran alegría al ver a inutaisho técnicamente apenas distinguió a kouga, tubo enormes deseos de ir y abrasar al hermoso pelinegro, pero entonces un gemido por parte de inuyasha le bloqueo cualquier sentimiento que no fuese de pánico… desesperación… no podía hacer nada lo suficientemente rápido para que no notaran el gran parecido entre los dos inus, kagome quiso moverse pero estaba paralizada totalmente… vio en cámara lenta como kouga saludaba a todos, como inuyasha levantaba finalmente la vista para ver a kouga, como inutaisho la volteaba a ver desde la posición en el piso donde estaba, vio como inutaisho abrió la boca quizás para saludarla, pero la figura de rojo que apenas se levantaba le llamo la atención… inuyasha… inutaisho… ambos se miraron… las dos miradas doradas se encontraron finalmente… ambos se sorprendieron muchísimo… el peliplateado recordó la mañana en que llego a casa de kagome y vio a este chico, pero de eso a que el este aquí, esto si ya no podía ser su imaginación… el pelinegro se incorporo lentamente y sin perder de vista a inuyasha, lo reconoció como al inu de rojo, era el, no podía estar equivocado, ambas tessaigas palpitaron… pero la reacción de los dueños fue diferente… inuyasha volteo a ver su espada como si esta pudiera decirle que es lo que pasaba, pero inutaisho no perdió de vista al inu de rojo, al sentir la palpitación de tessaiga y ver la distracción del inu de rojo… desenfundo lo mas ágil que pudo a tessaiga y avanzo a una velocidad sorprendente, como buen artista marcial que era, inuyasha apenas logro divisarlo de nuevo cuando el calor de la filosa hoja de tessaiga se hundió en su pecho, una contracción de dolor y calor, …se vio reflejado a si mismo en una mirada tan dorada como la suya, apenas entendía lo que estaba pasando…

Un grito de fondo quizás fue kagome, quizás fue sango, quizás fue miroku gritando como mujer… pero no importo ya, un aro plateado brillo alrededor de ambos inus, inutaisho saco la espada del pecho de inuyasha provocando un abundante sangrado, ninguno había dejado de mirarse, uno con coraje otro con sorpresa… y entonces sucedió… del pecho de ambos pequeñas esferas plateadas salieron y entraron en direcciones opuestas a una velocidad acelerada, el calor en ambos cuerpos se iba y regresaba… sus almas estaban confundidas, entraba y salían del cuerpo de cada uno de ellos sin lograr distinguir a quien pertenecían…

Kagome observo con angustia como ambos inus se reconocían, como inutaisho sacaba su espada y corría directo a inuyasha, como la espada atravesaba el cuerpo del hanyou y este apenas y se movía, sus ojos se cruzaron, quiso gritar pero ningún sonido salio de su garganta, pero a cambio oyó gritar a alguien, no importo… inutaisho saco la espada del pecho de inuyasha y esta observo la cantidad de sangre que salio despedida de la herida, su corazón palpito ardiente y su cuerpo reclama aire que ya no le llegaba… vio retroceder a inutaisho y vio formarse un circulo alrededor de ellos, eso la asusto mucho, por un momento creyó que el infierno se había abierto para inuyasha o para ambos… pero a cambio las esferas plateadas que podrían identificarse como sus almas de ellos dos, se desperdigaron por ese circulo plateado, formando una especie de esfera plateada que solo los contenía a ambos, las almas giraban chocaban entre si y entraban en alguno de ellos para después repetir lo mismo una y otra vez… como detendría esto…

Como los separarían….

**Continuara: xD**

Omg… creo que me pase un poco jajajaa, demonios es que ya empse mi servicio social, me es difícil escribir pero bueno aquí esta un capi mas de esta historia, no se preocupen, terminare mis historias eso es seguro, pero aunque la cosa va lenta hay va… jeje

Si alguien tiene algo que decir en un rewiev porfas, se los agradecere mucho, opiniones sobre mi historia tambien lo agradeceria e ideas, son bienvenidas xD

**Atte: kagome kitty**

Inu: oie… kitty

Kitty: si precioso xD

Inu: no me digas precioso, solo quiero saber que tenias en tu cabeza cuando escribiste esa cosa a la que llamas historia?

Kitty: a pues a ti… xD que mas voy a tener, a ti y a tu precioso y sexualisimo cuerpo súper bien formado y esos bellísimos ojos dorados

Inu: ¬/¬ me molesta cuando me hablas así

Kitty: pero precioso, es tu culpa por ser tan precioso jajajaja

Inu: estas loca sabes, oie y no me gusto que kouga me este llevando de aquí para aya, que demonios te pasa, reescribe eso ale…

Kitty: xD no kero, me guta esa idea, es tan sexie en cierto punto, además que te parecio lo de los dos Inus?

Inu: bueno, dicen que si no puedes decir algo agradable de alguien, que no digas nada, por eso no dije nada XD

Kitty: TT que malo eres, aaa pero que sexie ¬ a ti te perdono todo…

Así hablando de sexi jejee, creo ke hay lemon en capi que sigue jajaja espérenlo jojojo… pronto pronto

**Atte: kagome kitty **


	13. Enfrentamiento

REENCUENTROS…………

_**REENCUENTROS………… **_

Disclaimer : el precioso de Inuyasha y el resto de la manada no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Este producto es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y de quien lo lee XD

Diálogos entre **- **_**-**__ y pensamientos en cursivas_

**Capitulo 13 ENFRENTAMIENTO**** (reeditado, no mucho, solo levemente, =P)**

Nadie me cogerá vivo

No one´s gonna take me alive

Ha llegado la hora de arreglar las cosas

The time has come to make things right

Tú y yo debemos luchar por nuestros derechos

You and I must fight for our rights

Tú y yo debemos luchar por sobrevivir

You and I must fight to survive

**MUSE**

**' KNIGHTS OF CYDONIA '**

Una esfera plateada envolvía agitada a ambos Inu's, Kagome intento acercarse pero la energía contenida de la esfera hecha de almas, repelía todo lo que no fueran ellos dos, Inuyasha e Inutaisho…

Inutaisho podía sentir la energía de su cuerpo salir y entrar con violencia, le estaba provocando nauseas y un dolor de cabeza intenso, un intenso ardor en su pecho, sintió que una herida abierta destilaba sangre, apretó su pecho solo para comprobar que no había nada ahí, intento vislumbrar algo mas aya de la extraña neblina blanca que se extendía por todo su alrededor, pero no podía ver nada, sujeto su pecho con fuerza, la maldita sensación de tener una herida abierta y mortal en el pecho se iba y venía, de la misma manera que lo hacia la energía en su cuerpo – _donde estoy, esto tiene que ser una ilusión… que es este lugar tan extraño, ya no quiero estar aquí… donde esta… donde está el, donde está el Inu de rojo… no me dejare vencer, no por el…-_ un brillo casi rojo destello alrededor de sus pupilas doradas, invadió su mirada cargada de rabia, Tessaiga palpito en su mano y este la sostuvo con fuerza confiando en su filo, …lo buscaría, finalmente lo derrotaría , al Inu de rojo, a Inuyasha, a la razón por la cual está muriendo aya en su tiempo…

Inuyasha sujetaba su pecho con fuerza mientras intentaba detener la salida de sangre de su pecho enrojecido, su energía iba y venía, el dolor de la herida también, lo que lo ayudaban a respirar de vez en cuando, lo suficiente para poder pensar, quiso buscarlo, a aquel sujeto que era igual a el pero humano, pero la extraña neblina blanca que había cubierto todo el lugar no lo dejaba ver nada mas aya de donde el se encontraba, se aferro a Tessaiga aunque no podía verla, veía su mano pero esta no sostenía nada, pero podía sentirla, el poder de la espada aun circulaba por su piel, eso era suficiente para el… -_donde estas, no se quien eres pero voy a encontrarte, y a derrotarte… no perdonare lo que me hiciste- _

Kagome intento acercarse una tercera vez y otra mas, pero la energía la empujaban y la alejaba de ahí, de Inuyasha, de Inutaisho… quiso gritarles, quiso llamarles, pero no sabia a quien nombrar primero, estaba preocupada por la herida de Inuyasha, pero quería saber porque Inutaisho había intentado matarlo… no entendía nada… … en su mente percibió la voz de Inuyasha y la de Inutaisho mezcladas en un extraño eco…-_Kagome¡¡ Kagome… donde estas? Tu sabes lo que ocurre?... que es lo que me pasa Kagome?- _una extraña brecha de energía se abrió frente a ella, la energía ya no la alejaba… la estaba invitando a entrar, se acerco lo suficiente y la esfera plateada se volvió casi transparente, pudo observar a ambos Inus, elevados en el aire uno frente al otro pero sin mirase, mientras las esferas detenían poco a poco su alocada carrera, deteniéndose finalmente, como muchas pequeñas motas plateadas alrededor de ambos, como blancas bolitas de algodón que no eran afectadas por la gravedad – _me estoy ahogando Kagome… no puedo respirar, __que ocurre… Kagome… Kagome¡¡-_

Copiosas lagrimas salieron de los ojos canela, se sentía tan impotente al no poder ayudarlos, sentía que estaba por perder a los dos… _-esto es mi culpa, se que de alguna manera eso es mi culpa… Inuyasha, Inutaisho, perdónenme…-_ Kagome tanteaba la transparente esfera tratando de encontrar la manera de abrirla y sacarlos de ahí, pero entonces pudo distinguir la abundante sangre que mojaba el pecho de Inuyasha, la sangre salía a borbotones como si el corazón mismo hubiese sido atravesado, ya no lo soporto mas, la desesperación la invadió por completo, necesitaba salvar a Inuyasha…

-INUYASHA¡¡-

Como si se tratase de una orden las pequeñas motas de algodón que flotaban alrededor de ambos Inus revolotearon alrededor una ultima vez hasta que finalmente una a una fueron instalándose finalmente en el pecho de Inuyasha, la esfera de energía finalmente se rompió y ambos cayeron, Inuyasha sujeto con fuerza su pecho, pero Inutaisho, simplemente se desplomo, Kagome reacciono a esto ultimo, ya que Inuyasha se puso de rodillas casi de inmediato, aun intentando incorporarse, fijándose el lo grave que era su herida, pero Kagome estaba muy asustada por lo que hubiera podido pasarle a Inutaisho, la piel del pelinegro estaba tan blanca como una porcelana, como si su cuerpo ya no tuviera mas vida…

-Inutaisho, Inutaisho por favor respóndeme- Kagome corrió hacia el pelinegro, tomo su rostro con sus suevas manos, pero la frialdad del muchacho la asusto demasiado, abundantes lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos canela, mientras se aguantaba las ganas de gritar, no quería eso, Inutaisho tenia tanto derecho a vivir al igual que Inuyasha, que su único error había sido el venir a este tiempo que no le correspondía, ya no le importaba el motivo o la forma en la que Inutaisho había llegado hasta ahí, ahora lo único que quería era regresar al Japón de su tiempo, llevarlo a su cuarto de hotel y pedirle permiso a su hermano Kuromaru para poder estar con el para cuidarlo, no quería esto, le dolía en lo mas profundo de su alma, su Inu, su Inutaisho se estaba muriendo_…_ podía sentir como poco a poco la vida abandonaba su cuerpo, y su corazón se detenía lentamente…_ -no quiero esto, por favor, kami sama, por favor no permitas que Inutaisho muera, yo, yo, …yo lo amo-_

Kagome hundió su lagrimoso rostro en la playera negra del chico y el fragmento, el único fragmento de shikkon que poseía oculto entre sus ropas, brillo antes de que como una bala este se clavara en el pecho de Inutaisho, haciéndolo respirar de nuevo.

Inutaisho se levanto suavemente mientras Kagome lo veía llorosa, atónita y feliz de que estuviera con vida, -Inu…Inutaisho?- la vacía mirada de Inutaisho la observaron un par de segundos antes de redirigir su mirada hacia el peliplateado quien a pesar de estar adolorido y aun sangrando, no había perdido de vista las acciones de la bella miko, las miradas doradas volvieron a juntarse, pero esta vez del cuerpo de Inuyasha solo salieron las almas necesarias para que el moreno pudiera conservar aun la vida, al parecer el fragmento de shikkon había hecho lo suyo de nuevo, una pequeña corriente de almas salió finalmente del pecho de Inuyasha pero el calor en su cuerpo no se vio disminuido en lo absoluto, regresando el calor al cuerpo del ojidorado del futuro.

Inutaisho recobro poco a poco la conciencia mientras sentía un agradable calor circular por su cuerpo, pudo escuchar a Kagome que se aferraba a él mientras sollozaba su nombre

-Kagome… no te preocupes ya estoy bien… ya no llores, nunca me ha gustado verte llorar- Inutaisho encuno con sus ahora cálidas manos el rostro húmedo de Kagome, mientras esta lo veía con sus orbes canelas, tan llenas de tristeza y suplicantes de perdón

-Inutaisho, que alegría, ya estas bien- desinhibida Kagome abrazo al moreno y hundió su rostro en su pecho, respirando con dulzura el delicioso aroma masculino que desprendía su cálida piel, se le hizo mas agradable que nunca antes…

Inutaisho respiro profundamente, el dolor había desaparecido mientras sus pulmones le demostraron lo delicioso que puede ser el respirar de nuevo, esta vez Inutaisho tubo un poco mas de tiempo para observar la situación, … frente a el estaba el Inu de rojo –_Inuyasha- _viéndolo probablemente de la misma manera furibunda y confundida en que el lo veía en este momento, dispersos alrededor de el varios metros alejados se encontraban dos personas mas y un pequeño niño que el no recordaba haber visto antes, un felino bastante grande pero que no podía distinguir como alguna raza conocida y finalmente parado al final de todos ellos, estaba Kouga quien lo veía todo con una actitud seria pero probablemente tan confundido como todos, aunque no lo demostraba, un ligero movimiento en su pecho le indicaron que Kagome se había levantado finalmente para verlo… ella debía de saber algo… iba a preguntar pero la triste mirada canela lo enterneció demasiado para decir nada…

-Kagome… ya estas mejor?- Inutaisho acaricio los cabellos revueltos de su bella niña y los acomodo detrás de su oreja, Kagome simplemente meneo su cabeza en afirmación… quiso reconfortarla y sonreírle, pero no tuvo la fuerza mental para conseguirlo, aun se encontraba muy confundido…

-bien, … Kagome… podrías decirme por favor que demonios paso?-

-yo… yo no se que ocurrió Inutaisho-

Inuyasha escucho por tercera o cuarta ocasión en ese momento el nombre de aquel sujeto extraño, lo peor del caso es que ostentaba el mismo nombre de su padre, eso ya era demasiado, además de la forma concienzuda en que Kagome lo trataba, iba a hablar, iba a decirle todo lo que pensaba que era aquel sujeto, aunque no estuviera muy seguro de lo que iba a decir, pero el ardor en su pecho lo detuvieron totalmente y en lugar de palabras de su boca salió una bocanada de sangre, espesa, que le provocaron un acceso de tos bastante fuerte, la garganta le ardía, como si sus pulmones estuvieran llamas, mientras el sabor metálico en su boca lo asqueaban en demasía… Miroku corrió al lado del hanyou al ver la gravedad de la situación… lo ayudo a incorporarse mientras este sujetaba con fuerza su herida y recuperaba el aliento, limpiándose la sangre de su boca con una de sus mangas rojas, mirando fijamente a Kagome quien hasta este momento reparaba en el, levantándose suavemente, seguida por Inutaisho…

-Inu.. Inuyasha… estas bien?- su pregunta fue temerosa, mientras su mirada triste analizaba el cuerpo herido del hanyou…

-no, no estoy bien Kagome, … y sabes porque, porque ese sujeto al que tu llamas Inutaisho, me ha atravesado una espada en el pecho, además de que tú no te has dignado a explicarme nada, como el hecho de por qué demonios se parece tanto a mí, …nooo Kagome, no estoy nada bien y exijo una repuesta hora mismo- Inuyasha estaba realmente enojado, la herida finalmente había detenido su sangrado, si no fuera porque el era un poderos hanyou probamente ya se abría ahogado con su propia sangre, pero al parecer la herida empezaba a cerrar por si sola, al menos lo suficiente para poder sobrevivir, y además de que no era la primera vez que le hacían una herida como esa…

A Inutaisho no le pareció en absoluto la manera en que Inuyasha le había hablado a su bella Kagome, pero la verdad el también quería respuestas y al parecer la respuesta que buscaba era la misma… pero entonces antes de Kagome dijera cualquier cosa, un latido en su pecho seguido de un dolor agudo y de una descarga de energía lo hicieron recordar el verdadero motivo por el que estaba ahí, recordó las veces que había estado en el hospital apunto de morir o desaparecer, mientras el Inu de rojo o mejor dicho Inuyasha, le decían una y otra vez que el era el causante… las imágenes de el arrogante Inuyasha, el dolor y la agonía sentida surcaron su mente a una velocidad de fracción de segundos, pero para el fue suficiente para saber lo que debía hacer… iba a matar a Inuyasha, porque si no lo hacia el que moriría seria el y aun no tenia intenciones de hacerlo…

-no me importan las excusas, yo tengo mi propia respuesta- la voz del moreno se torno filosa y profunda, con su habilidad y fuerza incrementadas por el shikkon no kakera, Inutaisho recogió la espada que se encontraba en el suelo a un lado de el, esta palpito con mas intensidad que nunca y para su sorpresa y satisfacción esta aumento su tamaño y grosor, pero solo un poco, lo suficiente para ser aun mas fuerte pero sin perder su habilidad de artista marcial, su fiera mirada tomo un color dorado eléctrico y una línea rojiza encerró sus orbes… su cabello negro se volvió plateado y la fuerza en su cuerpo circulo con libertar llenándolo de energía pura, ensanchando sus músculos y marcándolos a través de su ropa moderna, el fragmento había reaccionado como siempre que se encontraba dentro de algún cuerpo, mezclando la sangre humana de Inutaisho con la energía youkai de su espada e incluso despertándole a si mismo la sangre demoníaca hereditaria que poseía dormida y en una muy baja dosis, transformándolo en casi un hanyou, pero tan poderoso como el hanyou que frente a él, miraba con asombro su transformación…

Nadie me cogerá vivo

No one´s gonna take me alive

Ha llegado la hora de arreglar las cosas

The time has come to make things right

Tú y yo debemos luchar por nuestros derechos

You and I must fight for our rights

Tú y yo debemos luchar por sobrevivir

You and I must fight to survive

Inuyasha había sido testigo al igual que todos los ahí presentes de la transformación de Inutaisho y lo increíblemente iguales que ahora quedaban los dos, las únicas diferencias eran sus ropas y el que Inuyasha poseía esas orejas de perro y que Inutaisho aun las tenia de forma humana…

Esta vez no lo tomo por sorpresa como la primera vez, se defendió con su agilidad de hanyou que lo caracterizaban aunque la fuerza del golpe lo había sorprendido bastante.

Todo paso rápido pero el sonido metálico del choque de las espadas alerto finalmente a todos, aunque ninguno se sentía con la capacidad de hacer nada, ambos Inus habían comenzado a pelear alejándose con una rápida carrera de todos ellos, …sin dejar de mirarse, las miradas doradas chocaban con odio y fiereza mientras la velocidad y la fuerza de sus golpes asustaba a todos, incluso Kouga decidió tomar una distancia prudente y se acerco al grupito que aun veía incrédulos a los dos Inus peleando como si alguien peleara con su propio reflejo, la pelea probablemente se hubiera extendido por un largo tiempo, pero Inuyasha tenia dos grandes desventajas, estaba herido, había perdido mucha sangre y el dolor menguaba su fuerza y su velocidad, la segunda es que aunque el shikkon no kakera había igualado sus poderes, Inutaisho contaba con una habilidad de técnica marcial que Inuyasha no poseía y de hecho desconocía bastante como para caer presa de los movimientos hábiles y extraños que Inutaisho realizaba pero que al final siempre terminaba asestándole un buen golpe o cortándolo con la espada, irónicamente su propia espada pero de otro tiempo…

Inuyasha sabia que si esto continuaba Inutaisho terminaría derrotándolo, la vista empezaba a fallarle y el sabor a sangre se acumulaba de nuevo en su garganta amenazando con salir en una desagradable arcada, así que solo le quedaba una opción, usaría el kaze no kizu… tomo distancia, la suficiente y blandió su espada provocando la salida de energía que significaba el viento cortante, directo contra Inutaisho…

Inutaisho podía sentir el poder recorriendo su cuerpo, la energía era absoluta, jamás se había sentido tan poderoso, lo aprovecharía, claro que si, finalmente acabaría con Inuyasha y podría regresar a su tiempo y a su vida, pero lo que mas le importaba es que iba poder seguir viviendo, Inuyasha era muy fuerte y su velocidad era sorprendente pero el sabia como manejar eso, era como estar en un torneo de artes marciales donde el contrincante nada mas había logrado llegar a las semifinales por su grandiosa fuerza y rapidez, pero el sabia como derrotarlos, el tenia mas que simple poder, el tenia habilidad y técnica, el sabia como recibir un golpe y usarlo a su favor, el sabia lo que fallar un golpe podía provocar, el pegaba solo cuando sabia que iba a acertar o al menos que si fallaba podría remediarlo, mientras que al mismo tiempo aprovechaba los lapsos en que el contrincante perdía por un segundo el control de su cuerpo o su arma al fallar un golpe, esos eran los momentos mas preciados, los momentos en que podía dar un golpe letal, además de que sabia el lugar exacto en que precisamente seria letal, su técnica y su habilidad estaban por encima del simple poder… si esto continuaba el ganaría, lo sabia… pero entonces sintió algo demasiado extraño, una extraña energía había salido de la espada de Inuyasha e iba a pegarle, Inutaisho de alguna forma percibió que si eso le daba moriría definitivamente y eso no lo permitiría, era demasiado tarde para esquivar el ataque, en un deseo silencioso el poder del kakera y de la espada se mezclaron y le permitieron a Inutaisho protegerse del kaze no kizu, la espada había absorbido parte del poder lanzado logrando que este no alcanzara a Inutaisho… Inuyasha vio su primer ataque fallido gracias a la misma Tessaiga del que antes era moreno, se disponía a atacar de nuevo cuando Kagome apareció en medio de ambos, casi se había olvidado de que ella estaba aquí, la chica había aprovechado la separación de los dos guerreros para poder acercarse, esto debía parar, o al menos debía intentarlo…

-Inutaisho… Inu-kun- Kagome lo miro temerosa, la transformación era extraña, se suponía que el era un humano, además podía sentir claramente como poco a poco el kakera se iba oscureciendo…

-por favor, detente, mírame, por favor- Kagome intento acercarse, Inuyasha e Inutaisho, finalmente se abstuvieron de hacer cualquier intento por recomenzar la pelea, al menos por un momento, mientras Kagome aun siguiera en medio de ambos…

_-demonios, con __Kagome en medio no puedo usar de nuevo el kaze no kizu, y no seria nada conveniente el acercarme de nuevo a ese tipo…_-

-apártate Kagome, no lo entenderías, pero tengo que continuar, tiene que ser ahora- Inutaisho estaba comenzando a alterarse, la manera asustada con la que Kagome lo veía no le gustaba en absoluto, pero no podía detenerse ahora, ese poder nuevo que tenia debía aprovecharlo, si lo perdía quizá jamás podría tener la oportunidad de cumplir con lo que había venido a hacer… a recuperar su vida…

-que tiene que ser ahora Inu-kun? Por favor, porque?- Kagome observo a Inutaisho de pies a cabeza, su cabello plateado tan exactamente igual al de Inuyasha, se dio cuenta que de alguna forma extrañaba el color negro original se veía mas sedoso y sensual, mientras el plateado se veía salvaje y tan hanyou, los marcados músculos en su cuerpo parecían estar a punto de rasgar la ropa de su propio tiempo, la playera negra parecía haberla comprado dos tallas mas chica de la que necesitaba y el pantalón de mezclilla dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, enmarcaba sus torneadas piernas, cuando el ahora peliplateado se movía podía ver el movimiento de cada músculo, se veía tan sexy y salvaje pero a pesar de todo, no le gustaba, era como ver un reflejo de Inuyasha en ropas modernas, ella no quería eso, ella extrañaba al pasivo aunque altanero Inutaisho, extrañaba sus detalles de chico moderno, sus ojos serénenos y orgullosos, su mirada tierna y divertida, sus labios solo para ella… pero ahora la veía con rencor, con coraje, empuñando la espada con tanta fuerza que los nudillos en sus manos estaban mas blancos, su energía estaba comenzando a distorsionarse, tenia que detenerlo, tenia que recuperar a su Inu-kun a su Inutaisho…

-por que? que?- Inutaisho veía como poco a poco Kagome se le acercaba, su mirada decía que deseaba ayudarlo aunque tenia otro sentimiento que no podía distinguir, tal vez miedo?, no, miedo no era…

-porque quieres matarlo, porque quieres matar a Inuyasha?-

-porque o muere el o muero yo Kagome, no se porque, pero solo se que por culpa de que el sigue vivo yo estoy desapareciendo…y no quiero morir aun, así que es ahora… voy a arreglar esto de una vez- Kagome se detuvo al escuchar esa declaración, no entendía que tenia que ver la muerte de Inuyasha con que Inutaisho siguiera con vida, ni siquiera se conocían de antes, de eso estaba segura…

-no lo se Kagome, pero hace un tiempo que se que, ESE SUJETO-Inutaisho miro por detrás de Kagome y apunto con desprecio a Inuyasha- es el culpable de que yo me este muriendo, no me preguntes como, solo lo se, hace un año que me estoy muriendo y ya e llegado a mi limite, es ahora, EL O YO¡¡- Kagome trato de entender a Inutaisho, su mente trabajo a mil por segundo, acaso tal vez tuviera algo que ver con que era la reencarnación, quizás en el mismo tiempo no pueden existir dos personas con la misma alma seria ilógico, incluso lo de ella y Kikyo tiene otro sistema, ya que para revivir a Kikyo tuvieron que arrancarle un poco de las almas de Kagome, entonces como era posible que las almas se repitieran, tal vez si tenia algo de lógica lo que Inutaisho decía… pero aun así era extraño… Kagome iba a hablar pero Inuyasha quien había estado escuchando todo, hablo altanero, como si con eso hubiese ganado sin haber peleado…

-jajaja(risa burlona) eso es por que tu eres solo un mal imitador, solo eres mi reencarnación, pero adivina que, el original no a muerto, jajaja- los ojos de Inuyasha brillaron con victoria, mientras lo de Inutaisho brillaron con odio contenido…

-pues eso puede remediarse ahora mismo¡¡- Inutaisho esquivo con velocidad a Kagome y volvió a chocar espadas con Inuyasha, la pelea comenzó de nuevo, los dos se movían tan rápido que Kagome no podía alcanzarlos.

-basta¡¡ BASTAA¡¡- pero no la escucharon, los dos querían matarse mutuamente, Inutaisho intentaba derrotar a Inuyasha sin separarse mucho, no quería que volviera a usar esa técnica que casi lo mata, tal vez una próxima vez si seria su ultima vez, mientras que Inuyasha intentaba alejarlo tan solo un poco para poder usar el kaze no kizu, pero no podía alejarlo, no lo suficiente, era tan rápido como el…

El bumerang de Sango logro sepáralos, marcando una pequeña brecha entre ambos, Inuyasha iba a aprovechar la oportunidad cuando Miroku junto con Kirara se pusieron en medio, Inuyasha se desespero, temeroso de perder quizá su ultima oportunidad de asestar el golpe final, iba a gritarles que se apartaran cuando Kagome de nuevo quedo por el centro, gritando un fuerte osuwari, mandándolo al suelo, Inuyasha sintió un poco de pánico por eso, como se atrevía a usar eso en una pelea como esta, si Inutaisho le daba alcance estando el así, seguramente seria su fin, con toda la fuerza que pudo encontrar apenas alcanzo a ladear su rostro, observo desde el suelo que Kagome estaba deteniendo a Inutaisho, al menos eso le daría un poco de tiempo a que el conjuro termine…

Kagome había mandado al suelo a Inuyasha, tenia que actuar rápido o Inutaisho podría usar esa oportunidad para terminar con el, y así lo pretendía Inutaisho, paso corriendo junto a Kirara, sin dejar de ver su objetivo, sin dejar de ver a Inuyasha, no le importaba como pero había caído al suelo _–estas muerto-_ pero entonces Kagome se había lanzado y lo había abrazado obligándolo a detener su carrera…

-basta Inutaisho por favor- Kagome se había aferrado al torso de Inutaisho viendo su mirada llena de odio, mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas deseaba detenerlo, quería salvarlos a ambos… entonces si retiraba el fragmento del pecho de Inutaisho y mantenía a Inuyasha en el suelo, tal vez podrían llegar a una solución… Kagome aprovecho sus contacto con Inutaisho para purificar el fragmento…

Inutaisho sintió una especie de latido en su pecho, no fue doloroso, pero lo aturdió un poco, un ligero calor que emanaba de las manos de Kagome que tenia sobre su pecho le llamo la atención, un nuevo latido, esta vez si dolió aunque solo un poco, Inutaisho se concentro en lo que Kagome hacia, esta parecía no prestarle atención, solo se concentraba en sujetar su torso, ocasionándole ese calor que parecía provenir de ella, … por alguna razón se sintió en riesgo, soltó la espada, dejándola caer a un lado de él y con ambas manos tomo a Kagome por los hombros obligándola a verlo…

Kagome observo la mirada confundida de Inutaisho quiso explicarle, aunque no sabia muy bien como –tranquilo Inu-kun, si yo… si te quito esto todo estará bien, solo… solo quédate quieto- Kagome uso su poder espiritual y el fragmento finalmente salió hacia ella quedando flotando en el aire, entre las manos de la miko, el aspecto de Inutaisho retorno a ser el de siempre, su cabello se volvió negro y de su mirada desapareció ese tono rojizo, pero junto con el fragmento, las almas que se mantenían en el interior de Inutaisho igual salieron, revolotearon confundidas y presurosas alrededor de ambos morenos, mientras Inutaisho perdía la capacidad de respirar de nuevo y se desplomaba en el piso, llevándose a Kagome con el…

-ka… Kagome que ocurre- Inutaisho perdió el conocimiento y en un acto de desesperación Kagome volvió a introducir el fragmento en el corazón del moreno las almas obedientes entraron de nuevo al cuerpo del chico del futuro…

Miroku:-pero que demonios¡¡ digo, por kami sama, que demonios paso?- Sango Miroku y los demás se acercaron hacia Kagome y al chico inconsciente en el suelo…

-yo… yo no puedo quitárselo, si lo hago morirá…- Kagome hablaba mas para ella misma que para los demás que igual intentaban entender la situación.

-Kagome, creo que este seria un buen momento para explicar algunas cosas no crees?- la taijiya ayudo a Kagome a incorporarse pero ninguna de las dos perdían de vista al pelinegro inconsciente y al peliplateado que ya salía de conjuro y se incorporaba sin acercarse, sabia que si intentaba algo Kagome lo enviaría al suelo de nuevo…

Inutaisho abrió los ojos suavemente, se incorporo quedando sentado en el pasto, sin su espada y con el fragmento purificado, su mente estaba mas dispuesta a escuchar razones… Kagome se agacho quedando cerca del rostro de Inu-kun , este no dijo nada, solo miro los ojos canela de la chica de su misma época, no miro a nadie mas, no quería hacerlo, si veía de nuevo a Inuyasha quizás recomenzaría la pelea, además los brillantes ojos de Kagome lo ponían en una especie de transe muy agradable, un respiro que sentía ya necesitaba…

-yo… yo no se por donde empezar…- Kagome miro a todos un poco preocupada, realmente no sabia que decir… las emociones y los recuerdos asfixiaban su mente y no sabia por donde empezar, miro al suelo un poco confundida y apenada, mordiendo su labio inferior apenas dándose cuenta de ello…

San:- bueno, Kagome, podrías empezar diciéndonos quien es el-

Kagome miro a la exterminadora y luego a Inu-kun este solo le dio una sonrisa discreta de medio lado, dándole así el soporte para seguir…

-bueno…- Kagome suspiro profundamente y hablo despacio y claro, como si se lo explicar a sus amigos pero también a ella misma… - el es Inutaisho Himura, nos conocimos hace poco, el vive en mi tiempo y este año que viene íbamos a estudiar en la misma universidad-

- mismo tiempo?... que quieres decir con mismo tiempo?- Inutaisho observo confundido a Kagome, como si hablara en otro idioma…

- este es el sengoku hidai, Inutaisho, quinientos años antes de la época en que tú y yo vivimos-

-quinientos? Quieres decir que estamos en el pasado, algo así como la película volver al futuro?- Inutaisho no se creía las palabras de Kagome, pero no le quedaba otra mas que confiar en ella…

- jaja, si bueno, algo así, pero no exactamente, pero por ahí va el concepto-

- y entonces que hay de ellos?- Inutaisho observo a todos fugazmente, incluso a Inuyasha quien estaba parado a una distancia prudente del grupo

- bueno, ellos, son mis amigos y son de esta época, ella es Sango…- Kagome le presento a Sango a Miroku y a Shippo, incluso Kouga, quienes respondían con un ligero saludo al ser mencionados por la sacerdotisa… Inutaisho solo los miraba tranquilamente y devolvía el saludo con una silenciosa sonrisa, cada nombre mencionado traía a el los recuerdos de la noche en que Kagome le había contado acerca de ellos y el afecto especial que esta parecía tener por cada uno de ellos…

Inutaisho intento hablar en un susurro, intentando que solo Kagome lo escuchara, aunque no estaba muy seguro si fue así… -son ellos, Kagome… son ellos, de los que me habías contado, tus amigos de viaje…- Inutaisho miro una vez mas a Inuyasha- entonces es el- el moreno recordó una vez más esa noche que Kagome había llegado a su casa y se había tirado a llorar encima de él a lagrima suelta, lo que le contó acerca del muchacho que la rechazaba una y otra vez por irse con otra, que al final de cuentas se llamaba Inuyasha, … era increíble como era el mismo Inuyasha que les fregaba la vida a los dos…

Kagome pudo sentir como el fragmento comenzaba a oscurecerse de nuevo, y antes de que pasara algo mas, coloco con rapidez su mano sobre el torso del moreno, este al sentir la calidez de Kagome que se extendió hasta su corazón y de regreso, calmo de alguna manera los sentimientos de rencor que estaba comenzando a sentir, no pudo evitar el sonrojarse un poco bajando la vista intentando escondes su sonrojo detrás de sus flequillo, mientras apreciaba el suave contacto de su niña…

- por favor, no te enojes, si lo haces oscurecerás el fragmento y eso es malo…- Kagome quiso hablar en un susurro, como si fuera un secreto que debía guardar…

-el fragmento?... que cosa?- Inutaisho observo su pecho pero no veía nada fuera de lo normal…

-em si bueno, luego te lo explico con más calma, pero dime una cosa, como fue que llegaste aquí?-

- yo… no estoy muy seguro, solo pase por una puerta… creada con ayuda de Tessaiga-

Mir:- con la espada? Como es posible?-

- no estoy muy seguro, pero ya no podía permanecer mas ahí… en mi tiempo, - se le hacia tan raro referirse de esa manera a su hogar… pero no hallaba como mas referirse… - podía sentir como mi vida se extinguía con cada segundo que pasaba, pero al llegar aquí, todo cambio, y la única forma de que pueda regresar a mi casa será matándolo a el- con tranquilidad Inutaisho apunto de nuevo a Inuyasha, quien solo lo miro un poco fastidiado, si por el fuera estaría peleando con el, eso era seguro, aunque de alguna forma estaba un poco aliviado de que todo esto se hubiera detenido, aunque aun conservaba su pose altanera y orgullosa, el dolor de su herida era intenso y en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento, pero antes quería enterarse de todo lo que sucedía con este tal Inutaisho, su reencarnación, aun le era tan extraño pensar eso…

Mir:- si no te preocupes, ya hemos entendido ese punto, de hecho es bastante creíble si tomamos en cuenta la reacción de sus almas cuando recién se vieron… pero lo que no entiendo, es si realmente… bueno no se si sea el mas indicado para plantearlo…- Miroku se rasco su cabeza tratando de pensar…

Inut:- plantear que? –

Inuy:- plantear el hecho de que eres mi reencarnación, tal vez por eso estas muriendo en tu tiempo, pero te tengo malas noticias, aun no puedo morir, tengo aun varias cosas que hacer antes de irme de aquí-

Inut:- reencarnación? A que te refieres? No lo entiendo? Como puedo ser la reencarnación de alguien vivo? O espera… reencarnación? Esa cosa es real, digo, que el alma humana vuelve a nacer y todo eso?... lo siento es que no soy fanático de la religión…-

Kag:- jeje, si bueno, si, no se como explicarlo pero al parecer Inuyasha tiene razón, después de todo, son 500 años de diferencia, es posible, de hecho yo misma soy la reencarnaron de una sacerdotisa que vivió en estos tiempo o bastante cerca- Inutaisho la observo confundido, incrédulo, pero no tenia de otra que creer las palabras de su linda niña…

Inutaisho se recostó el en pasto, viendo hacia el cielo azul que se colaba entre las ramas del bosque en el que se encontraban, tratando de acomodar toda la información obtenida…

- sacerdotisa eh?… y que se supone que eres tu?- los ojos dorados del futuro buscaron a su igual, estos simplemente lo miraron fastidiado, reacios a contestar cualquier cosa que estos preguntaran… al cerciorarse que no habría respuesta Inu-kun se recostó de nuevo, observando las copas de los arboles que eran agitadas por el viento, intentando comprender… intentando creer que todo esto de alguna forma era real… - Kagome… no lo se, pero no puedo regresar sin haber terminado…- hablo de manera apesumbrada y fastidiada, como si se tratase de un mal trabajo que te encomiendan que realmente no deseas hacer pero que pues no te queda de otra y ciertamente en este momento lo sentía así…

Kag:-no¡¡ tal vez ya puedas, el fragmento en tu pecho se que te mantendrá vivo, por favor…- Inutaisho la miro esperando a que continuara mientras que Kagome escondió su mirada detrás de su flequillo- después de todo, cuando derrotemos a Naraku, Inuyasha se irá finalmente con Kikyo y ya todo habrá terminado- Kagome hablo dolida, aunque en estos momentos no sabía si se debía a que Inuyasha finalmente la abandonaría o por el hecho de este tenía que morir para cumplir esa promesa…

Inut:- y? eso que se supone que significa?-

Mir:- pues, nuestro querido hanyou le prometió a Kikyo que se iría al infierno con ella, aunque por lo que puedo concluir ambos finalmente morirán en esta época y renacerán en 500 años, jeje un poco confuso, pero bastante simple si lo planteas así-

-_hanyou?... que querrá decir con eso, hibrido de qué forma?...- _Inu-kun no quiso complicarse demasiado con mas cosas de las que podía entender, al menos de momento, dejaría que todo se fuera aclarando con el paso del tiempo…

Inuyasha escucho esto último de Miroku, sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa triste y altanera a la vez, dando la media vuelta emprendió una rápida carrera alejándose de todos, todos lo notaron pero nadie intento detenerlo… había aun muchas cosas por aclarar, aunque el hanyou ya había obtenido lo que quería…

ssssssssssss sssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssss

La tarde estaba dando paso finalmente a la noche, los chicos se encontraban dentro de una lujosa mansión que Miroku había conseguido como siempre, ahora Inutaisho entendía un poco lo que le había pasado el día anterior, en lo referente a las aldeas, Kouga se había ido poco después de que Inuyasha se fuera, dijo que ya había visto lo que necesitaba y simplemente se fue formando con el su remolino característico debido a la velocidad que agarraba en cuestión de un segundo, Inuyasha ni siquiera había dicho si volvería, pero por la situación estaban seguros que al menos no se aparecería por ahí hasta mañana, estaban preocupados por las heridas de este, pero sabían que podía cuidarse solo………

Después de la cena, Inutaisho les había contado a todos con mas calma la manera en que había llegado hasta ahí, con un poco mas de detalle pero aun así mencionando solo lo indispensable, como el que había pasado la noche en una aldea donde aseguraban conocerlo pero ya sabía que era por Inuyasha, igual sin especificar muy bien como, contó un poco cambiada la versión de cuando se encontró con Kouga y como de nuevo lo habían confundido con Inuyasha aunque al final de cuentas el lobo había decidido llevarlo con ellos…

Miroku, Sango y Shippo no dejaban de sorprenderse de lo increíblemente iguales que eran ambos Inus, aunque la amabilidad, la cortesía y sobretodo la paciencia se hacían presente en el Inu moreno, este en un intento mas por marcar una diferencia entre aquellos que solían estar con el Inu de rojo, había decidido amarrar su cabello al igual que cuando entrenaba en el dojo, una coleta alta bien fija aunque por las prisas un par de mechones negros caían a los costados, pero le gustaba ese estilo… (para darse una mejor idea, mírese mi avatar xD, si es que aun conservo la misma imagen podrán apreciar al Inu que intento describir o al menos el peinado, es solo que se ve tan bien n¬n)

Disimuladamente, Kagome se mantenía cerca de Inutaisho, cuando el fragmento comenzaba a oscurecerse simplemente se rozaba de alguna manera con Inutaisho y el fragmento volvía a purificarse totalmente, aunque lo que ella ignoraba era que Sango, Miroku y el mismo Inutaisho ya habían notado esta actitud de la azabache, aunque los dos primeros ignoraban la situación real, Inutaisho podía sentir como el fragmento en su pecho era purificado cada vez que Kagome lo rozaba siquiera, podía sentir un relajante calor circular por su piel, tranquilizando su mente y su corazón, pero lo que no sabia, era que se estaba volviendo adicto a sentir esa sensación, los roces de Kagome comenzaban a encender su piel de manera ya no tan relajante…

sssssssssss sssssssssssss sssssssssssss sssssssssssssss

Durante su carrera Inuyasha analizaba cuidadosamente lo que Miroku había dicho, por algún motivo que aun desconocía, su único deseo era ver a Kikyo, quería contarle lo que había pasado, todo, absolutamente todo, desde aquel chico del futuro que finalmente había resultado ser su reencarnación, hasta el hecho de que ahora estaba mas que seguro que al final de este viaje se iría con ella, con Kikyo, con la primera mujer que amo, con la primera mujer con quien se volvió hombre… la herida le escocía y su visión comenzaba a nublarse, pero casi como si la hubiese llamado una serpiente caza almas apareció frente a el, indicándole el camino correcto, a su nariz llego el inconfundible aroma a hierbas medicinales, un regocijo se hizo presente en su corazón, una sensación de alegría y calma que hacia mas de 50 años que no sentía…

sssssssssssssss sssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssss ssssssssss

Inutaisho y Kagome paseaban por los pasillos de la mansión, finalmente habían logrado separase del grupo, Inutaisho se había salido con la excusa que necesitaba toma aire y que tardaría un poco, el sabia que Kagome lo seguiría, ella tenia que purificar el fragmento a cada rato, ella finalmente al ver salir a Inutaisho, había dicho con rapidez que no podía dejar que se oscureciera el fragmento y antes de que sus amigos dijeran algo, ella salió de ahí… Inutaisho ya había por lo menos doblado un par de veces intentando perder a Kagome, o mas bien intentando alejarla lo mas posible del grupo… Kagome finalmente le dio alcance antes de que este doblara por tercera vez, _-que grande es esta mansión, uno podría perderse aquí de no conocer el camino-_ disimuladamente Kagome tomo del brazo a Inutaisho para caminar con el, aunque Inutaisho lo sintió de nuevo, esa cálida corriente de calor que surcaba su pecho con intenciones de purificar el fragmento, pero que al mismo tiempo esa calidez encendía su piel en otro sentido, pero esta vez ya estaban solos… pudo notar con facilidad el agradable aroma de Kagome, no recordaba tener tan buen olfato antes, aunque no le dio importancia _–debe deberse a lo limpio que es el aire en esta época, o tal vez ya puedo distinguir su aroma…-_

Inutaisho se detuvo finalmente, la noche era clara y fresca, el pasillo era iluminado por algunos quinqués que colgaban de las paredes, de un lado de este estaban varias habitaciones de la mansión mientras del otro lado se extendía un basto jardín, apenas un pasto infinitamente verde y unos cuantos árboles que probablemente darían muy buena sombra en el día, Kagome veía con tranquilidad el agradable lugar…

Kag:-es muy lindo verdad, recuerda mucho a los libros de historia y los de arquitectura antigua, jaja- Inutaisho dejo de ver el jardín y se concentro en la dulce y serena mirada de Kagome, tenia tantas cosas por preguntarle, tantas dudas que necesitaba aclarar, pero no ahora, por algún motivo todo eso parecía tan secundario en estos momentos, desvió su mirada a los delicados labios femeninos, los deseo tanto, deseaba volver a probarlos, de hecho deseaba besarlos una vez mas desde la fiesta de cumpleaños de ella, ya tenia varios días y la deseaba, cada día, no recordaba en que momento había quedado tan prendida de ella, pero ahora sospechaba que se debía a que la había amado por algo mas que una vida…

-Kagome- Inutaisho la llamo y esta volteo a verlo, quedando hechizada de inmediato, la electrizante mirada dorada la veía con deseo y con, amor? Kagome sonrió tranquila, quizás si era amor, después de todo Inutaisho solo la amaba a ella, pero entonces, ella lo amaba a el?... Kagome reflexiono en esa respuesta, se dio cuenta de que realmente si amaba a Inutaisho, se dio cuenta que desde el momento en que solo pensaba en volver a verlo, ya había cedido a sus sentimientos por el, escuchar música le recordaba a el, solo quería regresar a su lado, si lo amaba y su casi muerte de hoy se lo confirmo totalmente, no quería perderlo, no podía perderlo… … entonces… aun amaba a Inuyasha?, seguramente si, sabía que aun era así y probablemente jamás dejaría de amarlo, pero ahora mas que nunca estaba segura de que podría amar a Inutaisho con tanta o mas fuerza que lo que alguna vez llego a amar al hanyou… aunque aun hacia falta tiempo, pero les quedaba toda una vida por delante… ese pensamiento la hicieron sonreír, tan sinceramente que no recordaba haber estado tan tranquila y segura de algo, -_toda una vida por delante?... es tan hermoso creer eso… en especial por que se que podría ser verdad-_

Inu-kun se acerco lentamente rozo sus labios con suavidad, sintiendo la calidez y la ligera humedad de estos, había distinguido en la mirada canela simple deseo, y la sonrisa sincera, sin tristezas, sin confusión, solo amor? Quizás, por que no, el la amaba, no sabia exactamente desde cuando, pero esta noche le demostraría que el iba en serio, pero, y si ella pensaba en aquel sujeto al que quizás aun amaba?... _-no me importa, Kagome, si aun piensas en el, voy a demostrarte cuanto puedo amarte y se que me amaras igual, puedo sentirlo en tus besos en tus carisias, deseas amarme tanto como yo te amo a ti…-_

El suave beso era una caricia directo en sus sentimientos, embriagándolos de una sensación de pertenencia absoluta, en estos momentos nada mas existía… los labios masculinos poco a poco se volvieron mas exigentes, el amor dio paso a la pasión de una manera espontánea, ya no solo se rozaban, ahora igual la saboreaba y la mordía suavemente, dejando aun mas sensible la zona explorada y el beso se volvió apasionado, Kagome intentaba seguirlo, sentía el calor aumentar en su vientre, como si varias mariposas revolotearan en su interior, quiso igualar la fiereza del beso, subió sus manos y se abrazo al cuello de Inutaisho, enredándose en los sedosos mechones de cabellos negros, mientras Inu-kun la abrazo por la cintura y la pego mas a el, no quería separase, la necesitaba cerca ahora y por siempre, podía sentir la suavidad del cuerpo de Kagome, la forma de sus curvas y el aroma de su piel, era tan suave y adictiva, sentía el calor recorrer su cuerpo, esa sensación que te quema pero que no deseas dejar de sentirla,… subió una de sus fuertes manos hasta la nuca de ella para poder besarla aun mejor, saboreo con su lengua el interior de la boca de Kagome y ella a su vez disfrutaba la humedad y el calor de la boca de Inutaisho, mientras cada roce de su piel y cada roce con su lengua lo hacían desearlo cada vez mas, el calor era sofocante, su respiración se volvía pesada y el vehemente beso pronto se volvió insuficiente… deseaba gravarse en su piel justo como la sentía gravada en su mente…

**Cont****inuara:………………**

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, he de decir que reescribí este capítulo, tiene unas cosillas más que el otro no tiene, pequeños detalles, jejeje… me siento mejor así, =P… bueno ya saben envíen reviews por favor, son muy importantes para mi, me ayudan a continuar xD gracias, es el alimento de mi musa xD

Muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas buenas lectoras que me enviaron reviews alentándome, se lo agradezco muchísimo, y me disculpo sinceramente de lo mucho MUCHO que tardo en actualizar, pero esque T_T no puedo evitarlo, GOMENNE¡¡¡

Porfavor no dejen de leer, ARIGATOU¡¡¡

Atte: Kagome-kitty


	14. Recordándote… Acordándome…

_**REENCUENTROS………… **_

Disclaimer : el precioso de Inuyasha y el resto de la manada no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Este producto es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y de quien lo lee XD

Diálogos entre **- **_**-**__ y pensamientos en cursivas_

**Capitulo 14… Recordándote… Acordándome…**

Kuromaru se encontraba en la cocineta del cuarto del hotel "heven drive" en su mano una copa de licor a medio llenar, la observaba sereno en apariencia, pero realmente su mente visitaba cada uno de los lugares donde había ido su pequeño Ototo por ultima vez, solo quedaba un lugar, el templo Higurashi, esa chica de melena oscura y mirada inquieta podía saber el lugar donde su hermano podría encontrarse… -_estúpido Ototo… donde demonios te metiste…-_ se levanto de la silla dejando su copa de licor en la meseta de la cocina aun sin probar, tomo su chaqueta de cuero, oscura y larga hasta las rodillas y salió de ahí, miro una última vez el pequeño cuarto que mas parecía un pequeño departamento, como si realmente esperara ver a su hermano, bajo hasta el lovi y la dulce recepcionista dejo a un lado su novela rosa y con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas por su lectura o tal vez por el hermoso hombre frente a ella o quizá ambos, anonadada lo admirada siempre que lo veía, era tan maduro y vestía siempre de una forma elegante y moderna a la vez, con un pantalón de mezclilla sencillo negro lo que lo hacían verse elegante y una camisa de vestir azul marino que contrastaba con su rubia cabellera casi plateada, Ers-chan intento hablar como buena empleada que era pero Kuromaru no tenia intenciones de ser amable…

-Ers-chan, si mi hermano regresa dile por favor que es urgente que se comunique conmigo, que hable a mi celular, entendido- la mirada dorada y siempre fría de Kuromaru hicieron a Ers sentir un escalofrió en toda la espalda, entre miedo y lujuria…

-si… si señor, yo se lo diré, aunque… bueno… el no ha venido por aquí…- la nueva mirada de Kuromaru, impaciente, irritada, esta vez solo le hicieron sentir miedo…- ah¡¡ pero… pero… yo le diré si viene, lo prometo, estaré al pendiente…- Ers con tal de hacer algo que la apartase del centro de esa mirada tan fría, apunto temblorosa en un postip "Inuyasha Himura comunicarse con Kuromaru Himura" no necesitaba apuntarlo realmente, ni nadie en el hotel, todos estaban más que al corriente y al pendiente de que el hijo menor de la familia Himura estaba extraviado…

- aun así, si regresa, sin importar lo que el diga o haga me llamaras tu a mi celular, entendido- la voz ronca y profunda dejaron aun mas nerviosa a Ers-chan si es que eso fuera posible, esta solo asintió con la cabeza mientras con su mano temblorosa tomo el papelito blanco que el rubio le ofrecía que tenia escrito dicho numero en una caligrafía perfecta, casi como lo era el dueño de la misma…

Kuromaru paso por la puerta giratoria de cristal que daba para el exterior del ostentoso hotel, su cabello rubio claro, el cual se veía plateado con las luces blancas de la ciudad, se alboroto al compas del fuerte viento, al parecer una tormenta estaba cerca y por la ausencia de estrellas en el cielo oscuro, se notaba que seria una tormenta muy fuerte, pero el ojidorado no tenía intenciones de preocuparse por el clima, simplemente se abrocho su chamarra negra y sujeto su cabello con una liga blanca en una coleta alta para que no le molestase, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, el paradero de su pequeño hermano le preocupaba, le molestaba tanto sentirse así, no por aceptar al final de cuentas que sentía cierto afecto por el pelinegro, si no por la impotencia que sentía de no poder hacer nada, así se sentía cuando este recalaba en el hospital por cuestiones medicamente inexplicables, pero ahora que simplemente había desaparecido, lo buscaría hasta debajo de las piedras si fuera necesario, el único problema era que tanto china como Japón eran enormes, y más aun cuando buscas a alguien…

ssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssss sssssssssssssss

Perdido en los beso de la azabache, Inutaisho abrió a tientas una de las puertas corredizas de la gran mansión en la que se encontraban, sin lograr distinguir si se trataba de una bodega o una habitación, aunque no le importo en lo absoluto, solo deseaba un lugar apartado donde se asegurara de que nada los interrumpiría, a el y a su hermosa niña… sus labios aprisionaban con fiereza y pasión los labios de Kagome quien colgada de su cuello se enteraba a medias de las acciones del moreno, sus labios eran un elixir por si mismos y besarlos era perderse en el paraíso mientras sentía como esas masculinas y decididas manos paseaban por su espalda, estrujándola apremiante contra él, haciéndole ver cuánto la necesitaba, que no pensaba soltarla, una sensación que por sí misma se le hacía tan reconfortante…

El calor era asfixiante y embriagante, ella caminaba hacia atrás como si de un paso de baile se tratara, mientras el moreno intentaba meterlos en aquella habitación, intentando no perder el equilibrio ni esos suculentos labios de su acompañante, entraron a la habitación oscura y la morena escucho sin importancia como la puerta corrediza era cerrada nuevamente… Inutaisho abandono sus labios para dirigirse hacia el cuello de su hermosa niña, el aroma a flor de Sakura lo invadió y se tomo unos segundos para deleitarse con el dulce aroma, el calor atravesó efímero su abdomen y su espalda, lo interpreto el mismo como una ferviente excitación, sonrió altanero en la oscuridad, escondido aun entre los traviesos cabellos oscuros de su compañera, era la primera chica que lo encendía tanto… -_la reencarnación de una sacerdotisa, eh?... –_el fondo de su mente, como un recuerdo perdido logro distinguir al pie de una colina, una alta y esbelta sacerdotisa, su hakama rojo y su gi blanco, solo lograba verla de espaladas, sus cabellos negros como el ébano mas pulcro, acariciados por la suave brisa, sujetados con un listón blanco en una coleta baja, en su mano derecha un arco y en su corazón un sentimiento de la más absoluta y pura nostalgia…- _¡keh! Patrañas… podría ser la reencarnación de Madona, me daría igual… - _sin previo aviso ni delicadeza saboreo con su lengua y sus labios el níveo cuello de su dulce Kagome, escuchando en respuesta un susurro, casi un murmullo de excitación salir en el cálido aliento de la miko, golpeando suave contra su oído provocándole una placentera sensación y un deseo irrefrenable de seguir y poder sentirla aun mas, el ojidorado acorralo a la azabache contra una de las paredes de esa habitación, hundiendo su rostro en sus cabellos negros presionado contra ella sintiendo su suaves pechos contra su torso, su ardiente cintura que presionaba con fuerza con sus trémulas caderas sin importarle si ella notase o no la dureza que le provocaba su excitación, el calor de sus femeninas piernas, podía sentirlo aun atraves de su pantalón de mezclilla y del de ella, en estos momentos la ropa se le hizo tan estorbosa, deseo poder arrancarlas, y poder comprobar por sí mismo la suavidad de esos torneados muslos, se imagino a sí mismo con poderosas garras que destazaban certeros las prendas de ella, conteniendo con una risa satírica ante tales pensamientos irreales, al fin y al cabo no poseía tales garras y de hacer eso probablemente mataría el momento, abrió a medias los ojos dorados, sus pupilas dilatadas observaron atónitas a media luz, ese par de montes que subían y bajaban al compas de la agitada respiración de su dueña, como si fuese la primera vez que los notase realmente, lo grandes que son y lo atractivo que se veían, sintiéndose temblar en un bajo deseo de tomarlos, acariciarlos y saborearlos, pensándoselo un par de segundos, indeciso entre seguir o no, si al fin de cuentas sería correcto cruzar la línea… terminando por ceder a su instinto y a su ardiente necesidad, sujetándolos aun sobre la estorbosa blusa rosa, tomándolos con brío, percibiendo su suavidad y arrancándole un profundo suspiro a la morena…

Kagome podía sentir las húmedas caricias que Inutaisho le brindaba en el cuello con absoluta dedicación provocándole deliciosas sensaciones en todo el cuerpo que comenzaban justo donde esa cálida lengua hacia contacto con su piel, provocando que le dejase hacer al moreno lo que quisiera, mientras apenas y podía aferrarse a sus fuertes brazos, no sabía en qué momento la había acorralado contra la pared, pero gracias a eso estaba mas consiente de cada parte de su cuerpo que estaba en contacto con el ojidorado de su mismo tiempo, sentía como su cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente a ella, la presión contra sus pechos, el equilibrio que le brindaban sus fornidas piernas que ahora parecía sostenerlos a los dos ya que ella sentía que había perdido la fuerza en estas desde el momento en que su vientre sintió con ardiente presión esa dureza que le indicaban lo excitado que se encontraba Inutaisho, el contacto absoluto y el ardor de las caricias la sofocaban pero por kami que no quería que se detuviera… lo sintió detenerse y dudar por un par de segundos que le bastaron para preguntarse si lo que hacían estaba bien o no, tal vez el mismo se había arrepentido, … todo se le borro de la mente al sentir la deseosa posesión de las manos de Inu-kun sobre sus pechos, una sensación eléctrica surco todo su cuerpo borrando su mente y aumentando su deseo a un grado que ella misma desconocía, el tiempo se volvió efímero y superficial con cada centímetro que sentía claramente que la tela iba cediendo dejándole un escote prominente a petición de las acciones que el moreno ejercía sobre su blusa, mientras sus labios devoraban minucioso cada centímetro nuevo de piel que era expuesto de esta manera, hasta que finalmente la tela llego a su límite de elasticidad, el ambarino se frustro un poco al sentir que si forzaba un poco mas estorbosa prenda, esta cedería rompiéndose y aunque el destino final de esta no le importaba, no quería que algo perturbara a su bella Kagome y esto llegara a su fin, la necesitaba mas que nunca y no se creía capaz de poder detenerse ahora, rápidamente bajo las manos y busco con torpeza el borde de la blusa, encontrando al contacto la tersa y candente piel del vientre de la ojicanela, deleitándose con una lenta caricia sobre esa suave piel sintiendo las reacciones que provocaba en la morena, escuchando los susurros de su agitada respiración y el cosquilleo que a el mismo esa suave piel le incitaba en sus manos, mientras iba subiendo con una calma tortuosa la blusa rosa que finalmente dejo a la vista de la oscura habitación y de los lujuriosos ojos dorados esa prenda blanca que aun la cubría, iluminada únicamente por la luz que se filtraba atraves de la puerta que provenía de los quinqués del pasillo, la mirada canela solo podía apreciar avergonzada el pequeño reflejo en las iris de oro fundido que dejaban ver el furor y las ansias de un niño que admira un chocolate robado, delicioso y prohibido…

Un ruido… unos pasos en el exterior… ambos cómplices, guardaron un silencio sepulcral, incluso sus respiraciones se alentaron pesadamente, mientras las sombras reflejaban en la simple puerta hecha de papel de arroz la silueta de una mujer, ambos la miraron con la ansiedad que el ser descubiertos provoca, escuchando los latidos en su pecho que en estos momentos parecía tan fuerte que temieron que fuera a delatarlos, … Kagome observaba petrificaba cada acción que la sombra femenina ejercía, había logrado distinguirla, se trataba de Sango no había duda de eso, pareciera que buscaba algo a alguien, su adrenalina y su exaltada mente le decían que los buscaba específicamente a ellos, …

El moreno reconoció la silueta, era la castaña amiga de Kagome, seguramente buscaba algo con que distraerse, igual y podrá estar buscando el baño y el hermoso jardín enfrente parecía haber captado su atención, una oleada de cosquilléante frenesí cruzo su abdomen y su espalda, deseando no detenerse y hacerlo ahí y ahora, justo enfrente de una de las amigas de Kagome, bajo el riego de ser descubiertos, la simple idea era enviciante…

En pocos instantes las manos masculinas habían ascendido sobre esa prenda blanca que aun cubría el busto de Kagome, despertándola del nerviosismo que la tercera presencia le provocaba… -no, espera…- musito Kagome en una exclamación ahogada, intentando ser un susurro, la voz femenina alertaba al moreno de abstenerse a continuar mientras colocaba ella misma las manos en el torso de este intentando alejarlo…

-shh… nos escuchara si hablas…- le había susurrado tan cerca de su rostro, que sintió su cálido aliento acariciando sus mejillas, Inutaisho lucia una sonrisa indómita y lujuriosa que le provocaron un excitante escalofríos a Kagome en toda la piel, arrebolándole el rostro por la vergüenza anticipada de ser descubierta en una situación tan comprometida…

Podía sentir esos hambrientos labios devorar los propios, sus mejillas y su cuello, de reojo observaba las acciones de la castaña del otro lado de la delgada puerta, mientras atónita percibía como el moreno lejos de tener intenciones de detenerse había aumentado la velocidad e intensidad de sus caricias y sus besos, mientras esa sonrisa pervertida y esa mirada excedente de pasión no dejaban de admirarla con un dejo de diversión en sus expresiones, antes de dase cuenta Inu ya había abierto su brasiere y este colgaba de uno de sus brazos, ella lo miro alterada demasiado avergonzada pero sin poder moverse, lo vio mirarla, devorándola con la mirada quiso taparse, cubrir su desnudes pero estaba petrificada, su mente dividida entre en deseo de quedarse, continuar sin importarle nada y perderse en ese rato de locura y pasión y el detenerse absolutamente por riesgo de saberse descubierta, la tención, la excitación y la confusión alterando sus pensamientos, sin saber cómo reaccionar…

Inu admiro extasiado la perfecta forma del esbelto cuerpo femenino frente a ella, sus ojos dorados refulgieron deseosos, quiso tocarla y zacearse de ellos, comprobar su suavidad, subiendo su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos canela pasmados y casi aterrados, el moreno sintió una punzada de dolor surcando su pecho, como si ella misma lo hubiera golpeado en la boca del estomago, seria posible que ella ya se hubiese arrepentido y el ahí dejándose consumir por sus deseos de adolecente, y esa excesiva producción de hormonas, pero no era así, el deseaba expresarle lo mucho que realmente le gustaba ella, lo mucho que la amaba y todo lo que le correspondía, se sonrió triste inconsciente, sabiendo y recordando lo mucho que sabia ella aun se encontraba enamorada de irónicamente aquel del que él mismo era la reencarnación, tenia que demostrarle de alguna forma lo que su corazón y su alma sentían, que era mas que pasión, mas que un simple enamoramiento…

Kagome lo vio sonreír, sus ojos dorados observándola con una devoción y una tristeza que no recordaba haber visto nunca, ni en Inutaisho ni aun en Inuyasha, no supo interpretar que era esa mirada, esas pupilas doradas como oro fundido mirándola con tanta fuerza, como si quisiera mirar directamente en su alma y esa ligera sonrisa adornando sus labios que brillaban debido a la humedad de sus propios besos… era sencillamente seductor en todos sus aspectos, deseo devorarlo en ese instante, perderse de nuevo, olvidar la razón que no recordaba por la cual habían decidido detenerse…

El se retiro tan solo un poco, soltándola de sus brazos, ella sintió como el peso de su cuerpo regresaba a sus piernas, la presión la hizo darse cuenta que antes se encontraba completamente suspendida entre él y la pared, ese hecho la sonrojo de nuevo, aunque no tuvo tiempo de meditárselo, el sopor se la separación de ese cálido cuerpo amenazo con ahogarla, como si el mismo aire se retirara con el moreno, no quería dejarlo, no deseaba que se fuera nunca, iba a murmurar a llamarlo a gritar incluso, no sabía qué, pero no quería perderlo, esos mares de fuego dejaron de mirarla para enfocar algún lugar en el piso de duela, Kagome sintió que el corazón se le oprimía, el iba a alejarse, iba a dejarla, finalmente y ella no recordaba el porqué ella lo había pensado en primer lugar pero ahora se arrepentía de haber dudado, lo había alejado y era lo que menos deseaba, iba a hablar a decirle algo, lo que sea, pero las palabras ni siquiera alcanzaban a formarse en su garganta…

Inutaisho había visto en ella esa duda que ya tanto conocía en esa triste mirada canela, era tan dolorosa, pero había visto algo mas, había un aire implícito de algo mas, lo necesitaba, quizá tanto como el mismo la necesitaba a ella, a esa hermosa azabache que había conocido en china, pero que ahora mas que nunca estaba seguro de que la conocía de otro lugar, claro que si, y de donde mas si no de toda una vida antes, …en una visión fugas se vio a el mismo, como el Inu de rojo, casi lo sintió en su misma sangre, a lado de una hermosa chica vestida con ropas de antigua sacerdotisa, ambos disfrutaban de una apacible tarde viéndose a los ojos mientras disfrutaban de una deliciosa bebidas con sabor a frutas, casi pudo degustar en su paladar el dulce sabor de la fruta con un pequeñísimo tinte a alcohol, …esos ojos canela de aquella sacerdotisa mas adulta y seria que su bella Kagome, podía ver en el fondo de esa seria mirada esa misma expresión de querer algo mas, esa expresión que denotaba un amor oculto y una necesidad de aquel a que admiraba frente a ella cuestionándose si era correcto o prudente alimentar aquel doloroso y al mismo tiempo intenso sentimiento, sensaciones tan duales que lo tenían al borde de la locura, igual que a esa sacerdotisa frente a él, prudente, seria, casi hasta portar un aire frio, pero él podía verlo, al fondo de esas orbes de chocolate podía ver el intoxicarte fervor que ella desprendía desde el fondo de su alma, dando solo un ligero vestigio de la pasión que se encontraba oculta tras esa fachada de pulcra sacerdotisa… podía verlo tan claramente ahora, pidiéndole a gritos que la amara, pero no físicamente, que la abrasara con el alma, la envolviera y nunca la soltara… se alejo de ella, bajo su mirada mientras con sus manos tanteaba el borde de su playera negra, quitándola de una forma simple y llana, como quien se desase de una molesta pelusa, la azabache pasmada admiraba sus actos, deleitándose al descubrir esa piel trigueña iluminada apenas por la media luz del pasillo, provocando un juego de sombras que solo enmarcaban sus torneados bíceps y su trabajado abdomen, deseo tocarlos y comprobar su firmeza, sus manos temblaron ansiosas por las sensaciones anticipadas de esa perfecta piel que se lucia frente a ella… la sombra en el pasillo era lo único que la regresaba a la realidad, la mantenía inmóvil mientras la femenina sombra se acercaba a la puerta que los escondía del resto del mundo, mas cerca, mas cerca…

El moreno se acerco a la azabache y apartando sus manos de su busto la cual se había cubierto como una reacción a la cercanía de esa otra "intrusa", abrazándola el mismo, cubriéndola con su propio cuerpo cálido que la envolvieron por completo, queriendo protegerla por siempre, de la sombra en el pasillo que no era mas que el recordatorio que tenían del mundo exterior que aun existía allá afuera, de todos sus miedos reflejados en su mirada chocolate que no dejaban salir la verdadera pasión que el sabia ella poseía muy en su interior, deseaba protegerla de su pasado mas allá de esta vida, del presente que se había desestabilizado en una mala broma del tiempo y del un futuro desconocido e incierto aun mas que antes… ser para ella en esta vida y en cualquier otra…

Kagome se perdió en ese abrazo que exponía todo el cariño y la ternura que Inutaisho quería demostrarle, el contacto de su piel con la suya, sin nada que los separase tornándose en una sensación eléctrica que la abarco por completo, mientras veía esas pupilas doradas que la miraban con un amor que podía sentir en su propia piel, instalándose en su alma y gravando a fuego en su memoria esa nítida mirada de fuego liquido… supo en ese momento sin ninguna duda o miedo, que lo amaba mas que nunca, su alma, su corazón y su mente pedían a gritos envolverse en ese abrazo y no apartarse jamás… abandonarse en esa mirada que la veían solo a ella…

-Sango¡¡ los encontraste?-

-ah? A… no aun no… pienso que no deberíamos preocuparnos… después de todo esta con… Inuya…- Sango se silencio repentinamente, extrañada de su propia confusión…- digo Inutaisho, el es… un buen espadachín, y con el poder que le brinda la perla pues… tu que piensas Miroku?...-

-mmm… aun así… la verdad Sango tienes razón, pero por alguna razón estoy preocupado, aunque no sienta presencia maligna ni nada, es solo… una corazonada… bien sigamos buscando… solo un poco…-

-esta bien houshi…-

Ambos morenos habían escuchados atentos la platica atravez de esa delgada puerta de papel, observando el vaivén de las sombras hasta que finalmente estas se apartaron, regresándoles a ambos una inusitada calma, recién se percataban que no habían estado respirando desde el momento que se inicio esa platica…

Inutaisho retorno su mirada a las pupilas canelas, viendo en ella una ligera preocupación, suspirando derrotado, finalmente había visto esa seguridad en ella, pero ahora volvía a estar como al principio, no tenia caso seguir forzando esta situación, …

- será mejor que regresemos… Kagome…- depositando un suave y apacible beso en los labios femeninos tomándose su tiempo para separarse finalmente, sintiendo su calidez y guardando en su memoria la suavidad de sus labios…

-Inu…- susurro Kagome con delicadeza, acariciándolo con las palabras…

-shh…- Inutaisho coloco dos de sus dedos suavemente en los labios sonrosados de ella para dar énfasis a su decisión…- esta bien… estas preocupada por ellos, esto es demasiado confuso, para todos… será mejor que volvamos…- una sonrisa que le pareció demasiado angelical a la azabache, sin poder evitar abrazarlo una vez mas, escondiéndose en el torso masculino, aspirando con suavidad y tranquilidad absoluta ese aroma de su piel…- _huele tan bien… como a madera recién cortada…-_

-Arigatou Inu-kun…- no dudaba, se sentía tan bien atrapada en este abrazo cálido simplemente no podía estar completamente con el sabiendo que sus amigos los buscaban, la conexión con la realidad y con la mezcla de tiempos, lo amaba absolutamente, pero no era el lugar ni el momento, y a pesar de todo el amor por cierto hanyou aun estaba metido en su corazón hasta la raíz del mismo, aunque su alma y su mente estaban prendidas y ahogadas en esas pupilas doradas que correspondían a su mismo tiempo, tal vez nunca se olvidase de ese otro par de ojos dorados, pero estaba segura que en algún tiempo eso ya no seria mas un motivo para no sentirse absoluta y completa con el moreno de su misma época…

ssssss sssssssssss ssssssssssssss ssssssssss s

Recostado en el ligero e incomodo futon de la habitación que el y Miroku compartían, ya que las chicas se habían quedado en la habitación conjunta, Inutaisho observaba el techo viendo las sombras que se formaban con la oscuridad y la luz de la luna que se colaba atravez de la puerta de papel, reflexionaba lentamente en las cosas que le habían pasado los últimos días, la idea de ser reencarnación de alguien se le hacía tan imposible como distante la solución a este mismo problema… , miro a su alrededor encontrándose con el monje que dormitaba sentado en una esquina el pequeño zorrito a sus pies dormía a pata suelta,

-Que ocurre, no puedes dormir-

Escucho la agravada voz del monje debido al sueño que este intentaba controlar para cumplir con su deber de vigilante

-Es solo que esto es por demás extraño, no sé si lo entiendan, bueno, ustedes siempre han vivido aquí y de alguna manera se que sienten aprecio por … por el…-

Miroku a observo detenidamente a Inutaisho, este aun miraba el techo pero parecía reflexionar realmente en lo que decía, Miroku suspiro un poco hastiado, no por él, sino por la extraña situación, después de todo Inutaisho solo era una víctima mas de este juego de tiempos que se había iniciado con la perla al final de cuentas, desconocía el mundo del que Kagome provenía, pero sabía que del otro lado del pozo había todo un mundo y la vida de Kagome, ahora este muchacho parcia haber sido afectado de la misma manera, quedando varado en una encrucijada entre el tiempo el presente y el pasado, o en su caso el futuro… Miroku no sabía que pensar y menos aun que decir pero algo debía de intentar

-Si bueno, Inutaisho, es verdad, nosotros estamos desde hace ya mucho tiempo metidos en este embrollo- … Miroku explico de manera fugas la situación de ellos, la perla, Naraku, incluso menciono a Kikyo y la trampa en la que habían caído ella e Inuyasha, después de todo Kagome era la reencarnación de Kikyo, mientras Miroku narraba cuidadosamente todo aquello, Inutaisho casi podía imaginarse algunas de las situaciones que el monje relataba y se pregunto si fue Kikyo la chica que aparecía en sus recuerdos, o más bien en las memorias que pertenecían al alma de Inuyasha…

-No es… mi deseo no… no es matar a Inuyasha - se le hacía tan extraño decir su nombre, pero de alguna manera quería excusarse con ellos, aceptar la situación y disculparse por ello…

- pero no tengo deseos de morir y ciertamente deseo regresar a mi tiempo, mi hermano debe estar muy molesto y preocupado por mi…- Inutaisho se sorprendió un poco al haber mencionado a su hermano en lugar de a su madre o a su padre, no vio necesario corregirse o explicarse más, además de cierta forma era la verdad, su hermano debía de estar preocupado, como toda su familia…

-Tienes hermanos-

-Tengo uno, es mayor que yo, el favorito de mi padre por cierto, aunque yo soy el favorito de mi madre, aunque ciertamente no me importa mucho eso… - Inutaisho sonrió por lo bajo, extrañaba a su familia, deseaba verlos, mas que nada para aclararles que se encontraba bien, el sabia que ellos deberían de estar sumamente preocupados y no deseaba hacerles pasar un mal rato y menos aun a unos días de que había logrado salir del hospital, pero no podía hacer nada, estaba encerrado ahí y aunque supiera como volver, preguntarle a Kagome como regresar, sabía que no ayudaría eso en nada, probablemente moriría nada mas al pisar su tiempo,… tampoco deseaba eso…

-Es bueno saber que tienes una familia que te aprecia… - Miroku no podía molestarse con él y ahora no sabía que pensar, le alegraba tanto que su querido amigo de alguna forma hubiese encontrado todo aquello que en esta vida le fue negado, pero no estaba muy seguro si acaso era justo que este tuviera que morir para encontrar la felicidad… y eso que era eso lo que el predicaba, pero aun así, le parecía demasiado injusto, difícil y complicado…

sssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssss sssssssssssss ssssssssssssss

Finalmente el cielo se ilumino, la falta de de sueño y aun con insomnio decidieron que era momento para continuar, no sabían lo que habría ocurrido con Inuyasha, pero lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, pero ellos ya habían decidido regresar a la aldea de Kaede, eran dos días de viaje, pero seguramente Inuyasha al no verlos por ahí intentaría seguirles el rastro o al final retornaría, al menos si era lógico con la situación, después de todo, no era el mejor momento como para andar por ahí correteando en busca de Naraku.

La mañana paso tranquila, Miroku y Sango intentaban entablar conversación con Kagome o Inutaisho, pero no sabían mucho que decir y era extraño, así que optaron por no intentar nada, al medio día llegaron a un lago, sentándose a sus orillas para descansar y aprovechar para comer…

Kagome podía apreciar finalmente la mirada profunda de Inutaisho, después de la noche anterior, se habían vestido tranquilamente y habían simplemente reaparecido a la vista de los demás, ella se había dado el tiempo de pensar y quería explicarle a Inutaisho de alguna manera que lo amaba, pero no sabía cómo, era consciente que aun no lo amaba tanto como amaba al hanyou y menos aun como Inutaisho la amaba a ella, pero no deseaba separase de su lado, deseaba poder aferrarse a sus brazos y fundirse en un abrazo igual al de la noche anterior, por su mente paso la imagen fugas de ella y de Inu abrazados sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos, sin prendas de ropa que los separase dejándose arrastrar por el amor que los había envuelto en ese tierno abrazo… se sonrojo y no pudo evitar mirarlo, mientras el tranquilamente se preparaba una sopa instantánea y le ponía las salsas picantes que tanto sabor le daban, Kagome no pudo evitar compararlo con Inuyasha, el odiaba esas salsas, decía que le lastimaban la lengua y que era una tontera echar a perder así el sabor de algo tan delicioso, sonrió por lo bajo, dándose cuenta lo diferentes que eran en las cosas superficiales y lo iguales que eran tan solo en el alma, en lo profundo de su ser y la actitud inquebrantable que ambos poseían, estaba enamorada de los dos y lo sabía, después de todo era como estar enamorada de la misma persona, pero en diferentes etapas de su vida, o al menos así quiso verlo, darse alguna explicación sencilla que no le rompiera la cabeza meditando, Inuyasha era la parte infantil adolorida y confundida, mientras que Inutaisho era la parte más madura, tranquila y alegre que la misma persona poseía, solo que en lugar de estar separadas por algunos años entre la niñez y la adolescencia estaban separados por toda una vida, varias generaciones y una reencarnación… suspiro sin poder evitarlo, preguntándose qué habría sido de ella si Kikyo aun estuviese con vida y no solo como una muñeca de barro… bueno algo era seguro, Inuyasha no podría ser mas feliz, Kagome se medito ante eso, normalmente ese pensamiento hacia estragos en su mente, pero con la actual situación no sabía que pensar…

-Kagome que te ocurre, quedo muy picante?- la profunda voz la saco de sus pensamientos…

-Mmm… no, está bien, solo espero a que se enfrié un poco…-

-Si bueno, te preguntaba que cuánto tardaremos en volver o más bien… de hecho me interesa saber cómo es que tu regresas, … como le haces, como cruzas el tiempo, o no se… hay algún hechizo o una ceremonia, tal vez algún Delorean…-

A Kagome le pareció divertida la referencia con la película, percatándose la alegría que le ocasionaba que este Inu perteneciera a su época, era una sensación indescriptible…

- Si bueno, ya que lleguemos a la aldea de la anciana Kaede lo veras, no sabría como explicarlo, pero técnicamente solo cruzo un pozo…-

-Cruzas un pozo?... Literalmente?- Inu subió una de sus cejas un tanto confundido y decepcionado…

-Si bueno, me arrojo a él y aparezco en mi época, igual funciona a la inversa…-

-Ha… ok… -fue lo único que el pelinegro dijo, le creía, pero no podía imaginárselo…

-Tardaremos aun un día más, pero después estaremos en casa… - _en casa _Kagome sonrió sinceramente, esa última frase la hizo sentirse tan bien que no supo que significo, Inutaisho por su lado, lejos de alegrarse su mirada parecía más bien de terror y asombro…

-Que? que ocurre Inu-

-En casa?... querrás decir en tu casa, a mas de 4mil km de la mía, o kami, que voy a hacer, van a matarme, como demonios voy a explicarle a mis padres que estoy en Japón y no en china-

-Jeje si, no había pensado en eso… oye pero, espera un momento no estabas en Japón para estudiar ahí?- _ahí… con migo… _

-Si pero, ya que recaí en mi enfermedad que es provocada… pues bueno… ya sabes aquello de ser la reencarnación que alguien aun no ha muerto, bueno pues tuve que regresar a china, pero bueno, aun mas que eso me pregunto si realmente podre regresar a mi tiempo sin desaparecer definitivamente… -La mirada acongojada de Inutaisho se perdió en algún logar al centro del lago mientras la tristeza y el desconcierto se hacía evidente en su mirada y en su voz

-Estoy segura, que con el fragmento no pasara nada, después de todo, no serias el primero al que lo mantiene con vida…- a Inutaisho eso le pareció más una confesión que una afirmación… al verlos esta vez eran los cuatro acompañantes quienes denotaban una gran tristeza en sus miradas… prefirió no seguir o insistir en eso, si tan seguros estaban, además ya había previas pruebas que ese fragmento de perla, se lo que sea, era lo que lo mantendría con vida, entonces confiaba en Kagome, …

-Seria divertido bañarse en el lago no crees-

Kagome parpadeo un par de veces debido al cambio tan drástico de la plática, pero lo aprecio sinceramente,

-Si, la verdad es que si se antoja- ambos miraron divertidos el lago cristalino frente a ellos, aunque antes de decir cualquier cosa Miroku hablo desde atrás

-Si no nos vamos ahora no llegaremos a la siguiente aldea para el anochecer-ambos chicos del futuro expresaron su frustración mirando al monje con aburrimiento como a un padre que no te deja subirte a la montaña rusa solo porque aun eras muy pequeño, Miroku por su parte se sorprendió de la extraña expresión en ambos tan parecida, no supo que pensar…

-Si bueno, yo…-

-Kagome, Miroku tiene razón, aunque a mi igual se me antoja un baño, pero si no llegamos a la próxima aldea, podría ser peligroso, este bosque es especialmente peligroso de noche, así que sería mejor continuar…-

-Esta bien sango, vamos…-

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGgg

La tarde paso un poco mas tranquila, Sango y Miroku parecían haber desaparecido para los chicos del futuro, hablaban de cosas del colegio y de los uniformes que debían llevar, al igual que las veces que Inutaisho había mencionado lo linda que debía de verse Kagome en minifalda roja o que cuantas chicas le pondrían el ojo encima no más entrar a clases, Kagome entre alegre y enfadada por algunos comentarios, se les paso la tarde, era como caminar en el parque cuando estaba con él, Sango Miroku y Shippo escuchaban entendiendo a medias la conversación de los chicos, después de todo era difícil seguirles cuando hablaba de cosas desconocidas como, el publicar en el face o que si algo con el mp3 o el ordenador, o cine o todas esas extrañas palabras que aunque alguna vez la habían oído mencionar a Kagome, pero el tener a alguien más hablando tan relajadamente en lo que parecía otro idioma era un poco desconcertante, en especial si toda esa sarta de palabras parecían venir de la voz y la boca de Inuyasha, otro Inuyasha, alguien de la misma época a la que partencia Kagome y no solo la visitaba de vez en cuando… los de este tiempo comprendieron lo increíblemente destinados que estaban ellos dos, de alguna manera, que no dejaba de ser confusa se dieron cuenta que eran el uno para el otro aunque les doliera aceptarlo, les dolía por el Inu de cabellos plateados, de alguna forma se veía perdiendo todo de nuevo a manos de su propia reencarnación, aun no estaban muy de acuerdo en el porque esperar toda una vida para poder tener el derecho a disfrutarla… pero nada se podía hacer ya…

Decidieron no volver a mencionar el tema y menos aun intervenir en la relación de estos tres, o mas bien cuatro, si consideramos que el alma de Kikyo igual anda por ahí…

sssssss ssssssssssss sssssssssssss ssssssssssss

La noche llego y el pelinegro no podía conciliar el sueño, deseaba tanto el poder regresar a su casa y olvidarse de toda esa locura, pero más aun deseaba poder besar de nuevo a Kagome, sabía que ella jamás lo dejaría hacerlo frente a sus compañeros, aunque estuvo más que tentado a intentarlo, pero de alguna manera Kagome podía darse cuenta de sus intenciones y siempre lograba alejarlo…

_A maldita sea, no podre dormir de nuevo, _Inutaisho se levanto procurando no despertar al monje que dormitaba al otro lado de la habitación, la noche era fresca iluminada por una luna que estaba menguando y por un centellar de estrellas que, se percato que era la primera vez que veía tantas estrellas, la luz de la ciudad no deja apreciarlas tan bien… era una bella vista… el pelinegro avanzo por lo que era un paraje tranquilo, las casas estilo cabañas se extendían a lo largo de un pequeño camino que se veía era muy transitado de día, pero ahora todos dormían solo el cantar de los grillos y el revoletear de algunas polillas era lo que perturbaba el tan calmo cuadro… simplemente camino, al final del camino subió una colina que quedaba en la entrada del pueblo, la brisa se reformaba en ese claro que se hacía en el bosque, se recostó en el verde pasto e intento relajarse mientras observaba el estrellado firmamento…

Pero solo podía verla a ella, imaginársela en su uniforme de colegiala, incluso se tentó ante la idea de enseñarle artes marciales y verla con un gi blanco, una coleta alta y perlada de sudor después de un fiero entrenamiento, Inutaisho se sonrojo ante el matiz de sus pensamientos, considero que su mente se había despejado lo suficiente pues el sueño se le estaba haciendo presente, quiso regresar, pero antes de que se levantara por completo tras el pudo escuchar esa voz, la que era su voz pero más salvaje y que provenía de otros labios…

-Aquí estas, sabía que estarían por aquí…-

Inutaisho giro a verlo, se veía extraño, al parecer su herida ya había sido curada y su mirada parecía decidida pero serena… de alguna forma no sintió ninguna clase de molestia por su presencia… ni aun el deseo de pelear… además estaba en clara desventaja, ya que el aun no se acostumbraba a andar por ahí con su espada, mientras que Inuyasha portaba firmemente a Tessaiga en su cintura…

-Vaya, esta noche te vez diferente-

Inuyasha solo lo miro, era extraño, era como ver su propio reflejo en noche de luna nueva... no supo que responder…

-Dime algo, Inutaisho…-

El ojidorado pero de melena oscura lo observo intentando descifrar la mirada dorada tan exactamente igual a la de él, lo sentía raro, verlo era como verse a sí mismo, aunque que con el cabello de su hermano y su padre, …tener el cabello negro era lo que lo difería de ellos dos y siempre se pregunto como se vería si tuviera el mismo y extraño color de cabello que ostentaban los Himura, aunque después de los pleitos que había tenido con esos dos, había llegado a la conclusión que le alegraba tener un rasgo tan diferente a ellos, siempre le alegro el haber heredado los cabellos de su madre y ahora más que nunca lo agradecía ya era bastante con saberse la reencarnación del Inu de rojo, como para ser además una copia exacta de él, sería como perder su identidad,

Inuyasha conservo cierta distancia con el pelinegro, pero aun así se sentó bastante cerca, al menos eso le pareció a Inutaisho… aunque no dijo nada ni se movió de su lugar…

-Que quieres ahora-

-Como como es?-

-¿? - Inutaisho no sabía a que se refería Inuyasha…

-Vivir ahí, como es, yo… em, tu dime, como es… como es tu vida… acaso tienes una familia o tal vez…-

Inutaisho lo miro sumamente extrañado, la nostalgia invadió su pecho y una fugas imagen de una hermosa mujer increíblemente igual a su madre paso por su mente, pero esta vestía unas ropas tan antiguas, la veía a lo alto, así que él debía ser tan solo un niño, …la vio llorar y le dolió en lo profundo de su alma, …entonces lo comprendió, aquellos eran los recuerdos de él, de Inuyasha, recuerdos que de alguna manera le pertenecían a si mismo, era tan extraño, pero el dolor de la soledad lo invadió por completo, una soledad que no había sentido nunca, y sabia que le era ajena, ya que el no estaba solo, por un momento no supo porque, quiso gritarle, _no estas solo, ya no_… pero lo escucho tan extraño que se contuvo, lo miro a los ojos, el hanyou esperaba su respuesta intentando parecer indiferente, pero el podía ver que estaba bastante interesado en la respuesta… era como si hubiera venido especialmente por eso…

-pues… bien… no se que tanto te interese mi vida pero bueno, ahí te va… he vivido en china desde hace ya un tiempo, con mi madre y con mi padre, pudo ver en las orbes doradas frente a él, un extraño brillo, no pudo sostenerle la mirada, le dolía de alguna manera que no comprendía, regreso su mirada a las estrellas en el cielo, recordando, intentando borrar de su alma esa soledad que sabia no era un sentimiento propio, deseando recordar esos sentimientos de alegría que si le pertenecían, mi madre… ella…bueno… se llama Izumi Kansaky, mi padre se llama Sanosuke Himura y mi hermano Kuromaru, aunque sinceramente desconozco el porque le pusieron así, ya que de "kuro" solo tiene el humor, jeje, ya que el tiene el cabello igual a ti y a mi propio padre - Inutaisho giro su rostro hacia su interlocutor sorprendiéndose casi dolorosamente de la expresión de anhelo que claramente expedía la mirada dorada frente a el

-Un hermano…- Inuyasha dibujo una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro, al imaginarse a el y a Sesshomaru de alguna forma, conviviendo juntos, a lado de su padre y su madre, un hermoso cuadro, casi deseo saber lo que tener algo así podría sentirse…

-Si bueno… el no es – Inutaisho se sintió asfixiado por la insistente mirada de Inuyasha, podo sentir como sus manos temblaban y se preguntaba como es que podía sentir tantas sensaciones por una simple platica, sentía como si quisiera explicar la buena vida que llevaba no por presunción si no, de alguna manera dando alguna extraña esperanza de que todo eso le pertenecía de alguna forma al Inu de rojo, que todo eso podría ser suyo, pero solo con la condición de la transacción en el tiempo, era una vida que le pertenecía a él, a Inutaisho, pero que Inuyasha también podría disfrutar, ambos podrían disfrutarla, de verdad, se sintió tan ajeno de su propio cuerpo, era como si su mente se mezclara con las dos identidades que vivían en su interior y sentía como si su cuerpo fuera solo uno prestado… los extraños pensamientos y sensaciones revolvieron el estomago y le dieron jaqueca, Inutaisho, sentía los sentimientos Inuyasha como los suyos propios, o al menos aquellas que dormían en su interior desde antes de existir, contrastantes y abrumadores que arremetían contra sus propios sentimientos, queriendo devorar aquellos que si le pertenecían…

No quiso reflexionar en ello, solo cerró los ojos y se concentro el lo que era de él, en su vida, en su familia en su hermano en su escuela, en sus amigos… las sensaciones duales menguaron un poco, pero podía sentir la insistente mirada de dorada posada aun en el, incitándolo de alguna manera a continuar…

-Bueno, esto es algo que no todos saben, de hecho creo que podría contar con una mano las personas que lo saben, mi hermano Kuromaru no es… bueno… es realmente mi medio hermano, su madre murió cuando el apenas tenía unos meses de edad, mi padre nunca ha entrado en detalles con eso, tal vez el sepa algo mas pero al menos eso es todo lo que yo sé, después eso, mi padre se quedo con un hijo pequeño ciertamente sin tener idea de cómo criar un hijo, le dijeron que contratara a una niñera de tiempo completo, pero al parecer no era suficiente para él, así que decidió contratar a una pediatra para eso, aun no sé cómo demonios mi madre accedió a hacerla de niñera cuando tenía una buena carrera como doctora, pero en fin, supongo que una cosa llevo a la otra y a los a los seis años terminaron casándose ya que al final de cuentas yo ya estaba en camino jeje, mi hermano Kuromaru ama a mi madre como si fuera la propia ya que después de todo realmente fue ella quien lo cuido siempre, por lo mismo me ve a mí como su hermano completamente y pues yo siempre he vivido con el así que es igual para mi- Inutaisho se dio una pausa, reflexionando, suspirando antes de continuar, se sentía como si estuviera apelando al derecho de vivir…

-Ciertamente no tiene nada de especial, mi vida es normal, vivo con mis padres, con un hermano mayor que me fastidia tolo lo que puede pero que de alguna manera se que me aprecia, voy al colegio donde soy bueno en algunas materias y en otras no tanto, odio los exámenes como cualquier otro estudiante, practico artes marciales como deporte de elección, mi mejor amigo también es un artista marcial, eh de presumir que soy muy bueno usando la espada, bueno… haber… que mas… me he mudado tres veces de ciudad y una vez de país, quiero mucho a mi madre y de alguna manera intento llenar los estándares para mi padre, me divierto con mis amigos, me encanta viajar con ellos a la playa, soy un buen surfista aunque no es mi fuerte, jeje prefiero las carreras en motocicleta, je supongo que soy un poco adicto a la velocidad y hasta hace tan solo un par de meses descubrí que estoy enamorado de cierta azabache… al igual que mi vida será solo una vida prestada si esto no termina…-

Inuyasha escuchaba con atención cada palabra que el pelinegro le contaba, casi podía imaginarse cada escena, incluso a el mismo con un uniforme que había visto usaba los muchachos de la época de Kagome, no sabía que era motocicleta o surf, pero no importaba, aun así parecía interesante… y deseo poder ser el dueño de esa vida, sintió unas nauseas extrañas al saber que debía de morir antes de poder disfrutar de todo eso, se preguntaba si se debía a que era un hanyou que no tenía derecho de disfrutar de la vida al grado que tuvo que nacer humano para poder hacerlo, o tal vez simplemente independiente a su sangre, el destino simplemente le gustaba hacérselas con el… la última frase del moreno lo saco de sus cavilaciones, era verdad, este había venido porque el aun no había muerto y eso lo estaba haciendo morir a él, no sabía que pensar… aunque ya tenía su respuesta no era tan fácil, solo observo la mirada dorada frente a él, tan decidida y retadora…

Inutaisho miro fuertemente a Inuyasha, casi como reclamándole, Inuyasha lo entendió, esta vez fue el peliplateado quien no pudo sostenerle la mirada,

-Lo lamento, pero como ya te dije antes no tengo aun intenciones de morir, aun tengo algo que hacer, pero al menos de alguna manera, siento alegría de saber que pude encontrarla de nuevo- la mirada dorada del hanyou miro con un triste anhelo la dorada de el del futuro, Inutaisho parpadeo, sabia que se refería a Kagome, aunque no sabia con que índole se lo estaba diciendo… el Inu de rojo simplemente se giro con prisa y desapareció entre los arboles antes de que el Inu del futuro pudiera decirle algo mas…

Continuara…. Mochi mochi¡¡¡¡, aaaaaaaaaa lamento actualizar cada año, deberás, pero eske estoy demasiado ocupada y ciertamente las ideas se me atoran bastante xD, jejejeje, arigatou por las que aun siguen leyendo, no prometo actualizar pronto, pero si prometo actualizar… porfis mándenme reviews =P son mi inspiración…

En verdad me interesa saber lo que opinan de mi historia, es especial ahora y de la relación de la pareja en presente y pasado jejeje…

Atte: Kagome-Kitty


End file.
